Hechizo
by Aniga
Summary: Después de anunciar su retiro, el tricampeón olímpico de patinaje sobre hielo, Yuzuru Hanyu, se convierte en un cotizado entrenador, llevando una vida muy tranquila pero ocultando un "curioso" secreto. No contaba que su vida daría un giro inesperado debido al reencuentro con una persona complicada de su pasado que le pondría su mundo de cabeza. #Yuzuvgenia, #YuzuruxEvgenia.
1. Capítulo 01 - Contacto Inesperado

**Hechizo**

 **Capítulo 01.- Contacto inesperado.**

 _Contexto_ _: Yuzuru tiene 27 años, está retirado y vive en Toronto, Canadá. Fundó una escuela de patinaje sobre hielo en su natal Sendai, Japón, la cual administra regularmente junto a Nobunari Oda, quien normalmente se queda a cargo. Actualmente está entrenando a sus principales alumnos en Toronto, preparándolos para la Final del Grand Prix y las Nacionales de Japón, entre los cuales entrena a Shoma Uno. Transición de otoño a invierno, inicios del mes de diciembre._

Era ya algo tarde, aproximadamente las 11 de la noche… hacía frío, no tenía su chaqueta a la mano, tenía hambre, tenía deberes por hacer al llegar a casa, su teléfono celular se había apagado y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo salir de su inesperado cautiverio en la sala de entrenadores de la pista de patinaje.

Mientras pasaba el tiempo, se golpeaba repetidas veces la frente con la parte delantera de su puño, y aunque lo hacía suavemente, esperaba que de tanto golpearse se le ocurriera la manera de salir de ahí… ¿Cómo había sido capturado en dicho salón? Pues ni él mismo terminaba de entender por qué…

Un par de horas antes, en la sala de entrenadores:

Yuzuru: Debería terminar de una buena vez e irme temprano a casa (rascándose la cabeza) … Mi madre me repite a diario que ya no tengo tiempo para mi familia.

Shoma: Bueno… últimamente no tienes tiempo para nada, ni para tus amigos, ni siquiera para ti mismo…

Yuzuru: ¿A qué te refieres?

Shoma: Tienes que confesar que sabes que eres muy popular entre todos aquí, y todos nos hemos dado cuenta de que no tienes tiempo para salir a tomar un respiro con ninguno de nosotros, ni siquiera cuando es temporada baja, con eso que estás muy ocup-.

Yuzuru: No me refiero a eso, sino a lo último que dijiste.

Shoma: ¿De que no tienes tiempo ni para ti mismo?

Yuzuru: Sí… ¿es que acaso me veo mal o algo así? (Viendo su reflejo en la ventana de la sala).

Shoma: No, no… No es eso. Lo dije por decir, ya me conoces.

Yuzuru: ¿Dime qué es? (mira a Shoma y se da cuenta que éste intenta huir de la conversación). No intentes evadir mi pregunta… Últimamente todos hacen comentarios extraños muy parecidos al que acabas de hacer pequeño, y tú sí me darás una explicación.

Shoma: ¿Es inevitable? ¿No se me permite usar mi carta "tengo sueño, debo ir a dormir"? Yuzu-kun, son las 9 de la noche…

Yuzuru: No me importa, quiero una explicación… Ahora.

Shoma sabía que no darle la explicación que él exigía sería alargar la espera para irse a dormir y cobijarse en sus cálidas sábanas. Tendría que hacerlo, además porque su senpai lo miraba con claras intenciones de no dejarlo salir de ahí si no obtenía lo que quería.

Shoma: Yo creo, bueno, todos creemos que… ¿Cómo decirlo?

Yuzuru: Dilo.

Shoma: Yo puedo entender que cuando estabas en "actividad", o sea, cuando aún estabas compitiendo… y no es que ahora no compitas ni nada, sé que aún eres bastante competitivo, pero…

Yuzuru: Puedes… evitar darle muchas vueltas, ¿sí?

Shoma: Ahora que estás retirado podrías preocuparte un poco más por tu vida personal y no tanto por los demás.

Yuzuru: ¿Por los demás? Pero si yo no hag-

Shoma: Senpai… Yuzu-kun.

Yuzuru: No entiendo a qué te refieres (recostándose sobre su silla y masajeando su cuello con algo de cansancio). Se acercan las nacionales y los chicos deben estar preparados y es mi responsabilidad hacer que todos lleguen en un gran nivel, incluso tú, eso es todo.

Shoma: Le has dedicado tu vida a este deporte, los muchachos nunca estarán más agradecidos contigo de lo que pueden estar ahora, eso te lo puedo asegurar… Eres el famoso "tres veces campeón olímpico consecutivo", y probablemente seguirías ganando todas las series mundiales si así quisieras hacerlo… Tú mismo decidiste anunciar una especie de retiro o descanso o eso que le dijiste en abril a la prensa para que te dejen tranquilo… ¿No es un buen momento para que te preocupes por ti… amorosamente hablando?

Yuzuru: Te has vuelto insolente.

Shoma: He tenido al mejor maestro… (Yuzuru lo mira fijamente como si pudiera hacerlo desaparecer con sólo verlo). No me mires así, estoy más que seguro que no soy la primera persona en decirte esto, ¿me equivoco?

Yuzuru: …

Shoma: ¿Con quién pasarás Navidad?

Yuzuru: …

Shoma: Bueno, me voy a dormir.

Yuzuru: O sea que sólo viniste a perturbar mi tranquilidad y ya, ¿eso es todo?

Shoma: Eso es todo, senpai.

Yuzuru: Espero que tus sabios consejos los apliques también en tu vida "amorosa", como bien le llamas, has de tener muchísima experiencia.

Shoma: Al parecer más de la que tienes tú, sí.

Yuzuru: Buenas noches.

Shoma: Jajaja, buenas noches senpai… Considera lo que dije… Nadie estará en contra o dirá algo si a estas alturas decides compartir tus sueños con alguien más que Pooh-san.

Yuzuru: BUENAS NOCHES.

Shoma: Está bien, me voy… Buenas noches, Yuzu-kun (sale cerrando la puerta detrás de él).

Yuzuru: Además… ¿quién querría estar con un fenómeno como yo? (suspirando). No volveré a pasar por lo mismo…

Bien, esa conversación lo había dejado más que perturbado, otra vez… Sólo quería irse a casa… Ya estaba por terminar los reportes de cada uno de los chicos para el entrenamiento del día siguiente, hasta que escuchó un ruido extraño proveniente de la puerta de ingreso; era muy fácil escuchar cualquier sonido ya que no quedaba nadie en la pista de hielo ni en las instalaciones, más que él. Se extrañó un poco pero no hizo caso, entonces nuevamente escuchó sonidos secos, como si alguien se acercara corriendo… Y era cierto, alguien se acercaba corriendo rápidamente, tan rápido que dicha persona inconsciente y desconsiderada no notó que al pasar por su puerta hizo caer un bastón de hockey trabándola. Sólo atinó a pararse de un salto intentando decirle algo a ese ser malévolo, pero por algún extraño motivo no consiguió emitir palabra alguna…

Se quedó tomando la perilla de la puerta, mirando al frío piso con resignación… "Lo que me faltaba", pensó. No estaba asustado ya que supuso que era cualquiera de los chicos que pudo haberse olvidado algo en la pista o fuera del ice rink, así que decidió esperar atento a su retorno para exigir su liberación y posteriormente darle una reprimenda por entrar corriendo descuidadamente a la pista de hielo… Esperó un minuto, dos, cinco… hasta que escuchó música a lo lejos. No pudo distinguir con claridad qué canción era, pero se le hacía una melodía familiar… Demonios, tendría que esperar hasta que dicha persona se le ocurriera dejar de patinar.

Decidió continuar con lo que estaba haciendo, pero prestando especial atención a la ventana por si a esa tonta persona se le ocurría terminar ya.

Como si no fuera suficiente con saber que escucharía el mismo discurso al llegar a casa, la luz de su oficina empezó a parpadear por unos segundos hasta que se apagó por completo… Segundos después escuchaba cómo las luces grandes de la pista de hielo se apagaban una tras otra… Definitivamente ése no era su día.

Bien, era momento de salir de ahí sea como sea, así que decidió hacer uso de algo que normalmente no usaba: La fuerza bruta… Sí señores, el legendario e implacable Yuzuru Hanyu había entrado en desesperación… No era que le tuviera miedo a la oscuridad ni nada, lo hacía por seguridad, sí, ésa era la razón… Al diablo, no tenía a nadie al frente a quien pudiera engañar, estaba muerto de miedo de que en cualquier momento algún fantasma o un alma vagando en pena como castigo por haber sido una mala persona cuando estaba vivo se le acercara y le absorbiera la vida o le robara el corazón o lo poseyera… Tenía que salir de ahí así que empezó a tirar de la perilla con toda su fuerza mientras veía con bastante dificultad a través de la ventana por si la tonta persona se dignaba a salir de la pista de hielo y lo ayudara… No hallaba sus lentes entre la oscuridad y la desesperación por salir de allí, así que dejó la inútil tarea de buscarlos a ciegas y siguió tirando de la perilla a ver si por arte de magia la endemoniada puerta se abría…

De pronto se quedó en silencio ya que escuchó pasos provenientes de la pista de hielo… ¡Por fin!, pensó… Y por un demonio que no podía ver nada… Empezó a golpear la ventana con su puño con la esperanza que el misterioso ser por fin lo sacara de ahí… Empezó a golpear con algo más de fuerza hasta que vio que una silueta se detuvo frente a la ventana, intentando ver qué o quién estaba dentro…

Ser misterioso: ¿Hay alguien ahí? (bien, era una chica, con un inglés algo trabado, pero como siempre mucho mejor que el de él).

Yuzuru: Sí, por favor, soy entrenador de aquí… Podrías destrabar la puerta por fav-

Chica misteriosa: Pero esto está abierto, ah no, ¿qué es esto? (silencio).

Yuzuru: ¿Sucede algo?

Chica misteriosa: Es que… hay algo extraño encima del bastón… Pero… ¿q-qué cosa es…? ¡Ahhhhh, nooo! (de pronto gritó como si hubiera visto al diablo en persona).

Yuzuru: ¡No! ¿Por qué gritas?

Más rápido de lo que pensó que podría reaccionar alguna vez en su vida, saltó a la puerta por impulso para ver qué había sucedido, pero de pronto perdió estabilidad al conseguir abrirla hacia afuera con toda la fuerza que usó pensando que estaría trabada, lo que ocasionó que cayera de cara, llevándose cualquier cosa que tuviera al frente…

Ok… Tenía que aceptar que el golpe seco contra el piso no había sido tan duro como esperaba, pero por algún motivo seguía muerto de miedo sin saber qué hacer… ¿Es que se la habría comido algún monstruo?, ¿por qué se quedó en completo silencio?, ¿por qué justo tenía que haber caído en un montón de ropa de quién sabe quién?, ¿por qué sentía que algo le respiraba contra el cuello? ... ¿Por qué sentía que algo intentaba estrangularlo cuando intentaba ponerse de pie?, ¿qué demo-

Chica misteriosa: ¡No, por favor!

Yuzuru: ¿¡No qué!? ¡Suélteme por favor señora fantasma, juro que rezaré por usted todos los días de mi vida! ¡No me lleve por favor, aún soy muy joven, aún soy virgen! (mientras intentaba zafarse con desesperación del abrazo mortal al que ese horrible ser lo condenaba).

Chica misteriosa: ¡Una rata!

Yuzuru: ¡Sí, lo que usted quiera! ¡Le daré una rata todos los días, lo que usted me pida, pero por favor déjeme ir!

Chica misteriosa: ¡Una rata se metió dentro de mi chaqueta, estúpido!

Yuzuru: ¡No me mate por fa-… ¿Q-qué?, ¿estúpido?

Chica misteriosa: Por favor, ayúdame…

Al escuchar una voz más suave, pudo abrir los ojos lentamente, ya que los había cerrado implorando por su alma y por su vida… Se levantó un poco sobre sus codos, ya que aún estaba en el piso siendo "estrangulado" … Y si esos ojos eran los de un fantasma, pues no se veían tan mal a pesar de la oscuridad…

Chica misteriosa: Ayúdame por favor (hablando muy rápido y de manera muy nerviosa) … Había una rata encima del bastón y creo que cuando abriste la puerta de esa forma tan bruta se me fue encima o se metió dentro de mi chaqueta.

Esa fantasma insolente le había dicho "estúpido" y "bruto" en menos de un minuto, lo que hizo que reaccionara y se diera cuenta de lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo… Esa chica era la persona inconsciente que lo había dejado encerrado y se había largado a patinar sin la más mínima consideración de ver por dónde andaba.

Yuzuru: ¿Me acabas de decir bruto? Ya tuve suficiente por hoy (intentó ponerse de pie).

Chica misteriosa: ¡Por favor, no te muevas! ¡Estoy segura de que ese animal se metió bajo mi ropa!

Yuzuru: ¿Y qué se supone que quieres que haga? (Harto y cansado, decidió quedarse quieto).

Chica misteriosa: Sólo… no te muevas, por favor (mirándolo desde abajo y aún con los brazos alrededor de su cuello).

Yuzuru: Uhmmm… Está bien.

Chica misteriosa: ¿Podrías levantarte un poco?

Yuzuru: ¿Qué? (molesto).

Chica misteriosa: Es que puedo sentir algo en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta…

Yuzuru: ¿Te refieres a esto? (dijo mostrándole un indefenso y minúsculo ratoncito medio desmayado por el impacto de dos humanos espantados por la nada).

Chica misteriosa: ¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Aleja esa cosa de mí!

Yuzuru: Ve amiguito… sé libre… (dejándolo a un lado y empujándolo suavemente con la mano libre mientras con el otro brazo se apoyaba sobre su codo, se dispuso a ponerse de pie).

Chica misteriosa: ¡Espera, no!

Yuzuru: ¿Ahora qué? (estaba al límite de su preciada paciencia).

Chica misteriosa: Aún puedo sentir algo sobre el bolsillo de mi chaqueta.

Yuzuru: Ah, es mi celular…

En ese momento, Yuzuru bajó la mano libre de forma algo despreocupada para sacar el celular de su bolsillo, el cual al parecer incomodaba a la persona problemática que tenía al frente… bueno, debajo suyo… y de una buena vez poder irse a casa a descansar. Sólo se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que por un descuido rozó accidentalmente uno de los pechos de la chica.

Yuzuru: ¡Lo siento, no fue mi intención!

Chica misteriosa: ¿Puedes levantarte de una vez? (molesta).

Yuzuru: Pero si tú me pedis-… Está bien… (Hace tanto que no estaba tan molesto).

Es así como decidió pararse de una buena vez. Estando ya de pie, estiró su brazo para ayudar a levantarse a la odiosa muchacha… Realmente estiró el brazo al vacío porque no alcanzaba a ver nada, y nuevamente…

Yuzuru: ¡Lo siento, no era mi intención tocarte ni nada!

La chica sólo atinó a levantarse intentando tomar la aún extendida mano del estúpido, y al parecer, pervertido entrenador que tenía en frente, sin embargo, la oscuridad no le permitía ver casi nada y cometió uno de los errores más vergonzosos de su vida, si no era el más vergonzoso de todos.

Yuzuru: ¡Ahhh, mis bol-…

Chica misteriosa: ¡Perdón, no quise tocar-

No alcanzó a terminar su frase porque "el estúpido" cayó nuevamente sobre ella, al parecer, sin querer, le había dado fuerte en sus… en sus… en eso…

Estaba harto… "¿Pasaría algo más ese día?", pensó… Estaba realmente adolorido. ¿Cómo era posible que le hubiera dado tan fuerte? ¿Era una venganza por haberla tocado accidentalmente? Se le cruzaron muchas ideas por su cabeza, pero no pudo evitar sentir nuevamente la respiración de ella sobre su cuello… Esta vez no estaba apoyando su peso sobre sus brazos ya que estaba tratando de calmar su dolor con ambas manos cayendo aparatosamente. Sacó una de sus manos de su entrepierna y se dispuso a ponerse de pie, y por tercera vez en esa noche, como si tuviera una maldición encima, la maldita oscuridad y el descuido hicieron que tocara nuevamente uno de los pechos de la chica, sólo que esta vez por algún extraño motivo no retiró su mano… Algo raro estaba pasando…

Chica misteriosa: O-oye… ¿q-qué haces? Quí-quítate…

Yuzuru sólo atinó a levantar la vista y quedarse tal cual estaba… Sólo la miraba de frente, profundamente e intentando encontrar la razón por la cual eso estaba ocurriendo, "¿cómo era posible?" … Definitivamente algo raro estaba pasando, pero no alcanzó a ver más allá que el brillo de sus ojos, sintiendo aún su respiración nerviosa sobre su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas y a la vez despertando algo que jamás esperó sentir… no después de todo lo que había ocurrido.

Chica misteriosa: No es gracioso, p-por favor, quítate. (Intentando sacar una determinación casi inexistente después de que él la tocara y no sacara su tonta mano de encima).

Yuzuru: Espera… un momento… Sólo quiero comprobar algo… (Susurrando).

La voz de él sonaba ronca y pesada… ¿Le había pedido que esperara un momento?, ¿le había dicho que esperara un momento porque quería comprobar "algo" teniendo una de sus manos sobre uno de sus sagrados pechos? Ella quería darle una patada, pero había algo en él que le impedía reaccionar… Su olor tal vez, su respiración increíblemente calmada o la forma en cómo la miraba a pesar de no distinguir más que sus ojos por la intensa oscuridad que los rodeaba.

Yuzuru: Definitivamente algo no está bien…

Chica misteriosa: ¿Qué?

Yuzuru: Lo siento mucho, pero debo comprobar algo…

Él empezó a mover lentamente la mano que antes se encontraba sobre el pecho de ella… Era un movimiento tan suave, el cual fue subiendo por debajo de su pecho hasta llegar a su clavícula, donde se detuvo para deslizar sus dedos sobre toda la extensión de ésta… en un vaivén que no le permitía siquiera respirar con facilidad… Subió sus dedos por detrás de su cuello mientras acariciaba su mejilla con el pulgar, el mismo que deslizó por sus labios tan despacio que parecía querer comprobar que ella realmente se encontraba ahí…

Yuzuru: Lo siento… es sólo que… Yo… Lo siento…

Ella no lograba entender de qué se estaba disculpando tanto hasta que sintió algo tibio sobre sus labios, al principio rígidos y estáticos como una piedra, para luego comenzar a moverse lentamente, explorándolos con mucho cuidado. No tuvo tiempo ni consciencia suficiente para reaccionar… Él sólo estaba ahí, sobre ella, con una de sus manos sobre su mejilla, acariciándola lentamente mientras la besaba… Ese "estúpido" estaba besándola… había invadido su espacio personal, había utilizado una tonta excusa para quedarse ahí encima, había tocado uno de sus pechos y ahora estaba besándola tan despacio que pensó que moriría en ese instante… y lo peor de todo es que no parecía molestarle a su cuerpo en absoluto…

Yuzuru: (Contra sus labios) Realmente… lo siento…

Aún con mucho cuidado, intentó profundizar el beso… No tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué haría cuando por fin ella decidiera golpearlo por semejante atrevimiento, porque estaba siendo absurdamente atrevido e irrespetuoso al hacer lo que estaba haciendo, pero había pasado tanto tiempo desde que pudo acercarse tanto a una chica y no tuviera el mismo problema de siempre… problema, mejor llamado "maldición", que no le permitía tener una vida normal… "preocuparse más por sí mismo", "vida amorosa" como otros le decían… No volvería a humillarse de nuevo, pero estaba ahí, en el piso, a oscuras, besando a una chica y no había ocurrido nada, así que a pesar de presentir que luego recibiría un par de buenas bofetadas, decidió irrumpir con algo más de destreza aquellos labios que, hasta el momento, no le ofrecían resistencia.

Al principio ella también se había puesto rígida como una estatua, pero mientras transcurrían los segundos estando sobre ella, comenzó a corresponder su beso con algo de torpeza, así que se armó de valor y profundizó el roce moviendo sus labios sobre los de ella, ayudándose un poco con su labio superior para abrir un poco los de ella… Al parecer "aquello" estaba funcionando porque pudo escuchar una especie de "ah" saliendo de su boca… Sin embargo, pensó que le había hecho algún daño, así que se separó un poco de ella, sin entender por qué aún tenía sus brazos rodeándole el cuello… Ahora lo que más brillaba frente a él no eran los ojos de la chica, sino sus labios que juraría estaban entreabiertos y más rosados de lo normal a pesar de la oscuridad…

Retomó el beso con el mismo cuidado que la primera vez, encontrando que ella estaba dispuesta a corresponderle desde el principio… Sin darse cuenta, aquel "inocente" beso estaba perdiendo cualquier indicio de decencia, ya que ambos estaban jadeantes por la falta de aire, por lo que se impulsó a usar su lengua por primera vez… Sintió un leve respingo de parte de ella pero eso no lo detuvo… muy por el contrario, bajó muy despacio uno de sus brazos por el contorno de la chica misteriosa, pasando nuevamente por uno de sus pechos para luego rozar su cintura, su cadera, su muslo firme y levantarlo un poco hacia él… Sintió nuevamente un sobresalto en ella a la vez que notó que algo empezaba a molestarle… algo… algo específicamente en la parte inferior de su cuerpo…

Chica misteriosa: O-oye… t-tú… hay a-al-algo…

Yuzuru: (Aún contra sus labios y en una extraña nebulosa) ¿Qué…?

Chica misteriosa: Pu-puedo sentir algo… ahí aba-abajo…

Yuzuru: (Alzándose un poco sobre su brazo libre, miró hacia debajo de forma inconsciente a pesar de no ver nada y pudo notar cuál era el problema, sorprendiéndose nuevamente de lo que ocurría) ¿Quieres que… nos detengamos… ahora?

Chica misteriosa: …

Yuzuru: (Con la voz ronca aún sobre sus labios) Podría darte una explicación ahora… pero sé que no vas a creerme… yo no lo creería si fuera tú…

Chica misteriosa: …

Yuzuru: Tardaría horas… intentando encontrar las palabras… para explicarte…

Chica misteriosa: …

Decidió interpretar el silencio de la chica a su conveniencia, así que se incorporó sobre sus rodillas, pasando sus brazos sobre la espalda de ella y alzándola junto con él… Pudo notar que era mucho más baja que él, lo cual por algún motivo lo enterneció un poco.

Yuzuru: Puedo detenerme ahora…

Chica misteriosa: …

Bien, a falta de palabras, la apretó con suavidad hacia él y acercó su rostro nuevamente a aquellos labios que no podía ver con claridad en la oscuridad… Seguía sin saber qué haría cuando ese momento acabara, ella entrara en razón y lo moliera a golpes… Dejó de importarle nuevamente y se dispuso a besarla otra vez cuando de pronto escuchó cómo las grandes luces de la pista de patinaje se prendían inesperadamente; por acto reflejo volteó en dirección al ice rink hasta que sintió que la luz sobre él por fin se encendía… Volteó, aún abrazando a esa muchacha a la cual por fin le vería el rostro, esperando recibir el golpe de su vida porque lo que había hecho no tenía nombre ni mucho menos una explicación coherente, por lo menos no algo que una "persona normal" pudiera entender…

Chica misteriosa: ¿Y-Yu… Yuzu… ru?

Yuzuru: …

Chica misteriosa: (Abriendo los ojos como platos) ¡Yuzu! ¡Tú!

Yuzuru: Zhenya… yo… te aseguro que puedo explicarte…

Zhenya: Yuzuru… tu cabeza…

Yuzuru: Tal vez no lo entiendas al principio y es probable que no me creas, pero te juro que es la verdad…

Zhenya: Yuzuru… tienes algo en tu… cabeza…

Ella alzó lentamente y con mucho cuidado ambas manos para colocarlas sobre la cabeza de Yuzuru… Si bien su cerebro aún era una tortilla al darse cuenta que quien la besaba hasta hace un minuto era nada más y nada menos que Yuzuru Hanyu, el tricampeón olímpico de patinaje sobre hielo Yuzuru Hanyu… el mismo que hace unos años… Sacudió un poco la cabeza para evitar recordar cosas que no debía en ese momento, porque lo que tenía en frente era algo totalmente increíble, es más, creyó por un momento haber estado tan afectada de verlo a él frente a ella que estaba alucinando cosas tan descabelladas como lo que veía…

Yuzuru: ¿Q-qué haces?

Zhenya: Pero qué son estas…

A pesar de que ambos estaban arrodillados uno frente al otro, y a pesar que él aún la rodeaba con sus brazos, pudo alcanzar su objetivo tomando aquellas "cositas", al parecer suaves, que salían de la cabeza de Yuzuru.

Zhenya: Son… éstas son… ¿o-orejas?

Yuzuru: ¿¡QUÉ!?

Entrando en pánico al escuchar y procesar lo que ella le había dicho, y encima de todo las estaba tocando… Automáticamente Yuzuru llevó muy rápido sus manos sobre su cabeza y se sintió morir… En qué momento las malditas habían decidido salir si todo parecía marchar bien después de tantos años de no poder acercarse nadie del sexo opuesto… Y él que por unos instantes creyó que por fin podría ser normal, disculparse con la chica que tenía al frente una vez que se encendieran las luces y conocerla para iniciar una vida común y corriente como cualquier persona de su edad… Pero no, tenía a Evgenia Medvedeva frente a él… A Zhenya, con quien por algún motivo no había intercambiado palabras desde hace algún tiempo… Pues ahora la tenía frente a él, con los ojos peligrosamente abiertos… Bien, le había faltado el respeto, le había insultado en más de una ocasión, la había tocado sin su consentimiento, y ahora estaba ahí, sin saber qué decir, sin poder emitir sonido alguno, sin poder decir nada con un mínimo de sentido y con un par de estúpidas orejas de gato sobre la cabeza que ella parecía muy interesada en seguir tocando… Decidió pararse bruscamente haciendo que ella cayera hacia atrás, pero en ese momento no podía pensar, sólo decidió caminar rápidamente y encerrarse en el baño de su oficina antes que ella notara que las endemoniadas orejas no eran lo único raro que tenía encima en ese momento…

Zhenya sólo atinó a quedarse ahí, en su sitio, sobre sus rodillas… aturdida, confundida y no sabiendo si era un sueño o es que realmente había visto lo que había visto en Yuzuru…

Zhenya: Pero qué demonios…


	2. Capítulo 02 - Afrontando la realidad

**Hechizo**

 **Capítulo 02.- Afrontando la realidad.**

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí encerrado en el baño de su oficina? Probablemente unos 30 minutos o más. No tenía ni idea de cómo afrontar la situación que tenía frente a sus narices: Ella lo había visto, lo había visto y no sólo eso, lo había tocado… Había tocado las dos pequeñas orejas que sobresalían de su cabeza, y aunque ella no había visto que también tenía una llamativa colita detrás de él, se sentía morir… Y por si eso fuera poco, se trataba de Evgenia Medvedeva.

Nunca bajaba la guardia, jamás… Siempre tenía cuidado de no acercarse tanto a las mujeres porque sabía perfectamente qué era lo que ocurría cuando él… cuando él… se excitaba (resignado, agachó la cabeza). No entendía en qué jodido momento había decidido hacer exactamente lo contrario… Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que las orejas no le habían salido cuando la besó, sino un rato después cuando se encendieron las luces, probablemente cuando sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez en mucho tiempo… "¿Por qué justo tenía que ser ella?", se preguntó regresando a sus pensamientos y lamentaciones, hasta que escuchó el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta.

Zhenya: Yuzuru… ¿estás bien?

Yuzuru: …

¿Qué esperaba que le dijera? ¿Qué clase de pregunta era ésa? "¿Estás bien?" … No había forma de que su boca emitiera sonido alguno en ese momento, por lo menos nada que tuviera sentido.

Zhenya: Yuzuru… ¿podrías salir?

Yuzuru: N-no.

Zhenya: Sabes que tienes que salir de ahí en algún momento, ¿verdad?

Yuzuru: …

Zhenya: No te puedes quedar encerrado ahí para siempre.

Yuzuru: Sí… sí puedo (sabía que estaba sonando bastante infantil pero no le importaba nada en ese instante).

Zhenya: Estás siendo bastante irracional…

Yuzuru: N-no me importa.

Zhenya: Yuzuru, yo… yo lo siento, lo siento mucho.

Yuzuru: …

Zhenya: De verdad lo siento… Debiste sorprenderte tanto al ver que era yo, y no te culpo si eso te molesta, pero vamos, tienes que salir de ahí…

Yuzuru: …

Zhenya: Si no abres la puerta, encontraré la forma de entrar Yuzuru… todo baño debe tener una ventana pequeña, estamos en un primer piso y no tendría inconvenientes en entrar por ahí…

Yuzuru: No te atreverías…

Zhenya: ¿Crees que no?

Yuzuru: No estoy vestido.

Zhenya: ¿Puedes dejar de inventar excusas tontas?

Yuzuru: …

Zhenya: Me… me preocupas…

Si él mismo no lo estuviera viviendo en ese momento, le parecería increíble que ella no hubiera comentado nada sobre su "problema", al contrario, ella se disculpaba por haberlo sorprendido con su presencia y ahora le decía que estaba preocupada… ¿Era estúpida o ciega? Bueno, lo segundo tenía que descartarlo porque lo había tocado… ¿Sería lo primero?

Anteriormente, a lo largo de su vida, desde el día que su pequeño "problema" se había manifestado por primera vez cuando tenía 18 años, sólo existían dos personas que conocían sobre aquello, sin contar a sus padres, a su hermana y a Kikuchi-san, ya que había hecho hasta lo imposible por que Brian no se diera cuenta… quién sabe qué decisión habría tomado respecto de su carrera si lo descubriera. Las dos únicas mujeres ajenas a su familia que lo sabían… la primera había estallado en carcajadas cuando lo vio y se burló de él de todas las formas posibles, para luego darle un par de palmadas en la espalda y decirle que todo estaba bien, que no tenía de qué preocuparse, que incluso le parecía algo "lindo" … Si no fuera porque ella se enamoró de alguien más, probablemente aún continuarían juntos, "¿quién sabe?" pensó para sí… Y la segunda… la segunda persona le sabía había hecho trizas toda su seguridad como hombre y como ser humano, diciéndole cosas tan horribles que él mismo no comprendía por qué había suplicado que permaneciera junto a él, menos mal sin obtener una respuesta positiva de ella… Pensar que aún se sentía mal por sus palabras…

Zhenya: Está bien Yuzuru, creo que ya fue suficiente, rodearé el gimnasio y entraré por la ventana.

Yuzuru: ¡NO!

Zhenya: ¡Entonces abre la endemoniada puerta!

Yuzuru: ¡No lo haré!

Zhenya: No estoy bromeando, juro que intentaré entrar por la ventana así me quede atascada…

Yuzuru: ¡Está bien! Pero… pero… debes voltearte… mira hacia otro lado, ¿quieres?

Zhenya: (suspirando cansada) Está bien, miraré hacia otro punto de tu oficina, ¿convencido? (aún dudando de la voluntad de salir de Yuzuru).

Él dio un largo último suspiro antes de verse al espejo y notar que las orejas ya no estaban ahí… Miró hacia atrás y notó que la cola también había desaparecido… Sin embargo, absolutamente nada quitaría la enorme vergüenza que sentía al tener que ver a Zhenya a los ojos, siendo consciente que ella sabía que era un fenómeno. Un último suspiro y tomó con dudas la perilla de la puerta y para así abrirla lentamente, haciendo el menor ruido posible.

Cuando abrió la puerta lo suficiente como para salir de la habitación de baño, pudo ver que ella había cumplido su palabra… Estaba dándole la espalda viendo hacia un punto contrario. Dudó si echarse a correr como el cobarde que era en ese instante… o si hacer algún sonido con su garganta para que ella supiera que él estaba ahí.

Ella esperaba pacientemente, aunque ya con algo de fastidio, a que él decidiera salir del cuarto de baño… Podía entender que estuviera molesto de haberla besado… precisamente a ella, peor aún después de lo que había ocurrido hace algunos años, pero ése no era motivo para que tomara esa actitud tan infantil, ya había pasado tiempo y no tenía por qué ser tan grosero al punto de ni siquiera darle la cara… Si bien lo de las "orejitas" la había sorprendido a tal punto que no había podido decir nada inteligente, aún sentía los labios de él sobre los suyos y su cerebro seguía siendo una esponja seca.

Al notar que ya se tardaba demasiado en salir, decidió tocar la puerta por última vez, y si no hacía caso, se metería por la ventana tal y como había dicho; sin embargo, cuando volteó para hacer lo que tenía planeado, lo vio…

Zhenya: ¿En serio pensabas irte? (cuando lo vio parado frente a la puerta de la oficina, tomando la perilla, listo para emprender su cobarde huida).

Yuzuru: Bueno… S-sí.

Zhenya: ¿Y dejarme aquí parada como una completa tonta?

Yuzuru: La verdad… s-sí…

Zhenya: ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperando que salgas?

Yuzuru: Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras.

Zhenya: No has cambiado ni siquiera un poco desde la última vez que nos vimos… Sigues siendo igual de exasperante… ¡Igual de engreído!

Yuzuru: Pero yo no te pedí que me esperaras… Y te voy adelantando que tampoco estoy dispuesto a recibir tu lástima ni palabras condescendientes… (pensó que era mejor estar a la defensiva antes que ella dijera algo).

Zhenya: ¿Lástima?, ¿condescendiente?, ¿por qué se supone que diría cosas así? Estás diciendo cosas bastante extrañas, ¿lo sabes verdad?

Yuzuru: No voy a hablar de esto contigo…

Zhenya: Pero… ¿qué te pasa?

Ella dio dos pasos adelante para tomarlo del brazo viendo que se dirigía bastante fastidiado a la puerta… dispuesto a irse y dejándola hablando sola. Cuando finalmente lo tomó con algo de fuerza, consiguió que se detuviera y volteara a verla… él… él… "¿estaba llorando?"

Yuzuru: ¿No puedes simplemente dejarme en paz? (limpiándose toscamente las estúpidas lágrimas que salieron sin avisar).

Zhenya: Yuz-… yo, pe-perdón…

Bien, no tenía idea de qué le estaba pasando, pero no pudo evitar llorar de rabia al darse cuenta de que nunca sería una persona normal, que lo único que podría generar en otra persona era risa, desprecio… o lástima, tal y como ocurría en ese momento. Tal vez estaba enojándose con la persona equivocada, pero para su mala suerte, era ella a quien tenía al frente.

Yuzuru: ¿Puedes soltarme?

Zhenya: Cla-claro…

Yuzuru: Es mejor que te vayas, ya es muy tarde.

Zhenya: Sí, está bien (dispuesta a salir de la oficina).

Yuzuru: Podrías esperar… sólo un minuto afuera, por favor… (ante la mirada dudosa de ella) … Sólo quiero alistar algunas de mis cosas, eso es todo… Te acompañaré a la parada, realmente es muy tarde.

Zhenya: No es necesario.

Yuzuru: Pues insisto, sólo dame un minuto.

Ella sólo atinó a mirarlo sin decir nada y salió de la oficina. Escuchó cómo él buscaba entre sus cosas, como queriendo encontrar algo en particular. Mientras esperaba, pudo notar que algunas luces del techo del pasadizo que conducía a la salida estaban apagadas, pensó que tal vez pudieron estropearse con el apagón y el súbito retorno de energía… Regresó su mirada a la oficina y lo vio listo para salir.

Yuzuru: Lo siento, no encontraba mis gafas.

Zhenya: No… no te preocupes.

Yuzuru: Uhm… ¿Vamos?

Zhenya: Ok…

No recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que lo vio con sus anteojos "normales", aquellos que llevaba a todas partes y de los que dependía para hacer todas las cosas en las que siempre andaba ocupado en la computadora… Pensar que se le veía tan bien con ellos, pero probablemente, como siempre, él no tenía ni la más mínima idea. Había entrenado junto a Brian y a Tracy por dos años, hasta que una fuerte lesión la tuvo fuera de la pista de patinaje por un año entero, así que prácticamente nadie apostaba por ella y sólo esperaban el anuncio oficial de su retiro en cualquier momento. Cuando pudo volver a patinar, dejó Canadá para así retornar a Rusia y anunciar su retiro, ya que sentía que todos sus compañeros de entrenamiento la habían dejado muy atrás; sin embargo, nunca esperó que al llegar a Rusia alguien inesperado le devolviera las ganas de seguir compitiendo. Fue así como en la temporada olímpica de Beijing pudo regresar para las series del Grand Prix e ir ganando progresivamente hasta alcanzar el oro olímpico que tanto había anhelado; no sucedió lo mismo en el mundial donde quedó tercera, pero se sentía bastante contenta con su desempeño. Se había pasado casi todo el año disfrutando de los divertidos espectáculos de la temporada baja, pero hubo un momento en que se sintió algo perdida, sin razón ni motivo aparente… Fue justo después de empezar con la temporada y quedar segunda en la COR-2022 (Cup of Russia) y primera en el SA-2022 (Skate America) … Creyó que vería a Yuzuru apoyando a alguno de sus discípulos, pero para su fortuna no fue así… Aún después de tanto tiempo tenía las palabras de él grabadas en su mente y sería raro verlo.

De esa manera, antes de competir en la Final del Grand Prix en Canadá, consiguió llegar unos días antes y pensó que necesitaba algo de inspiración; quería respirar y tener tiempo para meditar en solitario, así que no se le ocurrió mejor idea que visitar el Toronto Cricket Skating and Curling Club donde había pasado dos años de su vida, pero debía hacerlo a una hora donde no pudiera encontrar a nadie, sobre todo a Yuzuru Hanyu que, según las noticias, aún continuaba en Japón, así que no tenía por qué preocuparse por cosas tan poco probables…

Yuzuru: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Zhenya: ¿Qué?

Yuzuru: Te quedaste ahí parada… sin moverte… ¿todo bien?

Zhenya: Sí, sí, sólo… no pude ubicarme bien con tanta oscuridad y no traje mis gafas conmigo.

Yuzuru: Para ser alguien que no se ubica del todo bien, no debiste pasar corriendo de esa forma, ¿no crees?

Zhenya: No pensé que una persona "normal" estaría aquí todavía a estas horas… Si hubiera sabido que había alguien no hubiera entrado en primer lugar.

Después de lo que había pasado, ella no tenía ningún derecho a utilizar la palabra "normal", aunque al parecer no se había dado cuenta, ya que estaba más preocupada por no caerse, por lo que había empezado a caminar apoyándose en las paredes. Fue ahí donde se percató que las luces del pasadizo de la salida se habían quemado.

Yuzuru: Uhm… o-oye… (dijo mientras estiraba su mano para que ella pudiera tomarla y caminara con seguridad hacia la salida).

Zhenya: No es necesario.

Yuzuru: Pues insisto.

Zhenya: Está bien, pero por favor, quédate donde estás… no queremos que ocurra un "accidente" nuevamente.

No sabía si sus comentarios tenían toda la intención de molestarlo, si ya estaba molesta con el mundo o simplemente no se daba cuenta de lo que decía.

Yuzuru: ¿Ves? No pasó nada malo (mientras tomaba su mano).

Zhenya: Sólo camina, ¿sí?

Definitivamente ella estaba de mal humor, cuando el ofendido debería ser él… Decidió guiarla hacia la salida, la verdad no era un pasadizo tan largo, pero por algún extraño motivo ella había decidido caminar lento… Tal vez realmente no veía bien sin sus gafas. Fue entonces que optó por tomar su mano con mayor firmeza para así poder salir rápido de ahí, así que la apretó un poco para comenzar a marcar sus pasos con mayor velocidad hacia la salida. Pudo sentir el calor de su pequeña mano mientras ella tomaba la de él como si fuera a caerse en cualquier momento.

Salieron de la pista y luego caminaron rápidamente por el extenso jardín del club. Él siempre tuvo la costumbre de caminar apresurado a donde sea que fuera, así que eso no le pareció extraño… Lo que le pareció extraño era que él aún no soltaba su mano, sólo la había dejado ahí, tomándola con firmeza mientras se acercaban a la puerta del club… Al parecer no se había dado cuenta por caminar pensando en quién sabe qué. Sólo se detuvo un instante para saludar al vigilante de la puerta, dejar unos papeles y tirar nuevamente de ella, quien saludó con una inclinación de su cabeza al señor de hace un instante, el cual respondió con una sonrisa radiante a pesar de ser casi medianoche. Continuaron caminado hacia el paradero de buses.

Yuzuru: ¿Dónde te estás hospedando?

Zhenya: …

Yuzuru: ¿Dónde te estás hospedando? (volteando por fin a verla hacia atrás).

Zhenya: ¿Podrías explicarme por qué aún estamos tomados de la mano?

Yuzuru: Uhm… pues… no sé… Hace frío, ¿no? (mirándola de una manera que ella no supo descifrar, ya que no sabía si estaba hablando en serio o se estaba burlando de ella. Decidió quedarse callada cuando vio que él metía ambas manos, aún entrelazadas, al bolsillo de su capucha, mientras continuaba caminando) … ¿Dónde te estás hospedando?

Zhenya: En ningún lugar.

Yuzuru: Pero… ¿cómo?

Zhenya: Llegué hoy a Toronto… Quería estar alejada de la prensa y pensaba quedarme en casa de una amiga aquí, pero no supuse que se haría tan tarde… no esperaba tener una noche tan "accidentada".

Yuzuru: Bien, ¿estás molesta o algo?

Zhenya: No… yo sólo estoy respondiendo a tu pregunta.

Caminaron un par de minutos más en silencio… Realmente hacía frío y ella sólo tenía un suéter encima, aunque no parecía tener problema alguno… El que sentía un poco de frío de manera extraña era él… No veía la hora de llegar a su casa, tomar un baño de agua caliente y descansar.

Llegaron al paradero de autobuses, por lo que ella decidió soltar su mano y se dispuso a parar el taxi que para su suerte se acercaba lentamente.

Yuzuru: ¿Qué haces?

Zhenya: Pues… ¿parando un taxi?

Yuzuru: ¿Eres consciente de la hora… o tampoco puedes distinguir lo tarde que es sin tus anteojos?

Zhenya: ¿Perdón?

Yuzuru se acercó a la ventana del taxista, poniéndola suavemente detrás de él mientras se inclinaba hacia al auto para hablar con el conductor.

Zhenya: Pero… ¿q-qué… qué haces?

Yuzuru: Buenas noches señor. Perdón por detenerlo por equivocación, pero por favor, ¿podría seguir adelante? (mostrando una sonrisa deslumbrante).

Taxista: (Viendo a Evgenia) Oh, no se preocupe joven. No ha cometido usted un pecado, además… Yo tampoco querría separarme tan pronto de tan linda jovencita.

Yuzuru: (Mirando hacia atrás, sabiendo que ella lo había escuchado) Sí, tiene usted razón… aunque no todo es como parece (sonriendo) … Muchas gracias por su comprensión.

Taxista: Muy buenas noches… Hacen una linda pareja. ¡Suerte!

Yuzuru: Qué amable caballero…

Zhenya: ¿Se puede saber cómo pretendes que me vaya?

Yuzuru: ¿Y a dónde tienes pensado ir?

Zhenya: Pues… pues… pensaba en buscar a mi amiga… es probable que aún esté despierta… Aunque olvidé confirmarle que ya estaba en Toronto…

Yuzuru: Pretendías irte en un taxi… a medianoche… sola… ¿cierto?

Zhenya: Pues no le veo ningún problema… Por si no recuerdas, también viví aquí el tiempo suficiente para saber lo que hago.

Yuzuru: Pues yo sí le veo un problema… Así que… No dejaré… que te vayas sola a… donde sea que quisieras ir (dijo mientras respiraba algo rápido y de forma muy extraña).

Zhenya: ¿Estás bien?

Yuzuru: S-sí… Sólo tengo frío… Mira, ahí viene el autobús… Te acompañaré a casa de tu amiga y luego por fin me iré a la mía… ¿está bien?

Zhenya: No tienes por qué hacerlo.

Yuzuru: Yo sé que no tengo por qué hacerlo, pero quiero descansar en paz y dejar que te vayas sola… no me ayudará en nada…

Sin preguntarle más… Yuzuru esperó que el autobús se estacionara y dejó que Zhenya subiera primero… Bien, estaba prácticamente vacío, salvo por tres personas más que se dispersaban a lo largo de los asientos… "¿No tendrían que sentarse juntos o sí?", pensó él. Zhenya subió primero y pagó por los boletos de ambos, a pesar de la mirada reprobatoria que él le diera, ya lo había hecho. Decidió sentarse a la mitad del autobús mientras veía cómo él pasaba de frente y se acomodaba en los asientos de la parte final del mismo. No comprendió muy bien el impulso que tuvo, pero se paró de un salto y caminó hacia el asiento que se encontraba al lado de Yuzuru.

Yuzuru: ¿Qué haces?

Zhenya: Uhm… pues… no sé… Hace frío, ¿no? (repitiendo exactamente lo que él había dicho minutos atrás y, repentinamente, introduciendo una de sus manos al bolsillo de su capucha, instante que para su "suerte", él tenía ambas manos colocadas sobre sus rodillas).

Atinó que lo mejor era no decir nada… Así que fueron en silencio hasta que ella lo despertó diciendo que ya estaban próximos a llegar.

Zhenya: Ya estamos cerca, puedo continuar yo sola desde aquí.

Yuzuru: Uhm… (despertando) … N-no. Te acompañaré (aún adormilado).

Zhenya: ¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien?

Yuzuru: Sí, es sólo el frío… esto no me abriga mucho… No pensé salir tan tarde…

Zhenya: Bueno, si tú lo dices… Ya debemos bajar.

Llegaron a un lugar bastante agradable… Normalmente él no iba a esa parte de la ciudad ya que se encontraba exactamente al lado contrario, donde había más departamentos que casas… Casas como las que veía frente a ellos en ese momento. Caminaron unos cuantos minutos más.

Zhenya: Es aquí.

Yuzuru: Está bien…

Zhenya: Gracias. Ya puedes irte.

Yuzuru: No me iré hasta que tu amiga decida salir por esa puerta y te reciba… ¿está bien?

Era imposible lidiar con él, y realmente no entendía por qué estaba tan molesto. Ella había decidido no hablar de nada en todo el camino, a pesar de que el atrevido e irrespetuoso había sido él… Si bien ella le había seguido la corriente en un momento de debilidad, él tenía mayor responsabilidad de todo lo que había ocurrido… Además de no mencionar palabra alguna de las curiosas orejitas que traía encima… Ella jamás le diría a alguien que él tenía un fetiche o se ponía cosas raras cuando nadie lo estaba viendo…

Decidió tocar la puerta… en una… dos… hasta tres oportunidades. Prefirió llamarla a su teléfono celular obteniendo la misma respuesta: Nada. En qué estúpido momento se le había ocurrido llegar sin avisar… "Todo era culpa de él y su extraño y exagerado comportamiento de encerrarse en el baño por una cosa tan absurda como unas orejas de juguete". Él solo la miraba de una forma tan… tan… "yo siempre tengo la razón, tonta Zhenya" …

Yuzuru: Tu amiga no se encuentra en casa por lo visto.

Zhenya: Sí, pero estoy segura de que no tardará en llegar. Ella no suele quedarse fuera de casa salvo que sea realmente necesario.

Yuzuru: ¿Y si hoy fuera realmente necesario?

Zhenya: Puedo esperarla aquí, ya hiciste mucho por mí el día de hoy.

Yuzuru: Te dije que lo hacía porque no quiero irme preocupado a casa, eso es todo…

Zhenya: Está bien… ahora… puedes irte.

Yuzuru la miraba como tratando de resolver una ecuación algebraica en la frente de ella. Miraba hacia los lados, hacia abajo… hacia el cielo… Realmente estaba empezando a exasperarla con esa conducta tan rara que tenía.

Zhenya: En serio, puedes irte, yo puedo esperar aquí, el lugar se ve bastante seguro.

Yuzuru: Uhm… N-no, no creo que sea buena idea…

Zhenya: Entonces… ¿qué tengo que hacer para que "su majestad" se vaya a casa a "descansar despreocupadamente"?

Yuzuru: ¿Y si vienes conmigo?

Zhenya: …

Yuzuru: ¿Vendrías conmigo?

Zhenya: ¿Q-qué?

Yuzuru: Aparte de no ver bien, tú… ¿Vendrías a casa conmigo?

Zhenya: Pero… ¿qué?

Al parecer Yuzuru había decidido descuadrar todos sus pensamientos esa noche… noche que al parecer no tenía ganas de terminar…


	3. Capítulo 03 - Descubrimiento

**Hechizo**

 **Capítulo 03.- Descubrimiento.**

Yuzuru: ¿Y bien? (masajeando su cuello con una de sus manos).

Zhenya: Yo… yo…

Yuzuru: Tú…

Zhenya: Yo… no quiero… No quiero seguir siendo una molestia. Ya has hecho mucho por mí hoy, es mejor que te vayas… Por favor…

Todas las terminales nerviosas de sus cerebros estaban funcionando a mil por hora. Ella parecía no querer su compañía por ningún motivo, pero él tampoco podía dejarla botada ahí en medio de la nada; ella, por otro lado, no podía soportar el hecho de tenerlo tan cerca y sobre todo siendo tan "amable" sin que aquello le inquietara el corazón.

Yuzuru: No has sido una molestia… bueno, no tanto… (dijo sonriendo).

Zhenya: Quiero quedarme esperando aquí.

Yuzuru: Pe-pero…

Zhenya: Estoy más que segura que mi amiga no tarda en llegar… Está haciendo mucho frío y no te ves bien… No quiero ser la culpable de que algo malo le suceda al "gran Yuzuru Hanyu" (dijo sarcásticamente y mirándolo de frente).

Yuzuru: Pues entonces, debes saber que el "gran Yuzuru Hanyu" no acepta un no como respuesta, ¿verdad?

Zhenya: ¿Por qué eres tan insistente? Ni siquiera… ni siquiera te agrada mi compañía…

Yuzuru: ¿Por qué dices esas cosas? (dijo algo exasperado). Realmente estás comenzando a molestarme con tu actitud tan terca… Ya es muy tarde y… y… estoy realmente… cansado (sintiendo un extraño mareo mientras hablaba).

Zhenya: O-oye… ¿te sientes bien?

Yuzuru: Sí… es sólo… "¿Es sólo que qué? No tengo idea de qué demonios me ocurre" (pensó, mientras ella lo miraba con algo muy parecido a la "preocupación" en sus ojos). Entiendo que te desagrade que hoy yo sea tu compañía, pero por favor, no me siento muy bien y realmente quiero descansar… ¿podrías por favor dejar de ser tan terca y venir conmigo? (mirándola fijamente y con determinación).

Si se tratara de una situación normal, y más por tratarse de él, hubiera contestado al odioso calificativo que le había puesto desde que se habían conocido… "terca", "obstinada", "cabeza dura" … y es que Yuzuru Hanyu no conocía un espejo o algo por el estilo que le advirtiera que todas esas palabras eran un epíteto de su persona, agregando adjetivos como "egocéntrico", "engreído", "caprichoso", entre muchos otros… Pero no, ese día no era el día para discutir con él porque se veía extrañamente mal de salud. Yuzuru siempre había sido muy cuidadoso debido a sus problemas respiratorios, pero con el pasar de los años esos malestares fueron atenuándose poco a poco y no parecían representar un problema, así que decidió que era momento de quedarse callada y ceder a su propuesta.

Yuzuru sólo la miraba atentamente, esperando una respuesta positiva a pesar de haber sido un poco agresivo, pero realmente no se sentía nada bien y no se imaginaba teniendo ataques de asma nuevamente, no después de tanto tiempo, hasta que notó que ella por fin iba a lanzar su ya tan esperada protesta.

Zhenya: Está bien.

Yuzuru: ¿Có-cómo?

Zhenya: Dije que está bien. Vamos... (Yuzuru la miraba desconfiado). Hablaba en serio cuando dije que no quería ser la culpable de que algo malo te pasara… No soy capaz de cargar con semejante responsabilidad.

Yuzuru: Bien…

Zhenya: ¿Te parece si llamamos a un taxi? Porque hace un momento fuiste tan tacaño que no quisiste que subiéramos a uno…

Yuzuru: ¿Tacaño yo? No es eso… yo…

Lo mejor era guardar silencio, no podía decirle que no se atrevía a tomar un taxi porque ambos tendrían que sentarse juntos en la parte de atrás y ya había sido bastante difícil lidiar con ella después de todo lo que había pasado esa noche, aunque las cosas no habían resultado del todo bien ya que estuvieron muy cerca en el autobús; sin embargo, para su "suerte", había tenido mucho sueño y se había quedado dormido.

Yuzuru: Lo mejor será regresar en un autobús… No porque sea tacaño (al ver que ella estaba a punto de replicar), sino porque es mucho más seguro, sobre todo porque al parecer la "princesa" no se ha dado cuenta que son casi la 1 de la madrugada…

Zhenya: Como quieras.

No entendía por qué ese afán de hacerla molestar; tal vez era una manera de que a ella no se le ocurriera tocar el tema de sus orejas… Era muy extraña, no parecía siquiera recordar lo que había sucedido y él estaba hecho un embrollo por ese tema. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio que ella estaba caminando sola hacia el paradero de autobuses… Decidió caminar detrás de ella en silencio.

Caminaron aproximadamente por 10 minutos, ya que ella había decidido hacerlo muy lento mirando todas las casas que se encontraban a lo largo del camino, como si quisiera recordar o encontrar algo, por ello él también comenzó a observar a su alrededor notando que el sitio al final sí le parecía algo familiar. Después de unos segundos pudo ver que estaban cerca del paradero, por lo que decidió acelerar el paso para quedar por delante de ella mientras el autobús se detenía.

Yuzuru: No dejaré que pagues esta vez.

Zhenya: Estamos aquí por mi culpa, es lo correcto.

Yuzuru: Pues no esta vez (dijo viéndola hacia abajo).

Conductor: Disculpen, pero… ¿van a subir o no?

Yuzuru: Sí, sí, claro, lo siento caballero. Tenga usted buenas noches.

Conductor: Buenas… noches.

Yuzuru pudo notar que el conductor se le quedó mirando fijamente al rostro, tal vez reconociéndolo, por lo que decidió ponerse la gorra de la capucha mientras volteaba hacia Zhenya y hacía lo mismo con ella.

Zhenya: O-oye, ¿qué haces? (nerviosa).

Yuzuru: No quiero que pases frío "princesa" (viéndola fijamente y abriendo los ojos como queriéndole decir algo que ella no llegaba a comprender).

Zhenya: Ya basta…

Yuzuru: (susurrando) ¿Puedes simplemente hacerme caso por una vez en tu vida? Va a ser un problema si el conductor nos reconoce, así que guarda silencio.

Ella sólo atinó a inflar los cachetes y ceder por enésima vez esa noche, mientras veía cómo Yuzuru subía al autobús, pagaba los boletos y volteaba extendiéndole la mano para que ella subiera; sin embargo, Zhenya sólo pudo pensar que lo hacía para que el conductor no pudiera verle el rostro.

Mientras Yuzuru buscaba dónde sentarse en un autobús que estaba medianamente lleno, viendo disimuladamente a Zhenya avanzar detrás de él y pensando que al parecer muchas personas aún se dirigían al centro de la ciudad a esa hora, escuchó un ruido estruendoso que provenía del exterior del autobús… Al parecer eran cánticos y porras… Se acomodó bien los lentes y pudo distinguir que un enorme equipo de rugby con enormes tipos aún uniformados y con una enorme euforia empezaban a subir uno a uno al autobús llenándolo prácticamente por completo y empujándolos a ellos en el camino.

Zhenya colocó ambas manos en la espalda de Yuzuru para no irse de cara contra él mientras sentía como "la turba" la empujaba haciéndola avanzar sin control alguno. No pudo evitar pegar el rostro a la espalda de Yuzuru hasta que sintió que alguien la jalaba hacia un lado y la pegaba contra su pecho… Ese aroma era inconfundible.

Yuzuru: ¿Estás bien?

Zhenya: S-sí… (dijo mientras lo miraba hacia arriba ahora con las manos sobre su pecho).

Lo único que Zhenya podía procesar en ese momento era que no recordaba que Yuzuru fuera tan alto; si bien ella era pequeña, dudaba que su diferencia de estatura fuera tanta, duda que encontró respuesta al sentir un último empujón por detrás y subir la pequeña grada que la separaba de Yuzuru mientras éste tenía su espalda pegada a la ventana del autobús.

Tenía la mirada fija en su pecho, sintiendo el respirar fuerte de Yuzuru mientras él se sostenía de un tubo de metal con una de sus manos y la otra sobre el asiento del autobús.

Zhenya: ¿Estás bien? (mirándolo preocupada, repitiendo la misma pregunta que él le hiciera instantes atrás).

Yuzuru: S-sí… sólo quédate quieta, ¿está bien? (mirando hacia el frente por encima de la cabeza de ella).

"No queremos más accidentes", dijeron los dos a la vez, por lo que Zhenya subió la mirada sonriendo y pudo notar que él también lo hacía.

Yuzuru: Sólo… no te muevas…

El trayecto parecía ser infinito... Según podía recordar, Yuzuru vivía al otro lado de la ciudad, mucho más cerca del centro, así que les tomaría alrededor de 30 minutos llegar a su destino… sin embargo recordó un detalle muy importante y a pesar de que no quería mirar hacia arriba, era mejor preguntar antes que ocurriera un desastre.

Zhenya: Yuzu… Yuzuru… Yuzu-kun…

Yuzuru: Yuzu está bien… "princesa" (dijo sonriendo de manera algo socarrona como si estuviera burlándose de la cara que ella ponía al escuchar esa palabra).

Zhenya: Pues tú puedes decirme Medvedeva-sama, si no fuera mucha molestia…

Yuzuru: Me gusta más "princesa", si no fuera mucha molestia…

Zhenya: ¿Podrías dejar de burlarte de mí por esta noche? Ya he tenido suficiente…

Yuzuru: No me estoy burlando.

Zhenya: Pues pareciera que sí… y yo no creo haberlo hecho en ningún momento…

Yuzuru: ¿Perdón? ¿Qué no te burlaste en ningún momento? Al parecer no conoces muy bien el concepto de lo que es "burlarse" de otra persona…

Zhenya: Conozco muy bien qué significa… tal vez sólo eres tú teniendo problemas con el inglés de nuevo.

Yuzuru: (mirándola hacia abajo algo fastidiado) Puede que hable despacio… Puede que tenga un dejo extraño… Pero no tengo ningún problema para entender ni hablar inglés…

Zhenya: No quiero discutir nuevamente contigo…

Yuzuru: Yo no estoy dis-…

Zhenya: Guarda silencio por favor… (extrañamente obedeció y luego al ver que él decidió regresar la mirada al techo del autobús como si éste tuviera algo realmente interesante, decidió seguir hablando). Necesito preguntarte algo muy importante.

Yuzuru: Escucho.

Zhenya recordaba que él solía ser bastante agradable y caballeroso con las personas, sean hombres o mujeres, sean niños, adultos o ancianos, él siempre era impecable en su trato cordial y gentil, pero también recordaba que, después de un tiempo de conocerse, ella era la excepción a esa regla y solía ser odioso y fastidioso cada vez que podía, no desaprovechando la más mínima oportunidad para burlarse de sus "cosas tontas" o de su bendito "flutz"… Cuán equivocada estuvo cuando pensó que después de mudarse a Canadá, al ser algo cercanos gracias a Misha, él también ayudaría a que su técnica mejorara, pero no, sólo se sentaba o se hacía a un lado cuando ella entrenaba y lanzaba risotadas cuando algo no le salía bien. Sacudió la cabeza al notar que él la miraba nuevamente esperando su dichosa pregunta.

Zhenya: ¿Puedo saber cómo "su majestad" pretende que yo me quede en su casa cuando su madre me odia?

Yuzuru: ¿De dónde sacas semejante idea tan tonta… e irreal?

Zhenya: No hagas como si no entendieras por favor… no eres el único agotado el día de hoy.

Yuzuru: Yo "no me hago nada" … Realmente no entiendo de qué estás hablando (mirándola molesto).

Zhenya: ¿No me digas que no sabes que tu madre no puede verme ni en pintura?

Yuzuru: Pues no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que me estás diciendo, y tampoco sé por qué inventas algo así de mi madre.

Zhenya: Yo no estoy inventando nada… y por lo visto tampoco tienes la más mínima idea de lo que ocurre a tu alrededor, ¿cierto?

Yuzuru: Siempre estoy muy pendiente de lo que ocurre a mi alrededor, por si no lo sabías, así que lo que me dices no tiene ningún sentido ni para mí ni para nadie.

Zhenya: Entonces lo mejor será que yo SOLA regrese a casa de mi amiga, ya tuve suficientes problemas por hoy.

Yuzuru: Ahí va de nuevo…

Zhenya: ¿Q-qué? Si no tienes idea de lo que ocurre es mejor que no digas nada… como siempre nunca entiendes nada.

Ella se movió mirando hacia los lados para ver en dónde se encontraban y poder bajar del autobús, sin embargo, cayó en cuenta que no sólo el vehículo seguía lleno de pasajeros, sino que también su "conversación" con Yuzuru había llamado la atención de los demás, quienes los miraban, algunos sin ningún reparo y otros disimulando un poco más. Yuzuru sólo miraba hacia un lado como si él no fuera el culpable de lo que ahí ocurría, hasta que se dispuso a hablar, aunque esta vez de manera un poco más reservada ya que se había acercado a ella agachándose un poco para quedar a la altura de su oreja derecha.

Yuzuru: Supongamos…

Zhenya: ¿Qué?

Yuzuru: Dije que supongamos… (ella lo miraba de lado con una especie de molestia y duda en los ojos) … Supongamos que lo que dices de mi madre es cierto.

Zhenya: No podemos suponer algo que es cierto…

Yuzuru: (suspirando) Supongamos dije… que eso sea cierto… por el motivo que sea que se te haya ocurrido en esa terca cabeza… Aún así, no es seguro que regreses sola a un lugar donde no habrá nadie para recibirte… (al ver que estaba a punto de replicar) ¿Te has puesto a pensar que tu amiga realmente pudo tener alguna emergencia?

Zhenya: Es… es probable…

Yuzuru: Asunto resuelto… si lo que dices es cierto, entonces encontraremos la manera de que entres a casa… pero…

Zhenya: Pero…

Yuzuru: Mi hermana Saya está en casa, así que… aparte de la habitación de mis padres, el cuarto de huéspedes está ocupado… Uhm, eso reduce las habitaciones a una…

Zhenya: ¿Cuál…? (previendo lo peor).

Yuzuru: La mía.

Zhenya: ¿Acaso eres estúpido?

"¿Pero qué demonios tenía en la cabeza?", pensó Zhenya… Definitivamente debía estar enfermo o algo porque decía una cosa irracional tras otra. Él pretendía que se quedara en su habitación, "¡con él!", después de todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche.

Yuzuru: No te hagas ilusiones o ideas raras conmigo.

Zhenya: ¡Yo no me hago ilusiones! (dándose cuenta de que había gritado y bajando la voz mientras lo decía) … Yo no me hago ilusiones ni ideas raras… ¿Cómo pretendes que confíe en un pervertido como tú después de lo que ocurrió hoy?

Yuzuru: Oh, lo siento "princesa", no me había percatado de tu negativa y resistencia a todo lo que ocurrió hoy.

Zhenya: Que no me digas princesa (susurrando, pero muy molesta a la vez).

Yuzuru: (decidiendo ignorar lo graciosa que se veía refunfuñando frente a él y siendo tan pequeña como era) Tengo una bolsa de dormir y no tengo ningún problema con dormir en ella… ¿Contenta? (ella guardó silencio) Bien, ya mañana encontraremos una mejor solución a esto.

Era su imaginación o Yuzuru quería continuar "ayudándola" … Eso quería decir que aún seguirían en contacto… Con una noche bastaba, ya que verse con mayor frecuencia no le haría nada bien a ella, no cuando por fin se sentía tranquila respecto a él. No era una sorpresa para nadie saber que ella estuvo mucho tiempo enamorada de él, pero el idiota parecía nunca darse cuenta de nada; todos lo sabían, incluso su madre, Yumi Hanyu, quien le había advertido claramente que se alejara de él justo antes de que Zhenya se lesionara y dejara Toronto con sus sentimientos atrás. "Ya lo solucionarían mañana", pensó.

Decidió guardar silencio al igual que él y mantener su mirada fija en el pecho de Yuzuru, el cual repetía un vaivén más rápido de lo normal. Zhenya aún tenía sus manos en su pecho cuando decidió mirar hacia arriba y notar la frente de Yuzuru llena de sudor y sus mejillas cubiertas de un tono rojizo algo extraño… "tal vez realmente se siente mal" pensó… Al acomodarse mejor sobre su pecho y pegar más las manos sobre él, de pronto se dio cuenta que Yuzuru estaba muy caliente, incluso podía sentirlo por encima de su ropa.

Zhenya: O-oye…

Yuzuru: Dime (dijo algo adormecido).

Zhenya: Tú… estás ardiendo…

Yuzuru pensó que estaba alucinando porque jamás se le hubiera ocurrido que ella saldría con algo así.

Yuzuru: ¿Qué dijiste?

Zhenya: Que estás muy caliente…

Bien, ella había decidido confirmar lo que su cerebro había imaginado segundos atrás.

Yuzuru: Lo siento…

Zhenya: Pero… ¿por qué te disculpas?

Yuzuru: Es que… estás muy cerca y yo…

Zhenya: ¿Q-qué?

Yuzuru: Perdón, pero no puedo evitarlo si te pegas tanto…

Zhenya: ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

Yuzuru no pudo responder porque el conductor del bus había frenado abruptamente haciendo que todos los pasajeros se sostuvieran fuertemente de sus asientos o de donde estuvieran agarrados… Para su "suerte", Zhenya estaba agarrada de él así que se pegó más todavía, pero lo peor no era eso, sino que, debido al movimiento brusco, la gorra de su capucha se había ido hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto su cabeza y su rostro.

Zhenya cada vez estaba más confundida con la actitud de Yuzuru, sin embargo, pudo percatarse de dos cosas nuevamente… Primero, que ya entendía por qué el idiota se estaba disculpando otra vez, y es que con la fuerte sacudida que dio el autobús terminó mucho más pegada a él de lo que quisiera, sintiendo de esa manera su estúpida erección sobre su estómago… Cuando estaba dispuesta a lanzarle la bofetada de su vida, levantó la vista para reclamarle por descubrir que era un pervertido de lo peor, no le importaba hacer un escándalo en frente de otras personas, él ya se estaba pasando… pero lo que vio la dejó sin palabras…

Zhenya: ¿Qué demonios Yuzuru?

Yuzuru: Te dije que lo sentía… no puedo evitarlo si te pegas tanto a mí… No es como si quisiera que ocurriera… Maldición (se dijo a sí mismo mientras miraba a cualquier otro lado menos a ella).

Pero no, si bien el idiota y su erección representaban ya un problema, lo que veía frente a ella no tenía explicación alguna… "De nuevo las orejas" … Su mente trató de encontrar alguna explicación a la velocidad de la luz, pero no encontraba ninguna, peor aún cuando vio que una de ellas se movía, y luego la otra… En un acto inconsciente vio hacia los lados y pudo notar que todos los demás pasajeros se encontraban incorporándose en sus asientos o lugares debido a que el conductor se había detenido intempestivamente, al parecer había esquivado a un animal de la carretera o algo… De pronto sintió desesperación ya que al parecer Yuzuru no se había dado cuenta que esas cositas estaban nuevamente sobre su cabeza, así que no se le ocurrió mejor idea que hacer algo lo suficientemente estúpido como para regresar la gorra a su lugar y que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, por lo que decidió mirar nuevamente hacia arriba y tomar su rostro con ambas manos… "realmente está ardiendo en fiebre" pensó…

Yuzuru: ¿Q-qué, qué haces?

Zhenya: Esta vez tú me vas a disculpar…

Yuzuru: ¿Có-cómo?

Ella sólo tiró de su rostro atrayéndolo hacia ella y lo besó… Prácticamente le estaba robando un beso… le estaba robando un beso a Yuzuru Hanyu… le estaba robando un beso a Yuzuru Hanyu en un autobús público… Se dio un golpe mental y trató de no perder la compostura y hacer lo que tenía planeado, así que rápidamente tomó la gorra con ambas manos y la jaló hacia adelante cubriendo por completo su cabeza y parte de su rostro, pero no contó con que Yuzuru comenzara a corresponder el beso… Hasta ese momento se había mantenido estático, tal vez por la impresión, tal vez por la molestia, era imposible saberlo ya que ella tenía los ojos cerrados con tal fuerza que le estaba empezando a doler la cara.

"¿Qué estaba pasando? Ah, sí, lo estaban besando… ¿Quién? Pues Evgenia Medvedeva… ¿Por qué? No tenía ni idea… ¿Le importaba el motivo? No le importaba un cuerno la razón" … Yuzuru se debatía entre esos pensamientos y abrir los ojos para ver si todo se trataba de una broma o algo así, pero no, los mantuvo cerrados al ver que ella mantenía el contacto firme contra sus labios, así que se armó de valor y decidió responder el beso antes que ella se arrepintiera de lo que estaba haciendo y se alejara de él… Y ahí estaba, nervioso como un adolescente sin saber qué ocurría con exactitud, hasta que de pronto sintió la presión de las manos de Zhenya sobre su rostro, haciéndolo lentamente hacia atrás…

Zhenya: Estás ardiendo en fiebre Yuzuru…

Yuzuru: …

Zhenya: ¿Me oyes?

Yuzuru: Sí… sí… es sólo que…

Zhenya: ¿Qué ocurre?

Yuzuru: Es que yo… pensé que… te referías a otra cosa hace un momento.

Zhenya: No creas que lo pasaré por alto… sólo que hay algo más importante que quiero preguntarte.

Yuzuru: E-está bien, pero, por favor, no te muevas, ¿sí?

Zhenya: No… no te preocupes… (dijo mientras miraba hacia abajo y veía el "no tan pequeño" bulto en el pantalón de Yuzuru que seguía en medio de ambos) … No pienso moverme si eso te preocupa…

Yuzuru: Pues… gracias… Estoy seguro de que ya va a pasar.

Zhenya: (decidiendo ignorar por completo lo que estaba sintiendo en el estómago, y no sólo por encima sino también por dentro) Yuzuru, tú…

Yuzuru: ¿Sí?

Zhenya: Puedo ver tus orejas por debajo de tu gorra (él la miró con sorpresa) … "Esas" orejas (aclaró haciendo un gesto para que entendiera que no se refería a sus orejas normales).

Yuzuru: …

Zhenya: Y no es una vincha ni un fetiche extraño como había pensado.

Yuzuru: Y-yo… ("¿fetiche?", pensó).

Zhenya: ¿Son… son de verdad?

Yuzuru: Pues… sí.

Zhenya: ¿Puedo… tocarlas?

Yuzuru: No, no creo que sea una buena idea.

Zhenya: ¿Te duele?

Yuzuru: En realidad no… Mira, yo… puedo explicarte, si es que deseas escuchar…

Zhenya: Tal vez no sea el mejor momento para hablar de esto.

Bien, acababa de espantarla siendo el fenómeno que era. Si antes ella ya lo aborrecía por ser un tipo complicado y algo quisquilloso, según las propias palabras de su madre, Yumi, ahora también lo consideraría una cosa rara y desagradable; afortunadamente, ella pudo notar el extraño gesto que hizo Yuzuru ya que lo tenía muy cerca, incluso aún podía sentir su respiración sobre la parte superior de sus labios.

Zhenya: No te hagas ideas extrañas por favor… Creo que es mejor hablarlo en otro momento donde no parezca que te vas a desmayar en cualquier instante.

Yuzuru: Pues… ya estamos por llegar (dijo temblando por los escalofríos que iban y venían) … Creo que voy a enfermarme (sonrió).

En un acto inconsciente ella bajó las manos que aún estaban sobre el rostro ardiente de Yuzuru y las regresó su ancho pecho, tratando de pegarse lo más que podía a él, tal vez así podría transmitirle algo de calor sin parecer una loca que se moría por abrazarlo. Él sólo atinó enderezarse un poco y posar su quijada lentamente sobre la cabeza de Zhenya. Ella sólo podía sentir cómo la respiración de Yuzuru se iba tranquilizando, tal vez su calor sí lo estaba ayudando, pero sólo era una suposición.

Estuvieron en esa posición por unos minutos que les pareció una eternidad, pero una calmada y tranquila eternidad… Ambos sintieron un deja vú pero decidieron no darle importancia, ya que no era la mejor situación para recordar cosas que debían quedarse así, como un recuerdo.

Yuzuru: ¿Estás despierta?

Zhenya: Sí… ¿y tú?

Yuzuru: ¿Qué tipo de pregunta es ésa?

Zhenya: La misma que le hace un idiota a una chica que está de pie en un autobús repleto de gente.

Yuzuru: Pues… yo no veo tanta gente…

Zhenya volteó a ver atrás y se dio cuenta de que el autobús estaba como inicialmente lo habían encontrado al subir. Sin saber en qué momento había ocurrido, el equipo de rugby se había bajado sin que ella se percatara.

Yuzuru: ¿Ves el porqué de mi pregunta? (viendo que ella iba a responder inflando los cachetes) Ya estamos cerca.

Ella decidió que lo mejor era hacerse a un lado, apoyándose sobre la baranda que Yuzuru sostenía con uno de sus brazos.

Bajaron tranquilamente del bus, pero prestó especial atención a los escalofríos que Yuzuru tenía de tanto en tanto, por lo que decidió apresurar el paso consiguiendo que él se pusiera un poco más delante de ella para guiar el camino hacia su casa. Después de caminar un par de minutos, llegaron a un edificio de varios pisos rodeado de amplios jardines, no pudo distinguir con claridad cuántos pisos eran.

Zhenya: ¿Y bien? ¿Tocaremos la puerta y esperaremos que tu madre me suelte a los perros?

Yuzuru: Para tu buena suerte no tengo perros… Y no, no tocaremos la puerta, ya te había dicho que nuestro departamento está en el segundo piso y al parecer tienes un gusto extraño por querer entrar por las ventanas de las oficinas y casas de la gente (sonrió), además que tienes esa idea absurda de que no le caes bien a mi madre, así que…

Zhenya: (a pesar de que estaba siendo odioso le devolvió la sonrisa) Pues no, no me habías dicho que vivías en un segundo piso… y tampoco me habías dicho que pretendías que entre por la ventana como una delincuente, sin mencionar que pondré en riesgo mi vida, ya que tú entrarás campante por la puerta, ¿no es así?

Yuzuru: Es exactamente lo que vamos a hacer, además estoy enfermo como has podido notar y no sé si mi madre aún estará despierta (sonrió nuevamente).

Estaba harta de que sonriera así, no podía responder nada si él la miraba y le sonreía de esa manera.

Yuzuru: Sólo hay una pequeña parte en la que necesitas algo de ayuda y el resto debe ser pan comido para alguien con tan buen cuerp… para alguien con tan buena condición física como tú (se corrigió).

Zhenya: ¿Qué ventana es? (decidió ignorar su comentario).

Yuzuru: Pues… (señalando una de ellas) ésa que está ahí, al lado de la salida del aire acondicionado.

Zhenya: Está bien… Sólo debo llegar hasta ahí y esperar, ¿no?

Yuzuru: Sí, ésa es la idea… Bueno, te ayudaré.

Zhenya: No, no es necesario… No quiero más accidentes.

Dicho aquello, trepó ágilmente por los muros, sorprendiendo a Yuzuru quien la miraba extrañado desde abajo. Después de unos segundos vio que él le hacía un gesto con las manos pidiendo que esperara ahí donde estaba. Lo vio entrar al edificio por la parte del frente, ya que la ventana de su "muy bien elaborado plan" se encontraba en una de las paredes laterales del edificio que daban a los jardines.

Esperó por unos minutos hasta que vio que la luz de la habitación se encendía… pasaron unos segundos más hasta que lo vio abrir la ventana haciendo un ademán de que guardara silencio. Fue de esa manera que consiguió ingresar a su cuarto.

Zhenya: Qué conveniente que tu habitación justo tuviera una ventana hacia ese lado del edificio… parece que no es la primera vez que traes a alguien a tu habitación de esta manera.

Yuzuru: Pues sí lo es (dijo algo molesto).

Zhenya: Está bien, está bien… te creo. No tienes por qué mirarme de esa manera.

Yuzuru: Nunca me ha gustado que las personas asuman cosas que no son y que no guardan ninguna relación con la realidad.

Zhenya: Está bien, lo siento.

Yuzuru: Iré a darme una ducha (mientras sacaba algunas prendas de los cajones que tenía en frente). Sólo… siéntate ahí y no te muevas, ¿está bien?

Zhenya: Como usted ordene "su majestad" … Hoy soy una refugiada, no tengo derecho alguno a replicar nada.

Yuzuru concluyó que lo mejor era sólo dar un largo suspiro e ir a tomar un baño. Luego iría unos instantes a la habitación de su madre para avisarle que ya se encontraba en casa, tal y como solía hacerlo siempre que ya la encontraba durmiendo… Su hermana Saya probablemente le aventaría la almohada si interrumpiera su sueño.

Mientras tomaba su baño, dudaba entre si decirle a su madre que se sentía mal de salud o no. Oficialmente ya no vivía con sus padres, pero siempre tenía disponible su habitación principal para que ella y su padre pudieran quedarse cuando así lo quisieran. Su madre se encargaba de todo respecto a sus relaciones públicas y normalmente se encontraba viajando en representación de él para organizar diferentes eventos u obras a beneficio. Esta vez habían coincidido en Canadá puesto que el Gran Prix Final se realizaría en ese lugar, y aunque ella llevaba más días ahí que él, con el pasar del tiempo había aprendido algunas labores domésticas sin morir en el intento… Lo mejor sería no decir nada, tal vez sólo era una gripe. Decidió dar por terminado su baño para dirigirse a la habitación de su madre y avisarle que todo estaba bien y que se iría a dormir en unos momentos.

No hubo mayor inconveniente una vez que cerró la puerta de la habitación de su madre y se dispuso a ir a la suya… Suspiró nuevamente y sonrió para sí mismo al no saber si decirle o no a Zhenya que su ingreso por la ventana, como una "delincuente" según sus propias palabras, había sido inútil puesto que su madre ya se encontraba durmiendo desde temprano, sin embargo, era mejor no correr el riesgo… con ninguna de las dos.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y la vio sentada al borde de su cama mirando hacia la ventana por la que había ingresado… Al parecer ella había decidido lavarse en el baño que estaba dentro de su cuarto minutos después de que él terminara su ducha, ya que pudo notar que tenía el cabello un tanto húmedo… Tuvo el tonto impulso de acercarse sigilosamente y sentarse a su lado.

Yuzuru: ¿En qué tanto piensas?

Zhenya: Si crees que no te oí entrar a la habitación, pues te equivocas.

Yuzuru: Yo no creo nada… sólo te preguntaba en qué pensabas, eso es todo… (soltando un largo y pesado suspiro) Zhenya, yo… sobre las orejas, yo…

Zhenya: Yuzuru… a pesar de haber tomado un baño, no sabes lo mal que te ves… Nuevamente estás sudando y respirando de forma agitada… ¿Es… tu asma?

Yuzuru: Claro que no… Debe ser una tonta gripe.

Zhenya: Lo mejor será que descanses… Dime dónde está tu bolsa de dormir y yo me acomodaré en ella, tú sólo descansa, ¿está bien?

Yuzuru: No pensarás que te dejaré dormir en la bolsa de dormir, ¿o sí?

Zhenya: ¿Entonces?

Yuzuru: Yo dormiré en ella y la "princesa" dormirá en la cama.

Zhenya: Pero estás enfermo, no es apropiado que duermas en el piso, además que no es correcto… Yo te metí en este problema.

Yuzuru: Lo siento, pero eso no está en discusión. Tú dormirás en la cama y yo en la bolsa de dormir… Fin.

Vio cómo se paraba de la cama y se dirigía a un amplio armario, primero buscando de forma ordenada dentro de él, para luego empezar a revolotear las cosas de forma algo desesperada.

Zhenya: ¿Ocurre algo? ¿necesitas ayuda?

Yuzuru: No encuentro esa estúpida bolsa… Estoy seguro de que la guardé aquí, no recuerdo haberla… prestado… ¡Demonios!

Zhenya: ¿Ahora qué?

Yuzuru: Javier…

Zhenya: Javier qué… ¿Javi?

Yuzuru: Sí… Javi… Se la presté hace meses porque le hacía falta una extra para sus tantos viajes con sus amigos y acabo de recordar que no me la ha devuelto.

Zhenya: Y ahora, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Yuzuru: Bueno, es sencillo…

Zhenya: ¿Cómo?

Yuzuru: ¿Te mueves mucho al dormir?

Zhenya: No, pero… ¿por qué me preguntas eso?

Yuzuru: Pues que tú dormirás en la cama sin replicar, que yo no me siento bien por algún extraño motivo y no puedo dormir en el piso porque podría empeorar.

Zhenya: Ni siquiera lo pienses…

Yuzuru: Tendremos que dormir juntos (dijo como si fuera la cosa más simple e insignificante del mundo, no, del universo).

Zhenya: ¿Estás loco?

Yuzuru: No, sólo estoy algo enfermo y con un poco de fiebre… Y ya te dije, no te hagas ilusiones conmigo… No pienso atacarte en medio de la noche, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

Zhenya: No.

Yuzuru: Lo siento, no pienso discutirlo. (Se fue a sus cajones nuevamente para sacar algo de ropa y ofrecérsela a Zhenya quien aún lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos) … ¿Qué? Me iré para que te cambies (abrió la puerta y salió de su habitación).

Zhenya: No puedo creer que esto esté pasando… ¿cómo terminé aquí?

Pensaba con pesar y resignación sobre la difícil situación que tenía en frente mientras se cambiaba de ropa con un polo manga larga de color blanco y un buzo negro que Yuzuru le había ofrecido, notando que ambos le quedaban mucho más grandes de lo que imaginaba. Terminó de vestirse y se acercó a la puerta abriéndola sigilosamente y notando que Yuzuru se encontraba parado de espaldas con los brazos cruzados.

Zhenya: Ya terminé…

Yuzuru: Está bien.

Hizo un gesto para que se hiciera a un lado y pasó por su costado luego de cerrar la puerta; lo vio regresar sobre sus pasos para ponerle seguro y retornar su camino hacia su cama. Él fue el primero en echarse pegado a la pared mientras le indicaba a Zhenya que apagara la luz, a lo que ella asintió obedientemente, apagándola y caminando hacia la cama como si fuera el día de su crucifixión… Se sentó al borde de la cama, lanzando un largo suspiro y pensando: "¿Cómo demonios terminé aquí?".


	4. Capítulo 04 - Contacto

**Hechizo**

 **Capítulo 04.- Contacto.**

Habían transcurrido algunos minutos desde que ella había decidido sentarse al borde de la cama esperando que en cualquier momento le diera un paro cardíaco… pero "desgraciadamente" todavía eso no ocurría y seguía ahí estática mirando hacia el armario de Yuzuru sin saber exactamente qué era lo que debía hacer… ¿Echarse como si nada? ¿Quedarse sentada hasta que amanezca? ¿Esperar que se duerma y escapar por la ventana? Nada en esa noche parecía tener sentido así que no sabía qué hacer.

Yuzuru: ¿Te vas a quedar ahí toda la noche? A mí no me molesta, pero tengo entendido que sólo las jirafas o las vacas duermen así…

Zhenya: …

Yuzuru: Ya te dije que no tienes de qué preocuparte…

Zhenya: …

Yuzuru: Bueno, si tanto te molesta puedo dormir en el piso.

Zhenya: No, no… Sólo estoy pensando.

Yuzuru: Pues tus pensamientos no me dejan dormir.

Zhenya: No estoy haciendo nada para incomodar tu sagrado sueño.

Yuzuru: ¿No es suficiente con tener un ser extraño sentado al borde de mi cama, con una mirada sombría y con claras intenciones de salir huyendo por la ventana?

Zhenya: Pues eso sería lo mejor (al parecer también leía su mente).

Yuzuru: Ya duérmete.

Dicho lo anterior, Yuzuru se levantó un poco sobre sus codos y jaló el brazo derecho de Evgenia para que perdiera estabilidad y cayera a la cama, lo cual consiguió con éxito a pesar de que ella lo miraba furiosa por unos segundos para después girar y no despegar su vista del interesantísimo techo.

Yuzuru: Bien… buenas noches.

Zhenya: Bu-buenas noches.

Yuzuru no esperaba que le respondiera, pero así lo hizo, sin embargo, había algo que le preocupaba y eso era el malestar que no se le había quitado en lo más mínimo, pero tampoco quería preocupar a su madre ni mucho menos tener la lástima de Evgenia, así que decidió que lo mejor sería quedarse en silencio y descansar, tal vez al día siguiente consiguiera sentirse mejor.

Había pasado alrededor de una hora desde que Evgenia se encontraba mirando al techo sin poder dormir siquiera un segundo. Había podido comprobar que la batería de su celular se apagaría en cualquier instante. El motivo principal de su falta de sueño era precisamente el bulto que tenía al lado… Yuzuru Hanyu… quien al parecer no le interesaba en lo más mínimo su presencia allí y se había quedado completamente dormido desde que le deseara las "buenas noches" … ¿Es que realmente no le generaba nada estar a su lado? Pensó ella… Por lo pronto, decidió que lo mejor era dormir así tuviera que cerrarse los ojos a la fuerza, pero no contó con que al hacer un movimiento inconsciente para ponerse de lado terminaría frente a frente con Yuzuru.

Yuzuru: Sabía que estabas despierta.

Zhenya: ¿Eso te causa gracia? (al ver que sonreía) ¿Por qué demonios sonríes? (se sintió estúpida al decirlo en voz alta).

Yuzuru: ¿Te molesta que sonría?

Zhenya: N-no… es sólo que… siento que te burlas de mí.

Yuzuru: No tendría por qué.

Zhenya: Tú tampoco estás durmiendo y no me ves riéndome como una idiota de la nada.

Yuzuru: Que tú te rías como idiota no es mi culpa… (sonrió).

Zhenya: ¿Qué dijiste? (molesta).

Yuzuru: No me reclames algo que tú misma acabas de decir.

Zhenya: Justo cuando pensé que no podías ser más insoportable… Realmente te superas a ti mismo con creces.

Yuzuru: Gracias.

Zhenya: No es un cumplido.

Quedaron en silencio por unos instantes… ¿Qué tipo de conversación era ésa?, pensaron los dos… y es que no podían dejar de discutir e insultarse sin razón, pero él la miraba de tal forma que quería meterse debajo de la cama o desaparecer.

Zhenya: ¿Puedes dormirte de una vez? Yo duermo mirando hacia allá así que voltéate por favor.

Yuzuru: Quiero… quiero pedirte un favor (dijo lentamente).

Zhenya: Mientras dejes de burlarte y por fin te duermas…

Yuzuru tomó la mano libre de ella que estaba colocada entre ambos y la llevó a su rostro… Encontró un poco de resistencia al principio, pero luego cedió haciendo un gesto entre nervioso y gracioso en su rostro.

Yuzuru: Creo que tengo algo de fiebre aún…

Zhenya: (sorprendida) ¡Dios, estás hirviendo!

Yuzuru: ¡Shhh! ¡No hagas ruido! (dijo fuerte, pero en voz baja mientras ponía su dedo índice sobre los labios de Evgenia).

Zhenya: Lo siento (dijo avergonzada quitando la mano de Yuzuru que sólo conseguía ponerla nerviosa y más tonta de lo que ya estaba en ese momento). Yuzuru, tienes mucha fiebre.

Yuzuru: Eso ya lo sé…

Zhenya: Tal vez… tal vez… (sin saber exactamente qué hacer) … ¿Tienes alguna pastilla aquí en tu habitación?

Yuzuru: No suelo tomar pastillas.

Zhenya: Pero ya no estás compitiendo.

Yuzuru: Aún así… supongo que sólo se me quedó esa costumbre…

Zhenya: Bien.

Yuzuru vio como Evgenia se levantó de la cama con dirección al cuarto de baño, para segundos después escuchar que abría y cerraba cajones, el sonido del agua saliendo del grifo, un extraño golpe seco seguido de un "maldita sea", al parecer se había golpeado con algo; sin embargo, todo eso lo hacía sonreír sin entender muy bien por qué, más aún cuando la vio regresar con un pequeño recipiente y una toalla que sobresalía de él, sentarse al borde de la cama y comenzar a escurrir la toalla.

Zhenya: ¿Puedes mirar hacia arriba?

Yuzuru: Sí, claro, lo siento (algo avergonzado pero sin dejar de sonreír).

Evgenia dobló la toalla y la colocó sobre la frente de Yuzuru sin decir ninguna palabra, repitiendo dicha acción por casi diez minutos. Cuando pudo percatarse, el "idiota" se había quedado dormido, hecho que permitió que pudiera realizar su labor de manera más tranquila… No podía evitar sentirse nerviosa cada vez que exprimía la toalla y volvía a colocarla en su frente mientras él la miraba de reojo de tanto en tanto… Por fin él había cerrado los ojos… De pronto se preguntó si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, puesto que él podría estar realmente enfermo y tal vez necesitara ayuda de alguien mucho más útil y experimentada que ella… Aquellos pensamientos se esfumaron cuando aprovechó la tranquilidad del momento y silencio de: Yuzuru "siempre tengo algo que decir" Hanyu, para de esa manera limpiar el sudor que caía por el borde de su rostro… "Se ve tan inofensivo cuando duerme, quién pensaría que es un engreído y caprichoso tricampeón olímpico", pensó. Continuó con su labor por un rato más hasta que vio nuevamente su celular y verificó que eran casi las 3 de la madrugada… Ese aparato se apagaría en cualquier momento, pero por alguna razón no le dio importancia…

Sin darse cuenta, mientras limpiaba suavemente su rostro, se quedó mirándolo fijamente… Era la primera vez en su vida que lo tenía así de cerca y podía ver con detenimiento cada detalle de su rostro… Tenía las cejas espesas y sus pestañas eran algo largas, su cabello estaba bastante revuelto, por lo que acomodó algunos mechones rebeldes de su frente… Fue inevitable que su mirada llegara hacia sus labios… Esa noche se habían besado dos veces; la primera había sido enteramente culpa de Yuzuru, la segunda había sido su responsabilidad, pero lo hizo para evitar que alguien viera sus curiosas orejitas… Y es que eso lo hacía tan raro, pensó mientras sonreía analizando la situación… No se imaginaba ni tenía la más mínima idea de por qué a Yuzuru Hanyu de pronto le salían unas lindas orejitas de color oscuro, muy similares a las de un gato británico…

Zhenya: Dios, eres tan extraño… (dijo riendo).

Yuzuru: Y así dices que no te burlas de la gente…

Zhenya: Lo… Lo siento (dijo muy nerviosa al darse cuenta de que Yuzuru no estaba durmiendo).

Yuzuru: Encima me atacas mientras estoy durmiendo… todo indefenso…

Zhenya: Yo no te estoy atacando.

Yuzuru: Entonces… ¿por qué tus manos están sobre mi cabello?

Zhenya: Y-yo… yo sólo lo ordenaba un poco… es un desastre (quitando rápidamente su mano que inconscientemente se había quedado allí).

Yuzuru: Si tú lo dices…

Qué gusto había descubierto, o mejor dicho recordado, cuando la hacía molestar y renegar de la nada… Bastaba que él se le quedara mirando o dijera una que otra tontería para que ella le devolviera una mirada furiosa.

Zhenya: Si ya te sientes mejor como para decir tonterías, entonces lo mejor será que te duermas de una vez.

Yuzuru: Intentaba dormir, pero de pronto tuve un sueño muy raro… Soñé que una gallina me caminaba por la cara y me desperté de inmediato.

Zhenya: ¿Una gallina? (dijo realmente contrariada).

Yuzuru: Sí… han de ser tus pequeñas manos que se sienten así… O tal vez como una paloma… no lo sé.

Evgenia dejó la toalla sobre la frente de Yuzuru, se paró de la cama colocando el recipiente sobre la mesita de noche que tenía al lado, luego se dirigió al baño para mojarse un poco el rostro mientras contaba hasta diez y así evitaba ahorcar a Yuzuru… Regresó a la cama, vio que él estaba echado de lado mirando hacia ella, al parecer aún tenía ganas de atormentarla, por lo que ella agarró la almohada que estaba libre y se le aventó a la cara con tal fuerza que él levantó los brazos para protegerse el rostro… Rápidamente levantó el cobertor y se echó mirando hacia el armario de Yuzuru, usando uno de sus brazos como almohada.

Yuzuru se quedó con las manos sobre la almohada que hace unos segundos había sido el arma mortal que Evgenia había utilizado para su venganza… Pensó que tal vez se estaba pasando, al fin y al cabo, ella lo estaba cuidando y la fiebre parecía haber disminuido un poco… Decidió que era momento de dejarla en paz y dormir.

Eran más de las 3 de la madrugada cuando por fin ambos estuvieron tan cansados que dejaron de preocuparse por estar durmiendo en la misma cama. Así transcurrieron las horas y ambos habían logrado conciliar el sueño de manera muy pesada, como era su costumbre, hasta que dieron las 8 de la mañana y el despertador del celular de Evgenia comenzó a sonar en modo de vibración, pero estaba con la batería tan baja que se apagó por sí solo; sin embargo, se encontraba tan cerca de ella que fue suficiente para abriera lentamente los ojos… Lo primero que vio fue un armario nada conocido, luego bajó la mirada y vio unas sábanas extrañas de… ¿Pooh? Mientras iba regresando a la realidad recordó poco a poco todo lo que había ocurrido y en dónde se encontraba, así que se desperezó un poco e intentó levantarse, pero había "algo" que no la dejaba hacerlo… "Algo" no, más bien era específicamente "alguien".

Yuzuru: Uhm… Pooh-chan, no te muevas…

Zhenya: ¿Qué? (aún con la voz apagada por su reciente despertar).

Cuando bajó la vista más todavía, pudo notar que el brazo de Yuzuru estaba sobre ella, más o menos a la altura de su cintura, y no sólo eso, el idiota tenía su pierna cruzada entre las suyas por encima de uno de sus muslos, y lo peor de todo es que la estaba confundiendo con su irremplazable Pooh.

Zhenya: Yu-Yuzu… Yuzuru… despierta…

Al parecer su intento fue en vano porque sólo consiguió que Yuzuru respirara un poco más fuerte y se acomodara mejor a ella como si realmente fuera un oso de peluche al que podía apachurrar a su voluntad… Se sentía aprisionada… Los brazos de Yuzuru eran bastante pesados, pero lo que más la torturaba era el hecho de que sus piernas estuvieran de esa forma y, por si fuera poco, sentir su respiración y sus labios tan cerca de su cuello… Estaba a punto de morirse ahí mismo y él no parecía querer despertar. Tratando de no despertarlo, intentó moverse nuevamente sin éxito alguno, así que pensó que lo mejor sería levantarse de una vez y con determinación sin que nadie se enterara de la incómoda posición en la que se encontraban.

Yuzuru: Quédate quieta princesa… hace frío… (dijo de pronto).

Zhenya: Pero qué… (se quedó a la mitad de su protesta).

Yuzuru: Dime… (respirando de forma pausada sobre su cuello) ¿Te molesta estar así… conmigo? (pegó sus labios a ella un poco más).

Zhenya: …

Yuzuru: Nunca respondiste mi pregunta.

Zhenya: ¿Cu-cuál pregunta?

Yuzuru: En la pista… cuando te pregunté si querías que me detuviera.

Zhenya: N-no.

Yuzuru: Pues no, realidad no me respondiste nada (mientras movía lentamente su cabeza para pegarse más).

Zhenya: Que no…

Yuzuru: Ya te escuché… (dijo mientras se separaba un poco de ella).

Zhenya: Mi respuesta es no.

Yuzuru: No comprendo… (dijo contrariado).

Zhenya: Mi respuesta a tu pregunta es "no" … No… No quiero… No quiero que te detengas.

No tenía ni la más mínima de qué estaba pasando en ese momento, ni por qué decía lo que decía, ni por qué él hacía lo que hacía… No tenía idea de nada… A las justas podía recordar su nombre y el de él… "¿Cómo olvidarlo?" … Se armó de valor y se giró sobre sí para quedar frente a frente con Yuzuru, quien se había detenido ahí donde estaba cuando ella había respondido que no quería que se detuviera… "¿En qué demonios estás pensando? Estúpida Evgenia".

Yuzuru: Ho-hola.

Zhenya: Hola…

Se quedaron mirando por algunos segundos, tal vez minutos… No tenía noción del tiempo ni del espacio así que no tenía ni idea… Evgenia levantó uno de sus brazos para tocar la mejilla de Yuzuru…

Zhenya: Ya no tienes fiebre…

Yuzuru: No, ya no tengo.

Zhenya: ¿T-te sientes bien?

Yuzuru: Podría decir que sí… muy bien la verdad… (sin quitarle la vista de encima).

Zhenya: Nuevamente puedo ver tus orejas.

Yuzuru: Y-yo… no, no sé cómo explicarte… La verdad, ni yo mismo lo sé…

Zhenya: No tienes que explicarme (al notar que Yuzuru se había puesto nervioso) ¿Puedo… tocarlas?

Yuzuru: Bu-bueno… pero…

Evgenia acercó su mano a una de las protuberancias esponjosas que sobresalían de la cabeza de Yuzuru… "¿por qué tenían que pasarle cosas tan raras?", pensó.

Zhenya: Son suaves.

Yuzuru: …

Zhenya: ¿Te duele?

Yuzuru: Uhm, no… no en realidad.

Zhenya: ¿Te salen así… de la nada?

Yuzuru: Es que… salen… a veces, cuando yo… (bajó su mirada).

Zhenya: Lo siento, no tienes que decírmelo si no quieres.

Yuzuru: No, no es eso, es sólo que… ¿cómo decirlo?

Zhenya: No quiero que te sientas obligado a decírmelo.

Yuzuru: Q-que no es así, yo sólo…

Bien, en ese momento la cabeza de Yuzuru estaba más o menos entre Narnia y Hogwarts… Era como si sus pensamientos, siempre precisos y oportunos, se hubieran vuelto un pedazo de chicle masticado muy bien instalado en el medio de su cerebro; así que, si no podía hablar, no se le ocurrió mejor idea que ser más "gráfico".

Yuzuru: ¿Puedes… soltar mi… mi… mi oreja?

Zhenya: Sí, sí, lo siento, no era mi intención…

Ella bajó rápidamente su mano y estaba dispuesta a pararse, pero no contó con que Yuzuru tomara su antebrazo con fuerza y se le quedara mirando como si intentara descifrar un problema algebraico en sus ojos… Dejó su antebrazo poco a poco y aprisionó suavemente su muñeca sin quitarle la mirada.

Yuzuru: ¿No te asusta?

Zhenya: Si lo dices por "ésas" … Pues… son lindas…

Yuzuru: ¿No te parecen raras?

Zhenya: Son lo más raro del mundo, pero… no… no me asustan.

Yuzuru: ¿Sientes… lástima?

Zhenya: No entiendo por qué tendría que sentir lástima por algo así… Estoy segura de que alguien con el ego tan grande como el tuyo conseguiría convertir ese par de orejitas en una de las maravillas del mundo o en un Récord Guinness o algo así…

Ella no estaba asustada… Ella no sentía lástima por él… Mucho menos lo miraba con desprecio o como si fuera un fenómeno… Sólo estaba ahí frente a él, sonriendo y mirándolas con curiosidad.

Yuzuru: No puedo explicarte por qué las tengo… No lo sé…

Zhenya: ¿Aparecieron de la nada?

Yuzuru: Sí… la primera vez que las vi fue antes de Sochi… De pronto me vi en el espejo y… "Puff", ahí estaban.

Zhenya: ¿Y salen porque sí?

Yuzuru: N-no… no salen "porque sí".

La miró por última vez, conteniendo un poco la respiración agitada que sentía en ese momento, sin comprender exactamente por qué estaba así con el corazón tan inquieto… No lo pensó más y tampoco quería encontrar ninguna explicación a nada… Aún tenía tomada su muñeca con su mano izquierda y lentamente la deslizó dentro del cobertor… Ella sólo lo miraba algo confusa pero no sintió ningún freno de su parte mientras hacía que sus manos bajaran por el pecho de él lentamente… Dejó ambas manos a la altura de su corazón para que ella pudiera sentir que éste latía sin control, para luego pasar por su abdomen y detenerse en su ombligo… Ya era de día, podía ver claramente los ojos de Evgenia y pudo notar algo que había visto hace algunos años pero que jamás se había atrevido a preguntar… Ella sólo podía sentir el gran calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Yuzuru mientras intentaba que su recién descubierta taquicardia no le hiciera perder el sentido… Él afirmó su mano sobre la muñeca de ella y continuó bajando sin quitarle la vista en ningún momento… Llegó hasta la parte inferior de su abdomen… bajó sólo un poco más.

Yuzuru: No me salen de la nada… Salen cuando estoy… muy excitado…

Zhenya: ¿C-cómo… ahora? (dijo mientras caía en cuenta que su mano estaba por encima de los pantalones de dormir de Yuzuru, tocando la delatora rigidez de su excitación).

Yuzuru: Como ahora… Precisamente como ahora… (dijo lentamente al sentir que ella movía sus dedos de manera casi imperceptible, pero él se encontraba tan sensible en ese momento que todas sus terminaciones nerviosas se habían trasladado a su entrepierna).

Se acercó lentamente a ella sin perder el contacto de la mano de Evgenia sobre sí… Estaba a punto de perder la cabeza, por lo que inconscientemente mordió su labio interior mientras continuaba cada vez más cerca de su rostro, estirando tu cuello para alcanzar sus labios… Por algún motivo ella estaba un poco más arriba que él sobre la cama, así que le costó algo de esfuerzo rozar sus labios desde abajo, hasta que Evgenia se hizo hacia adelante, besándolo ella a él… Primero fue un roce muy pausado, explorando cada uno de los rincones de sus labios como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo. Yuzuru se impulsó un poco más arriba para poder profundizar el beso sin ayuda de sus manos… Sintió un leve respingo de parte de ella cuando intentó abrir sus labios para utilizar su lengua… Él mismo se sintió estremecer, no sabía si era por el frío o por sentir cómo ella correspondía por completo su manera de besarla, por lo que siguió empujándose cada vez más hacia arriba hasta quedar a su altura… Ella logró liberar un poco su mano que estaba del lado de la cama y tomar suavemente el cuello de Yuzuru mientras lo acariciaba tan despacio que parecía querer torturarlo; sin embargo, pudo ver que ella estaba en una posición incómoda, por lo que rompió el contacto de sus labios volteándola sin soltar su muñeca, colocando sus manos al costado de su rostro y quedando encima de ella con la respiración agitada.

Yuzuru: Ho-Hola… otra vez.

Zhenya: Hola… (sonrió).

Yuzuru: ¿Estás… segura?

Zhenya: Estoy segura de que si vuelves a preguntarme si "estoy segura" … dejaré de "estar segura" …

Yuzuru: Lo… yo, lo siento, es que…

Zhenya: Podemos detenernos ahora (bromeó y sonrió recordando lo que él le había dicho horas atrás en la pista de hielo, en medio de la oscuridad y no teniendo idea de quién era en ese momento).

Yuzuru: No puedo… no quiero detenerme… pero…

Zhenya: ¿Ocurre algo malo?

Yuzuru: Yo… no lo he hecho… antes (dijo mordiéndose nuevamente su labio inferior con algo de nerviosismo).

Zhenya: Ya lo habías mencionado… Muerto de miedo y pensando que yo iba a comer tu cerebro, pero ya lo habías mencionado.

Yuzuru: Creerás que soy un estúpido…

Zhenya: La verdad sí, pero eso ya lo creía desde antes…

Él no sabía si era el momento, si era la luz tenue que se asomaba por la ventana… si eran sus labios, sus ojos, su cabello esparcido sobre la cama o la forma en cómo lo miraba.

Yuzuru: Eres… eres realmente muy bonita.

Zhenya: ¿Eso crees?

Yuzuru: Es lo que veo… Aún sin maquillaje… te ves hermosa.

De pronto una de las alertas de Zhenya se prendió en su cabeza…Era el peor momento para recordar que ella no tenía un buen despertar, solía ser un desastre y era así como debía verse en ese momento. Despertó de su ensoñación y empujó a Yuzuru para pararse de la cama.

Zhenya: Necesito ir al baño.

Yuzuru: Pero…

Las palabras de Yuzuru se quedaron en el aire porque ella había sido increíblemente rápida para levantarse y dirigirse al cuarto de baño.

Yuzuru: Bien Hanyu, eres un reverendo estúpido… 100% comprobado (se dijo a sí mismo).

Yuzuru tiró su cabeza sobre la cama, tapándose con la almohada mientras refunfuñaba palabras indescifrables. Evgenia había querido comprobar que realmente no se veía como una bruja que acababa de hacer una poción en su caldero, porque según ella, así se veía por las mañanas, y es que su cabello podía llegar a ser un desastre cuando se lo proponía, además que solía tener ojeras que se le notaban más por las mañanas. Se vio en el espejo notando que, a pesar de haber dormido un poco menos de 4 horas, no se veía tan mal… Tenía que dejar de portarse como una paranoica y salir de una vez porque quién sabe el conjunto de tonterías que estaría pensando Yuzuru en ese momento.

Mientras Evgenia se armaba de valor para salir del cuarto de baño y Yuzuru se maldecía a sí mismo bajo la almohada por haber dicho quién sabe qué, que había logrado que ella saliera disparada hacia el baño, un travieso Shoma había ido a visitar temprano a su senpai… Para él el significado de la palabra "visita" era levantarlo temprano por la mañana, tal y como hacía en Japón, aún sabiendo que a veces se amanecía jugando videojuegos.

Cuando Shoma se disponía a entrar al edificio, pudo ver que la ventana del cuarto de Yuzuru se encontraba entreabierta… "Ah, qué mejor que el factor sorpresa", pensó… No le fue difícil trepar por una ventana y un par de salidas de aire acondicionado, abrirla muy despacio, verificar que Yuzuru se encontraba durmiendo e ingresar sigilosamente a su habitación para esconderse en el armario… "Vaya susto que le voy a pegar cuando se cambie de ropa". Podía ver directo a la cama de Yuzuru gracias a la pequeña rendija entre las puertas de su amplio armario. Nunca lo había visto dormir así en esa posición, pero también debía considerar que hace tiempo que no lo veía dormir, sólo las veces que se quedaba dormitando en su oficina o en el cine las veces que conseguía que lo acompañe a ver alguna película.

Estaba dispuesto a esperar pacientemente para cobrarse por lo menos una de las tantas bromas y jugarretas que normalmente le hacía su senpai, cuando escuchó que la puerta del baño de Yuzuru se abría… "¿Qué demonios?", se tapó la boca porque casi lo dice en voz alta… "¿Alguien más está aquí? Eso es imposible" … Detuvo su respiración con la finalidad de hacer el menor ruido posible, tal vez sólo era su imaginación; sin embargo, vio como una chica se acercaba lentamente a la cama de Yuzuru… Shoma tenía el corazón en la boca y estaba al borde del colapso, más aún cuando vio que ella lo llamó por su nombre y él por fin salió por debajo de las almohadas:

Yuzuru: Perdón si dije algo tonto…

Zhenya: No, no te preocupes… sólo quería… comprobar algo.

Yuzuru: (cayendo en cuenta de qué podía haber ocurrido) Lo que quise decir es que eres muy bonita, sólo eso…

Yuzuru se sentó al borde de la cama y la atrajo hacia sí tomando sus manos y colocando a Evgenia en medio de sus piernas. Alzó una de sus manos para llegar al rostro de ella y lo aproximó al suyo para besarla nuevamente, esta vez sin pedir permiso y con la seguridad que ambos querían lo mismo, mientras con la otra mano rodeaba su cintura, pegándola más a él. No tardó en profundizar el beso, jugar con sus labios, pelear con su lengua, besar su barbilla, besar lentamente su cuello y regresar nuevamente a sus labios; no tardó en agitarse mientras la atraía cada vez más a él haciendo que ella se estremeciera y perdiera la fuerza de sus piernas cayendo encima de él sobre la cama. Rompieron el beso por unos segundos, viéndose fijamente con una expresión que no supo ni quería descifrar en ese momento… Ella se encontraba con ambas rodillas sobre la cama, rodeando el cuerpo de Yuzuru por ambos lados mientras él no había soltado su cintura. Sin preguntar, volvió a besarla con tal fuerza que se impulsó hacia adelante, girándola y quedando ella nuevamente con su espalda pegada a la cama… Estaba hambriento de algo que desconocía por completo, pero no se iba a detener a buscarle explicación. Con una mano se sacó ágilmente el suéter delgado que tenía y continúo besándola tal y como lo hizo en la pista de hielo, acariciando su rostro, bajando por sus hombros, por sus pechos mientras se apoyaba con su codo sobre la almohada… Recorrió su abdomen por debajo de la camiseta una y otra vez mientras sentía que Evgenia jadeaba silenciosamente sin mayor control cada vez que sentía el contacto de la piel de su estómago desnudo sobre el de ella… Evgenia había subido ambas manos y las colocó detrás de su cabeza mientras tocaba sin ningún reparo las estúpidas orejas que él traía encima, cubriéndolas casi por completo… Sentía que iba a enloquecer por estar tocándola de esa manera… Bajó un poco más su mano hasta llegar al buzo que ella tenía puesto y se detuvo un instante, separando sus labios por un momento… Estaba a punto de deslizar la odiosa prenda por su cadera hasta que recordó algo importante.

Yuzuru: Voy por… un… (respirando totalmente agitado) … ya sabes.

Zhenya: Está bien (entendiendo rápidamente que se refería a un preservativo).

Yuzuru se incorporó rápidamente y buscó en uno de los cajones de su mesa de noche, no encontrando lo que buscaba… Recordó que tenía uno en su mochila que estaba en el armario… Uno de los tantos que Nobu-chan le había dado insistiendo que debía quitarse esa enfermedad llamada "virginidad", riendo de la forma en cómo llamaba Nobu-chan a su condición "sentimental". Se acercó a su armario dispuesto a encontrar el endemoniado preservativo.

Shoma estaba azul… no, blanco de la impresión probablemente… Y es que no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de presenciar… Se debatía entre quedarse callado y quedar como un enfermo, hacer un sonido y quedar igualmente como un pervertido, o la simpática opción de quedarse callado y esperar Navidad para salir… Mientras se debatía en qué hacer y no desmayarse en el intento, imploró por su vida cuando vio que Yuzuru se paraba de la cama para buscar lo que él suponía era un condón… Rezó, recordó su vida en un minuto y se despidió mentalmente de sus seres queridos… "Ah, Satton, debí decirte lo que sentía hace mucho… no debí quedarme dormido en nuestra única cita"… Entregó su vida al azar y al destino mientras esperaba pacientemente su muerte al ver que Yuzuru se dirigía al armario y abría las puertas.

Yuzuru abrió la puerta de su guardarropa algo apurado y lo que vio hizo que su alma viajara a Japón y se quedara varada en algún bosque alejado de la humanidad…

Yuzuru: ¿Pero qué mier-

Shoma: Hola (dijo temblando y susurrando).

Tenía nada más y nada menos que a su kouhai frente a él… escondido en su armario… A Shoma Uno… Estaba soñando o ya se había vuelto loco después de tocar a Evgenia de la manera más indecente que conocía. Shoma sólo atinó a extender las dos manos a la altura de su pecho, como cuando un japonés entrega una tarjeta de presentación, y así alcanzarle un preservativo a Yuzuru con una gran sonrisa.

Yuzuru entró en piloto automático… Recibió el preservativo, cerró ambas puertas de su guardarropa y giró sobre sus pies para quedar frente a Evgenia, quien lo miraba expectante de cada movimiento que él hacía…

"Dios… ¿qué hago ahora?".


	5. Capítulo 05 - Oportunidad

**Hechizo**

 **Capítulo 05.- Oportunidad.**

Decir que la respiración se le había cortado era poco… Simplemente su cuerpo estaba levitando y no sentía absolutamente nada más que los fuertes y tormentosos latidos de su corazón… Un corazón al borde del colapso y la taquicardia.

Zhenya: ¿Te ocurre algo Yuzuru? No te ves bien… (susurró ya que había mucho silencio aún en casa).

Yuzuru: Yo…

Zhenya: ¿Te regresó la fiebre?

Ella preguntó al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie para tocar la frente de Yuzuru con una de sus frías manos mientras con la otra le subía la gorra de su capucha, lo cual fue suficiente para que él regresara al planeta Tierra.

Yuzuru: N-no, es que…

Zhenya: Si has cambiado de opinión, te aseguro que yo no tengo ningún probl-

Yuzuru: ¡No! (gritó y luego bajó la voz) … No, te aseguro que no se trata de eso.

Zhenya: Tal vez lo mejor será que me vaya, tu madre entrará a buscarte en cualquier momento y yo no quiero tener más problemas.

Yuzuru la tomó por los hombros y la empujó hacia atrás hasta sentarla nuevamente en el borde de la cama.

Yuzuru: No te irás a ningún lugar, ¿entendiste? Sólo dame un minuto… (al ver duda en los ojos de ella) … Por favor…

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, se giró nuevamente sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia su armario con el mayor sigilo posible, abriendo las puertas sólo lo suficiente para que así Zhenya no pudiera ver al intruso que tenía dentro de su habitación, aún sin comprender por qué diablos Shoma Uno estaba ahí como si fuera lo más normal del mundo… justo ese día… "¡Maldita sea!".

Yuzuru: Largo… (murmurando lo más bajo que podía mientras lo miraba como si fuera a arrancarle la cabeza en cualquier instante y simulaba que seguía buscando entre sus cosas).

Shoma sólo asintió con la cabeza repetidas veces mientras su pobre mente maquinaba cómo haría para salir de ahí.

Yuzuru: Dejaré esto abierto… y te vas a largar ahora… a mi señal… (hablando lo más bajo que podía, agradeciendo que su habitación no fuera tan pequeña).

Shoma siguió asintiendo como si de eso dependiera su vida, pero por algún motivo no podía dejar de ser él y alzó ambas manos mostrando sus pulgares a su senpai como garantía de que su "operación" saldría a la perfección… Yuzuru sólo respiraba con un nudo gigantesco sobre su pecho, esperando que ese momento terminara de una vez, así como todas las complicaciones que el destino parecía tener preparadas para él desde la noche anterior.

Shoma: Suerte senpai.

Cuando Yuzuru estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, le dio una última mirada asesina girando sobre su cuello como única advertencia para que se quedara callado. Giró nuevamente viendo que Evgenia lo miraba con una gran interrogante sobre su expresión.

Zhenya: ¿Estás seguro de que todo está bien?

Yuzuru: Sí… todo está bien… Es sólo que…

Zhenya: ¿Qué… Yuzuru?

Yuzuru: ¿No te asustarás si te digo la verdad?

Zhenya: Ya estoy asustada ahora…

Yuzuru: Pues no tienes por qué… Es sólo que… dentro de mi armario…

Zhenya: ¿Puedes dejar de atormentarme?

Yuzuru: Pensé que había una rata dentro de mi armario.

Zhenya: ¿¡Qué!?

Yuzuru: Baja la voz… (acercándose rápidamente para arrodillarse frente a ella, poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios) … Dije que "pensé que había una rata", mas bien un ratoncito minúsculo e insignificante… (al ver que ella estaba a punto de gritar nuevamente) … Pero no, no era eso, era sólo un peluche extraño y feo que no tengo idea de cómo llegó allí… No tienes de qué preocuparte… Confía en mí, por favor…

Zhenya: ¿No hay nada horrible allí adentro?

Yuzuru: Aparte de ese peluche horroroso, que por cierto a mí también me pegó un gran susto… pues no, no hay nada más.

Zhenya: Entonces…

Yuzuru: ¿Entonces…? Ah, sí, claro… Y-yo… Encontré uno.

Zhenya: Pero… tus orejitas ya no están…

Yuzuru: Si tanto te gustan, te aseguro no tardarán en regresar…

Ambos rieron por la extraña familiaridad con la que podían conversar de ese tema, incluso Yuzuru casi olvida que tenía un "roedor" dentro de su habitación, específicamente en su armario y que podría asegurar que se encontraba viendo absolutamente todo lo que estaba pasando hasta ese momento, aunque no supiera desde cuándo, pero ya lo averiguaría después.

Mientras pensaba rápido cuál sería su "plan", decidió seguir su impulso y pararse un poco para apoyar ambas manos sobre el borde de la cama, colocándolas en ambos lados de Evgenia, quedando muy cerca de su rostro… Por momentos realmente olvidaba que su estúpido kouhai estaba cerca observando todo, sobre todo cuando se perdía como un tonto viéndola a los ojos y bajando a sus labios entreabiertos, como invitándolo a retomar lo que estaban haciendo… Cedió a su impulso de besarla nuevamente, entendiendo a la vez que sería la oportunidad perfecta para que Shoma pudiera salir sin que Evgenia lo descubriera y pensara que ambos eran unos enfermos sexuales… la situación no daba para menos.

Así como lo pensó, la volvió a besar lentamente, con toda la calma del mundo, ya que al parecer, besarla tenía un efecto relajante en él… Pasaron algunos segundos mientras continuaban besándose, pero antes que Yuzuru terminara de quedar perdido en otro mundo, hizo un gesto con su mano derecha sobre su espalda, como una clara señal de que era hora que Shoma saliera de una vez de su habitación… Menos mal así lo entendió su kouhai y abrió muy despacio una de las puertas del armario… "A veces es bueno ser así de pequeño", pensó; sin embargo, no cabía aún en su cabeza ver a su senpai, Yuzuru "el virginal" Hanyu, besando así a una chica, en su habitación y, al parecer, también había pasado la noche con ella… Despertó de su ensoñación y con mucha cautela abrió la ventana por donde había entrado, haciendo un gesto de "gambatte" con uno de sus puños mirando por última vez a su senpai.

Yuzuru pudo ver de reojo que Shoma ya había salido de su habitación como un ágil y sigiloso gato y, para su suerte, sin hacer ruido alguno… Pudo respirar tranquilo, ya que Evgenia no se había dado cuenta de nada, o eso era lo que él creía por lo menos.

Zhenya: ¿Te preocupa algo, no es cierto? (poniendo ambas manos sobre el rostro de él y separándose un poco).

Yuzuru: Ya te dije que no…

Zhenya: ¿Entonces por qué estás tan distraído? Es tu madre, ¿verdad?

Yuzuru: ¿Q-qué?

Zhenya: No pongas esa cara, sabes bien de lo que hablo.

Yuzuru: Pues no, no sé de qué hablas.

Zhenya: Creo que lo mejor será que dejemos esto así.

Yuzuru: Si eso es lo que deseas, princesa… así será (viéndola fijamente).

Zhenya: Yo no dije eso…

Yuzuru: (cayendo en cuenta de algo que había pasado por alto) No te preocupes… Yo, yo entiendo que puedas estar nerviosa… Yo también lo estoy, aunque no lo parezca tanto…

Zhenya: ¿Estás nervioso?

Yuzuru: Pues claro que sí (dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo) … Ya te había dicho que… pues… yo no lo he hecho antes… Y es bueno saber que, por lo menos, estamos en "igualdad de condiciones" (riendo levemente).

Zhenya: Yuzuru yo… no comprendo…

Yuzuru: Pues que… estaría más nervioso todavía si es que yo fuera el único inexperto aquí, eso es todo…

Zhenya: Yo no soy virgen Yuzuru.

Yuzuru: …

Zhenya: No soy una persona experimentada… para nada, pero tampoco sería mi primera vez.

Yuzuru: …

Evgenia decidió quedarse callada, pues simplemente la expresión que traía Yuzuru en la cara era totalmente indescriptible… No sabía qué podía estar pasando por su cabeza cuando él tenía la vista perdida en el vacío… Molestia, vergüenza, decepción, ella no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que sus ojos querían expresarle en ese momento, hasta que por fin él decidió hablar.

Yuzuru: Y… ¿hace… cuánto… tiempo? ¿Desde cuándo?

Zhenya: ¿Me preguntas cuándo fue mi primera vez o cuándo lo hice por última vez?

Yuzuru: Las… dos cosas.

Zhenya: Bueno, yo acabo de cumplir 23 años hace poco… ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hablar de esto?

Yuzuru: Sí.

Zhenya: No te harás ideas raras ni tontas ni nada, ¿no?

Yuzuru: Sí… Digo, no… bueno, sí… (respirando) No me haré ideas raras ni tontas ni nada… Somos adultos, ¿cierto?

Zhenya: Cierto… (aún con dudas, decidió seguir adelante). Mi primera vez fue un poco antes de cumplir 21 años, cuando volví a Rusia por mi lesión…

Yuzuru: Ajá…

Zhenya: Y bueno, la última vez que lo hice debe ser hace… (haciendo memoria) … siete u ocho meses, no recuerdo con claridad…

Yuzuru: Está bien.

Zhenya: ¿Todo bien?

Yuzuru: Claro, ¿por qué tendría que haber algo malo? Somos adultos, ¿lo recuerdas?

Zhenya: Sí, lo recuerdo, pero tus palabras y la expresión de tu cara no concuerdan Yuzuru…

Yuzuru: Sólo estoy un poco sorprendido, eso es todo (tratando de sonar lo más fresco y tranquilo posible).

Zhenya: Bien… ¿entonces?

Yuzuru: ¿Conozco a esa… o esas… personas?

Zhenya: ¿Qué?

Yuzuru: Tienes razón, no tienes por qué decírmelo.

Zhenya: Por supuesto que no.

Yuzuru: ¿No las conozco?

Zhenya: No tengo por qué decírtelo.

Yuzuru: Entonces, ¿conozco a esos tipos?

Zhenya: No voy a responderte, creo que lo mejor será que me vaya… esto no va a resultar…

Yuzuru: No hables por lo dos… y-yo… yo sólo tengo curiosidad… Lo siento, no era mi intención incomodarte… Pero…

Zhenya: Pero…

Yuzuru: Se supone que tú… ya sabes… Tú…

Zhenya: ¿Yo qué?

Yuzuru: Pues que tú… yo… O sea, yo te gustaba, ¿no?

Zhenya: …

Yuzuru: No lo tomes a mal, sólo que no entiendo bien de estas cosas.

Zhenya: ¿Que si me gustabas? Eres un idiota Yuzuru.

Yuzuru: No quise ofenderte.

Zhenya: Pues lo estás haciendo… Será mejor que me vaya.

Yuzuru: Pero… ¿por qué?

Zhenya: ¿Que por qué? Partiendo del hecho de que no tengo por qué decirte con quién decidí acostarme o no, o si los conoces o no.

Yuzuru: Entonces, ¿sí es más de uno?

Zhenya: ¡Agh!

Evgenia no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a sus narices… Había pasado de estar a punto de hacer el amor con Yuzuru Hanyu, bueno, hacer el amor no, de tener sexo con Yuzuru Hanyu, a ser interrogada sobre su vida sexual, la cual a él no tendría por qué importarle ni nada por estilo… Decir que estaba furiosa era poco; sin embargo, la expresión en el rostro de él la desarmó por completo.

Yuzuru: Lo siento… Yo… Yo sé que soy un estúpido para estas cosas… Mírame, soy un completo desastre, ni siquiera puedo hablar claramente, aparte de ser un fenómeno y no saber si toda mi vida me quedaré así o despertaré algún día y esto no habrá sido más que un mal y extraño sueño… Perdón si te ofendí Zhenya.

Zhenya: Tú no me gustabas Yuzuru.

Yuzuru: Sí, lo sé, tienes razón… fue muy atrevido de mi parte asegurar algo así… De verdad lo siento.

Zhenya: Yo estaba enamorada de ti.

Bien, aquella afirmación había sido lo único que le faltaba a Yuzuru Hanyu para que sus neuronas se terminaran de desconectar y pasara a ser un bulto inerte frente a Evgenia Medvedeva.

Era momento de respirar y tranquilizarse… Si bien ella había usado la palabra "enamorar", estaba hablando en tiempo pasado y no había ningún indicio de que ello continuara siendo de esa forma.

Zhenya: En serio, lo mejor será que me vaya.

Yuzuru: Sí, tienes razón.

Zhenya: Está bien.

Yuzuru: Perdón por todo… Yo…

Zhenya: Está bien Yuzuru, no pasa nada.

Yuzuru: Bueno… Querrás cambiarte, ¿cierto?

Zhenya: Sí, por favor… (esperando que él se volteara o algo).

Yuzuru: Ah, claro…

Zhenya: ¿Puedo usar tu ducha?

Yuzuru: Claro, claro…

Mientras asentía torpemente ante la pregunta de Evgenia, Yuzuru se dirigió a su famoso armario a sacar una toalla limpia para ella y se la entregó suavemente sobre sus manos, a lo que ella la recibió de la misma manera y se dirigió a la habitación del baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Yuzuru: (para sí mismo) Ya cálmate… respira… y deja de decir estupideces… Es más, no hables… Así es mejor.

Se dispuso a arreglar su cama y algunas de las cosas que se encontraban desordenadas por la inesperada visita, tenía que mantener su mente distraída con tal de no escuchar las gotas de agua caer desde la ducha, siendo totalmente consciente que ahí se encontraba Evgenia Medvedeva… Bien, se dio una cachetada mental y siguió ordenando sus cosas.

Pasaron los minutos, dejó de escuchar el sonido del agua caer de la ducha y de pronto vio que la puerta del baño se abría apenas.

Zhenya: Olvidé… olvidé mi ropa… ¿Po-podrías…?

Yuzuru: Claro (se paró de un salto).

Él tomó con mucha delicadeza la ropa que ella había dejado muy bien doblada sobre una de las sillas de su habitación y se dispuso a alcanzársela tratando de ver hacia a otro punto muy lejano de la puerta del baño.

Yuzuru: T-ten.

Zhenya: Gracias (cerrando nuevamente la puerta).

Su corazón no estaba acelerado… estaba loco… Se maldijo a sí mismo por portarse como un adolescente de 15 años y no saber ni qué hacer ni qué decir en una situación así… Ella pudo estar enamorada de él, pero cuánto le dura "el amor" a una mujer cuando el tipo es un completo idiota que no sabe ni cómo articular una oración completa cuando está al lado de una chica, y lo único que dice son bromas pesadas y frases llenas de sarcasmo, porque todo lo que recordaba de sus interacciones con Evgenia Medvedeva era eso… bromas, ironías, sarcasmo, tonterías y más tonterías… No, ni siquiera se portaba como un adolescente de 15 años, eso era mucho decir, se portaba como un infante de 6 años… Estaba seguro de que, sean quienes sean los infelices que estuvieron con Evgenia, cualquiera era más maduro que él para esas cosas… De pronto, todos sus pensamientos se vieron hechos nada cuando vio que la puerta del baño se abría algo despacio y Evgenia salía de dicha habitación mientras se secaba el cabello con la toalla que le había entregado… Ella levantó la mirada y lo miró sorprendida.

Zhenya: Pensé que estarías afuera.

Yuzuru: Lo siento, sí, debí salir, pero… Perdón (mientras se disponía a pararse y salir de su cuarto).

Zhenya: No te preocupes, sólo… dame algo de espacio… ¿Podrías sentarte por allá?

Yuzuru: Claro.

Él se dirigió a la silla de su escritorio y se quedó mirando hacia la pared… Al parecer nada iba a salir bien ese día y todo regresaría a la "normalidad" una vez que ella decidiera salir de su habitación… Incluso comenzó a irritarle el hecho de que ella tendría que salir por la ventana de su casa, como toda una "delincuente" según sus propias palabras, y él ya era un adulto, no tenía por qué esconder el hecho de que tenía a una chica dentro de su cuarto, a pesar de haber pasado la noche completa con ella y no haber podido hacer absolutamente nada, nadie en su casa tendría por qué pedirle una explicación, ya no era un niño.

Estaba muy molesto y concentrado mirando aún hacia la pared mientras pensaba qué podía hacer para no dejar que las cosas terminaran así como así, porque tenía que aceptar, por enésima vez, que no estaba haciendo las cosas bien, por lo menos no en ese aspecto de su vida y que, aún a pesar de los años, era incapaz de tomar decisiones por su cuenta, tal y como se lo repetía constantemente Nobu-san y el insolente de Shoma, y ni qué decir de su "ex novia", Kanako Murakami… Kana-chan, que a sus 17 años le repetía constantemente que se portaba como un tonto la mayor parte del tiempo, a veces con leves coscorrones incluidos, y no podía terminar de encerrarla en esa etiqueta de "novia" porque él nunca se había portado como un "novio"… Nunca habían pasado de unos tímidos besos y de algunas citas a las que tenían que asistir a escondidas y sólo mientras se encontraran en algún otro país diferente a Japón, hasta que un par de años más tarde ella se habría enamorado de alguien más, no sin antes descubrir su estúpido secreto y decirle que aun así se veía "lindo", pero él no quería ser lindo, quería dejar de verse así de tonto frente a ella… Intentó ser más intrépido pero nunca conseguía nada… Aun así, tenía gratos recuerdos con ella y seguía siendo su "guía espiritual" que lo maltrataba de tanto en tanto, insistiéndole que ya era hora de que sentara cabeza, tal y como le decía también Nobu-san.

Es increíble cómo una persona puede pasar de estar así de molesto y contrariado consigo mismo y, de pronto, perder la consciencia y la noción de la realidad ante el simple tacto de otra persona.

Zhenya: Hola (mirándolo desde abajo y tomando una de sus manos).

Yuzuru: Ho-hola.

Zhenya: Te veías tan molesto (riendo levemente) … ¿Te ocurre algo?

Yuzuru: Sí, la verdad sí… (volteando a verla de lado).

Zhenya: ¿Qué pasa?

Yuzuru: Pues… que no te irás.

Zhenya: ¿Disculpa?

Yuzuru: No te irás, no te dejaré salir de mi habitación… (poniéndose de pie sin soltar la mano que ella misma le había tomado).

Zhenya: O-oye… ¿qué tienes?

Yuzuru: Estoy harto, ¿sabes? (mientras avanzaba junto con ella). Estoy harto de portarme así…

Zhenya: Me estás asustando Yuzuru (dijo cuando piernas tocaron el borde de la cama).

Yuzuru: No es mi intención asustarte… Yo… Yo… Demonios.

Evgenia lo miraba con real preocupación… Era como ver una lucha interna dentro de su cerebro y que se abría paso a través de sus ojos que la miraban con tal intensidad que podría desintegrarla en cualquier momento si continuaba así.

Yuzuru: Tú… tu cabello… aún está mojado…

Zhenya: Sí… es cierto…

Yuzuru: No puedes salir así… Podrías enfermarte, ¿no?

Zhenya: Cabe esa posibilidad.

Yuzuru: Quédate… un poco más, ¿sí? No quiero ser el culpable de que algo le pase a la "gran Evgenia Medvedeva", no podría cargar con esa responsabilidad (sonrió).

Zhenya: Veo… veo tus orejas.

Yuzuru de pronto se sonrojó… se sonrojó como nunca antes lo había hecho… De alguna manera se sentía tan expuesto a ella, y ella lo había conseguido sin darse cuenta, y probablemente él tampoco se había dado cuenta de nada, lo único de lo que era consciente era que sentía que su temperatura comenzaba a subir y al parecer no se trataba de fiebre, ya que a la vez sintió cómo su bóxer comenzaba a incomodarle mientras le ejercía presión en la parte central de su cuerpo.

Zhenya: ¿Puedo?

Yuzuru: …

No sabía si era por su cabello revuelto que debía tener todas las mañanas al despertar, si era por esa insípida barba que sintió cuando posó nuevamente una de sus manos en el rostro de Yuzuru, ver sus cejas desordenadas, su respiración agitada por encima de su pecho, las tiernas orejas que iban de la mano con la expresión que él tenía en ese momento… o tal vez lo era todo, pero ya no era momento de pensar, y haría uso de su limitada experiencia para no dejar pasar la única oportunidad donde él se mostraba lo suficientemente valiente para no dar marcha atrás.

Evgenia dejó de pensar y se alzó sobre la punta de sus pies para besar los labios de Yuzuru, mientras él estaba estático en su lugar, al parecer no lo esperaba, pero no duró mucho tiempo así ya que de pronto sintió cómo le correspondía con la misma suavidad que sus besos anteriores. Yuzuru intentó pasar sus brazos por la cintura de Evgenia, pero ella no se lo permitió…

Zhenya: No… aún no (tomando sus manos y regresándolas a su lugar).

Soltó sus manos y recorrió con la vista el camino que hacían las de ella… Las pasó por el fuerte pecho de Yuzuru… Hace mucho que no lo veía y ahora, con tal cercanía, podía notar que estaba ligeramente más fornido que antes, al igual que sus hombros, más anchos que como los recordaba… Bajó sus manos por su abdomen, aún por encima de su gruesa polera, por lo que decidió levantarla un poco para tener contacto directo con su piel… Lo sintió estremecerse y hacer un ligero sonido con su garganta, pero no dejó que eso la distrajera… Lo miró a los ojos nuevamente.

Zhenya: ¿Estás seguro?

Yuzuru: ¿Q-qué?

Evgenia sólo se río y bajó nuevamente la mirada para ver nuevamente el efecto de sus caricias, porque, aunque esas orejitas le dieran un indicio inicial de que él estaba tan excitado como ella, era muy diferente ver la consecuencia directa de sus actos sobresaliendo de su pantalón de franela… Siguió bajando una de sus manos mientras que con la otra se apoyaba sobre la cadera de Yuzuru y se ponía de rodillas…

Yuzuru: ¿Q-qué estás… ha-haciendo?

Ella decidió no prestarle atención, por lo que continuó con lo que se había propuesto: sacar de una vez ese lado salvaje que sabía que Yuzuru tenía escondido en algún lugar de su cuerpo, porque ya se lo había demostrado ligeramente cuando estaban en la pista de hielo, y a pesar de que se moría de la vergüenza y tanto su corazón como su cerebro estuvieran a punto de explotar, ya había dado el primer paso y sería aún más estúpida que él si decidiera retroceder.

Respiró profundamente una vez más, vio hacia arriba una última vez y verificó que él la miraba curioso, con una expresión que, la verdad, le costaba descifrar… entre divertido y avergonzado y con mil dudas en la cabeza…

Zhenya: Si te duele… sólo habla o… haz algo… ¿está bien?

Yuzuru: ¿Si me duele… cómo?

Evgenia volvió a reír al estar frente a alguien así… Él estaba sumamente excitado, lo tenía frente a ella y podía comprobarlo directamente, pero a la vez estaba tan perdido que se sentía una aprovechadora… Estaba en una situación que jamás hubiera podido imaginar, pero nuevamente comprobó que estaba dispuesta a continuar, por lo que con su mano libre bajó lentamente el pantalón de Yuzuru; se acomodó bien sobre sus rodillas y se ayudó con la otra mano… Sólo le faltaba una prenda y por su mente sólo se cruzó un "¡qué diablos!", y bajó su bóxer que se notaba que hacía una fuerte presión sobre su miembro, ya que ni bien consiguió bajarlo hasta la mitad de sus increíbles y bien formados muslos, vio cómo éste se liberó… quedando frente a ella… Evgenia nuevamente alzó la mirada y vio que Yuzuru estaba mirando hacia el techo… bien, eso le facilitaba un poco las cosas ya que él había decidido "darle privacidad" a lo que sea que ella fuera a hacer… Subió su mano derecha muy despacio mientras acariciaba "sin querer" uno de sus muslos hasta que por fin pudo alcanzar su objetivo y comenzó a presionarlo poco a poco.

Yuzuru: Ahhh… tu… fría… Tu mano… está muy fría (sonriendo).

Zhenya: Lo siento… ya va a pasar… (dijo mientras comenzaba a mover su mano a lo largo de toda su masculinidad).

Yuzuru: Claro… (cerrando los ojos nuevamente).

Ella se entretenía entre el vaivén de su mano derecha y las caricias que hacía sobre su muslo con la otra, consiguiendo que Yuzuru se excitara más y se pusiera cada vez más rígido; él incluso había apoyado una de sus manos en la parte superior de la lámpara que estaba al lado de su cama mientras respiraba agitadamente. Tenía ya un par de minutos en dicha labor, sólo utilizando las manos, intercambiándolas para no bajar la intensidad de sus caricias, hasta que por fin decidió acercar su rostro, específicamente sus labios sobre el miembro de él… Se debatía si hacerlo poco a poco o hacerlo de frente y rápido… Era la primera vez que le hacía sexo oral a alguien, así que no estaba del todo segura, así que optó por hacerlo de frente pero algo lento… Ayudándose aún con una de sus manos, lo introdujo a su boca hasta cubrir casi la mitad y humedecerlo con su saliva… repitió esta acción muchas veces, intercalando el ritmo entre lento y algo rápido… Sintió cómo él, casi de manera imperceptible, comenzó a mover sus caderas a la par de los movimientos de su boca, para luego sentir cómo su mano derecha se posó sobre la parte de atrás de su cabeza, empujándola hacia adelante y invitándole a elevar la intensidad y los movimientos que hacía con su lengua, y así lo entendió ella, arrancando un gemido tras otro mientras él respiraba agitadamente y al borde de colapsar en cualquier momento…

Yuzuru: Si sigues así… me vas a volver loco (dijo con voz ronca).

Zhenya: ¿Más?

Yuzuru: Me voy a venir si sigues así…

Zhenya: Está bien (mientras continuaba besándolo y pasando su lengua a su voluntad).

Yuzuru: No, no está bien…

Yuzuru abrió los ojos y miró hacia abajo, cruzándolos con la intensa mirada de ella… Con ayuda de su otra mano, alejó suavemente el rostro de Evgenia de su entrepierna y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

Yuzuru: Ah… Hola (respirando muy agitado).

Zhenya: Buenos días.

Por alguna extraña razón, escuchar los "buenos días" de los labios de Evgenia le dio un vuelco dentro del pecho que prefirió no interpretar en ese momento; además, estaba seguro que su cerebro estaba ubicado entre sus muslos en ese instante, y decidió pensar con el cerebro… Tomó con ambas manos el rostro de Evgenia y la besó nuevamente, sin ningún reparo ni freno, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de ella, notando claramente lo dispuesta que estaba a dar batalla con él, sobre todo cuando ella lo amarró por el cuello, haciendo más presión entre ambos y sintiendo cómo la parte más caliente de su cuerpo rozaba el ombligo ligeramente descubierto de ella. Sin hacer más cálculos, levantó rápidamente la camiseta que ella llevaba, sacándola por completo de un solo tirón, al igual que la de él.

Yuzuru: Lo siento, pero… no podré con eso… (dijo mirando al frente).

Zhenya: ¿No podrás con qué?

Yuzuru: Prometo que te regalaré otro… (dijo mientras rompía el sostén de Evgenia por el frente).

Si bien no había medido nada de lo que estaba haciendo, pudo romper esta tonta prenda con bastante facilidad, dejando al descubierto los senos de Evgenia frente a él… Quería hacer muchas cosas con ellos… Quería acariciarlos, quería besarlos, quería recorrer con su lengua cada uno de los rincones de ella; sin embargo, aún se sentía torpe y Evgenia todavía tenía una prenda que le estorbaba, por lo que decidió primero, con ayuda de sus piernas, terminar de quitarse el pantalón y su bóxer que se encontraban a la mitad para luego recostarla suavemente sobre su cama, poniendo uno de sus brazos debajo de ella, dándose cuenta que él mismo se había aprisionado y que no podía usar ambas manos para quitar el pantalón de mezclilla que ella vestía.

Zhenya: No te preocupes… Yo lo haré…

Yuzuru la vio desde el lado en el que se encontraba, observando cómo ella desabotonaba y bajaba el cierre de su pantalón, lenta y tortuosamente, mientras se ayudaba con ambas manos a bajar ambas prendas restantes…

Zhenya: ¿Qué? (viéndolo hacia arriba por encima de su hombro).

Yuzuru: Eres… increíblemente… hermosa…

Zhenya: Pues… tú no te quedas atrás…

Yuzuru: ¿Soy hermoso? (soltando una carcajada y callándose él mismo).

Zhenya: Eres… un poco guapo…

Yuzuru: Está bien, eso es más que suficiente en este momento.

Él se acercó por última vez y la besó con fuerza mientras suavemente se colocaba encima de ella… Besó su rostro por completo, tomando especial atención a su cuello, ya que había notado que ella se estremecía y gemía con intensidad cuando él pasaba sus labios y su lengua por debajo de su barbilla… Ya no podía soportar más e hizo lo que su instinto le ordenó… Puso su rostro nuevamente a la altura del de ella mientras con una de sus manos tomaba su miembro totalmente erecto al punto que de sólo tocarlo le causó algo de dolor, pero ello no lo hizo retroceder, al contrario, quería estar dentro de ella de una vez y así lo hizo… Rozó los labios inferiores de Evgenia con sus dedos mientras se acomodaba cuidadosamente sobre ella sin poner todo su peso encima… Cuando por fin sintió que había ingresado por completo, levantó la vista para verla a los ojos, encontrando que estos estaban cerrados mientras ella se relamía y mordía los labios, a la vez que lo jalaba hacia sí misma. Yuzuru se acomodó mejor colocando ambos brazos en las caderas de Evgenia, mientras la empujaba hacia abajo y él se impulsaba hacia arriba… La sensación de estar dentro de ella era indescriptible… Por más que tenía los ojos abiertos, no veía más que luces y sentía cómo su corazón bombeada como loco hacia todas las terminales nerviosas de su cuerpo… Nunca pensó que habría algo infinitamente más placentero que aterrizar un perfecto quad Axel o sentir el viento en su rostro al recorrer a toda velocidad la pista de hielo… Su mente estaba en blanco, más aún al ver las diferentes expresiones en el rostro de Evgenia… Si él podía conseguir hacer que ella se sintiera tan bien como se veía en ese momento, no le molestaría hacerlo las veces que fueran necesarias… Continuó moviendo sus caderas una y otra vez sobre la pelvis de Evgenia, quien también se movía hacia adelante y atrás, intensificando el contacto entre su miembro y su humedad… Pudo escuchar un "Yuzu, me vengo" … No pudo pensar más, ella no se lo permitía ya que sólo se movía cada vez más y más fuerte, presionándolo con sus brazos por encima de sus hombros y cruzando las piernas por detrás sus muslos… Después de un tiempo, que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cuánto tiempo era eso, sintió cómo las paredes del interior de Evgenia lo presionaban de tal manera que ya no pudo soportarlo… Su cuerpo se movía por inercia, intentando profundizar más sus movimientos dentro de ella, haciéndolos cada vez más rápidos… hasta que lo sintió… sintió que se corría dentro de ella… Se había masturbado desde que era un adolescente, pero aquello no tenía el más mínimo punto de comparación con lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento… Se dejó caer de forma algo pesada sobre ella mientras recuperaba la fuerza y la compostura para levantarse un poco sobre sus codos y tener la valentía de verla a los ojos nuevamente… Y ahí la encontró, radiante y tímida a la vez, con una ligera capa de sudor en la frente que limpió un poco con una de sus manos.

Yuzuru: Si te dijera "hola" nuevamente… sonaría muy estúpido, ¿verdad?

Zhenya: No… la verdad es que es lo más inteligente… que puedes decir ahora (aún con la respiración bastante agitada).

Yuzuru: Zhenya… yo…

Zhenya: ¿Me permites? (haciéndole un gesto de que quería sentarse).

Yuzuru: Claro, perdón… (le respondió levantándose mientras buscaba su pantalón y ella se cubría con una de las sábanas).

Zhenya: Tus orejitas… se fueron otra vez (le sonrió).

Yuzuru: Suele pasar… luego de… ya sabes.

Zhenya: Deberías vestirte o tu fiebre regresará.

Yuzuru: Tú también… podrías enfermar (dijo sin despegar los ojos del pecho de Evgenia).

Zhenya: ¿Podrías alcanzarme mi ropa?

Yuzuru: Cierto, soy un… Tienes razón.

Yuzuru se terminó de colocar los pantalones y una camiseta sin el menor cuidado posible, para luego ponerse de pie y alcanzarle la ropa de Evgenia, que extrañamente todo había terminado en el piso justo al lado del preservativo que se supone que debía haberse puesto…

Zhenya: ¿Todo bien? (al verlo inmóvil por unos segundos).

Yuzuru: Sí, claro, toma… (dijo alcanzándole su ropa). Uhm… voy al baño… un segundo…

Zhenya: Está bien (dijo algo extrañada).

Yuzuru se dirigió rápidamente al cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta y lo primero que hizo fue lavarse la cara... verse al espejo y poner la "expresión de pregunta" más grande que había puesto en su vida… Pensaba que no tenía que ocultarle nada, era obvio que Evgenia también se debió haber dado cuenta que él no había usado un preservativo…

Yuzuru: (frente al espejo) No creo que… ¿o sí? No… bueno, es posible, pero… no creo… Ya basta Yuzuru, no es momento que entres en pánico por cosas muy poco probables.

Al salir de la habitación de baño se llevó una gran sorpresa al no encontrar a Evgenia por ningún lugar… Buscó como un tonto debajo de las sábanas, debajo de la cama, dentro del armario… incluso llegó a pensar que todo había sido un sueño, pero no, eso no era posible… aún sentía el ritmo del pecho de Evgenia debajo de él así como el aroma de su cuello… Siguió buscando con la vista para terminar dándose cuenta que la ventana estaba entreabierta, por lo que corrió hacia ella para ver si todavía ella se encontraba cerca, y definitivamente fue así… Sacó la cabeza por la ventana y la vio con un reclamo mudo mientras abría los ojos lo más que podía ya que no podía simplemente gritar su nombre en medio de la calle… "¿O sí?", pensó… Cuando parecía determinado a hacerlo y él mismo salir por la ventana para preguntarle, y claro, reclamarle por qué demonios se iba como una delincuente de su casa, vio que ella le hacía un gesto, poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios pidiéndole silenciosamente que no gritara… Cuando consiguió que se quedara callado con un juego de miradas y gestos, Evgenia le señaló su teléfono y luego lo señaló a él… "¿Mi teléfono?", se dijo a sí mismo… Entró nuevamente a su habitación y encontró su teléfono con algo de dificultad encima de su cama que había revuelto hace unos instantes… Tenía una nota adhesiva pegada encima de él…

 _Zhenya:_ _Muchas gracias por todo, pero no quiero que tengas más problemas… Iré a buscar a mi amiga y a comer algo que me muero de hambre. Nos vemos. Sailor Janny._

Yuzuru: Niña tonta…

Salió nuevamente por la ventana y ya no la vio por ningún lugar… Estaba muy tentado a salir por esa ventana al igual que ella, pero decidió no hacerlo… Tal vez era lo mejor en ese momento… Suspiró algo molesto y se metió nuevamente a su habitación. Evgenia al escuchar que Yuzuru cerró su ventana, salió de su "escondite" y pudo caminar con más tranquilidad hasta la parada de autobús… con una sonrisa tan grande como la preocupación de caer en cuenta lo que había hecho… de lo que habían hecho… No quiso pensar más, se puso sus audífonos y siguió su camino, sin darse cuenta de que alguien había visto el extraño ritual de verla salir por la ventana del cuarto de Yuzuru que daba hacia la parte posterior del edificio, sin tener en cuenta que ese mismo edificio estaba lleno de cámaras… Dicha persona sólo dejó salir una palabra que podría interpretarse como el inicio de mil y un inconvenientes… "Interesante" se dijo para sí misma… "¿Quién lo diría? Así que se tratará de Evgenia Medvedeva… Interesante".


	6. Capítulo 06 - Gestión de crisis

**Hechizo**

 **Capítulo 06.- Gestión de crisis.**

"¿Es normal sentirse así?, ¿y… ahora qué?, ¿qué sigue, qué se hace?" Yuzuru Hanyu estaba acostumbrado a tener todo bajo control, absolutamente todo sin excepción alguna; sin embargo, en ese momento no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que sucedía en su interior, incluso pensó que fue una muy mala idea dejar que ella se fuera de esa manera; realmente se veía mal desde donde se le viera, pero… cómo se debía reaccionar ante una situación que era completamente nueva para él… Sin querer, la batalla interna que tenía en esos momentos estaba empezando a reflejarse a través de su siempre expresivo rostro.

Yumi: No te serví la comida para que estés jugando con ella Yuzuru.

Yuzuru: …

Saya: Déjalo mamá… ¿no ves que está en otro mundo?

Yumi: Yuzuru, estoy hablando contigo.

Yuzuru: Sí mamá, está delicioso, muchas gracias…

Saya: Te lo dije…

Yumi: Yuzuru, ¿estás bien hijo?

Saya: ¡Oye! (pateándolo por debajo de la mesa).

Yuzuru: ¡Saya! ¿Qué pasa contigo? Mamá, Saya me acaba de patear por debajo de la mesa… (molesto y sobándose la canilla repetidas veces).

Yumi: Es que hijo, estás ahí… absorto… pensando en Dios sabe qué…

Yuzuru: Yo… no… Debo irme (dijo algo incómodo).

Yumi: ¿Te encuentras bien Yuzuru? Si tienes algún malestar o algo sólo tienes que decírmelo, prepararé un remedio para ti.

Yuzuru: Estoy bien mamá, sólo que… no dormí muy bien.

Yumi: ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde a casa? Cuando saliste de mi habitación recién pude ver la hora que era… Podría ocurrirte algo a esas horas Yuzuru (hablando con un tono de preocupación mientras terminaba de lavar algunos utensilios que había utilizado para preparar el desayuno).

Yuzuru: Ya sabes mamá, la próxima semana empieza la Final del Grand Prix y hay mucho por hacer.

Saya: ¿No será que estás viéndote con alguien a escondidas hermanito?

Ni bien su adorada hermana terminó su horrible pregunta con tono de afirmación, a la vez que lo miraba suspicazmente, Yuzuru escupió todo su jugo sobre el tazón de frutas que tenía frente a él.

Yumi: ¿Qué te pasa Yuzuru? Ten más cuidado (alcanzándole una servilleta).

Saya: (Riendo a carcajadas) Te lo dije mamá… hoy este chico está en otro mundo.

Yuzuru: (Mientras se limpiaba y se paraba para dejar su comida sin terminar en el fregadero) Me voy.

Yumi: ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien hijo?

Yuzuru: Sí mamá… ya te lo dije. Debo irme. Muchas gracias por la comida.

Yumi: Está bien hijo, cuídate.

Saya: Cuídate hermanito… No olvides llevar una gorra o algo… Está haciendo más frío de lo normal (mirándolo sonriente y apoyando su quijada sobre una de sus manos).

Yuzuru: Adiós mamá… Tú (mirando a su hermana), acompáñame un momento por favor.

Saya sólo asintió alegremente mientras caminaba detrás de Yuzuru a la puerta de su departamento. Una vez fuera, se detuvo para "enterarse" qué era de lo que quería hablar su hermano.

Yuzuru: ¿Me vas a decir qué pasa contigo el día de hoy? (dijo con el ceño fruncido mientras se acomodaba los lentes en un gesto nervioso).

Saya: No diré nada hermanito… Mis labios están sellados, no te preocupes.

Yuzuru: Se puede saber de qué estás hablando.

Saya: Ah bueno, lo siento, entonces sólo estuve alucinando cuando vi bajar desde la ventana de tu habitación a un gatito muy parecido a Evgenia Medvedeva.

Yuzuru: …

Saya: No tienes de qué preocuparte Yuzuru, yo siempre voy a cuidar de ti… Sólo te pido que seas más precavido si quieres ser reservado con tu vida privada (poniendo un rostro serio).

Yuzuru: ¿A qué… a qué te refieres?

Saya: Tuve que entrar a hurtadillas a la sala de seguridad de nuestro edificio y desaparecer la grabación de anoche y de hoy por la mañana… ¿Es que acaso no sabes que esto está lleno de cámaras?

Yuzuru: Supongo que debo agradecerte por eso… (dijo metiendo las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y mirando hacia un lado).

Saya: No quiero que me agradezcas, quiero que tengas más cuidado.

Yuzuru: Tienes razón, yo… yo… Fue muy irresponsable de mi parte (dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza algo decaído).

Saya: Y otra cosa Yuzuru… bueno, realmente son dos cosas las que quiero decirte.

Yuzuru: Claro, te escucho.

Saya: Primero… No permitas que vuelvan a hacerte daño como lo hicieron antes, ¿está bien? No quiero volver a verte así… Prométemelo.

Yuzuru: Pero…

Saya: Sólo promételo, ¿sí?

Yuzuru: Está bien, te lo prometo… Eso no volverá a ocurrir, ya no soy un niño, hermana… ¿Y lo segundo?

Saya: Mamá no la quiere.

Yuzuru: ¿Qué?, ¿a quién? (preguntó algo contrariado).

Saya: A la princesa Kaguya (dijo con sarcasmo) … ¿A quién más tonto?

Yuzuru: ¿De dónde sacan esa idea tan extraña y fuera de lugar? (dijo incómodo).

Saya: Así que ella también lo sabe… Es probable que mamá le haya dicho algo en algún momento y por eso "ella" te lo mencionara.

Yuzuru: Pues a mí me parece una tontería, nuestra madre no es ese tipo de persona que anda guardándole rencores a la gente ni mucho menos diciéndole cosas raras.

Saya: Hermanito, cuando se trata de ti, mamá no conoce límite alguno…

Yuzuru: Yo no le encuentro sentido a algo así…

Saya: Pues tendrás que encontrarle sentido… Mamá no soporta a Evgenia Medvedeva… Así que si estás pensando hacer algo más con esa niña… sólo tenlo en cuenta, por favor.

Yuzuru: No sabes qué fue lo que ocurrió así que no supongas cosas que no son, Saya.

Saya: Si sigues así de molesto voy a pensar que realmente arruinaste tu oportunidad de curar esa terrible "enfermedad" de la que padeces (dijo mientras le pellizcaba una de sus mejillas, haciéndole sonrojar y molestar a la vez sabiendo que se refería a su bien resguardada virginidad) … Supongo que no piensas contarme nada (tomando su otra mejilla y apretando sus cachetes con ambas manos como siempre que quería hacerle perder la paciencia, lo cual nunca había conseguido).

Yuzuru: Tengo que irme… ¿podrías soltarme? (acomodando su cabello a la altura de la parte de atrás de su cuello).

Saya: Está bien, sólo ten cuidado… Estoy hablando en serio (poniendo un semblante más acorde a sus palabras).

Yuzuru: Insisto, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Debo irme.

Saya: ¿Ella lo sabe?

Yuzuru: Hablaremos luego, debo irme. Que tengas un buen día.

Saya: Que te vaya bien.

Yuzuru se despidió de ella apretando suavemente la mejilla de su hermana y sonriendo de lado mientras se alejaba bajando por las escaleras… "No hay nada de qué preocuparse… ¿cierto?", se preguntaba a sí mismo; sin embargo, pudo recordar el estúpido preservativo que olvidó utilizar cuando pasó… lo que pasó.

"¿Qué se hacía en una situación así?, ¿debía llamarla, escribirle, buscarla luego… hacer como si nada hubiera pasado?". Eso último le resultaba imposible… "¿Por qué tienes que ser así Hanyu?", se volvía a preguntar exasperado mientras se acomodaba el cabello como signo de fastidio.

Eran casi las 11 de la mañana, aún estaba a tiempo, pero quería llegar con algo de calma a la oficina que habían acondicionado para él; lo más probable era que los muchachos ya se encontraran calentando o haciendo estiramientos fuera de la pista de hielo, y entre ellos estaría su buen amigo… el Sr. Uno… Suspiró fuertemente por última vez y decidió subir al auto que lo esperaba afuera del edificio. La noche anterior decidió avisarle al chofer, el que normalmente lo trasladaba cuando estaba en Toronto, que tardaría un poco en salir de la oficina y que regresaría a casa en un taxi… Se puso los auriculares y se dispuso a escuchar música mientras intentaba despejar su mente, aunque sea por unos momentos.

Debido a que no había podido dormir lo necesario, dormitó un poco en el auto, así que cuando se desperezó, ya se encontraba muy cerca del TCC… Al llegar… nunca le había costado tanto bajar de un vehículo… de poner un pie fuera del auto… Era como si una fuerza desconocida lo mantuviera pegado al asiento de atrás… Sacudió su cabeza y aterrizó los dos pies a la vez sobre la pista, salía por completo del auto, cerraba la puerta y se despedía de Akira-san que siempre lo acompañaba con discreción y silencio cuando así lo creía conveniente.

Caminaba hacia el interior de la pista de hielo como si estuviera haciendo penitencia… Se sentía pesado, perdido, confuso y no tenía ni la menor idea de por qué tenía que sentirse de ese modo, hasta que alguien lo sorprendió por detrás tomándolo por la cintura.

Johnny Weir: ¡Hola Yuzu! (volteándolo de manera juguetona)

Yuzuru: ¡Johnny, eres tú! (mientras le regresaba el alma al cuerpo).

Johnny: Por Dios Yuzu, pareciera que hubieras visto a un fantasma jajaja, ¿te encuentras bien?

Yuzuru: Sí… sólo me sorprendiste. No esperaba encontrarte aquí tan pronto.

Johnny: Pues ya ves que sí… Estoy aquí desde hace un par de días, es más, pensé en venir a visitarte ayer por la noche, pero tuve una emergencia de moda y estuve al borde del colapso.

Yuzuru: No esperaba menos de ti… siempre con tanta energía (sonriendo levemente).

Johnny: Pues déjame decirte que eres tú quién me sorprende… No sé si te has percatado, pero creo que dejaste toda tu vigorosidad en casa el día de hoy… ¿estás enfermo? (poniendo una de sus manos sobre la frente de Yuzuru).

Yuzuru: No, no… sólo agotado…

Johnny: ¿Se trata de una mujer? (Yuzuru lo vio como si hubiera dicho alguna barbaridad) … ¿¡Es un chico!? (dijo formando una perfecta "o" en sus labios).

Yuzuru: Claro que no, Johnny, cálmate por favor…

Johnny: Mira Yuzu… tómalo como si fuera un súper poder o algo, pero tengo la capacidad de ver cuando un hombrecito como tú está contrariado por algo así… y déjame decirte que así te ves.

Yuzuru: Es la competencia que me tiene algo tenso.

Johnny: Ay, vamos, sabes que eso no es cierto… Dime quién es (totalmente emocionado y con los ojos destellantes de curiosidad).

Yuzuru: Estás loco Johnny (dijo disimulando perfectamente una sonrisa).

Johnny: Loco o no, sé que tengo razón…

Yuzuru: No hay nada que pueda decir para que te tranquilices, ¿verdad?

Johnny: Sólo me tranquilizaría si me dijeras la verdad, pero lastimosamente mi tiempo es sagrado y aún tengo un millón de asuntos por atender… Muy pronto comenzará el desfile de estrellas y debo estar listo y guapo acorde a la ocasión, como siempre.

Yuzuru: Bueno, no te quito más ti-

Johnny: ¡Ah, hablando de estrellas, mira quién viene ahí! Sabía que debía estar aquí por la mañana, siempre ocurren cosas hermosas en las mañanas.

Yuzuru: Pero qué dices… (volteando lentamente).

Johnny: ¡Janny, preciosura, buenos días!

Zhenya: Hola Johnny, buenos días… Tan radiante y guapo como siempre (sonriendo y abrazándolo tiernamente mientras Johnny la alzaba un poco del suelo).

Johnny: Muchas gracias… Me encantaría decir lo mismo, pero mira nomás la carita que traes, ¿tampoco pudiste dormir?

Zhenya: Sí, sólo que…

Johnny: Por la cara que traen, cualquiera pensaría que se desvelaron juntos jajaja.

Yuzuru: Jaja… (carraspeando su garganta).

Zhenya: No digas locuras Johnny (sonriendo muy tranquila).

Johnny: Está bien, está bien, es momento de que me calme, pero primero señorita, quiero saber dónde fuiste a parar anoche… Estuve esperándote hasta muy tarde y luego ocurrieron mil y un desastres, ni siquiera pude comunicarme contigo… Mi ropa se extravió, no encontré la carga de mi teléfono celular y no sé cuántas desgracias más.

Zhenya: Fui a buscarte alrededor de la medianoche y ya no te encontré…

Yuzuru: Él… ¿él era tu "amiga"? (interrumpiéndola).

Zhenya: S-sí, bueno, no… o sea, sí, me iba a quedar con él, pero…

Yuzuru, quien hasta ese momento se sentía total y asquerosamente ignorado por Zhenya, quien ni siquiera se había dignado a hacerle un mínimo gesto de cortesía a modo de saludo o algo, arrugó la frente al terminar de procesar lo que ella había dicho… "¿Se iba a quedar a dormir en casa de otro hombre? Bueno, se trataba de Johnny, pero aun así…", se preguntaba a sí mismo sin darse cuenta de que en su rostro se empezaba a notar un gigantesco signo de interrogación.

Por otro lado, Johnny la miraba ella… lo miraba a él, repitiendo dicha acción por lo menos unas tres veces… Procesó la última pregunta de Yuzuru… procesó la última respuesta de Evgenia… Juntó las palmas de sus manos y las colocó sobre sus labios en un gesto pensativo, cayendo en cuenta de que había descubierto algo realmente curioso y, por qué no decirlo, colosal.

Johnny: ¿Ustedes…? (intercalando su mirada entre uno y otro).

Yuzuru lo miraba con confusión en sus ojos mientras que Evgenia lo veía como si en cualquier momento pudiera salir disparada hasta Marte… Decidió controlarse y ser inteligentemente precavido.

Johnny: Tontas ideas mías… No es nada, no es nada. Bueno niños, este adulto responsable debe ir a trabajar.

Yuzuru: Johnny, yo…

Johnny: Les deseo lo mejor a los dos (ignorando a Yuzuru mientras los abrazaba a ambos a la vez). Yuzuru, ésta es tu primera Final del Grand Prix como entrenador, estoy seguro de que has hecho un excelente trabajo a lo largo de estos meses… Janny, a ti no tengo mucho qué decirte, sólo diviértete, por favor.

Zhenya: Muchas gracias Johnny, aprecio mucho tus palabras.

Yuzuru: Gracias, haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Johnny los apretó con un poco más de fuerza en su abrazo a modo de despedida y se separó de ellos besando la mejilla de cada uno, tomó la pequeña maleta que había dejado a un lado en el suelo y caminó hacia dentro de la pista de hielo mientras se despedía agitando una de sus manos.

Zhenya: Siempre tan lleno de vida…

Yuzuru: Sí (mirándola fijamente y cruzando los brazos).

Zhenya: ¿Qué?

Yuzuru: ¿Qué… de qué?

Zhenya: ¿Por qué me miras como si hubiera hecho algo malo?

Yuzuru: No sabía que podías leer la mente…

Zhenya: Basta con ver tu cara.

Yuzuru: Mi cara es la de siempre, no puedo evitar cargar con ella.

Zhenya: No tengo tiempo para esto (dijo mientras se acomodaba la mochila a uno de sus hombros, dispuesta a irse).

Yuzuru: ¿En serio pensabas quedarte con él?

Zhenya: No permitiré que hagas un problema de esto Hanyu.

Yuzuru: ¿Problema, cuál problema? (totalmente ofendido por lo atrevida que estaba siendo y por haberle llamado de esa forma).

Zhenya: Ninguno, olvídalo… (empezando a caminar hacia la pista de hielo).

Yuzuru: Espera (tomándola del brazo y soltándola rápidamente).

Zhenya: Dígame, "su alteza", ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

Yuzuru: Tenemos que hablar (decidiendo ignorar su tono sarcástico).

Zhenya: Pues hoy no… Vine aquí a entrenar y eso es precisamente lo que voy a hacer.

Yuzuru: ¿Hice algo que pudiera molestarte? (bajando su tono de voz).

Ella ya no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la expresión que él había puesto en ese instante… No sabía si estamparle una cachetada o un beso, pero realmente quería patinar y despejar su mente de la maraña de ideas que venían surgiendo desde que había dejado la habitación de Yuzuru temprano por la mañana.

Zhenya: Yuzu… Yuzuru… ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

Yuzuru: Si está dentro de mis posibilidades… claro, ¿por qué no?

Zhenya: No me hables hasta que termine la competencia… Por favor.

Yuzuru desarrolló esa solicitud en su cabeza como si fuera un acertijo; sin embargo, cayó en cuenta de que, si ella le pedía algo así, no podía hacer más que aceptar, a pesar de que no entendiera sus motivos ni nada.

Yuzuru: Si eso es lo que quieres… Está bien.

Zhenya: Gracias. Debo irme (viéndolo fijamente).

Yuzuru: Claro… estás aquí para ganar, ¿verdad?

Zhenya: Así es Hanyu (dijo con seguridad).

Yuzuru: Está bien Medvedeva. Lo entiendo y lo respeto. Esfuérzate mucho.

Zhenya: Eso haré… tú también.

Yuzuru: Por supuesto.

Ambos se miraron con intensidad por unos segundos y conteniendo palabras en su mente que ninguno de los dos tenía muy claras. Ella siguió su camino ingresando a la pista de hielo y mientras él se quedó ahí atándose los cordones de uno de sus tenis, que extrañamente los traía así sin saber desde cuándo; aspiró aire con profundidad y se dirigió a su oficina.

Tenía que reconocer que estaba muy distraído… Era la tercera vez que buscaba sus anteojos sobre su escritorio y se daba cuenta que los traía puestos o sobre su frente mientras descansaba la vista. Yuzuru sacudió la cabeza y se recriminó a sí mismo que no estaba haciendo bien su trabajo, así que se enderezó sobre su asiento y continuó su trabajo en su laptop.

Para Yuzuru Hanyu todo debía empezar con un esquema, todo debía ser planificado y organizado desde un conjunto de gráficos, tablas y datos que primero plasmaba a mano sobre una libreta de notas que llevaba a todas partes para luego entregárselo a su asistente y éste lo convirtiera en información digital. Yuzuru tenía todo un protocolo de seguridad sobre su información y había encontrado una persona en la que podía confiar sin mayor preocupación.

Efectivamente, como lo había previsto, sus muchachos ya se encontraban en la pista de patinaje. La administración del club había tenido una deferencia con él y le había permitido que, en los días previos al inicio de la Final del Grand Prix, hubiera horas, a veces días completos, en los que él pudiera entrenar y afinar detalles de los programas de sus chicos… Se quedó pensando un poco y de pronto se preguntó qué hacía Zhenya en el club a esa hora, pero tampoco podía preguntarle, con eso de que le había "prohibido" hablarle hasta que ganara la competencia… Si bien ella sólo le había dicho "hasta que termine la competencia", él lo interpretaría a su gusto y le negaría el privilegio de sus palabras si es que ella no ganaba, aunque confiaba bastante en que pudiera hacerlo.

Hubo un tiempo en que él veía a Evgenia Medvedeva como una de las patinadoras que más se alejaban a la forma de ser que él tenía, por lo menos en competencias. Yuzuru podía tener programas cortos increíbles para luego pasar a patinar programas libres desastrosos, o viceversa; en cambio, Evgenia tenía la capacidad de ser consistente… con mil y una cosas que a él no le terminaban de gustar, pero patinando con un arte que la diferenciaba de las demás.

Shoma: Buen día senpai (dijo entrando a su oficina de manera despreocupada y haciendo una rápida reverencia cuando se dio cuenta que Yuzuru se encontraba ahí).

Yuzuru: Buenos días.

Eran pocas las veces que había silencio absoluto cuando estaban juntos, pero en esta ocasión la tensión y el mutismo se llevarían el premio al primer lugar sin duda alguna.

Shoma: Estaba buscándote para consultarte algunas cosas.

Yuzuru: Si se trata de patinaje… soy todo oídos (poniéndose más serio de lo que alguna vez estuvo con él).

Shoma: Yuzu-kun, yo…

Yuzuru: Shoma… basta… Te lo digo en serio.

Shoma: Sólo voy a decir… (Yuzuru estaba a punto de hacerlo callar, pero se impuso dando un paso adelante) … Sólo voy a decir que no tengo recuerdos ni memoria de lo que ocurrió hoy por la mañana.

Yuzuru: …

Shoma: Yo… desperté, hice un poco de ejercicio, me bañé, desayuné y vine para aquí… Eso es lo único que voy a decir respecto a eso.

Yuzuru: Bueno… está bien… ¿Gracias?

Shoma: Sin embargo…

Yuzuru: Sin embargo… ¿qué?

Shoma: Mi silencio tiene un precio, Yuzu-kun (mostrando una sonrisa llena de confianza sabiendo que tenía dominio de la situación).

Yuzuru: Shoma… Sólo una pregunta antes de que me digas el valor de tu silencio, ya que por lo visto mi amistad no vale nada en este momento.

Shoma: Medidas extremas en tiempos extremos senpai.

Yuzuru: ¿Te das cuenta con quién estás hablando? (poniéndose de pie y acercándose lentamente a él).

Shoma: Pero yo sólo quiero saber quién es…

Yuzuru: No es de tu incumbencia.

Shoma: Pero…

Yuzuru: Eso es lo bueno de ser entrenador… No hay "peros", así que te invito a que regreses a entrenar y te concentres en lo que vinimos a hacer.

Shoma: Si no me lo dices, lo averiguaré por mi cuenta (dijo con seguridad).

Yuzuru: Si quieres enfocar tu tiempo y esfuerzo en algo así en vez que entrenar, sólo tú serás el responsable si las cosas no salen según lo planeado.

Shoma: Eso no es justo senpai… ¿Por qué no puedes decirme quién es?

Yuzuru: Pues… porque…

Shoma: ¿No confías en mí? (preguntó haciendo un gesto de tristeza).

Yuzuru: Lo siento Shoma, pero no voy a caer.

Shoma: Pero Yuzu-kun…

Yuzuru: (conteniéndose ya que estaba empezando a exasperarse por la actitud infantil de su amigo) Yo… yo no quiero… arruinarlo, ¿está bien?, ¿puedes conformarte con eso?

Shoma Uno pudo notar que el semblante de Yuzuru le resultaba muy difícil de leer, incluso pensó que se estaba pasando de la raya al ser tan insistente en un asunto tan personal que al parecer él se estaba tomando realmente en serio.

Shoma: Está bien Yuzu-kun… Lo siento, no debí insistir. Regresaré a la pista, te espero allá (hizo nuevamente una leve reverencia y se retiró de la oficina).

Yuzuru se acomodó los lentes, tomó su libreta de notas y salió detrás de Shoma intentando no darle más vueltas al asunto; se propuso no pensar más en el tema y portarse como el profesional que había sido siempre, a pesar de que se encontraba terriblemente contrariado, decidió que no era momento para ello.

Al caminar hacia la pista de patinaje pudo encontrarse con su exentrenador y permanente consejero, Brian Orser, quien lo saludó efusivamente como siempre que se veían. Fue precisamente Brian-san quién le recomendó que, por lo menos al inicio, se hiciera cargo de pocos patinadores, ya que al parecer, después de haber lidiado con todos ellos años atrás, había resultado bastante difícil para Brian-san, para su equipo y para los mismos patinadores, así que siguió su consejo y asumió la dirección de nada más y nada menos que de Shoma Uno, dos veces medallista olímpico de plata, así como de una pareja de Ice Dance que el mismo Yuzuru ostentaba de haberla descubierto y a la que venía puliendo poco a poco a lo largo de esos meses.

Después de intercambiar algunas palabras más con Brian Orser, quien al parecer se encontraba ahí desde temprano, lo vio alejarse caminando por el borde de la pista hasta llegar a Evgenia… No pudo evitar bajar la mirada y pasar de frente cumpliendo rigurosamente su promesa.

Evgenia seguía bajo los cuidados y el entrenamiento de Brian-san, pero después de que ella retornara de su lesión, era Brian Orser quien se trasladaba a Rusia constantemente para hacer su trabajo, así que no había coincidido con ella más que en alguna competencia y por supuesto en las Olimpíadas de Beijing de ese año que, por alguna extraña razón, ella ni siquiera le había devuelto el saludo, creyendo al principio que Evgenia no lo había escuchado, pero pudo comprobar que realmente no pretendía dirigirle la palabra cuando por segunda vez, al cruzarse por un pasillo, ella simplemente decidiera pasar de frente y dejarlo con la palabra en la boca… Tal vez esa ocasión fuera la adecuada para preguntarle de una vez por todas y salir de dudas.

De alguna manera, ver patinar a Shoma ayudó a que se enfocara nuevamente en su trabajo, y es que realmente disfrutaba mucho verlo deslizarse y notar cómo había ido mejorando notoriamente su técnica a lo largo de los años.

Sin que alguno de ellos se percatara, pasaron las horas, almorzaron según las indicaciones del nutricionista que ahora era parte de su equipo, conversó con sus patinadores sobre algunos puntos que él consideraba relevantes y así se hizo de noche en ese viernes lleno de sensaciones extrañas que, para su suerte, su mente había sabido dejarlo concentrarse.

Si se tratara de él, probablemente se dedicaría a practicar y seguir practicando todo el fin de semana, pero con el tiempo comprendió que no todos los patinadores tenían el mismo ritmo de entrenamiento y que funcionaba diferente para cada uno de ellos, por lo que decidió continuar con aquello que los había llevado a la Final del Grand Prix, lo cual era dejarlos descansar el fin de semana previo a la competencia.

Haciendo memoria, Yuzuru Hanyu había tenido días algo tormentosos previos a la Final del Grand Prix, pero normalmente se debían a temas físicos relacionados con alguna dolencia o lesión como en el año 2017; sin embargo, era la primera vez que adolecía de algo diferente… resultaba ser algo que no tenía ni la más mínima noción de cómo sobrellevar, así que decidió portarse como el "adulto" que ya era y encerrarse en casa jugando videojuegos o haciendo cualquier otra cosa que le quitara los pensamientos estúpidos que cruzaban por su mente; inclusive había decidido entregarle su tonto celular a su hermana para que ella pudiera avisarle si acontecía algo importante o no… Durmió, durmió mucho… Era su primera vez como entrenador así que todas las sensaciones eran nuevas para él.

Saya: Ay hermano… No me acostumbro a verte… así.

Yuzuru: Así… ¿cómo?

Saya: Tan… ¿humano?, ¿contrariado?, ¿preocupado?

Yuzuru: Es la competencia, eso es todo.

Saya: Claro, es la competencia… convenzámonos de ello.

Su hermana era la única con la que podía hablar de su "situación", pero al parecer eso no sería posible, por lo menos no en esos momentos que ni él se hablaría a sí mismo.

Saya: Hermano, ¿has pensado qué deseas hacer el día de tu cumpleaños?

Yuzuru: ¡Es cierto! Mi cumpleaños…

Saya: Definitivamente eres un caso perdido (dijo riendo y contagiándolo a él también).

Yuzuru: Es un día antes del inicio de la Final así que estaré enfocado en eso…

Saya: ¿Y si almorzamos todos juntos? Papá estará aquí para tu cumpleaños, lo sabías, ¿verdad?

Yuzuru: No, no sabía nada de eso, pero sí, me parece una buena idea.

Saya: Está bien, me encargaré de los preparativos en Vancouver, ya que todo está listo y programado para que ustedes viajen el martes por la mañana, tú sólo cerciórate de estar disponible… Tu familia está primero que nada, por muy distraído que andes pensando en niñas rusas (mencionó socarronamente levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose a su habitación).

Yuzuru sólo frunció el ceño sabiendo que su hermana sólo intentaba relajar el ambiente tenso producto de su propia aura oscura que venía acompañándolo desde que había empeñado su palabra ante esa lunática promesa de no dirigirle la palabra a Evgenia… "No son varias niñas rusas… el problema lo tengo sólo con una", se dijo a sí mismo y prosiguió leyendo en la soledad de su sala de estar.

Los días transcurrieron sin mayor contratiempo y ya todos se encontraban en Vancouver finiquitando los últimos detalles. Había estado más ocupado que en las competencias anteriores, atendiendo tanto temas técnicos como diversas apariciones frente a la prensa, la cual al parecer no terminaba de convencerse que él ya no estaba en carrera, insistiendo muchas veces que anunciara la fecha de su retorno, a lo que sólo respondía con una sonrisa y alguna frase ocurrente.

Yuzuru: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Shoma: Sí, es sólo que… bueno, nada importante la verdad.

Yuzuru: Vamos, confía en mí, ¿hay algo que te preocupe?

Shoma: Uhm… sí, ciertamente hay un par de cosas que me afligen un poco (afirmó con una expresión seria poco común en él).

Yuzuru: Estoy aquí, te escucho.

Shoma: Tal vez no lo entiendas del todo Yuzu-kun… No quiero inflar tu ya bien conocido y alimentado ego (sonrió levemente), pero… esto es complicado.

Yuzuru: ¿A qué te refieres?

Shoma: A esto precisamente… A que tú seas mi entrenador…

Yuzuru: Sinceramente no termino de entenderte del todo.

Shoma: Antes podía concentrarme en mi desempeño y en nada más que eso, pero ahora siento que también llevo la carga de demostrar que eres un excelente entrenador, porque verdaderamente lo eres y ésta es una final…

Yuzuru: Sólo enfócate en ti… Usted es la estrella ahora, Sr. Uno.

Shoma: Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil.

Yuzuru: Lo es… El trabajo y el esfuerzo son completamente tuyos. Verás que cuando brilles en la pista todos tendrán sus ojos puestos en ti… Deja de preocuparte por esas cosas.

Shoma: Si tú lo dices, debe ser cierto.

Yuzuru: Lo es… ¿y qué es lo segundo que te aflige?

Shoma: Que hasta ahora no me dices de quién se trata.

Yuzuru: No abuses de tu suerte (dijo desordenándole el cabello de manera juguetona). Si eso es todo, vayamos a descansar.

Shoma: Yuzu-kun… Gracias.

Yuzuru: Pues… de nada… Ya vete (dijo sonriendo).

Shoma salió de su habitación haciendo una reverencia que él no alcanzó a ver. Había tenido una reunión similar con la pareja de patinadores, de los cuales había aprendido mucho y resultaron ser todo un reto al pertenecer a una categoría distinta a la que él siempre había competido. Se sentía algo tenso, definitivamente ser entrenador era algo mucho más complejo de lo que alguna vez pudo haber esperado, por lo que decidió dar una vuelta por las instalaciones del hotel antes de ir a dormir. Tomó su abrigo, se puso unos guantes y un cubrebocas ya que quería pasar lo más desapercibido posible. Caminó un poco por los pasillos vacíos, bajó al primer nivel por las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la piscina temperada que, para su suerte, estaba vacía; se recostó sobre una de las bancas que estaban al borde de la piscina y se puso uno de sus auriculares para escuchar algo de música. Pudo disfrutar de un momento de calma en el que sólo se concentraba en las canciones de su reproductor y oía su respiración entre cada una de ellas, hasta que pudo sentir que alguien levantaba el auricular libre que tenía en la mano sobre su estómago.

Yuzuru: Pero qué… (dijo sobresaltado, sentándose rápidamente).

Zhenya: No te asustes… sólo soy yo (sentándose a su lado y colocándose el auricular libre que le había arrebatado hace unos instantes).

Yuzuru sólo la miró por un momento y luego se acomodó a su lado, ya más calmado y a una distancia prudente, guardando total silencio, tal y como ella se lo había pedido.

Zhenya: Este lugar siempre es muy tranquilo y relajante.

Yuzuru: …

Zhenya: Me sentía algo inquieta en mi habitación y quise salir a caminar… Me sorprende encontrarte aquí.

Yuzuru: …

Zhenya: Por lo visto piensas cumplir tu promesa… Eso está bien.

Estuvieron sentados uno al lado del otro, con alrededor de 30 centímetros de espacio entre ellos, por si al destino se le ocurría seguir torturándolos con situaciones inmanejables, mientras escuchaban música y, por obvios motivos, permaneciendo en silencio absoluto por aproximadamente 20 minutos, hasta que Yuzuru sintió cómo ella se sacaba suavemente el auricular.

Zhenya: Abre tu mano… por favor (a lo que él obedeció y ella depositó el auricular sobre su palma abierta, cerrándola mientras le sonreía). Buenas noches Hanyu.

Yuzuru sólo hizo un pequeño gesto con su cabeza a modo de despedida, al mismo tiempo que ella le regalaba una sonrisa y se alejaba lentamente del lugar. Se quedó sentado mirando el suave movimiento del agua de la piscina por unos instantes, se quitó el auricular que aún tenía puesto, lo enrolló y guardó cuidadosamente en unos de sus bolsillos al ponerse de pie y dar un suspiro profundo.

Yuzuru: Muy bien Hanyu… primera vez que le haces una promesa a alguien y resulta ser la más estúpida del planeta.

Miró su reloj, daban las 10:25 de la noche; si bien no era tan tarde, lo mejor sería irse a dormir y mantener la poca cordura que todavía tenía la decencia de quedarse con él. "Es mejor dormir… Estúpida promesa", balbuceaba mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

Yuzuru: Por supuesto que voy a cumplir esa promesa, ya verás… Niña tonta…


	7. Capítulo 07 - Anulada voluntad

**Hechizo**

 **Capítulo 07.- Anulada voluntad.**

Sólo habían pasado un par de minutos desde que Evgenia se había retirado a su habitación, dejando a Yuzuru únicamente acompañado por el ruido de sus muy contrariados pensamientos. Su cabeza intentaba procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir trabajando a mil revoluciones por minuto, concluyendo que si ella, a pesar de haberle pedido que no le hablara, al final igual se había acercado invadiendo su espacio personal, tocándolo "sin querer" y hablándole como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Yuzuru: Ah, así que la niña quiere jugar (se dijo a sí mismo).

Se dio cuenta, nuevamente, que ya se encontraba de pie y que sólo una fuerza invisible lo tenía fijado a la superficie húmeda del ambiente… Se llenó de determinación, la misma que tenía justo antes de comenzar a patinar, se dio un par de palmadas en el rostro y despegó los pies del piso empezando a caminar.

Caminó rápidamente para intentar dar con la silueta de Evgenia ya que no tenía ni idea de cuál era su habitación… La vio ingresar a uno de los ascensores, por lo que se aproximó al mismo raudamente; sin embargo, ella se había puesto sus odiosos audífonos y se había colocado de espaldas, cerrando la puerta en sus narices. Miró audazmente hacia arriba alcanzando a ver el piso al cual ella se dirigía… "Sexto piso, demonios…". Dio un suspiro con fuerza y resolvió que lo mejor sería subir por las escaleras lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieran.

Subió a la velocidad de un rayo los primeros cinco pisos, jadeando ligeramente en el sexto… Cuando estuvo nuevamente frente a la puerta del elevador, sonrió algo agitado al notar que ella aún no había llegado… "Así que quieres jugar conmigo", repitió… El ascensor se encontraba a sólo un piso… Se acomodó bien el abrigo y la gorra que tenía en la mano, siendo consciente de la imprudencia que estaba a punto de cometer… Las puertas se abrieron lentamente y por fin pudo verla, aunque no contó con que alguien más estaría junto a ella dentro del ascensor cuando Yuzuru, lleno de valor, ya había puesto un pie en el interior.

Yuzuru: Pensé que ya te habías ido a descansar… (dijo mirando hacia un lado, aún algo agitado).

Shoma: Senpai… ¿estás bien?

Zhenya: ¿Te ocurre algo? Estás sudando…

Yuzuru quería arrancar el ascensor y tirarlo de una patada con ambos adentro… ¿Desde cuándo Yuzuru Hanyu podía perder los estribos de esa manera?, ¿desde cuándo la sola presencia de un par de idiotas podía descontrolarlo tanto?, ¿desde cuándo se había convertido en un completo idiota él también?

Yuzuru: Shoma… (mirándolo fijamente).

Shoma: ¿Senpai? (viéndolo desde abajo con extrañeza).

Yuzuru: ¿Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos hace algunos días?

Shoma: ¿Cu-cuál de todas? (realmente confundido).

Yuzuru: La conversación que tuvimos acerca de tu gravísimo problema de memoria… Esa conversación.

Shoma: ¿Problema de memoria? No compren-

Zhenya: ¿De qué hablas Yuzuru?, ¿estás con fiebre otra vez?

Aquella pregunta hizo que Shoma despertara su poco atinado sentido arácnido que lo metía en problemas constantemente, por lo que volteó a ver a Evgenia Medvedeva como si ésta llevara una extraña máscara en la cara.

Yuzuru se sentía perdido y, podría decirse, algo fuera de sí… Seguía "ofendido" por el hecho de que le hiciera prometer que no se dirigiría a ella después de haber pasado la noche juntos y de haber tenido relaciones sexuales por primera vez en su vida, encima de no haber utilizado el endemoniado preservativo, en medio de una competencia tan importante como la Final del Grand Prix… Era como si hubiera querido retarlo y él no estaba para juegos, nunca había sido un tipo de juegos y ella debía saberlo a la perfección; sin embargo, había hecho una promesa y vaya que estaba dispuesto a cumplirla.

Yuzuru: Recuerda que tienes graves problemas de memoria (mirando a Shoma intensamente por última vez para luego fulminar de la misma manera a Zhenya).

Zhenya: ¿Qu-qué haces? (al ver que Yuzuru se acercó los dos pasos que los separaban dentro del ascensor).

Yuzuru: Shoma… (dijo sin despegar la mirada de ella).

Shoma: S-sí… ¡sí!

Yuzuru: ¿Podrías decirle a Medvedeva-san que yo sí cumplo lo que prometo?

Shoma: Senpai… ¿sabes? Yo mejor me voy…

Evgenia estaba a punto de alzar su voz para reclamarle a Yuzuru por la extrañísima actitud que estaba teniendo en esos momentos, no sólo por la mirada intensa que tenía clavada en sus ojos sino también por las cosas sin sentido que estaba diciéndole al pobre de Shoma Uno que sólo quería salir disparado de ahí, pero todo intento de réplica quedó sellado porque Yuzuru había arremetido contra ella con un beso tan fuerte que la hizo retroceder hasta tocar la pared del ascensor.

Yuzuru se sentía fuera de control. Era la primera vez en su vida que le ocurría algo así… A sólo una hora de cumplir 28 años, estaba lleno de una energía que no había sentido antes, por lo que sólo atinó a seguir ese impulso que lo tenía ahí, besando sin permiso ni compasión a Evgenia Medvedeva, en medio de un ascensor y en frente de su kouhai, en frente de Shoma Uno; sin embargo, su mente estaba completamente nublada y olvidó por completo lo que sea que estuviera a su alrededor, ya que desde que había ingresado al ascensor, desde que había dado dos pasos al frente para quedar a sólo centímetros de ella, lo único que procesaba su cerebro era el brillo de los labios que tenía en frente de él y la banda sinfónica que venía siendo el latido de su corazón en ese instante…

No conforme con haberla besado por sorpresa, lo había hecho con tal arrojo que ella había quedado de espaldas a la pared del ascensor, y fue peor su ensoñación cuando sintió que Evgenia correspondía el beso con el mismo hambre con el que él la había "atacado", hecho que terminó de oscurecer su lógica y acabó cargándola por los muslos, haciendo que ella enrollara sus piernas por su cintura mientras él pasaba a colocar ambas manos muy cerca de la espalda baja de Evgenia haciendo presión contra la pared.

Shoma hizo lo más inteligente que podía hacer un ser humano racional en ese momento… Se hizo a un lado, dándoles espacio, presionó el botón para que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran, cruzó las manos a la altura de su estómago, miró hacia la interesantísima iluminación de ese aparato y se dispuso a pensar en la migración de los cangrejos hacia el mar de Japón, en Oda Nobunaga, en los templos sintoístas, en videojuegos, en cualquier cosa que trasladara su alma muy lejos de ahí, pero no podía evitar ver cómo su senpai, su entrenador, su Yuzuru, estaba totalmente fuera de sí y se había ido encima de Medvedeva-san sin mayor reparo, y "lo peor" de todo era que ella estaba igual de descontrolada que él… Estaba ahí esperando que lo parta un rayo o que Yuzuru Hanyu despertara del trance en el que estaba y lo arrojara por las escaleras sólo porque sí, y entre ambas cosas, sinceramente prefería el rayo; pero jamás pensó que su salvador vendría convertido en una de las figuras más delicadas que él conocía a la perfección, abriendo repentinamente las puertas del ascensor usando el botón desde afuera o quizás con magia, no tenía idea.

Shoma: Sa-Satton… (mirándola con ojos suplicantes).

Satoko Miyahara: Hola, Shoma-kun…

Satoko dio una barrida visual muy rápida al interior del ascensor, sorprendiéndose al presenciar algo que parecía traído de otra galaxia; sin embargo, fiel a su estilo, mantuvo la compostura e hizo un ruido reiterado con su garganta para que supieran que ella se estaba ahí, pero no obtuvo respuesta, por lo que decidió usar otro mecanismo.

Satoko: Hanyu-san… Medvedeva-san… Buenas noches (pudo notar que los mencionados se quedaron estáticos de inmediato). Disculpen mi intromisión, pero necesito usar el elevador.

Lo único que atinó hacer Evgenia fue bajar lentamente las piernas del cuerpo de Yuzuru y arreglarse la ropa como si aquello fuera lo más importante del mundo… "El idiota" sólo se quedó ahí donde estaba, dándole la espalda a Satoko Miyahara, quien permanecía impávida ante lo que tenía en frente; de pronto el ascensor hizo un sonido indicando que efectivamente estaban en el piso correcto desde hace un rato.

Satoko: ¿Me acompañas? (Shoma la miró con los ojos brillantes al creer que se dirigía a él) … Medvedeva-san… Usemos las escaleras, olvidé algo en la recepción.

Zhenya: Cla-claro.

Satoko tomó de la mano de Evgenia y salió del ascensor con la misma tranquilidad con la que entró, caminando despreocupadamente hacia la puerta que daba a las escaleras y desapareciendo de la vista de Shoma Uno que intercalaba su mirada entre la espalda de su senpai y la de Satoko.

Yuzuru: Shoma…

Shoma: ¡Senpai! (respondió con los nervios de punta).

Yuzuru: Ellas… se fueron, ¿verdad?

Shoma: S-sí, digo, ¡sí!

Yuzuru: ¿Podrías dejar de gritar? Cálmate…

Shoma: L-lo siento… yo… Yuzu… Yuzu-kun… yo…

Yuzuru: Cálmate por favor… sólo respira…

Shoma: Yuzu-kun, ¿estás bien? (preguntó de pronto).

La pregunta de Shoma obedecía a que Yuzuru por fin de había rendido y se había puesto de cuclillas en medio del ascensor, aunque rápidamente se puso de pie, giró sobre sí quedando frente a frente con su kouhai.

Yuzuru: Muy mala memoria… ¿recuerdas?

Shoma: Claro que sí.

Yuzuru dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro derecho de Shoma como una muestra de silencioso agradecimiento mientras salía del elevador más confundido y contrariado que cuando había ingresado en él.

Yuzuru: Descansemos Shoma… por favor, ve a tu habitación…

Shoma: Claro Yuzu-kun… Bu-buenas noches.

Mientras se dirigía a su habitación con los pies pesados como el plomo, recordó algunas palabras que su padre le había dicho algunos años atrás y que parecían aplicarse perfectamente a la situación por la que estaba pasando en ese momento… Su padre le había dicho: "sabes que estás haciendo lo correcto cuando, independientemente de que ganes o pierdas, no tienes una sensación de arrepentimiento". Si bien no estaba compitiendo, bueno, había sentido que ella le había retado descaradamente, pero pudo ser fácilmente su imaginación y ego los que llegaran a esa conclusión… ¿Por qué sentía esa presión en el pecho sumado al nudo en la garganta que hacían mella de él en ese instante?, ¿era arrepentimiento, culpa? Al parecer no, no se trataba de nada de eso… Era completamente imposible que pudiera estar arrepentido de haberla besado nuevamente, peor siendo que fue lo único en lo que pensó todos esos días, sin contar las innumerables veces que había tenido que irse rápidamente a su habitación para ocultar tanto sus orejitas como la cola que le salían repentinamente al recordar con claridad aquella mañana en la que había explorado el cuerpo de Evgenia de la manera más íntima que él conocía… También había resultado un problema para él la reciente e inesperada necesidad de masturbarse cada vez que aquellos recuerdos lo invadían sin control alguno.

Yuzuru: Esto no puede continuar así… (dijo mientras suspiraba e ingresaba a su habitación que se encontraba en el tercer nivel).

Una vez dentro de su habitación, se tiró sobre su cama con la luz apagada dispuesto a terminar con su frustración y dormir de una vez, cuando de pronto su teléfono celular comenzó a vibrar.

Yuzuru: ¿Aló? Hermana.

Saya: Buenas noches hermanito.

Yuzuru: Buenas noches… (dijo con algo de pesar).

Saya: No interrumpo, ¿verdad?

Yuzuru: Por supuesto que no, es medianoche por si no lo sabías (notablemente fastidiado).

Saya: Está bien, está bien, lo siento. Sólo llamaba para confirmarte que almorzaremos con nuestros padres y tus muchachos a la 1 de la tarde en el restaurante del hotel… No quiero alejarlos de su lugar de concentración.

Yuzuru: Está bien, entonces nos encontraremos a la 1 de la tarde aquí.

Saya: Uhm…

Yuzuru: ¿Qué ocurre?

Saya: Y… no quieres que invite a nadie más, ¿cierto? (dijo riendo).

Yuzuru: Nos vemos mañana hermana, buenas noches.

Saya: Nunca se puede bromear contigo… gruñón.

Yuzuru: Buenas… noches…

Saya: Buenas noches hermanito, que descanses.

Terminó la llamada y puso su móvil debajo de su almohada con toda la intención de quedarse dormido lo más rápido que pudiera, como era su costumbre, lo cual consiguió en pocos minutos.

La mañana llegó rápido para Yuzuru e hizo lo que metódicamente hacía día a día, sólo que tuvo que improvisar un poco porque despertó algo más temprano de lo normal con una erección del tamaño de su frustración.

Yuzuru: Ah… ¿qué voy a hacer?

Decidió darse una ducha con agua un poco fría para ver si eso lo tranquilizaba un poco y por fin lograr concentrarse en su principal objetivo: ganar su primera Final del Grand Prix como entrenador… Al mismo tiempo había un pensamiento que lo tenía preocupado desde que había abierto los ojos, el cual era que su comportamiento podría estar mermando el enfoque de Evgenia en la competencia y eso era injusto… resultaba injusto para ambos, así que lo mejor sería pensar en sus chicos y dejar que ella se ocupara de sus asuntos.

Yuzuru Hanyu dedicó su mañana a entrenar fuera del hielo con Shoma y su pareja de patinadores, puliendo pequeños detalles que aún no lo convencían del todo, pero principalmente se sentía muy a gusto con el esfuerzo y desempeño de los tres.

Era cerca del mediodía por lo que decidió terminar su trabajo para así retomarlo por la tarde después de almorzar con su familia, ya que las prácticas oficiales iniciarían al día siguiente y realmente debían estar enfocados en la competencia.

Se despidió momentáneamente para subir a su habitación y prepararse para la hora de la comida… Ingresó al ascensor, el mismo de la noche anterior y no pudo evitar que los tontos recuerdos le hicieran sonreír. Llegó rápidamente al tercer piso y las puertas se abrieron automáticamente, caminó a paso calmado hacia su habitación y lo que vio lo dejó estático.

Como venía ocurriendo en los últimos días, reaccionó como todo un adulto y se escondió detrás de la esquina de una pared cercana a su habitación mientras extendía su largo cuello sólo lo suficiente para poder descubrir cuál era el motivo por el cual Evgenia Medvedeva estaba agachada frente a su puerta, al parecer colocando algo en la perilla de ésta para luego mirar hacia ambos lados y huir del lugar de manera rápida pero discreta.

Esperó unos cuántos segundos hasta ver que ella desapareciera del alcance de su vista para recién aproximarse a su recámara, encontrando una pequeña bolsa oscura… "Para Mimi-san", leyó en la diminuta tarjeta que venía dentro de la bolsa… Miró hacia los lados e ingresó a su habitación para ver su "regalo" con mayor detenimiento.

Dejó su teléfono celular y su libreta de notas sobre el escritorio y se sentó sin dejar de mirar el detalle que tenía en sus manos. Abrió la bolsa y sacó algunos papeles que la decoraban descuidadamente, al parecer lo había hecho de prisa, hasta que dio con el suave contenido descubriendo que se trataba de una bufanda-gorra de Winnie Pooh con dos orejas sobresaliendo de ella y con espacio suficiente por si a él le ocurriera algún "accidente"… Sonrío de manera inconsciente, no sólo por lo llamativo que era sino porque hace ya algún tiempo que nadie le hacía ese tipo de regalos ya que se suponía que él era todo un adulto o algo muy parecido a eso… Se entretuvo unos minutos más viendo los diferentes detalles de la prenda hasta que vio su reloj y se reprochó que debía darse prisa si quería realizar sus actividades del día según lo planificado.

Cuando llegó la hora pactada con su hermana, tomó sus cosas, se enrolló su nueva prenda alrededor del cuello y se dirigió al último piso donde se encontraba el restaurante. Al llegar, aún faltaban algunos minutos para que sea la 1 de la tarde, pero su familia y sus patinadores ya se encontraban esperándolo sentados en una de las mesas especialmente arreglada para él, probablemente conociendo lo estricto que él era con la hora. Se agachó tan sólo un poco para acomodarse bien la bufanda mientras continuaba avanzando rápidamente, como siempre, hacia donde estaba ubicada su mesa, pero de pronto, sintió que chocaba estrepitosamente con un bulto frente a él.

Yuzuru: Ah, lo siento, ¡perdón! Iba distraído (mientras se acomodaba los anteojos que se habían movido ante el fuerte choque y hacía repetidas reverencias a modo de disculpa).

Satoko: ¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿Medvedeva-san?

Zhenya: Sí, sí, no te preocupes, estoy bien… Yu- (levantando la mirada).

Satoko: Oh no, no estás bien, ¡te cortaste!

Zhenya: ¿Qué?, ¿cómo? (viendo su mano derecha) Ah, es cierto…

Satoko: Será mejor que vayamos a la enfermería (dijo preocupada).

Zhenya: No es para tanto Satoko-san, iré a lavarme.

Satoko: Pero Medvedeva-san, podría infectarse…

Zhenya: No te preocupes, no parece ser tan gr-

Y Evgenia detuvo inmediatamente lo que iba a decir puesto que vio cómo una mano quedaba perfectamente colocada frente a ella con la palma abierta, por lo que subió nuevamente la mirada ya que por el impacto había caído sentada… Se trataba de Yuzuru Hanyu extendiéndole la mano, al parecer esperando que se apoyara en ella para poder ponerse de pie; sin embargo, él no esperó a que Evgenia la tomara y repentinamente lo hizo primero, jalándola hacia sí con algo de fuerza, consiguiendo que ella por fin se levantara.

Zhenya: Gra-gracias (dijo desviando la mirada hacia cualquier otro lugar).

Satoko podía sentir la enorme tensión que había entre ellos, sobre todo la de su senpai que miraba intensamente a Evgenia Medvedeva como si ella hubiera hecho algo terriblemente grave o malo, incluso se veía molesto, por lo que decidió intervenir.

Satoko: Senpai, no te preocupes, yo puedo llevarla.

Yuzuru: No Satton, no te preocupes… Yo andaba distraído así que es mi responsabilidad llevar a Medvedeva-san a la enfermería.

Satoko: Pero tu familia te espera.

Saya: Hermano, ¿qué ocurrió? (dijo mientras se acercaba hasta donde ellos se encontraban).

Yuzuru: Nada grave, sólo que estaba caminando y no me fijé bien por dónde iba y sin querer choqué con Zh-, con Medvedeva-san.

Saya: Oh, está bien, con razón la tienes de la mano.

Evgenia trató de zafar su mano de la de Yuzuru pero él no se lo permitió, tomándola con determinación.

Shoma: Senpai, ¿estás bien? (volteando con sorpresa) Satton… Hola (dijo con una extraña voz aguda).

Yuzuru dejó pasar la oportunidad de vengarse de su "retoño" al darse cuenta de una debilidad que en cualquier otro momento habría pasado desapercibida para él… Pensó que tal vez estaba volviéndose más empático.

Yuzuru: ¿Podrían por favor esperarnos en la mesa? No creo que esto tome mucho tiempo (dijo al notar que había mucha gente a su alrededor).

Zhenya: Yuzuru, por favor, déjalo así…

Yuzuru: Por favor hermana, discúlpame con nuestros padres y dile que no tardaremos en regresar.

Saya: Está bien…

Yuzuru: Satton, por favor ve con mi hermana y quédate con nosotros a almorzar. Mientras más seamos, mejor (sonriéndole de aquella forma que él sabía que nadie le podía negar nada). Shoma… despierta… No hay problema, ¿cierto?

Shoma: N-no…

Yuzuru: Hermana, por favor, ¿podrías hacerte cargo?

Saya: Por supuesto, déjalo en mis manos.

La hermana de Yuzuru tomó de los brazos a Satoko Miyahara y a Shoma Uno para llevarlos hacia la mesa donde se encontraban sus padres y los otros dos patinadores, dispuesta a explicarles apropiadamente lo ocurrido y, al parecer, realizar las coordinaciones con el personal del restaurante para que los acompañen dos personas más, si es que eso era lo que había querido darle a entender su hermano menor, el cual había desaparecido cuando ella alcanzó a voltear disimuladamente. Sólo sonrío para sí pensando "mi hermanito por fin creció…".

Lejos del alboroto que él mismo había causado por ir distraído, Yuzuru llevaba de la mano a Evgenia mientras preguntaba amablemente a una persona encargada dónde se encontraba la enfermería, la cual le respondió que había una dos pisos más abajo… Él agradeció y prosiguió su camino.

Zhenya: Realmente crees que no sé caminar, ¿verdad?

Yuzuru: … (sólo volteó a verla mientras seguía caminando).

Zhenya: No es necesario que vayamos de la mano, puedo caminar sola.

Yuzuru sólo afianzó la presión en la mano de ella y siguió caminando hasta llegar frente al elevador, presionó el botón, esperó que éste llegara haciendo el sonido correspondiente, ingresó en él jalando a Evgenia una vez que las puertas de abrieran, presionó el botón del piso indicado por el encargado y cruzó sus brazos sin soltar en ningún momento la mano de ella.

La situación dentro del ascensor era más que tensa, por lo menos para ella que no entendía a qué estaba jugando él, ya que todo aquello con lo que Yuzuru estaba siendo descuidado podría traerle el tipo de problemas que él había odiado toda su vida, y ella no quería estar en el medio de todo ese caos… "¿o sí?", pensó, sacudiendo la cabeza en negación inmediatamente. Yuzuru sólo la miraba de reojo mientras sonreía al saber lo nerviosa que debía estar si estaba pensando lo mismo que él al encontrarse dentro del mismo elevador que la noche anterior… Estaba en obligado silencio, así que no podía decir nada así quisiera.

Rápidamente llegaron dos pisos más abajo y él salió primero viendo que no hubiera nadie alrededor para luego continuar jalando de ella como si de verdad no pudiera caminar por su cuenta. Ubicaron rápidamente el tópico y ambos ingresaron despreocupadamente.

Zhenya: ¿Podrías soltarme?

Yuzuru, ignorándola, saludó alzando un poco la voz para que la enfermera se percatara de su presencia.

Yuzuru: Buenas tardes, disculpe (tocando ligeramente la puerta y haciendo una leve reverencia como era su costumbre).

Enfermera: Buenas tardes (mientras giraba sobre su silla). ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? (abriendo los ojos al notar a quién tenía al frente).

Yuzuru: Disculpe la intromisión, la señorita Medvedeva se cortó ligeramente una de sus manos al chocar "desafortunadamente" conmigo.

Zhenya: ¿Qué yo te choqué?

Yuzuru: Tuve que traerla así todo el camino (enseñando sus manos) para evitar que tropiece de nuevo (sonrió más, si era posible).

Zhenya: ¿Qué? (empezando a molestarse).

Enfermera: Por favor, tome asiento… Usted también señorita… (ambos se sentaron, pero Evgenia tuvo que jalar una silla para hacerlo).

Supuestamente ella era la agraviada pero la "tipa esa" estaba preocupada por que él sea quien tome asiento, y ni qué decir de la forma en cómo lo miraba desde que se dio cuenta quién era… Evgenia reconocía que la enfermera era bonita pero no tenía por qué contornearse de esa manera para atenderla A ELLA, a Evgenia Medvedeva, que por cierto tenía 4 medallas olímpicas en su haber, no era una desconocida, pero al parecer para la enfermera sí.

Enfermera: (Mientras revisaba y limpiaba la mano de Evgenia) Y usted, joven Hanyu, ¿se encuentra bien?

Yuzuru: ¿Yo?

Enfermera: Sí, usted. Disculpe, pero no sé bien cómo llamarlo (dijo sonriendo coquetamente).

Yuzuru: Pues… Yuzuru está bien (devolviendo la sonrisa).

Zhenya: No quiero ser maleducada, pero le agradecería mucho si se diera prisa (dirigiéndose a la enfermera, por lo que Yuzuru volteó a verla). Yuzuru, tus padres están esperándote para tu almuerzo de cumpleaños.

Enfermera: ¡Es cierto! ¡Hoy es su cumpleaños! ¿Puedo felicitarlo?

Yuzuru: Cla-claro (dijo sorprendido al no esperar que ella se levantara para abrazarlo efusivamente).

Enfermera: Soy una gran fan suya desde hace algún tiempo, qué gusto poder saludarlo en su cumpleaños, le deseo muchas felicidades (mientras continuaba abrazándolo).

Evgenia tenía tatuada en la frente la frase "yo y mi bocota", pero no podía dejar que algo así la molestara, o por lo menos no podía dejar que su fastidio se notara, puesto que ella no tendría por qué incomodarse ni nada parecido, pero no entendía por qué un abrazo de felicitaciones tenía que ser tan largo… "Los canadienses son amigables, pero tampoco tanto", pensó.

Yuzuru: Muchas gracias, estoy realmente agradecido… Sophia (mientras veía la identificación que ella tenía en el pecho al separarla de él de forma sumamente delicada). Muchas gracias.

Enfermera: Estaré aquí para lo que necesite, soy la enfermera principal del hotel y siempre estoy aquí (ampliando su sonrisa).

Yuzuru: Lo tendré muy en cuenta, muchas gracias por su amabilidad.

Enfermera: Aquí tiene mi número… Por si se presentara alguna emergencia (apuntando su número en una pequeña nota).

Yuzuru: Se lo agradezco mucho (tomando la nota con ambas manos).

Enfermera: Bueno, esto ya está listo (poniendo un pequeño parche blanco en la mano derecha de Evgenia). Menos mal no necesitaste puntadas, no todos soportan el dolor posterior… ¿Cómo te cortaste?

Zhenya: Estaba bebiendo un licuado cuando de pronto el "joven Hanyu" me chocó sin querer.

Enfermera: No deberías caminar si estás tomando una bebida, más aún si tienes un envase de vidrio en tus manos.

Evgenia vio cómo Yuzuru cruzaba las piernas y ponía su quijada en una de sus manos… No veía su rostro, pero estaba segura de que, como siempre, estaba burlándose de ella porque la tonta enfermera la estuviera regañando.

Enfermera: ¡Pero mire qué desastre! Su hermosa bufanda está manchada.

Yuzuru vio nuevamente hacia abajo y notó que tenía algo de jugo o tal vez el licuado de Evgenia encima.

Yuzuru: Es cierto, ya la limpiaré cuando regrese a mi habitación.

Enfermera: A ver, permítame (tomando la bufanda-gorra de Yuzuru para "auscultar" la mancha).

Evgenia miraba la escena con ganas de explotar… "Ah no, con mi hermoso regalo no", pensó.

Zhenya: ¿Podría apresurarse? Por favor… No creo que el joven Hanyu se muera por una bufanda manchada y tampoco creo que quiera seguir haciendo esperar a sus padres.

Yuzuru: Es cierto, lo siento mucho Sophia, pero ya tardamos un poco más de lo planeado y no me gustaría que mis padres siguieran posponiendo su hora de comer… Le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho, estoy seguro de que la señorita Medvedeva tendrá más cuidado de ahora en adelante.

Zhenya: Muchas gracias, DEBEMOS irnos (dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la puerta). Muchas gracias por su trabajo.

Enfermera: No tiene que agradecerme, es mi deber y siempre hago lo posible por hacer mi trabajo de la mejor forma posible.

Yuzuru: Muchas gracias Sophia.

Enfermera: Un gusto conocerlo (tomando sus manos a modo de despedida). No dude en llamarme.

Yuzuru: Por supuesto. Muchas gracias por su trabajo. Buenas tardes (haciendo una reverencia despidiéndose de ella).

Cuando Yuzuru Hanyu volteó no alcanzó a divisar a Evgenia en la puerta, aunque la encontró unos pasos más adelante frente al ascensor con los brazos cruzados.

Zhenya: Pensé que nunca saldrías de ahí…

Yuzuru sólo se paró a su lado y miró hacia el frente… Revisó su reloj y vio que realmente se habían tardado más de lo que esperaba… El elevador por fin llegó y las puertas se abrieron, ingresando los dos a la vez. Yuzuru apretó el botón que los llevaría al último piso y vio que ella apretaba el botón del sexto piso, por lo que volteó a verla extrañado.

Zhenya: Debo ir a mi habitación. Muchas gracias por toda tu ayuda.

Yuzuru: …

Zhenya: Deberías caminar con más cuidado la próxima vez.

Estaba empezando a ser desesperante que él fuera así de obstinado y cumpliera literalmente la promesa que le había hecho sobre no hablarle. Tal vez sólo debió especificarle el tema del cual ella no quería hablar, pero a él poco le había importado su promesa e igual la había atacado en el ascensor en el que se encontraban en ese preciso momento… No pudo continuar con sus tormentos ya que vio cómo Yuzuru se acercaba lentamente y pasaba uno de sus brazos por el frente de ella para alcanzar los botones y desactivar el sexto piso que había marcado hace unos segundos.

Zhenya: ¿Qué se supone que haces? (él sólo la vio y levantó los hombros en señal de que no sabía a qué se refería).

De pronto las puertas del elevador se abrieron y frente a ellos apareció Shoma Uno.

Shoma: ¡Senpai!

Yuzuru: Shoma, ¿qué ocurre? (preguntó total y extrañamente tranquilo).

Shoma: Me enviaron por ti y por Medvedeva-san ya que estaban demorando más de la cuenta… Lo siento.

Yuzuru: No tienes por qué disculparte… Nos atendió una enfermera muy amable y muy locuaz, eso es todo.

Shoma: ¿Se encuentra bien? (mirando a Evgenia).

Evgenia: Sí, sí, estoy bien… aunque me siento algo extraña de que me llames "Medvedeva-san" cuando sabemos que eres mayor que yo (sonrió).

Shoma: Lo-lo siento, es la costumbre.

Evgenia: Puedes llamarme Evgenia… o Zhenya si prefieres, por mí está bien con cualquiera de los dos.

Shoma: Creo que Evgenia estará bien por ahora (sonrió ya menos nervioso y olvidando por completo que Yuzuru se encontraba ahí también). ¿Vamos?

Evgenia: Claro, muchas gracias.

Yuzuru no sabía si ella lo hacía a propósito o sólo estaba intentando relajar a su kouhai que parecía que se iba a quebrar o romper en cualquier momento de los nervios que traía encima… Concluyó que era mejor no pensar, al final había podido descubrir una de las pocas debilidades de Shoma Uno, y haría su jugada perfecta cuando sea el momento adecuado… El insolente se había ganado a pulso que él se tomara el tiempo necesario para elaborar un plan y hacerlo sufrir un poco como el buen amigo que era.

Shoma y Evgenia caminaban delante de él conversando de cosas triviales, lo cual le dio tiempo de pensar que era la oportunidad para comprobar lo que Evgenia y Saya le habían dicho respecto a su madre… No era que les creyera, pero tampoco quería quedarse con la duda y quería demostrarles que las dos estaban equivocadas respecto a su madre, tal vez sólo la habían malinterpretado.

Los tres llegaron a la mesa donde se encontraban todos esperándolos… Menos mal su hermana había entendido lo que él le había dicho y había un asiento disponible para Evgenia, "casualmente" a su lado… Sonrió casi de manera imperceptible mientras acomodaba una de las sillas para que Evgenia pudiera tomar asiento.

Zhenya: Gra-gracias.

Yuzuru: Siento mucho la demora (mientras tomaba asiento).

Yumi: ¿Estás bien hijo? ¿Se encuentran bien los dos?

Yuzuru: Sí… bueno, lamentablemente Zhenya se hizo un pequeño corte en la mano derecha cuando chocamos… Todo fue a causa de mi descuido mamá.

Yumi: ¿Desinfectaron tu herida apropiadamente? (mirando a Evgenia).

Zhenya: Sí señora Hanyu, me atendieron muy bien.

Yuzuru: La enfermera que nos atendió fue muy profesional.

Zhenya: Sí…

Para Yumi Hanyu no había pasado desapercibida la forma en cómo su hijo menor había llamado a la "niña rusa", como normalmente se refería a ella.

Yuzuru: Papá… ¿estuviste bebiendo? (notando que estaba más sonriente de lo normal).

Hidetoshi Hanyu: Claro que sí… ustedes tardaron tanto y aquí parecía que a todos les hubiera comido la lengua un ratón.

Yuzuru: Lo siento papá, no era mi intención retrasar esto.

Hidetoshi: Lo sé, lo sé… Sólo ten más cuidado la próxima vez…

Yuzuru: Claro que sí papá.

Hidetoshi: ¿Qué clase de esposo podrías ser si no puedes ni caminar bien?

Yumi: Creo que no es momento de hablar de cosas así…

Hidetoshi: Estamos celebrando su cumpleaños número 28… Creo que es el momento adecuado para hablar de cosas así querida.

Todos en la mesa miraban entretenidos la forma en cómo el padre del legendario Yuzuru Hanyu lo ponía en aprietos en el tema más difícil de tratar para el joven patinador, y podía notarse a leguas que no era del gusto del tricampeón olímpico puesto que había comenzado a acomodarse el cabello como siempre hacía cada vez que estaba nervioso o molesto.

Yuzuru: Mamá tiene razón, creo que no es el momento o el lugar adecuado para hablar de temas así papá.

Hidetoshi: Bueno, bueno, como ustedes quieran (dijo bebiendo de su copa).

Evgenia no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo había terminado ahí, en la celebración de cumpleaños de Yuzuru Hanyu, sentada a su lado y al frente de su madre, Yumi Hanyu, que era más que evidente que no la quería ahí y era probable que los demás también lo notaran… Pensó que lo mejor sería retirarse de ahí presentando alguna justificación… Estaban a punto de comenzar una importante competencia así que no sería muy complicado encontrar una excusa para salir corriendo de ahí, así que hizo el gesto de querer tomar la palabra y hacer para atrás la silla, pero no contó con que Yuzuru tomaría su mano por debajo de la mesa dejándola completamente estática… Al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta, lo cual era bueno. Volteó levemente para a Yuzuru que le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, como diciéndole "no", apretando más su mano izquierda y colocándola sobre su regazo.

Evgenia se resignó a quedarse donde estaba mientras el padre de Yuzuru tomaba la palabra para felicitar a su hijo, hablando de toda sus hazañas a lo largo de su carrera, lo cual ella no podía escuchar con total claridad porque su mente sólo era consciente de que Yuzuru tenía su mano capturada por debajo de la mesa mientras Yumi Hanyu la miraba como si pudiera desintegrarla… "¿Qué clase de pesadilla es ésta?", pensó Evgenia Medvedeva, comprendiendo que su encuentro con Yuzuru Hanyu en Canadá sería el inicio de un libro de complicaciones que no estaba del todo segura de querer protagonizar.


	8. Capítulo 08 - Extraña dimensión

**Hechizo**

 **Capítulo 08.- Extraña dimensión.**

Resulta increíble la facilidad con la cual muchas personas suelen meterse en problemas que nunca hubieran imaginado en su vida, ni en sus peores pesadillas. Últimamente la vida de Evgenia Medvedeva había conseguido convertirse en una especie de vórtice oscuro, con dientes y colmillos listos para devorar la poca lucidez que le quedaba, sobre todo después de haberse topado nuevamente con el buen Yuzuru Hanyu.

De esa manera, en ese día en particular, el mismo del cumpleaños de Yuzuru, la vida se había encargado de hacer que Evgenia se cuestionara si estaba teniendo un sueño muy largo y extraño o si realmente estaba ocurriendo lo que pasaba por delante de sus ojos… Y es que resulta un poco confuso, hasta irracional, caer en cuenta que un día antes de que comenzaran las prácticas oficiales de la Final del Grand Prix, a la cual le había costado muchísimo trabajo llegar, ella se encontrara nada más y nada menos que en la habitación del tricampeón olímpico de patinaje artístico sobre hielo, la leyenda viviente… y su némesis, Yuzuru Hanyu.

No bastaba que ella se sintiera en una dimensión desconocida al estar… pues, ahí, no, eso no era suficiente, el destino no estaba conforme con eso, claro que no; ese destino que la había colocado en la misma habitación que Yuzuru Hanyu, Saya Hanyu, Yumi Hanyu y su nada consciente esposo, Hidetoshi Hanyu. Ahí estaba, en un cuarto que no era lo suficientemente grande para disimular el olor a sake que emanaba del cuerpo de los dos únicos varones ahí presentes, aunque la palabra "presentes" era sólo un formalismo para ser usado en un par de individuos que habían bebido como si de ello dependiera su vida.

Hidetoshi Hanyu se encontraba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación de Yuzuru, ayudándose a la vez del hombro de su leal esposa y con claras intenciones de caer en cualquier instante… El otro hombre estaba desastrosamente tirado boca abajo sobre su cama. Evgenia había intentado huir "audazmente" aduciendo un inexistente dolor de estómago al que nadie había prestado atención y al final había sido arrastrada entre todo el tumulto hacia aquel lugar ya que Saya no podía sostener del todo a su hermano menor.

Yumi: Saya, lo mejor será que te quedes con tu hermano, no sabemos qué tipo de reacción al alcohol podría tener esta vez.

Saya: Está bien mamá, no te preocupes, me quedaré con él.

Hidetoshi: Ah… Yumi, querida…

Yumi: ¿Qué ocurre? (mientras continuaba ayudándolo a mantener el equilibrio).

Hidetoshi: Necesito… ir… al baño…

Yumi Hanyu se debatía entre sentirse avergonzada y furiosa por el hecho de que una extraña tuviera que presenciar ese tipo de escena, así que optó por terminar esa innecesaria exposición de su familia de la mejor manera posible.

Yumi: Saya… (notándose que le costaba decirlo) Por favor, ayúdame a llevar a tu padre a nuestra habitación.

Saya: Pero, mamá… ¿Y Yuzu?

Yumi: Creo que Medvedeva-san no tendrá ningún inconveniente en quedarse unos momentos con mi hijo.

Realmente era durísimo para Yumi Hanyu decir algo así ya que lo último que ella quería era que ese par comparta tanto tiempo juntos y sobre todo a solas, pero tampoco era una insensata.

Evgenia sólo miraba contrariada la conversación que ambas féminas tenían en japonés, entendiendo un poco de lo que decían, pero sin tener certeza de lo que en realidad ocurría ahí. Sus dudas fueron disipadas al acercársele Saya Hanyu con un perceptible paso inseguro.

Saya: Perdón por pedirte algo así, pero por favor, ¿podrías quedarte sólo unos minutos con Yuzuru mientras ayudo a mi madre a llevar a papá hasta su habitación? (dijo mirándola fijamente).

Zhenya: Y-yo… ¿yo?

Yumi: Por favor.

Evgenia no sabía si le estaban jugando alguna broma o algo así, pero tampoco parecía un buen momento para hacerlo.

Zhenya: Claro, está bien.

Yumi: Te estoy muy agradecida. Perdón por hacerte pasar por todo esto (dijo un poco avergonzada).

Zhenya: No tiene por qué, pierda cuidado.

Yumi: Saya…

Saya: Ah, sí. Regresaré en un momento (dirigiéndose a Evgenia, quien sólo asintió levemente con su cabeza).

La hermana mayor de los Hanyu se apresuró en caminar hacia la puerta para ubicarse debajo del hombro libre de su papá, ayudando de esa manera a su madre para poder emprender el largo camino hacia el ala del hotel destinada a los familiares de los deportistas.

Lo último que Evgenia Medvedeva escuchó de los otros Hanyu fue el cerrar de la puerta de la habitación de Yuzuru, quien pretendía hacerse pasar como inocente y libre de culpa mientras yacía totalmente dormido en una posición que no parecía del todo cómoda, ya que había quedado tendido tal y como había caído sobre la cama cuando su hermana y ella lo llevaron hasta allí con bastante esfuerzo.

Evgenia se acercó lentamente para intentar acomodarlo, girándolo con cuidado sobre la cama mientras hacía malabares para descubrir las sábanas y cobijas al mismo tiempo que sostenía un poco el peso de Yuzuru. No resultó ser una tarea nada fácil, pero si ello podía evitar que pescara un resfriado entonces valía la pena, más aún cuando recordó lo mal que se había puesto días atrás… Sacudió la cabeza para que sus recuerdos no la traicionaran remembrando cosas innecesarias.

Cuando consiguió acomodarlo, de la manera más adecuada que pudo, vio que aún traía sus tenis puestos por lo que empezó a desatarlos lentamente y quitárselos de la misma manera, colocando sus pies con mucho cuidado debajo de las sábanas… "Bien, no puedo permanecer aquí más tiempo", se dijo a sí misma mientras recordaba el bochornoso conjunto de hechos que se habían dado lugar en esa tarde sacada del mismo infierno, siendo lo más resaltante el beso que le hubiera dado Yuzuru en la mejilla cuando ella, "amablemente", se había visto obligada a ayudar a Saya a traerlo para su habitación y podía jurar que su madre había presenciado todo, y es que el idiota no tuvo mejor idea que darle las gracias besándola cuando ella estaba totalmente desprevenida de alguno de sus "ataques", menos mal su cerebro reaccionó rápido decidiendo que lo más indicado era comenzar a caminar… Y ahora estaba ahí, viendo dormir a ese idiota desconsiderado quien al parecer no estaba nada acostumbrado a consumir bebidas alcohólicas, a pesar de que su padre dijera que hacerlo ya no significaba ningún peligro y que se había convertido en un hombre muy fuerte igual que él.

Eran demasiados recuerdos, demasiados sucesos para una sola tarde, pero ella se aseguraría de decirle detalladamente a Yuzuru todo lo ocurrido por si a él se le ocurría no recordar o hacerse el desentendido. Ella estaba sentada al lado de la cama de Yuzuru cuando de pronto algo la sobresaltó…

Zhenya: De nuevo tus orejas…

Intentó volver a tocarlas con la misma curiosidad que la noche que pasaron juntos, sin embargo, no contó con que Yuzuru se movería justo cuando ella acercaba una de sus manos a su cabeza, aprisionándola suavemente mientras la miraba con los orbes algo desorbitadas, como si no entendiera qué hacía él allí… qué hacía ella allí con él.

Yuzuru: Wow, qué sueño tan nítido (dijo mientras miraba su mano tomando la muñeca de Evgenia). Se siente tan real…

Yuzuru acercó la mano de Evgenia a su rostro y la posó sobre su mejilla, descansando sobre la palma de ella, quien se debatía entre su enorme cansancio y las ganas de salir de una buena vez de esa habitación, no obstante, había prometido quedarse ahí para cuidarlo hasta que regresara su hermana o su madre, quienes al parecer realmente lo cuidaban como si fuera un niño pequeño, y ella sabía muy bien que él era cualquier cosa menos eso.

Zhenya: Eres todo un caso Hanyu…

Yuzuru se quedó nuevamente dormido sobre la tibia mano de Evgenia, que decidió dejarla ahí para no despertarlo. Estiró con cuidado su brazo para acomodar mejor las sábanas sobre el pecho de Yuzuru, rozándolo sin querer… "Por fin está quieto", pensó. Estaba verdaderamente cansada, por lo que se echó lentamente encima del pecho masculino, escuchando cómo sus latidos entraban en perfecta armonía con su respiración, rememorando poco a poco lo que había ocurrido ese día.

 **Algunas horas antes…**

Yuzuru no la soltó en ningún momento mientras permanecieron en esa estúpida mesa donde parecía que su madre en cualquier momento saltaría sobre ella y la estrangularía por el sólo hecho de estar sentada ahí, al lado de "su niño"; si por ella fuera, hace mucho que estaría en el gimnasio desquitando toda su frustración causada por los evidentes coqueteos entre Yuzuru y esa tonta enfermera, por las miradas extrañas que le lanzaba la mayor de los hermanos Hanyu, por las temerosas expresiones de Shoma Uno, Satoko Miyahara y la pareja de patinadores, quienes se notaban claramente incómodos de estar ahí presenciando todo eso y, por si no fuera suficiente, las preguntas de Hidetoshi Hanyu, evidentemente ebrio mientras corrían los minutos, relacionadas a las relaciones amorosas, al matrimonio, a la familia y demás cosas que harían estallar su cabeza en cualquier instante.

Hidetoshi: Yo entiendo perfectamente la dedicación que debe darle un deportista a su vida, pues, deportiva (sonriendo), pero no me parece razón suficiente para que un hombre o una mujer abandonen sus sueños de tener una familia y mucho menos de no tener una carrera profesional académica… Ustedes tienen la suerte de contar con su familia y eso no es casualidad, ¡es un privilegio!

Yumi: Querido… tranquilo.

Hidetoshi: Estoy tranquilo, cariño, sólo que hoy este muchacho cumple 28 años y sigue portándose como si el patinaje lo fuera todo… Hay más que eso allá afuera… afuera donde te cuesta tanto mirar… ¿Y qué si tienes un problema? ¡Tienes el mundo a tus pies! (haciendo un gesto de fastidio).

Yuzuru: Papá… (mirándolo seriamente).

Hidetoshi: Usted también… Cierto, ¿Medvedeva-san?

Yuzuru: Papá, por favor (tensando la mano que sostenía a Evgenia por debajo de la mesa).

Yumi: Ya aclaramos que éste no es momento ni lugar para hablar de este tipo de cosas, estás incomodándola con tus preguntas.

Hidetoshi: Lo siento, pero… ¿Le estoy incomodando? (mirando fijamente a Evgenia).

Hidetoshi Hanyu tenía la misma mirada penetrante de su hijo cuando quería salirse con la suya e imponerse por sobre todos, a pesar de que se había pasado un poco con el sake, no perdía ese semblante serio y postura gallarda… "Se parecen tanto", pensó Evgenia.

Zhenya: No se preocupe Sr. Hanyu, pero creo que lo mejor será me reti-

Hidetoshi: ¿Ves cariño? Cualquier momento es bueno para hablar de esto con los muchachos (sonriéndole a Evgenia con la misma expresión que el idiota de su hijo).

Saya: Papá, harás que salgan huyendo los dos si sigues así (riendo y tratando aligerar la conversación).

Hidetoshi: ¡Eso no es verdad! Medvedeva-san…

Zhenya: Dígame, Sr. Hanyu.

Hidetoshi: Es una de las patinadoras más hermosas que conozco… ¿Tiene usted novio? (preguntó consiguiendo que todos voltearan a verlo con sorpresa).

Yumi: No tiene por qué responder algo así, Medvedeva-san (notablemente molesta).

Zhenya: No se preocupe… Y-yo no… no tengo novio (respondió algo nerviosa).

Hidetoshi: ¡A eso me refería! Son jóvenes y no pueden enamorarse porque primero está el patinaje, segundo el patinaje, tercero el patinaje… He sido entrenador deportivo y siempre les he dicho a mis chicos que su corazón debe estar rebosante de amor para que pudieran competir realmente motivados… Sigo pensando igual (cruzando los brazos).

Zhenya: Pues, coincido con usted, pero aún soy muy joven…

Hidetoshi: Mi esposa y yo nos enamoramos muy jóvenes. ¡Míranos ahora! No cambiaría a mi familia por nada del mundo… (mientras tomaba otro sorbo de pequeño vaso).

Yuzuru: Papá, no creo que sea buena idea que cont-

Hidetoshi: Y cuando se enamore, Medvedeva-chan, procure que no sea de un tonto como hijo que ni siquiera puede brindar con su padre (fingiendo una expresión de enojo).

Yumi: Sabes que no puede hacerlo, Hidetoshi.

Hidetoshi: ¡Bah! ¡Niñerías! Siempre lo has sobreprotegido y él ya es todo un hombre…

Yumi: Es suficiente, cariño (conteniendo una evidente molestia).

Yuzuru: No te preocupes mamá (dijo algo tenso mientras se acomodaba en su asiento y tomaba uno de los pequeños vasos de sake que tenía al frente). Papá… brindemos.

Yumi: Hijo, ¿estás loco?

Yuzuru: No, no estoy loco… Realmente quiero brindar con él (sonriendo).

Saya: Pero Yuzuru, no sabemos qué puede ocurrir con tu alergia.

Yuzuru: Hace mucho que no tengo una reacción adversa, no creo que pase nada, ¿verdad?

Saya: Si tú lo dices… (dudando de la respuesta de su hermano).

Evgenia se quedó de piedra cuando escuchó que Yuzuru estaba dispuesto a beber sake con su padre, o tal vez sólo lo estaba diciendo para que la cabeza de familia de los Hanyu se tranquilizara, sin embargo, no pudo evitar preguntar discretamente.

Zhenya: ¿Acaso estás mal de la cabeza? ¿Qué pasará si algo malo ocurre? (dijo casi susurrando).

Y la obstinación de Yuzuru continuaría presente puesto que siguió sin responderle, su única reacción fue que entrelazó sus dedos con los Evgenia por debajo de la mesa, apretó un poco su mano y luego colocó la de ella sobre una de sus piernas para dejarla ahí mientras se acercaba al lado de su padre dispuesto a cumplir con lo que había dicho segundos atrás.

Yuzuru: Pidamos un espacio privado para estar más tranquilos.

Yumi: Me parece una buena idea (aún algo incómoda).

Saya: Iré a hablar con la persona encargada, espérenme un momento.

Minutos después, Saya Hanyu regresaba con una hermosa señorita que parecía estar a cargo, así como parecía que no podía quitarle la vista de encima a Yuzuru. Amablemente los dirigió a una habitación muy bonita y perfectamente iluminada donde había una mesa un poco más pequeña que la que ocupaban instantes atrás.

Evgenia vio cómo Yuzuru se sentó al lado de su padre, luego cómo éste último llamaba a Shoma y al varón de la pareja de patinadores, quienes se acercaron con sus vasos de jugo con la finalidad de formar una camaradería masculina y así brindar efusivamente con su hijo. Como por acto reflejo, las mujeres se sentaron frente a ellos, cayendo en una entretenida conversación como hace mucho tiempo no tenía, recordando lo agradable que era Satoko Miyahara recordando viejos tiempos con ella y descubriendo lo entretenida que era Saya Hanyu, mientras la madre de Yuzuru sólo intervenía con respuestas escuetas y precisas, pero, aun así, mostrando interés en sus diferentes temas de conversación. La joven patinadora entrenada por Yuzuru las había acompañado por alrededor de una hora y luego se había excusado junto con su compañero para retirarse a descansar temprano; Shoma intentó hacer lo mismo puesto que ya eran casi las 6 de la tarde, pero su senpai no lo había permitido sentándolo nuevamente a su lado, lo que hizo que Evgenia levantara la vista y notara el particular color rojizo de las mejillas de Yuzuru.

Por momentos, el padre de Yuzuru levantaba su copa para brindar con su familia y el "idiota" aprovechaba ese momento para quedársele mirando con la única intención de incomodarla, ya que sólo sonreía y bebía de su diminuto recipiente sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Había pasado el tiempo sin que ninguno de los presentes se percatara de ello, dando casi las 8 de la noche.

Satoko: Lamento mucho excusarme, pero ya es hora de que me retire.

Yumi: Muchas gracias por tu hermosa compañía Satoko-chan.

Saya: Debemos repetirlo en otro momento, cuando estén con menos prisas y contratiempos.

Satoko: Muchas gracias, han sido muy amables conmigo… Evgenia-san, esforcémonos mucho desde mañana.

Zhenya: Gracias Satoko-chan, demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, y muchas gracias a todas por llevar esta entretenida conversación en inglés (haciendo una pequeña reverencia).

Saya: No tienes por qué agradecernos, el único lerdo con el inglés es mi hermanito (riendo a pesar del leve golpe que le dio su madre en el brazo a modo de reproche).

Satoko: Uhm… ¿Shoma-kun?

Shoma: Sa-Satton… ¿ya te vas? (al notar que se había puesto de pie con su pequeña bolsa deportiva en las manos).

Satoko: Sí, creo que deberías hacer lo mismo (dijo seria).

Shoma: Entonces, permíteme acompañarte… n-no a tu habitación, claro, sino al elevador (algo nervioso).

Satoko: No es necesario Shoma-kun, buenas noches tengan todos y muchas gracias por su amabilidad (hizo una reverencia y se retiró).

Shoma: Muchas gracias Sr. Hanyu, Yuzu-kun, buenas noches a todos (dijo apresurado mientras tomaba sus cosas y alcanzaba a Satoko antes de que ella llegara al elevador).

Todos vieron entretenidos dicha escena ya que pocas veces podían observar a Shoma Uno así de inseguro y ese efecto sólo era conseguido por Satoko Miyahara desde hace un tiempo atrás.

Hidetoshi: Debo ir al baño… (poniéndose de pie con dificultad).

Yumi: Lo mejor será que vayamos a descansar, querido.

Hidetoshi: ¡No! ¡Aún queda un poco de sake que terminaré con mi hijo!

Saya: Hay que ayudarlo mamá, no creo que pueda ir solo… y tu hijo… pues… (volteando a ver a Yuzuru quien se encontraba apoyando su quijada sobre su mano, sonriente y mirando hacia la nada) … Estás ebrio, ¿verdad?

Yuzuru sólo movió la cabeza lentamente de arriba para abajo sin despegar su codo de la mesa como única respuesta afirmativa.

Yumi: Discúlpanos Medvedeva-san, regresamos en un momento… No tardaremos demasiado (dijo seria mirándola a ella y luego a su hijo que levantó los hombros como si no entendiera nada).

Zhenya: No tiene de qué preocuparse Sra. Hanyu.

Saya: Por favor, cuida que mi hermano no escape a ningún lugar, en cualquier momento alguna de las meseras podría secuestrarlo si lo ven así…

Zhenya: (sonriendo) Está bien, pierde cuidado, no irá a ningún lugar.

Yuzuru se hizo a un lado para hacer algo de espacio y que su padre pudiera ser ayudado por su hermana y por su madre, quienes lentamente se acomodaron por debajo de sus hombros y lo llevaron a los servicios higiénicos que estaban bastante cerca de donde se encontraban, quedando, sin querer, sentado al lado de Evgenia.

Cuando Yuzuru escuchó la puerta cerrarse, se acercó a Evgenia y se recostó sobre su hombro. Se incorporó nuevamente para traer el vaso que había dejado en su lugar anterior para luego volver a sentarse y acomodarse sobre la patinadora rusa, quien tenía una expresión difícil de interpretar en ese momento.

Zhenya: No es buena idea que sigas bebiendo (mirando hacia al frente e ignorando el hecho que tenía la cabeza de Yuzuru recostada sobre su hombro).

Yuzuru simplemente decidió ignorar el comentario de Evgenia y bebió de su pequeño vaso de un solo sorbo, como era costumbre con el sake, colocando luego el recipiente vacío sobre la mesa.

Zhenya: Aparte de no dirigirme la palabra, tampoco puedes seguir un pequeño consejo de mi parte…

Yuzuru: …

Zhenya: Bueno, como no deseas hablar, entonces hablaré yo sola.

Yuzuru: … (jugando con los pulgares de sus manos).

Zhenya: Lo siento mucho por Satoko-chan, pero vine hasta aquí por el oro… Me esforcé muchísimo, ¿sabes? Bueno, no creo que lo sepas, tú nunca estás enterado de nada.

Evgenia intentaba molestarlo para ver si con eso conseguía que por fin hablara, porque realmente estaba comenzando a crisparle los nervios que se entercara en no emitir palabra alguna. Si bien ella se lo había pedido, nunca imaginó que convivirían tanto durante los días que durara la competencia, ya que su idea era permanecer lo más lejos que pudiera de él; sin embargo, todo había resultado así, al revés.

Estaba a punto de continuar hablando, por lo que volteó a verlo para notar su expresión, descubriendo que se había quedado dormido. Acercó lentamente su rostro y una de sus manos para despertarlo ya que en cualquier momento regresaría su familia. Movió el hombro en el cual Yuzuru se había apoyado, sin conseguir respuesta alguna. Se acomodó un poco para poder sacudir el hombro del japonés y despertarlo de una buena vez, pero no contó con que Yuzuru aprovecharía ese movimiento para atraerla por la nuca y robarle un fugaz beso. Evgenia se separó rápidamente lo más que él le permitía, ya que continuaba tomándola por detrás de la cabeza.

Zhenya: Tu madre volverá en cualquier momento (abriendo los ojos).

Yuzuru hizo un pequeño puchero mientras la veía fijamente con los ojos brillosos y adormecidos por los efectos del sake, mientras ella pretendía no prestar atención a la tonta pero hermosa sonrisa que él tenía en ese instante… Era bastante perturbador caer en cuenta que verlo de frente era verdaderamente una perdición para ella y su escasa cordura; él lo sabía perfectamente, esa sonrisa socarrona y casi burlona así se lo confirmaban.

Cuando después de unos segundos Evgenia reuniera la poca determinación que le quedaba para intentar ponerse de pie, Yuzuru acarició sus labios con la yema de su pulgar, trazando una y otra vez el camino por la comisura de estos e inmovilizándola con su delicado tacto.

Zhenya: Estoy harta de que no hables Yuzuru, ya basta… Ya fue suficiente (dijo molesta).

Yuzuru sonrió nuevamente y la atrajo hacia sí en un movimiento rápido, besándola nuevamente.

Evgenia Medvedeva se encontraba en una encrucijada, pues se había dado cuenta que Yuzuru ni siquiera tenía que hablar para hacer que todo su cuerpo se volviera de gelatina, ya que no encontraba otra explicación más exacta para describir cómo se sentía en ese momento; asimismo, se percató que no le gustaba la idea de mostrarse tan débil y manipulable frente a él.

Como bien era sabido, a lo largo de todos esos años desde que hubiera conocido a Yuzuru Hanyu, al parecer todos conocían aquellos sentimientos que ella, con el mayor esfuerzo posible, se había esforzado por ocultar… Recordó todos los artículos de la prensa japonesa que alguien siempre se encargaba de hacérselos llegar y explicarle qué decía en cada uno de ellos, recordó los tontos ataques que recibía por sus diferentes redes sociales, las notas anónimas que llegaban al club en Toronto con frases que muchas veces eran irrepetibles… Justo en ese momento recordaba todo ello y Evgenia parecía entender por qué no le gustaba sentirse así con él, fuera de sí, fuera de control, en un mundo donde no tenía los pies pegados al suelo, ya que sabía que desde el momento en que volvía a sentir todo eso nuevamente, era porque los problemas estarían cerca de ellos… Pero, muy contrario a su monólogo interno, tenía rodeado por el cuello a Yuzuru quien se le había ido encima con todo su peso ni bien ella correspondió tímidamente al beso que él estaba llevando a otro nivel, pues el japonés metió una de sus manos tocando su espalda por debajo de su camiseta mientras con la otra tomaba su cadera, atrayéndola hacia sí mismo hasta que consiguió sentarla sobre él con las piernas de Evgenia rodeando su cadera.

Zhenya: Tus padres regresarán… en cualquier momento (dijo respirando agitadamente entre los labios de Yuzuru).

Yuzuru sólo atinó a separarse escasos centímetros de ella para subir sus manos sobre su propia cabeza para colocarse la gorra de la bufanda que Evgenia le había entregado temprano y luego mover un poco sus caderas para hacerle entender el motivo por el cual "debía" cubrirse la cabeza… Esta vez ella lo besó, enredando su cabello entre sus dedos mientras su cuerpo empezaba a moverse inconscientemente a la par de los círculos que Yuzuru trazaba con sus fuertes caderas aún sobre la silla, sintiendo que perdería la razón en cualquier instante, ya que él no dejaba de empujarla hacia él con sus manos que se deslizaban desde su cintura hasta sus muslos, una y otra vez.

Zhenya: Voy a… molestarme contigo… si sigues callado (él sonrió sobre sus labios al sentir su respiración agitada) … Estoy hablando en serio (fingiendo estar molesta).

Yuzuru iba a llevar su estúpida promesa hasta el final y ella iba comprendiendo que debía dejar de hablar porque cada vez que lo hacía él la pegaba más haciéndole perder cualquier atisbo de razón que todavía quedara.

Zhenya: ¿T-te gustó? (separándose apenas y viendo que la cara interrogante de Yuzuru) … Me refiero a esto (tomando la bufanda).

Yuzuru sonrió de forma divertida y asintió lentamente… con un curioso brillo en sus ojos que prefirió no interpretar… "Debe ser el sake", pensó.

Zhenya: Te queda muy bien (le dijo mientras acomodaba los extremos de la bufanda alrededor del cuello de Yuzuru). Eres realmente obstinado, Hanyu.

Ambos se acercaron para besarse nuevamente, pero Evgenia escuchó ruido proveniente de la parte de afuera haciendo que se le erizara la piel de los nervios… Tal vez ya era muy tarde para reaccionar, peor aún cuando Yuzuru se había percatado también de las personas que se aproximaban, pero no se movía en lo más mínimo… "Demonios Yuzuru, tu madre va a matarme", dijo Evgenia al saber que se venía el infierno.

Los Hanyu entraron lentamente por la puerta y las dos mujeres se quedaron viendo lo que tenían en frente, ambas con expresiones diferentes.

Yumi: ¡Yuzuru!

Saya: Ay hermanito…

Zhenya no sabía qué hacer porque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo reaccionar ante una situación de ese tipo, así que optó por no emitir sonido alguno.

Yumi: Yuzuru, no puedes quedarte dormido encima de la mesa (dijo molesta mientras lo reprendía y se acercaba a él).

Saya: Siento mucho esto Evgenia-san, a veces mi hermano es…

Zhenya: No, no te preocupes (sonriendo nerviosamente).

Evgenia Medvedeva se encontraba como una piedra parada al lado de Yuzuru, quien había decidido reaccionar rápidamente y levantarla de sus piernas cargándola como si realmente no pesara absolutamente nada, colocándola a un metro de él para luego sentarse rápidamente y pretender que estaba dormido sobre la mesa… Todo indicaba que se habían salvado en esa oportunidad y que nadie había visto nada, pero para Saya Hanyu no pasó desapercibido el hecho de que su predecible hermano tuviera puesta aquella gorra amarilla y que Evgenia tuviera la respiración agitada, también se dio cuenta de que tenía sentimientos encontrados respecto de lo que estaba viendo en ese momento.

Yuzuru "despertó" al escuchar la voz de su padre cuando le dijo que los hombres respetables no se quedaban dormidos encima de la mesa, menos en frente de una señorita.

Yuzuru: Lo siento papá, sólo estaba un poco cansado (arrastrando un poco la voz).

Hidetoshi: Pues terminemos este pequeño elixir y vayámonos todos a dormir (sentándose al lado de su hijo menor).

Estuvieron escuchando las múltiples anécdotas de Hidetoshi Hanyu por algo más de una hora, quien de pronto había comenzado a hablar totalmente en japonés, por lo que Saya le resumía algunas partes importantes para Evgenia pudiera entender la historia que su padre explicaba tan efusivamente. Yuzuru sólo escuchaba con atención y en algún momento se había quitado la gorra, libre ya de sus pequeñas amigas, al parecer había sentido calor porque sus mejillas estaban un poco más sonrojadas que antes. Había dejado de verla ya que, por cuestiones del destino, quedaron sentados uno al lado del otro, pero con Yumi Hanyu al medio.

Fue Saya Hanyu quien se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era y sugirió que había llegado el momento de terminar su inesperada reunión "familiar" y, es que Evgenia Medvedeva no podía dejar de sentirse una intrusa por más cordialidad y amabilidad que desprendiera toda la familia de Yuzuru.

Yumi Hanyu se aproximó a su esposo para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, lo mismo hizo Saya sólo que con algo menos de cuidado ya que, bueno, eran hermanos.

Saya: ¿Puedes ponerte de pie?

Yuzuru: Uhm… pues, no tanto (ampliando su sonrisa que se había hecho constante desde que su familia había regresado).

Saya: No hay quién te quite esa tonta cara, ¿verdad? (preguntó bajando un poco el tono de su voz).

Yuzuru: No hermanita, hoy no (dijo mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza y cerraba los ojos por un instante).

Saya: Supongo que tus regalos de cumpleaños te tienen así… ¿cierto?

Yuzuru sólo se le quedó viendo mientras entrecerraba los ojos de forma divertida, asintiendo a la vez que sonreía y se le formaban sus pequeños hoyuelos.

Saya: Bueno, debemos irnos y debemos ser discretos… Fue eso lo que nos entretuvo tanto con papá. Al final terminamos agradeciendo a la encargada por ser la única en quedarse y enviar a todo su personal a dormir.

Yuzuru: Gracias hermana, tú siempre… (Suspirando) Gracias.

Saya: Claro que tienes que agradecerme, esto no se va a quedar así.

Yuzuru: Está bien, puedes pedirme lo qu-

Saya: Evgenia-san, ¿me ayudarías? Por favor (al ver que la rusa arreglaba sus cosas a punto de emprender la fuga).

Zhenya: ¿Y-yo? (dándose un golpe mental) Claro, claro, lo siento, estaba distraída.

Saya: Por favor, ayúdame a llevar a mi hermano a su habitación. Será la última molestia que te causemos el día de hoy… creo (sonriendo).

Evgenia se acercó hasta donde se encontraban los dos hermanos, siendo más que consciente de la mirada inquisidora que le lanzaba la madre de Yuzuru. Caminó hasta colocarse al lado del menor de los Hanyu esperando que sus padres salieran lentamente por la puerta, fue en ese momento que recién terminó por aproximarse a Yuzuru, quien con un gesto tierno le había extendido el brazo que tenía libre, ya que el otro lo estaba ocupando su hermana mayor; Evgenia sólo lo vio fijamente y se acomodó debajo de su larga extremidad mientras sentía que él dejaba caer todo su peso sobre el lado que ella sostenía.

Saya: Hermanito, deja de molestar a Evgenia-san (reprendiéndolo suavemente). Ya le has causado muchas molestias hoy… (jalando un poco de peso hacia ella y comenzando a caminar).

Yuzuru: Yo no estoy haciendo nada.

Saya: ¡Vaya manera de comenzar el día ustedes dos!

Zhenya: ¿Q-qué? (preguntó evidentemente nerviosa al pensar que se refería al regalo que le había llevado temprano por la mañana).

Saya: Mira que chocar de esa forma con la pobre Evgenia-san, debes tener más cuidado hermano.

Yuzuru: Yo… realmente siento mucho que ella se haya lastimado la mano por mi culpa (confesó seriamente de pronto).

Saya: Pues ten más cuidado y ya, ¿cierto, Evgenia-san?

Zhenya: S-sí, bueno, él también pudo haberse lastimado (volteando a verlo de lado).

Evgenia pensó encontrar una mirada apenada de Yuzuru Hanyu cuando cruzaron sus miradas, ya que realmente todo lo extraño que había ocurrido en ese día había sido totalmente su culpa, pero no, él la sorprendía de nuevo viéndola con una sonrisa en el rostro y una tonta expresión que se torturaba por no descifrar ni ponerle nombre, peor aún cuando se acercó para besar su mejilla y hacer una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza… "¿Eso era un gracias? ¡AHG! ¡Estúpido Hanyu!", pensó Evgenia que continuaba presa del pesado brazo del japonés… "¡Qué ligero ni qué nada, este idiota lo está haciendo todo a propósito!", renegaba para sí misma al recordar que todos decían que Yuzuru Hanyu era ligero y delicado como una pluma, pero olvidaban el pequeño detalle que podía ser un idiota cuando quería. Luego de ello, caminaron tranquilamente hasta la habitación de Yuzuru.

 **Tiempo real…**

Realmente recordar todo lo que había pasado le generaba todos los sentimientos habidos y por haber… Molestia, alegría, frustración, molestia de nuevo, indignación, pena, enojo otra vez, vergüenza, todo en un ciclo que iba y venía; ahora estaba ahí, escuchando el ritmo acompasado de sus latidos y adormeciéndose con el lento respirar de su pecho.

Saya Hanyu regresó a la habitación de su hermano con paso presuroso según las indicaciones que le había dado su madre, quien se había quedado junto a su padre. Podía entender, en cierto modo, la preocupación de su progenitora hacia cualquier tipo de relación que su hermano menor pudiera iniciar, pero siempre había tenido especial cuidado cuando se trataba de Evgenia Medvedeva y nunca terminó de entender el motivo; sabía que a veces lo mejor era no profundizar mucho en ese tipo de cosas cuando se trataba de su madre y Yuzuru.

Tocó la puerta muy suavemente ya que no quería traumarse de por vida encontrando al tonto de su hermano atacando a Evgenia Medvedeva, "o tal vez es al revés", pensó. El asunto era que no quería ver nada que no debiera; sin embargo, no encontró respuesta desde el otro lado de la puerta por lo que decidió entrar lentamente; tampoco escuchó ningún sonido extraño.

Saya: ¿Evgenia-san? (caminando sigilosamente).

Pasó por el pequeño recibidor que tenía la habitación lentamente y sin hacer ruido, rezando realmente por no encontrar nada que no pudiera arrancar jamás de su memoria, pero lo que vio la dejó sin palabras… Evgenia Medvedeva estaba acomodada sobre el pecho de su hermano y al parecer se había quedado dormida, cosa que tampoco le sorprendía todo después de pasar casi un día completo con su loca familia… Lo que la dejó pasmada no era ver así a Evgenia Medvedeva, no, era algo que nunca había visto y que no esperaba ver en mucho tiempo. Fue algo que llenó su corazón de calidez, pero también lo hizo de una gran preocupación… Su hermano no estaba durmiendo, estaba más que despierto viendo dormir a su inesperada acompañante mientras acariciaba tierna y delicadamente su frente acomodando algunos mechones rebeldes que caían sobre ella.

Saya Hanyu no terminaba de entender bien por qué, pero se preocupó muchísimo al presenciar esa escena, sin embargo, prefirió salir lentamente de la habitación sabiendo que tendría que comunicarse y engañar a su madre para que ésta pudiera dormir tranquila. Cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado y se dirigió a su habitación.

Saya: ¿Qué estás haciendo Yuzuru? (dijo pensativa mientras seguía caminando).

Algunos pisos más arriba se desarrollaba otra historia que podía calificarse también como complicada.

Después de que se hubieran despedido de la familia Hanyu, Shoma había acompañado a Satoko hasta la puerta de la habitación de ella, quien lo despidió rápidamente. El joven patinador se fue algo contrariado hasta su recámara que se encontraba en el mismo piso que su senpai pensando que necesitaría algo con qué distraerse ya que en su descuido había dejado sus videojuegos en Toronto, además de estar confundido por la repentina y extraña actitud que Satoko tenía exclusivamente con él… "¿Por qué estaría molesta?", pensó mientras intentaba encender el televisor de su cuarto sin éxito; se comunicó con el servicio del hotel, el cual envió a personal técnico rápidamente, quienes le indicaron que tomaría alrededor de una media hora repararlo, en ese momento a Shoma se le ocurrió una idea.

Shoma: ¿Aló? Perdón que te llame justo ahora.

Satoko: No, no te preocupes. ¿Ocurre algo?

Shoma: Lo que sucede es que algo explotó dentro del aparato de mi habitación… El televisor… (mintiendo parcialmente).

Satoko: ¿Estás bien? (dijo preocupada).

Shoma: S-sí, sí, estoy bien, sólo se descompuso y yo, pues, olvidé mi PSP en Toronto…

Satoko: Y necesitas algo lo que puedas distraerte, ¿verdad?

Shoma: Bueno, sí, sabes que eso consigue mantenerme tranquilo.

Satoko: Lo sé…

Shoma: T-tú… crees que yo, no sé, podría ir a tu-

Satoko: ¿Podrías venir a mi habitación y ver alguna película?

Shoma: ¿Qué?

Satoko: Si quieres, claro, yo estaba a punto de irme a dormir.

Shoma: ¡NO! Lo siento… No, o sea, sí, iré para allá. Perdón por la molestia.

Satoko: No te preocupes, aquí estaré (colgando el teléfono).

Shoma se quedó quieto y en silencio por unos momentos hasta que volvió a la realidad. Era la primera vez que Satoko lo invitaba a su habitación, por lo menos estando a solas, pero sacudió su cabeza repitiéndose que no era buena empezar a suponer cosas, además ella parecía estar molesta con él, por lo que le sorprendió que ella propusiera algo así, aún cuando él estaba a punto de pedírselo. Sin pensarlo más, tomó su chaqueta y se dirigió a la habitación de Satoko.

Cuando llegó, tocó la puerta y ella lo recibió vistiendo con su ropa de dormir, lo invitó a sentarse mientras ella se acomodaba en la parte superior de su cama.

Satoko: Escoge alguna película (dijo mientras le extendía el control remoto).

Shoma: Podemos ver lo que tú gustes.

Satoko: No te preocupes.

Shoma: Uhm, está bien.

Fue así como terminó poniendo una película que ya había visto por lo menos en 8 oportunidades estando solo y unas 2 veces en compañía de Satoko y otros amigos.

La película comenzó y, como siempre, se perdió en ella. Se sintió tranquilo al notar de tanto en tanto que Satoko también disfrutaba la película a pesar de ser la tercera vez que la veía… "Tal vez también le guste mucho", pensó. Luego de un tiempo, la película terminó y se quedaron en un incómodo silencio.

Shoma: ¿Cómo te va con tu tobillo?

Satoko: Bastante bien (respondió de forma escueta).

Shoma: Qué bueno… Uhm, al parecer ya tardaron mucho en reparar el televisor de mi habitación.

Satoko: No te preocupes, disfruté la película.

Shoma: Siento haber hecho que vieras "Kimi no na wa" nuevamente…

Satoko: Está bien, no hay problema.

Satoko Miyahara se encontraba sentada en la cama de su habitación abrazando sus rodillas mientras Shoma Uno estaba sentado un par de metros más allá sobre un pequeño sofá que había allí.

Shoma: Bueno, será mejor que me vaya.

Satoko: Está bien (dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta su puerta).

Shoma: Uhm… Sa-Satton…

Satoko: Dime (volteando a verlo).

Shoma: No sé si decirte esto, pero… (dudó mientras salía de la habitación y se paraba debajo del umbral de madera).

Satoko: ¿Qué pasa? (mirándolo con un semblante serio).

Shoma: Tú, tú…

Satoko: ¿Yo?

Shoma: Tú… ¿estas enfadada conmigo? (preguntó finalmente).

Satoko: No.

Shoma: Pe-pero, tú no eres así… conmigo (bajando la vista).

Satoko: Resulta extraño cuando alguien que crees conocer de toda la vida se porta de manera diferente en frente tuyo, ¿verdad?

Shoma: ¿Qué?

Satoko: Buenas noches Shoma.

Shoma: ¡Espera! (poniendo el pie en la puerta que Satoko pretendía cerrar).

Satoko: ¿Ahora qué?

Shoma: ¿A qué te refieres? No creo haber hecho nada extraño, mucho menos que pudiera ofenderte.

Satoko: Está bien, buenas noches (cerrando la puerta en su cara).

Shoma Uno se quedó parado ahí, mirando a la nada… Realmente no recordaba haber hecho nada que pudiera molestar a Satoko. Desde que había llegado a Canadá no había hecho otra cosa que entrenar y jugar videojuegos, a eso se resumía su vida y había sido así desde hace mucho; además, Satoko había ido a visitarlo al club el sábado por la mañana y lo único que él había estado haciendo era practicar saltos, aparte de concentrar su atención en tratar de descubrir cuál era esa misteriosa mujer que había pasado la noche con su senpai, porque si de algo estaba seguro después de conocer tantos años a Yuzuru Hanyu era que se trataba de una patinadora, por lo que se pasó gran parte de la mañana conversando e intentando ser agradable con cuanta chica se acercara a su coach, incluso coqueteando para ver si causaba alguna reacción diferente en él, pero no había conseguido nada… Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba bien, Satoko había estado así desde ese día, pero "¿por qué?", pensó.

Shoma: No creo que… ¿o sí? (abriendo los ojos). No, es imposible que ella… ¡Diablos!

Ése había sido un día de locos, totalmente de otra dimensión, tal vez sólo estaba suponiendo cosas que no eran, pero… "¡Demonios!", se dijo a sí mismo mientras caminaba molesto hacia su habitación concluyendo que lo mejor para todos era dormir, eso siempre era la solución a todo así que dormiría y ya.


	9. Capítulo 09 - Asumiendo responsabilidade

**Hechizo**

 **Capítulo 09.- Asumiendo responsabilidades.**

 _Participar en Beijing había sido una de las etapas más difíciles por las que había pasado. Ya era difícil tener que lidiar con el hambre insaciable que tenía por ganar las Olimpíadas de ese año, como para tener que afrontar la presión de su federación, de la prensa y probablemente de su país entero. No había sido una época nada fácil para Yuzuru Hanyu. Él siempre demostró tener una capacidad de concentración muy por encima del resto de los seres humanos que giraban alrededor de él, así que había conseguido enfocarse lo suficiente para ganar una de las competencias más importantes de su vida._

 _Había tenido la suerte de que los "factores distractores" que él consideraba importantes aparecieran después de la gala de Beijing, uno después del otro._

 _Yuzuru: Hola, ¿cómo estás? (saludó sonriente)._

 _Extendiendo una de sus manos a modo de saludo, sin contar que Evgenia Medvedeva levantaría la vista para mirarlo directamente a los ojos con el ceño fruncido, la cara roja y pasando de frente sin emitir sonido alguno, ignorándolo por completo._

 _Yuzuru: Pero ¿y ahora qué? (se dijo a sí mismo algo contrariado)._

 _Yumi: Hijo, estabas aquí._

 _Yuzuru: Mamá, buenos días… (viéndola entrar por la puerta de donde Zhenya había salido hace unos momentos)._

 _Yumi: ¿Ocurre algo?_

 _Yuzuru: Bueno, realmente no, es sólo que… Zhenya pasó por aquí con una actitud bastante rara. Me pregunto si estará bien (suspirando también con la frente arrugada de confusión y algo de molestia)._

 _Yumi: ¿T-te dijo algo? (extrañamente interesada)._

 _Yuzuru: Pues no, precisamente es eso. Pasó de largo como si yo tuviera la peste o algo así (terminando de molestarse metiendo ambas manos en sus bolsillos)._

 _Yumi: Tal vez sólo tuvo un mal día, ya sabes, cosas de chicas._

 _Yuzuru: Uhm, sí, puede ser eso…_

 _Al contrario de sus palabras, el flamante tricampeón no estaba convencido de que aquello fuera el motivo de esa conducta tan particular en ella, ya que lo había visto directamente a los ojos demostrando que todo ese enojo iba dirigido hacia él, aunque podrían ser sólo tontas ideas suyas. Sin embargo no dejaba de ser muy extraño para él, sobre todo después de haberse divertido juntos después de la competencia._

 _Yumi Hanyu se quedó viendo a su hijo por unos segundos mientras recordaba la conversación nada agradable que había tenido minutos atrás con aquella "niña rusa"._

 _Zhenya: Sra. Hanyu, buenos días (dijo muy alegre y cordialmente en japonés al ver que la madre de Yuzuru había entrado a la pequeña habitación de descanso en la que se encontraba)._

 _Yumi: Buenos días Medvedeva-san (devolvió el saludo con una expresión adusta). ¿Tiene un minuto?_

 _Zhenya: Cla-claro, por supuesto, dígame._

 _Yumi: Voy a ser directa y honesta con usted, Medvedeva-san (mirándola fijamente como si estuviera a punto de decirle algo muy serio)._

 _Zhenya: ¿Ocurre algo, Hanyu-san?, ¿le pasó algo a Yuzuru?_

 _Yumi: (tomando un largo respiro) Él está bien, pero es precisamente de él que quiero hablarle._

 _Zhenya: No… No comprendo (dijo realmente confundida)._

 _Yumi: Quiero que se aleje de mi hijo._

 _Zhenya: ¿Qué?_

 _Yumi: Tal vez no fui lo suficientemente clara. Medvedeva-san, no quiero que siga frecuentando o viendo a mi hijo Yuzuru de ahora en adelante._

 _Zhenya: Escuché lo que dijo, Hanyu-san, pero no comprendo por qué me dice algo así. ¿Hice algo que pudiera molestarla? Si es así, le pido mis más sinceras discul-_

 _Yumi: Es algo muy complejo de explicar y no creo que pueda entender nuestros motivos (dijo mientras endurecía cada vez más su rostro)._

 _Zhenya: ¿Nuestros? Acaso… ¿él le pidió que hiciera esto? (preguntó mientras su mirada de confusión se apagaba mirando hacia el frío piso de la habitación)._

 _Yumi: Sí, él me pidió que le hiciera el favor de decirle esto lo más pronto posible para evitar cualquier tipo de inconveniente… Sé que usted entenderá._

 _Zhenya: Lo siento, pero no me es posible entender algo así, menos si no se molesta en darme una explicación (levantó la mirada con algo de enojo)._

 _Yumi: Como le mencioné, seré directa._

 _Zhenya: Por favor._

 _Para ese momento la confusión se había ido completamente de la expresión de Evgenia Medvedeva para ser reemplazada por una mirada desafiante y ávida de necesitar una explicación coherente para una exigencia de tal naturaleza._

 _Yumi: Mi hijo no quiere que usted confunda las cosas. Él tendrá muchas ocupaciones y deberes que cumplir una vez que regresemos a Japón y no quiere tener distracciones que podrían traerle complicaciones… (Suspirando) Yuzuru es una persona muy especial y sé que usted entenderá que lo menos que debemos darle son problemas con la prensa._

 _Zhenya: Y para decirme todo esto no tuvo la valentía de decírmelo directamente, ¿cierto?_

 _Yumi: Medvedeva-san, sólo espero que comprenda la posición de mi hijo y actúe de acuerdo con ello._

 _Zhenya: ¿Posición? Déjeme recordarle que su hijo es un patinador como lo soy yo y las cientos de personas que están aquí._

 _Yumi: Yo sólo le estoy diciendo lo que me hijo me pidió, no tengo nada más que agregar._

 _Zhenya: Pues su hijo es un cobarde._

 _Yumi: ¿Disculpe?_

 _Zhenya: "Tal vez no fui lo suficientemente clara", dije que su hijo es un cobarde ya que no es capaz de decirme algo así en la cara._

 _Yumi: Tal vez no lo consideró importante (dijo con un tono gélido)._

 _Evgenia estaba realmente molesta, "¿cómo se atreve?" pensó; pero si eso era lo que quería, pues le daría el gusto._

 _Zhenya: Está bien, Hanyu-san, puede decirle a su hijo que no se preocupe, no seré un estorbo ni interferiré en sus múltiples ocupaciones de príncipe si eso es lo que quiere._

 _Yumi: Muchas gracias, Medvedeva-san._

 _Zhenya: No, muchas gracias a usted por evitarnos más problemas… Que tenga un buen día._

 _Yumi: Adiós Medvedeva-san. Felicitaciones por haber obtenido sus medallas._

 _Zhenya: Adiós._

 _Cruzaron miradas por última vez sabiendo que había millones de cosas más por decir, pero ambas comprendieron que no llegarían a ningún lugar si esa conversación continuaba._

 _Evgenia esperó unos minutos mientras que la rabia que sentía en ese momento desapareciera un poco y que la madre del "príncipe" se alejara lo suficiente para no tener que toparse nuevamente con ella o con su estúpido hijo; sin embargo, al salir por la puerta se encontró con la última persona del mundo con la que quisiera hacerlo. Ahí estaba él, con esa tonta sonrisa en la cara, saludándola como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Decidió que lo mejor era pasar de largo y dejar de darle importancia a alguien que no lo merecía, además de que había sido bastante claro del nulo rol que ella desempeñaba en su vida… "Niña tonta", recordó que Yuzuru le decía constantemente y no podía hacer más que darle la razón en ese momento._

Yuzuru Hanyu despertó lentamente y algo extrañado de haber soñado con aquella escena que lo había dejado tan contrariado y molesto meses atrás. Siempre había querido preguntarle el motivo de su comportamiento de aquel día, pero no había encontrado la oportunidad para hacerlo. Se habían encontrado después de algún tiempo y prácticamente habían tenido que cruzar palabras por obligación y, cuando las cosas parecían estar un poco más calmadas para poder preguntarle, pues habían terminado haciendo el a-… teniendo relac-… pues eso que no tenía ni idea cómo llamar.

Al despertar y recobrar algo más de consciencia, sintió un peso extraño sobre su pecho que no lo dejaba moverse con facilidad, por lo que bajó la vista y descubrió el motivo… Se esforzó por hacer un poco de memoria y recordó que en algún momento había decidido acomodar a Evgenia Medvedeva a su lado, quien tiritaba de frío al haberse quedado dormida sobre la silla y apoyándose incómodamente sobre el torso de Yuzuru, así que en ese momento ella lo estaba abrazando como un oso de peluche o como si él tuviera algún deseo de salir corriendo de allí.

A los ojos de él, Evgenia siempre era muy enérgica y andaba por la vida con mucha determinación, como si nada ni nadie pudiera detenerla una vez que había decidido algo; sin embargo, él mismo sabía que detrás de una máscara así se ocultaban muchísimas preocupaciones y todo el peso de cumplir y superar las expectativas de los demás.

Yuzuru: ¿En serio no te hablaré hasta que ganes esta competencia? (le preguntó casi en un susurro sabiendo que aún estaba dormida mientras giraba lentamente para quedar frente a frente con ella). No puedo creer que me obligaras a hacer algo tan tonto… Niña tonta (fingiendo arrugar un poco la frente y poniendo su dedo índice suavemente sobre la punta de la nariz de Evgenia a modo de "reprimenda").

Como todas las mañanas desde que sus hormonas jugaban con su cordura y, más desde aquella noche que pasó con Evgenia en la habitación de su casa, Yuzuru se levantaba con una erección que se le hacía muy difícil de controlar, descubriendo que ni un baño con agua fría ni el ejercicio ni el pensar en gallinas se desharían de esa molestia, ya que lo único que funcionaba y le quitaba sus vistosas orejas y pequeña cola de encima era hacer "justicia con sus propias manos", pero era imposible hacer algo así con Evgenia Medvedeva a su lado… "¿o no?", pensó, sacudiendo rápidamente la cabeza ante su atroz pensamiento. Decidió que lo mejor era irse a hurtadillas al baño; en el peor de los casos, ella tal vez ya no se encontraría en su habitación cuando él saliera; de todas formas, cualquier cosa era mejor que parecer un enfermo sexual a su lado, así que se movió lo más despacio que pudo para salir de la prisión que ella había hecho con uno de sus diminutos brazos que ahora se encontraba por encima de su hombro, arrastrándose sobre su propia cama como una hábil serpiente… "Bien, ya falta poco", se animó él mismo al ver que estaba a punto de liberarse.

Zhenya: Nunca te aseguré que ganaría la final…

Yuzuru, quien de pronto se quedó inmóvil en su intento de huida, cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras escondía su rostro en la almohada que había quedado debajo de él.

Zhenya: Vaya que has cumplido tu promesa (dijo en tono burlón). Hablarme cuando estoy dormida es hacer trampa Hanyu.

El joven entrenador sólo atinó a continuar boca abajo respirando sobre la almohada y con el peso del brazo de ella sobre su cabeza.

Zhenya: Tus orejas realmente son un problema, ¿verdad Hanyu? (riéndose para sí misma, pero estaba segura de que él podía verla).

Yuzuru: Ya cállate (dijo en tono molesto).

Zhenya: Está bien su alteza, pero… uhm…

Yuzuru: ¿Q-qué?

Zhenya: Es la primera vez que yo…

Yuzuru: ¿Ahora qué tienes? (aún boca abajo y con notable fastidio).

Zhenya: Es la primera vez que veo tu colita (sonrió).

Yuzuru: ¿¡QUÉ!? (gritó a la vez que se levantaba rápidamente y se cubría la pequeña cola con ambas manos mientras se sentaba sobre la almohada en la que segundos antes tenía escondida la cara).

Ella sólo estalló en carcajadas al ver la reacción del gran Yuzuru Hanyu ante sus divertidas palabras, porque decir que se veía como un niño de cinco años era demasiado para lo que presenciaba en ese momento. Rio hasta que no pudo más con el dolor de estómago y con las lágrimas producto de querer aguantarse las carcajadas.

Yuzuru: ¡Ya basta Zhenya! (dijo furioso mientras tomaba la gorra de Pooh-san que ella le había regalado y se la acomodaba sin ningún cuidado sobre la cabeza).

Zhenya: (limpiándose las lágrimas y recuperando la respiración con algo de dificultad) Por lo menos, por lo menos conseguí que hablaras Hanyu (acomodándose de lado sobre la cama y apoyándose sobre uno de sus codos).

Yuzuru: No es gracioso.

Zhenya: Tienes razón Hanyu, dejaré de reírme (haciendo vanos intentos por detenerse).

Yuzuru: ¡Te dije que ya fue suficiente!

Al parecer el tema le resultaba muy difícil de manejar, porque ni bien terminó de llamarle la atención, se abalanzó sobre ella volteándola y aprisionando sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza.

Yuzuru: Ya fue suficiente… (le repitió con una expresión muy seria).

Zhenya: Y-yo… lo siento, no pensé que… Perdón (deteniendo su risa por completo al comprender que él se encontraba realmente molesto por su forma de actuar).

Yuzuru: Y deja de llamarme así, ¿acaso no sabes cuál es mi nombre?

Zhenya: Perdón Yuzuru, yo… realmente no pensé que esto te molestaría tanto, y-yo…

Yuzuru: ¿Que no me molestaría tanto? (mirándola aún bastante enojado).

Zhenya: Lo sien-

Yuzuru: ¿Sabes lo que se siente que se burlen de ti por algo que no puedes controlar, por algo que ni sabes cómo demonios llegó ahí?

Zhenya: Yo no me estoy burlando de ti Yuzuru (poco a poco sintiéndose también molesta). Sólo me dio risa tu manera de reaccionar, eso es todo.

Yuzuru: Pues no te creo.

Zhenya: Pues no me creas si no quieres (frunciendo el ceño mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos). Ya, levántate.

Yuzuru: No.

Zhenya: ¿Cómo qué no?

Yuzuru: No es… no.

Zhenya: No estoy jugando Yuzuru, ya tuve suficiente (dijo mientras intentaba liberar sus muñecas de las manos del idiota).

Yuzuru: Yo tampoco estoy jugando.

La mirada de él había cambiado. Ya no estaba molesto ni mucho menos avergonzado como hace unos instantes, cosa que Evgenia pudo notar inmediatamente. La miraba como si pudiera atravesar sus ojos con sólo tener contacto visual, por lo que decidió sacar ventaja de los acontecimientos recientes, no estaba preparada para soportar por un segundo más su forma de fulminarla con esos ojos oscuros.

Zhenya: Déjeme recordarle, su alteza, que el día de ayer ya me dio suficientes problemas (sosteniendo la mirada al notar que la intensidad de la él bajaba poco a poco).

Yuzuru: Yo, yo…

Zhenya: Por si no lo recuerdas, estoy aquí para competir Yuzuru.

Yuzuru: Lo sé. No fue mi intención complicar las cosas.

Zhenya: Pues hiciste totalmente lo contrario.

Yuzuru: Perdón, ayer yo… no estaba pensando con claridad… Lo siento, realmente lo siento mucho Zhenya. Ni siquiera dejé que descansaras bien.

Si bien ella quería doblegar la actitud imperativa de Yuzuru, no soportaba ver que sus palabras conseguían que él se volviera cabizbajo, peor aún cuando un minuto atrás él pensaba que estaba burlándose y en realidad no podía contener la risa de lo adorable que se veía.

Zhenya: Yuzuru, voy a decir esto una sola vez, así que por favor, presta atención y deja de sacar conclusiones apresuradas y equivocadas, ¿está bien?

Yuzuru: Claro… Te escucho.

Zhenya: Me gustas Yuzuru.

Yuzuru Hanyu no sabía si el mundo había dejado de girar o es que su corazón había dejado de latir, pero sólo podía ser alguna de esas dos opciones porque de pronto todo se quedó en silencio; quería hablar pero las señales de su cerebro no llegaban a su lengua y no entendía por qué, no entendía qué estaba ocurriendo, "ah, claro, mi corazón dejó de funcionar, por eso la sangre no llega a mi cerebro y mi lengua no responde", se dijo mentalmente.

Zhenya: Quiero que entiendas que lo último que haría sería burlarme de ti… No puedo dejar de pensar que tus orejas y tu extraña cola son adorables. La verdad, ni yo entiendo bien por qué, pero eso es lo que pienso… Nunca haría nada que pudiera lastimarte, no de forma consciente, pero…

Yuzuru: ¿Pe-pero? (preguntó mientras esperaba que su cerebro regresara de su natal Júpiter).

Zhenya: Realmente quiero ganar esta final, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti por más que me esfuerce y me golpee contra la pared (confesó algo ofuscada).

Yuzuru: No, no tienes por qué golpearte… (mostrando real preocupación).

Zhenya: Es sólo un decir Yuzuru (dijo sonriendo mientras notaba que él se sonrojaba frente a ella). De verdad quiero ganar. Esta temporada no ha sido nada fácil para mí.

Yuzuru: Lo sé.

Zhenya: He guardado esto por muchos años Yuzuru y no he ganado nada con ello. Yo no soy una cobarde, nunca lo he sido, pero…

Yuzuru: ¿Pero? (pensó que si ella decía un "pero" más le daría un infarto).

Zhenya: No quiero que las cosas se compliquen, sobre todo cuando tú, pues… eres tú.

Yuzuru: ¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

Zhenya: Todo… La prensa, nuestras federaciones, tu país entero… Tu madre, Dios santo… (soltando un pesado suspiro).

Yuzuru: ¿Podrías tú también dejar de tratarme como si fuera un niño que no es capaz de valerse por sí mismo?

Zhenya: Yo no dije eso en ningún momento.

Yuzuru: Pues eso es lo que parece. (Interrumpiéndola al ver que estaba a punto de responder) ¿Crees que no podría manejar algo así?, ¿crees que no podría proteger a nadie?

Zhenya: No me refería a e-

Yuzuru: ¿Entonces a qué te refieres?

Zhenya: Yuzuru… yo sólo quiero concentrarme en competir en este momento, sé que lo entiendes a la perfección.

De un momento a otro, la sinceridad de Evgenia Medvedeva parecía haber abierto algo en Yuzuru que a él mismo le costaba comprender. No podía negar que ella le parecía atractiva pero no sabía a ciencia cierta hasta qué punto. De pronto sintió algo tibio sobre una de sus mejillas… se trataba de la mano de Evgenia tratando de reconfortarlo de lo contrariado que se veía en ese momento, aún cuando él no se diera cuenta.

Zhenya: No es nada fácil estar enamorada de ti Yuzuru Hanyu.

Él recostó ligeramente su rostro sobre la palma que ella había extendido sobre él, para luego tomar esa misma muñeca mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia ella para rozar sus labios suavemente, con un sosiego que realmente no recordaba haber sentido desde hace muchísimos años. No era un beso hambriento de deseo ni nada parecido, por el contrario, era un beso lleno de calidez y tranquilidad.

Zhenya: Tu familia casi nos descubre ayer (dijo aún con los labios de Yuzuru sobre los de ella), y me besaste delante de tu hermana, pero estoy segura de que tu madre también nos vio…

Yuzuru no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera seguir besándola… Sentía que tenía mucho por decir pero a la vez nada coherente llegaba a su mente.

Zhenya: Aún puedo escuchar la voz de tu madre reprendiéndote por haberte quedado dormido sobre la mesa.

Yuzuru: Sí, yo también puedo escucharla (mientras continuaba besándola).

Zhenya: ¡TU MADRE! (gritó de pronto mientras lo separaba empujándolo con sus manos sobre tu pecho).

Yuzuru: Sí, lo recuerdo (intentando acercarse nuevamente, pero ella continuaba empujándolo hacia atrás).

Zhenya: ¡Tu madre está tocando la puerta, estúpido!

El menor de los Hanyu abrió los ojos como platos mientras sentía que, ahora sí, su corazón dejaba de latir.

Todo pasó muy rápido en frente de él… Evgenia se puso de pie caminando de un lado hacia otro mientras Yumi Hanyu continuaba tocando insistentemente la puerta de su hijo.

Zhenya: Contéstale algo Yuzuru (le dijo mientras lo miraba como si estuviera a punto de ahorcarlo por no reaccionar rápido).

Yuzuru: S-sa… ¡Salgo en un momento!

Yumi: Está bien hijo, esperaré aquí afuera.

Zhenya: ¿En un momento?, ¿me puedes decir qué pasará en un momento?

Evgenia estaba a punto de asesinarlo en ese mismo instante, mientras él seguía arrodillado sobre la cama, tal y como ella lo había dejado después de ponerse de pie como un ágil gato. La mente de Yuzuru se nubló por unos segundos, como si estuviera procesando información a la velocidad de la luz.

Yuzuru: ¿Por… por qué tengo que esconderte?

Zhenya: ¿Qué dijiste?

Yuzuru: Lo que escuchaste… ¿Por qué debo ocultar que estás aquí? A mí no me impor-

Zhenya: Mira Yuzuru (acercándose a él con mirada amenazante), ¿podrías dejar de pensar sólo en ti por un momento?

Yuzuru: Eso es precisamente lo que estoy haci-

Zhenya: ¡No! (bajando un poco la voz) No… Sólo estás pensando en ti, eso es lo que estás haciendo.

Yuzuru: Yo soy capaz de manejar esta situación, confí-

Zhenya: ¡Que no! ¿Puedes detenerte a pensar un segundo en mí? Agh, Yuzuru, ¿crees que todo se trata de ti?

Yuzuru: Pues… ¿sí? (respondió realmente confundido mientras ella lo miraba como si de verdad estuviera a punto de golpearlo). Digo, no, no sé, ¿qué esperas que haga?

Zhenya: Por el momento, cámbiate de ropa y atiende a tu madre, estoy más que segura que ella sospecha que yo estoy aquí, si no fuera así, ¡no aparecería a las 7 de la mañana en tu habitación!

Yuzuru: Tus prácticas…

Zhenya: Mis prácticas… Dios, esto es un desastre (agarrándose la frente en señal de cansancio).

Yuzuru: Por eso te dije que yo no tengo ningún problema en decirle a mi madre que estás aquí (afirmó con decisión y algo molesto).

Zhenya: Pues yo sí tengo problemas con eso Hanyu (mirándolo de manera desafiante).

Yuzuru: Te dije que dejaras de llamarme así.

Zhenya: ¿Podrías por favor ceder por una vez en tu vida Yuzuru? Por favor.

Yuzuru Hanyu podía ser un genio del patinaje y del deporte en general, podía ser el hombre más inteligente y sagaz del mundo, pero era precisamente eso, un "hombre"… un hombre gentil y amable, por lo que Evgenia decidió que lo mejor era pedirle las cosas de la misma manera.

Yuzuru: No Zhenya, esos trucos no funcionan conmigo.

Bien, Evgenia había olvidado que él nunca la había tratado igual que al resto y se la pasaba peleando con ella como si fueran dos infantes de 7 años. Despertó de sus pensamientos cuando lo vio caminando hacia la puerta totalmente dispuesto a abrirle a su madre estando ella allí, a la vista y paciencia de las ganas que Yumi Hanyu tenía por desaparecerla de la faz de la Tierra.

Zhenya: Yuzuru, te prometo que haré lo que tú quieras, pero no le digas a tu madre que estoy aquí (dijo mientras lo tomaba del brazo).

Yuzuru: ¿Y dónde quedó eso de "yo no soy una cobarde"? (imitó su tono de voz, exasperándola más de lo que ya estaba).

Zhenya: T-tu madre es un caso diferente…

Yuzuru: ¿Harás lo que yo quiera? (analizando rápidamente la situación).

Zhenya: Lo que tú quieras Hanyu (mirándolo con determinación mientras asentía firmemente con la cabeza).

Yuzuru: Primero deja de llamarme por mi apellido cuando estás nerviosa o intentando fastidiarme, me molesta que lo hagas.

Zhenya: Está bien… Yuzuru, está bien.

Yuzuru: Te esconderás en el armario mientras dejo que ella entre para que se cerciore de que no hay nadie más aquí.

Evgenia pensó que Yuzuru era bastante benevolente ya que sólo le pidió que lo llamara por su nombre; sin embargo, lo siguiente no lo vio venir.

Yuzuru: Lo que quiero que hagas… es que ganes.

Zhenya: ¿Qué? (mirándolo totalmente confundida hacia arriba ya que él se había acercado nuevamente a ella haciendo que su espalda chocara contra la pared).

Yuzuru: Sé que mi inglés no es muy bueno pero te dije que quiero que ganes la final del Grand Prix, eso fue lo que dije.

Zhenya: Claro… está bien (aún confundida).

Yuzuru: Pero…

Zhenya: ¿Pero?

Yuzuru: Si tengo ganas de hablar contigo, tienes que responder siempre a mis llamadas.

Evgenia Medvedeva no terminaba aún de procesar lo que él le estaba pidiendo.

Zhenya: ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza o algo?

Yuzuru: No. No lo hice. (Continuó con su pliego de pedidos) Si quiero verte, deberás aceptar. No voy a interferir en tus prácticas ni nada parecido.

Zhenya: …

Yuzuru: Si quiero besarte… Lo haré y ya, sin lugar a reclamos.

Zhenya: Ahora sí terminaste de perder la razón Yuzuru.

Yuzuru: No, sólo te pido que te hagas responsable de tus palabras, eso es todo… ¿No puedes lidiar con eso?

Yuzuru Hanyu sabía que una de las debilidades de todo deportista de alto nivel es que lo reten, así que apeló inteligentemente a una de sus mejores cartas sabiendo que eso funcionaría a la perfección con alguien tan competitiva como Evgenia Medvedeva.

Zhenya: Nadie debe vernos.

Yuzuru: Eso no depende de mí…

Zhenya: Nadie debe vernos o yo misma le abriré la puerta a tu madre.

Yuzuru: Nadie nos verá.

Zhenya: Está bien entonces.

Yuzuru: Está bien. Promételo (dijo mientras acercaba su mano derecha estirando su meñique).

Zhenya: Prometido (refunfuñó entrecerrando los ojos mientras cruzaba el meñique de Yuzuru con el de ella).

Yuzuru: Bien.

Ni bien terminó de hablar y afirmar con satisfacción con su cabeza, tomó a Evgenia de los hombros, abrió la puerta del armario y la metió dentro de él, cerrando las puertas mientras le mostraba una radiante sonrisa triunfadora.

Yuzuru: Guarda silencio (le dijo colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios y guiñándole el ojo mientras cerraba nuevamente las puertas del armario).

De pronto, en la oscuridad del armario, pudo pensar mejor lo que había sucedido en tan pocos minutos, cayendo en cuenta que había cometido una locura al haber empeñado su palabra ante un implacable, obstinado y maniático Yuzuru Hanyu. Optó por respirar y tranquilizarse mientras intentaba escuchar lo que sucedía afuera de su improvisada celda. Al parecer Yuzuru estaba acomodando algunas cosas de su habitación, luego escuchó sus pasos alejarse, probablemente hacia la puerta; de pronto sintió la voz de Yumi Hanyu acercándose poco a poco, hablando en japonés con su hijo menor. Nuevamente entendía sólo algunas palabras pero no escuchaba con claridad.

Esperó algunos minutos en total silencio mientras esperaba que Yuzuru le diera una señal o algo por el estilo. Después de unos instantes, escuchó su voz.

Yuzuru: Regresaré en un par de minutos. Espera aquí por favor (le dijo susurrando).

Nuevamente pudo oír sus pasos alejándose y cerrando la puerta, al parecer después de salir de la habitación.

Zhenya: ¿No sería mejor que aprovechara en escapar en vez que quedarme a esperarlo aquí como una tonta?

Estaba dispuesta a salir pero escuchó que la puerta se abría lentamente… Escuchó pasos un tanto diferentes a la cadencia que había tenido que aprender hace algunos minutos para poner a salvo su vida. Pegó el rostro hacia la puerta del armario intentando ver qué era lo que ocurría. "¿Y si es una fan loca? No sería la primera vez", sudó frío.

Voz: Evgenia-san, ¿estás ahí verdad?

La voz hizo una pequeña pausa para constatar que ella realmente se encontraba dentro de aquel armario. Sin querer, hizo un torpe movimiento generando ruido mientras se reprendía mentalmente por ponerse así de nerviosa.

Voz: Bueno, seas Evgenia-san o no, hay algo que quiero decirte (haciendo de nuevo una corta pausa). Seas quien seas, te pido por favor… No te atrevas a lastimar a Yuzuru. Si no estás dispuesta a aceptar todo lo que implica estar junto a él, te ruego que te alejes de una vez… Tómalo como una advertencia o una amenaza, realmente no me importa, sólo no te atrevas a hacerle daño.

Evgenia escuchó con atención todas y cada una de las palabras que salían de aquella persona que había reconocido al instante mientras escuchaba sus pasos alejarse y salir de la habitación. Realmente no la culpaba… no podía culparla de cuidar así a su hermano menor, sobre todo cuando sabía perfectamente que pretender estar al lado de Yuzuru Hanyu implicaba todo un universo de complicaciones que aún no estaba del todo segura de querer lidiar…

Zhenya: ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil? (se dijo a sí misma mientras permanecía en la oscuridad del frío armario).

Sin darse cuenta, Evgenia se quedó pensando algunos minutos dentro del armario, tratando de encontrar la manera de hacer las cosas menos complejas, cuando de pronto las puertas del armario se abrieron.

Yuzuru: ¿Te encuentras bien? (le preguntó agachándose un poco para verla a los ojos).

Zhenya: Sí… sí, todo está bien, no te preocupes (disimulando una sonrisa).

Yuzuru: Bueno… ¿Querrás ir a tu habitación? (pretendiendo no darse cuenta de que el semblante de Evgenia había cambiado por completo).

Zhenya: Sí, es lo mejor (levantando la vista para verlo de frente).

Yuzuru: ¿Estás segura de que todo está bien? (volvió a preguntar, esta vez tocando su mejilla suavemente con una de sus manos) No tienes fiebre… (sonrió de lado).

Evgenia continuaba viéndolo directamente a los ojos mientras colocaba su mano por encima de la Yuzuru que aún estaba sobre su mejilla. Él volvió a sonreír, porque a pesar de que tenía un gesto algo confundido no dejaba de hipnotizarla como cada vez que reía.

Zhenya: Creo que a partir de hoy… me meteré en algunos problemas.

Yuzuru: ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿De verdad te encuentras bien?

Zhenya: Es sólo que… Bueno, no es nada (ampliando su sonrisa). Debo ir a mi habitación, mis prácticas comenzarán en un par de horas y debo alistarme.

Yuzuru: Claro, tienes razón. Permítame, "princesa" (dijo extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a salir del armario).

Evgenia sonrió nuevamente dispuesta a tomar su mano y probablemente algo más que eso; sin embargo, ambos se pusieron alertas al escuchar que tocaban la puerta nuevamente.

Zhenya: ¿Y ahora quién será?

Yuzuru: No tengo ni la menor idea. Sólo espera aquí un momento más (empujándola otra vez dentro del armario colocando su dedo índice sobre su frente en un gesto travieso, para luego cerrar las puertas).

A Evgenia de nuevo le tocaba esperar y mantenerse en silencio. Pudo distinguir la voz de Yuzuru hablando en inglés, así que no se trataba de ningún miembro de su familia; repentinamente escuchó que alguien ingresaba a la habitación de Yuzuru y que él entraba después de esa persona pidiéndole que espere.

Yuzuru: Espera, por favor. Creo… Creo que lo mejor será que hablemos en otro lugar.

Voz: ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso Yuzuru? Sé que no hablamos desde hace mucho, pero sabes que soy inofensiva.

Yuzuru: No se trata de eso, es sólo que debo prepararme. Shoma debe estar esperándome (hablaba atropellando sus propias palabras).

Voz: Está bien. Hay algo importante que necesito hablar contigo.

Yuzuru: Claro, está bien. Podemos reunirnos por la tarde, si te parece…

Voz: Me parece perfecto. Te llamaré entonces.

Yuzuru: E-está bien.

Voz: Nos vemos Yuzuru (se hizo un pequeño silencio).

Yuzuru: No-nos vemos.

Evgenia escuchó aquellos pasos femeninos alejarse y salir por la puerta. Estaba completamente segura de que conocía esa voz a la perfección, así como estaba segura de que aquel silencio al despedirse no había sido otra cosa que un estúpido beso. Pasaron algunos segundos y Yuzuru abría nuevamente las puertas del armario, encontrándola con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

Yuzuru: Te aseguro que esto tiene una explicación razonable.

Zhenya: ¿Cuál es? (viéndolo totalmente seria).

Yuzuru: Pues que ella quiere hablar conmigo de… algo.

Zhenya: Eso ya lo escuché, no soy sorda.

Yuzuru: Pues… (acomodándose la parte de atrás de su tonto cabello como cada vez que estaba hecho un manojo de nervios o no tenía cómo dar una explicación coherente).

Zhenya: ¿Por qué Yulia Lipnitskaya viene a buscarte a tu habitación a estas horas de la mañana?

Yuzuru: No lo sé.

Zhenya: ¿No lo sabes?

Yuzuru: Pues no, no tengo ni la más remota idea de por qué vino a buscarme a mi habitación a estas horas de la mañana (fastidiado de la inesperada actitud de Evgenia).

Zhenya: Bueno, tampoco es como si esto debiera molestarme, ¿cierto?

Yuzuru: No veo por qué debería molestarte.

Zhenya: Está bien, debo irme.

Yuzuru: Está bien. Déjame revisar si todavía hay alguien afuera.

Zhenya: Claro, no vaya a ser que Yulia todavía esté esperándote, ¿verdad?

Yuzuru: ¿Qué?

Zhenya: Tal vez quiera finalizar su beso de despedida (dijo con sarcasmo).

Yuzuru: Te recuerdo, señorita "no quiero que nadie me vea contigo", que la tonta idea de ocultarse del resto no es mía sino tuya.

Zhenya: Una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra Han- … Yuzuru.

Yuzuru: Si estás celosa o te molesta, sólo deberías decirlo y ya (encogiéndose de hombros como si eso fuera lo más y fácil del mundo). No veo por qué una ex novia con la que no hablo hace más de cuatro años tenga que significar un problema.

Zhenya: Ex… ¿¡Ex novia!? (le gritó).

Yuzuru: ¿No lo sabías? Supuse que todos los sabían…

Zhenya: ¡Eres un idiota Hanyu! Me voy (dijo pasando por su lado sin el menor cuidado posible).

Yuzuru: Espero que ésta sea una pequeña excepción y cumplas tu palabra, tal y como prometiste… "princesa".

Ella dejó de prestarle atención a Yuzuru desde que el idiota le restó importancia al hecho de que el motivo por el cual ella había continuado patinando después de su lesión, Yulia Lipnitskaya, fuera su ex novia y que él lo dijera como si fuera lo más normal del universo. Se acercó a la puerta, miró hacia ambos lados con especial cuidado de que nadie la viera, volteó a ver a Yuzuru que se quedó dentro de la habitación a la vez que él se despedía con la mano y con una sonrisa que estaría dispuesta a borrar de un golpe, pero lo mejor en ese momento era salir de ahí lo antes posible.

Zhenya: No puedo creer que quiera complicarme la vida por un estúpido como Yuzuru Hanyu (se dijo claramente enojada).

Yuzuru permanecía aún en medio de su habitación, donde Evgenia lo había dejado, mientras se preguntaba a sí mismo si realmente podía ser… "normal" … No habían definido nada, tampoco era momento de hacerlo, pero por lo menos había conseguido que ella prometiera que no se alejaría de él, claro que en sus propios términos extorsionadores pero el resultado era el mismo así que daba igual. Se sentó al borde de su cama y soltó un largo suspiro pensando en la inesperada visita de Yulia; realmente estaba sorprendido de lo que había sentido al verla… Tal vez había madurado un poco, "¿quién sabe?", pensó. Por el momento, lo mejor era dejar a Evgenia tranquila de tantos aspavientos; aunque eso verdaderamente no importaba porque ella había prometido ganar, así que confiaría en su palabra y haría lo que se le viniera en gana.

Yuzuru: Bueno, veamos qué se siente ser normal (se dijo a sí mismo mientras se preparaba para tomar un baño y "empezar" su día).


	10. Capítulo 10 - ¿Y ahora?

**Hechizo**

 **Capítulo 10.- ¿Y ahora?**

Podría llamársele karma o simples jugarretas del destino, tal vez estaban siendo demasiado ambiciosos al creer que todo saldría bien después del gran enredo en el que habían decidido meterse.

Por más que Evgenia Medvedeva revolviera su memoria una y mil veces, nada cambiaría la realidad que tenían al frente en ese momento… Realmente, desde el día que se había encontrado con Yuzuru Hanyu, todo parecía estar cayendo en un vórtice de una dimensión desconocida y cada vez estaba más aterrada.

A pesar de que no fue nada sencillo para ella obtener los resultados que esperaba en la final del Grand Prix, después de todo lo había logrado, había quedado en primer lugar luego de un programa corto que preferiría borrar de sus recuerdos y de la historia del patinaje artístico, librándose del segundo puesto sólo por un punto gracias a su programa libre; sin embargo, de lo que no logró salvarse fue de las duras críticas de su ahora, "íntimo conocido" y perfecto insoportable, Yuzuru Hanyu.

Algunos días atrás, después del programa corto femenino…

 _Yuzuru: No puedo creer que estropearas un programa tan bueno de esa forma… (moviendo la cabeza de forma reprobatoria)._

 _Zhenya: ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? (evidentemente fastidiada)._

 _Yuzuru: Ya que Shoma lo hizo perfecto, pues no, no tengo nada mejor que hacer… ¿y tú? (sonriendo burlonamente)._

 _Zhenya: No sé si mi mente me engaña, pero dijiste que me dejarías en paz durante los días de competencia._

 _Yuzuru: Y podría decirme, "princesa", ¿cómo estoy perturbando su tranquilidad?_

 _Zhenya: El sólo hecho de que estés aquí perturba mi tranquilidad Han- Yuzuru._

 _Yuzuru: ¿Te molesta que yo esté aquí o te molesta que estemos solos en la sala de calentamiento?_

 _Zhenya: No puedo creer que uses tus absurdas influencias para manipular a la gente y correrla de aquí._

 _Yuzuru: Pues… ¿qué puedo decir? Ser tricampeón olímpico tiene algunas ventajas (sonrió cerrando los ojos)._

 _Zhenya: Pues, pues… ¡Ah, Yuzuru! Quiero estar sola en este momento, no necesito que sigas burlándote de mí._

 _Yuzuru: No me estoy burlando "princesa"._

 _Zhenya: Te dije que no era buena idea eso de estarnos viendo hasta que terminara la final, pero como es tu costumbre, todo se hace como a ti te da la gana._

 _Yuzuru: ¿Estás culpándome por haber arruinado tu programa corto? (mirándola serio de pronto)._

 _Zhenya: No… no quise decir eso._

 _Yuzuru: Pues eso pareció, "princesa" y, que yo recuerde, sólo te llamé en un par de ocasiones, ¿verdad?_

 _Zhenya: Sí (nuevamente molesta)._

 _Yuzuru: ¿Te molesta que esté aquí? (dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente hasta donde ella estaba sentada)._

 _Zhenya: N-no, tampoco dije eso._

 _Yuzuru: Dijiste que yo te gustaba, ¿cierto? (caminando los últimos pasos que la alejaban de ella y apoyando sus manos sobre los brazos de la silla de Evgenia, aprisionándola)._

 _Zhenya: Alguien podría vernos Yuzuru (dijo nerviosa)._

 _Yuzuru: Ya te dije que yo no tengo ningún problema con eso, además, tú hiciste una promesa, no creo que pretendas faltar a tu palabra, ¿no? (tomando su barbilla suavemente)._

 _Zhenya: No estoy bromeando Yuzuru (empujándolo levemente hacia atrás colocando ambas manos sobre su pecho). Alguien podría entrar en cualquier momento._

 _Yuzuru se dio cuenta que estaba poniéndola realmente nerviosa y tampoco era su intención incomodarla de esa manera, probablemente no pensó que alguien con la mentalidad tan fuerte como la de Evgenia se perturbara de tal forma después del tonto programa corto que había tenido unas horas antes._

 _Yuzuru: Está bien, está bien (dijo mientras le daba palmaditas en la cabeza y se ponía de cuclillas frente a ella). Aunque no lo creas, sólo intento que pienses en algo diferente, que pienses en algo más, eso es todo._

 _Zhenya: Pues no me estás ayudando (mirándolo con pequeños rezagos de molestia)._

 _Yuzuru: Sólo relájate, ¿sí? (buscando su mirada desde abajo)._

 _Zhenya: Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil…_

 _Yuzuru: ¿Sabes? Deberías estar agradecida de que alguien como yo no tenga ningún consejo técnico que darte, sólo concéntrate y ya (empujando la frente de ella con su dedo índice, lo cual parecía haberse hecho costumbre)._

 _Zhenya: Tonto…_

 _Yuzuru: Un tonto tricampeón olímpico, "princesa" (sonriendo de lado mientras cerraba los ojos aún más)._

 _Evgenia no cabía en sí misma de la gran ternura y calidez que le generaba el hecho de tener a Yuzuru Hanyu frente a ella y de esa manera. Por ratos parecía estar viviendo en un sueño para segundos después darse cuenta de que no podía hacerse ilusiones con alguien como él, no cuando no habían dejado nada claro entre ellos._

 _Zhenya: Yuzuru, uhm… Hay algo de lo que debemos hablar (dijo mientras levantaba por fin la vista y lo miraba directamente a los ojos)._

 _Yuzuru: Claro, te escucho (apoyándose con los codos sobre las rodillas de Evgenia)._

 _Zhenya: ¿Podrías decirme qué somos tú y yo en este momento?_

 _Yuzuru: ¿Q-qué? (poniéndose de pie)._

 _Evgenia Medvedeva fue directa, no se iba a permitir andar con rodeos con él, mucho menos en un tema que le perforaba la cabeza día tras día desde que había salido de la habitación de Yuzuru en Toronto._

 _Yuzuru: No… no entiendo tu pregunta (mirándola contrariado)._

 _Zhenya: ¿Qué somos? (mirándolo fijamente)._

 _Yuzuru: ¿Qué… somos? (dijo mientras arrugaba la frente como si ella le hablara en ruso)._

 _Zhenya: Sí, ¿qué somos?_

 _Yuzuru: Me gustaría decirte que entiendo tu pregunta, pero no puedo…_

 _Zhenya: No sé si no me entiendes o no me quieres entender Yuzuru (dijo seriamente más para sí misma, pero él logró escucharla)._

 _Yuzuru: No entien-_

 _Zhenya: ¿Somos conocidos, amigos, compañeros, novios… personas con beneficios? ¿qué?_

 _Yuzuru: ¿Per-personas con beneficios? (arrugó el rostro como si no entendiera nada de lo que ella le dijera)._

 _Zhenya: ¿Acaso no sabes qué es eso? Por favor, Yuzuru… (bufó molesta)._

 _Evgenia no sólo le estaba preguntando a Yuzuru cosas que él consideraba extrañas e incomprensibles, sino que estaba molestándose cada vez más y él no tenía ni la más mínima idea de por qué aquello estaba ocurriendo._

 _Yuzuru: Si entendiera tu tonta pregunta no estaría insistiendo una y otra vez como un idiota (enojándose de pronto)._

 _Zhenya: Pues yo no veo cómo podría ser más clara Hanyu._

 _Yuzuru: Te dije que no me llamarás así._

 _Zhenya: Lo siento, "su alteza", ¿cómo puedo explicarle mi tonta pregunta? ¿con un correo electrónico a su mánager tal vez?_

 _Yuzuru: Sinceramente no entiendo qué te molesta tanto (calmando un poco las cosas al darse cuenta de que estaban discutiendo, otra vez). ¿Puedo preguntar algo?_

 _Zhenya: …_

 _Yuzuru: ¿Tienes una remota idea de con quién estás hablando? (preguntó evidentemente enojado)._

 _Zhenya: ¿Qué? (levantando nuevamente la mirada, sin comprender)._

 _Yuzuru: Puedo intentar entender todas las demás palabras que usaste para definir tu respuesta a "qué somos", pero decir "personas con beneficios", ¿acaso te volviste loca?_

 _Zhenya: ¿Perdón? (molesta)._

 _Yuzuru: ¿Tanto te afecta perder un tonto programa? (preguntó sabiendo que luego se arrepentiría de decir algo así)._

 _Zhenya: ¿Un tonto programa? Ya tuve suficiente (dijo mientras tomaba su mochila y se la colocaba sin ningún cuidado)._

 _Yuzuru: ¿Por qué te vas? Yo aún no te he dado una respuesta (poniéndose frente a ella mientras ella intentaba pasar por sus costados sin éxito)._

 _Zhenya: ¡Agh, Hanyu! No necesito escuchar ninguna estúpida respuesta._

 _Yuzuru: Pero quiero dártela y hacerte ver que la única con ideas estúpidas aquí eres tú (frunciendo el ceño cada vez más)._

 _Zhenya: Pues ya no quiero escucharte, déjame pasar (intentando avanzar, nuevamente sin conseguirlo)._

 _Yuzuru: No puedo creer que para ser la persona que te gusta, no me conozcas en lo más mínimo (tomándola suavemente del antebrazo para que dejara de moverse)._

 _Zhenya: Claro, el "Sr. Misterio" se sorprende de que no lo conozca, discúlpeme (dijo con sarcasmo)._

 _Yuzuru: En este caso sólo hay algo simple que debes saber, niña tonta._

 _Zhenya: ¿Y se puede saber qué es?_

 _Yuzuru: Pues que soy japonés (afirmó)._

 _Zhenya: ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? (haciendo un gesto de molestia por no entender algo que a él le parecía del todo lógico)._

 _Yuzuru: ¿Có-cómo que qué tiene que ver? (preguntó confundido)._

 _Zhenya: No estoy para adivinanzas Hanyu (intentando soltarse de su agarre)._

 _Yuzuru: ¿Cuántas veces debo repetirte que no me gusta que me llames así? (insistiendo en su agarre con firmeza, pero haciendo todo lo posible por no lastimarla)._

 _Zhenya: Pues yo no entiendo por qué te molesta tanto, ¿acaso ése no es tu nombre?_

 _Yuzuru: No me gusta que TÚ me llames así (nuevamente enojado)._

 _Zhenya: Está bien, Yuzuru (dijo mientras respiraba lentamente), no volveré a hacerlo. Debo irme, ¿podrías soltarme?_

 _Yuzuru: …_

 _Evgenia nunca pensó que alguna vez existiría algo que le pusiera más los nervios de punta que el hecho de perder de forma tan desastrosa en uno de sus programas, pero él lo había conseguido y ella sólo quería salir de allí antes de continuar exasperándose y teniendo una conversación retrucada de preguntas sin ninguna respuesta, cuando de pronto sintió que Yuzuru soltaba lentamente el agarre de su brazo._

 _Yuzuru: ¿Por qué besaría a alguien sólo porque sí? (dijo después de un corto silencio)._

 _Zhenya: No lo sé, ¿por el mismo motivo por el cual te acuestas con esa persona? (notando inmediatamente que su respuesta había sonado peor de lo que esperaba)._

 _Yuzuru: Pues sí, tienes razón (afirmó con extrema seriedad)._

 _Zhenya: No… No comprendo._

 _Yuzuru: Permíteme contarte algo, Medvedeva-san (dijo con clara intención de molestarla). Oh, lo siento, ¿es incómodo que te llame de esa forma después de "acostarme contigo"? Al parecer sí (continuó, interrumpiéndola) … El día que apareciste en el club en Toronto, siendo honesto, jamás se me ocurrió que aquella persona que yo estaba besando fueras tú._

 _Zhenya: No tengo por qué escuchar esto._

 _Yuzuru: Pues te agradecería que lo hicieras, ¿está bien? (Continuó sin esperar su respuesta) Sé que puede parecerte ridículo y hasta alocado, peor viniendo de alguien como yo, pero te aseguro que yo estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para disculparme con esa persona por aquel abrupto encuentro y por primera vez en mi vida tener el valor de continuar, de hacer algo al respecto y, de ser posible, iniciar una siguiente etapa en mi vida._

 _Zhenya: Pues siento mucho haber estropeado tus planes de familia feliz apareciendo frente a ti aquel día._

 _Yuzuru: Yo no._

 _Zhenya: …_

 _Yuzuru: Yo no lo siento, no lo lamento en absoluto (suspirando con pesadez) … Con esto no quiero decir que lo hubiera hecho con cualquier persona, no me malinterpretes, es sólo que nunca se sabe qué puede resultar hasta que te atreves a concretarlo y yo… estoy listo._

 _Zhenya: ¿Para qué?_

 _Yuzuru: No pretendo engañarte ni hacer que esto se vea bien (decidiendo ignorar su pregunta), nunca esperé que fueras tú aquel día._

 _Zhenya: Ya te dije que lo sien-_

 _Yuzuru: Pero no sabes lo feliz que me hizo que fueras tú aquella persona descuidada y desconsiderada a la que estaba besando… Jamás te habría llevado a casa si hubiese sido de otra manera._

 _Zhenya: Yo… yo no caeré de nuevo en mis propias falsas ilusiones, Yuzuru._

 _Mientras no dijera las cosas claras, de tal forma que no pudieran malinterpretarse, ella no tomaría en consideración nada de que lo que Yuzuru le dijera… No se haría ilusiones otra vez porque esta vez la caída sería mucho más dura, hasta que escuchó de sus labios una frase que nunca se habría esperado._

 _Yuzuru: "Ichi go, ichi e" (dijo de pronto en japonés)._

 _Evgenia hubiera querido jamás entender aquello que él acababa de decir, pero sus años de amante de la cultura japonesa no le permitían negarse a algo que comprendía a la perfección; sin embargo, su interior había creado una coraza tan gruesa que no estaba dispuesta a aceptar nada que no sea directo y conciso, no se expondría de nuevo a malinterpretar nada que viniera de él, mucho menos de él… "Una oportunidad en la vida", se dijo mentalmente, "¿él realmente dijo eso?"._

 _Yuzuru: Me… está resultando muy difícil leer tus gestos en este momento…_

 _Zhenya: Debo irme (dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos)._

 _Yuzuru pretendía tomarla nuevamente del brazo, pero escuchó que la puerta de la sala se abría de pronto._

 _Saya: Hermano, estás aquí, estuve buscándote por todos lados (entrando a paso rápido hasta que se dio cuenta que alguien más estaba allí) … Evgenia-san, perdón, ¿interrumpo algo? (se detuvo en su lugar con un gesto de sorpresa)._

 _Zhenya: Buenas noches Saya-san. No, yo ya me iba. Adiós Yuzuru._

 _Evgenia salió del lugar dejando a ambos hermanos con pensamientos entre confusión y preocupación._

 _Saya: ¿Ocurrió algo? Lo siento, no pensé que…_

 _Yuzuru: No, no tienes por qué disculparte… Ella… Ella… Es una tonta._

 _Saya: Hermanito, ¿puedo decirte algo?_

 _Yuzuru: Saya, mi cabeza ya es un enredo, por favor no (suspiró cansado)._

 _Saya: Bueno, igual lo haré._

 _Yuzuru sólo levantó los hombros en señal de rendición y de estar dispuesto a escucharla, sabiendo perfectamente que su hermana haría lo que quería independientemente de lo que él le dijera._

 _Saya: Tú y yo sabemos que eres un manojo de complicaciones, Yuzuru._

 _Yuzuru: Eso, eso no es cierto… del todo._

 _Saya: Creo que debes intentar entenderla hermanito, yo sé que es muy difícil para ti comprender algo así, pero… no todo gira alrededor tuyo Yuzuru._

 _Yuzuru: Yo no creo eso… bueno, no siempre._

 _Saya: ¿Sabes lo complicado que debe ser para una chica estar tanto tiempo enamorada de alguien que pretende no darse cuenta de lo que ella siente y que de pronto te haya dado por ser así de… intenso?_

 _Yuzuru: Tú… ¿lo sabías? ¿sabías sobre sus sentimientos?_

 _Saya: Tardarías poquísimo tiempo encontrando a las personas que jamás se dieron cuenta que ella estaba enamorada de ti (dijo sonriendo)._

 _Yuzuru: No me parece gracioso Saya._

 _Saya: Tu condición siempre ha sido muy especial hermanito; como si no fuera suficiente, no sólo es tu forma de ser, ya que ambos sabemos que tienes una peculiaridad que no todos han sabido entender._

 _Yuzuru: A ella no parece molestarle (mencionó de pronto con una expresión que su hermana tardó en comprender)._

 _Saya: ¿Y no crees que podrías tratar de ser un poco más comprensivo con ella, tal y como ella parece serlo contigo?_

 _Yuzuru: Pero yo he sido muy claro, no entiendo qué más podría hacer (le dijo a su hermana con un rostro de confusión)._

 _Saya: Ay hermanito, jamás me voy a acostumbrar a verte así._

 _Yuzuru: No tengo ganas de bromear Saya (girando para mirar hacia otro lugar)._

 _Saya: No estoy bromeando. Si hubiera sabido que ella podía hacerte madurar tan rápido como veo que lo estás haciendo, hace tiempo que hubiera convencido a papá para que los case a la fuerza (soltó de pronto con una enorme carcajada)._

 _Yuzuru: Me voy (dijo cerrando la conversación y saliendo del salón)._

 _Saya: Y yo que lo buscaba para ir a cenar (dijo de forma resignada mientras se dirigía a la salida)._

Recordar aquella situación se sentía tan frívolo y superficial en ese momento, sobre todo al ver la expresión contrariada y llena de preocupación en el rostro de Evgenia mientras ella sostenía un papel que parecía haberle arruinado la vida por completo y Yuzuru no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por todo lo que estaban pasando.

Había pasado una semana desde que Evgenia había conseguido ganar el oro en la final del Grand Prix con un programa libre increíble, incluso a él mismo lo había dejado sin palabras… "Tal vez nuestra discusión sirvió de algo", pensó mientras intentaba sonreír. Las múltiples ocupaciones que trae consigo ser ganadora de una competencia tan importante y, habiendo regresado de una lesión tan grave, la habían mantenido terriblemente ocupada a tal punto que ni siquiera había podido hablar con ella, salvo por unas insípidos y cortos mensajes por Line que ella se había tomado la molestia de responder. Él mejor que nadie comprendía lo agotadoras y abrumadoras que eran las actividades para un campeón de esa categoría, así que decidió darle el espacio que ella necesitara, pero nunca se imaginó que aquella noche, un sábado en el que pretendía leer un poco hasta quedarse dormido, tocaran a su ventana, teniendo en cuenta que su habitación estaba en un segundo nivel, menos aún se imaginó que sería Evgenia Medvedeva quien ingresara a su habitación por aquella ventana, otra vez.

No podía negar que se sentía algo inquieto y emocionado por la repentina visita, considerando que daba casi la medianoche… "esta niña tonta debe dejar de estar tan tarde en la calle", pensó. Aún con sorpresa en el rostro, abrió la ventana con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruidos extraños, le tendió la mano para ayudarla a entrar y vio cómo ella lentamente acomodaba su ropa y se sentaba en el pequeño sillón que estaba frente a él. Tampoco pudo evitar recordar que la última conversación que habían tenido fue en la sala de calentamiento hace una semana y no había sido uno de sus mejores intercambios de palabras.

Cuando Yuzuru estaba a punto de hablar, ella sacó un papel muy bien doblado de uno de sus bolsillos al interior de su delgada chamarra y se lo extendió esperando pacientemente a que él lo recibiera. Yuzuru tomó dicha hoja con ambas manos y lo fue desplegando lentamente hasta sentir un pequeño mareo al leer el contenido de ésta.

Yuzuru: Es-es… esto… ¿es lo que creo que es? ¿Zhenya? (la llamó por su nombre al ver que ella había desviado la mirada hacia cualquier otro punto de su habitación).

Evgenia no dio respuesta alguna, sólo siguió mirando hacia la nada mientras Yuzuru regresaba la vista hacia el papel que tenía entre las manos.

Yuzuru: Qué… cómo, claro, sí… pero…

Zhenya: Sólo sentí que debía mostrártelo Yuzuru, eso es todo… No empieces a imaginar cosas extrañas.

Yuzuru: ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila con algo así? (le reclamó con claros signos de nerviosismo).

Zhenya: ¿Qué puedo hacer Yuzuru? Yo también me sorprendí cuando la doctora de mi federación me llamó hoy por la mañana (puso su cabeza entre sus manos).

Yuzuru: Y… esto… ¿es seguro?

Zhenya: No es como si supiera mucho sobre pruebas de embarazo Yuzuru (dijo molesta).

Yuzuru: Claro, per-perdón… (rascándose repetidamente la parte de atrás de su cabeza).

Lo que tenía en las manos, temblorosas manos, por cierto, era el resultado de una prueba de sangre para determinar el resultado positivo o negativo de un embarazo, donde claramente podía ver un gigantesco "positivo", como si existiera algún ser humano que no pudiera ver esa palabra en un papel tan importante como ése. Era momento de que pensara con serenidad y calma, como siempre lo había hecho. Evgenia se encontraba frente a él en ese instante, lo había ido a buscar a él, había confiado en él…

Yuzuru: Zhenya, yo… (acercando una de sus manos para retirar las de ella que cubrían su rostro). ¿Puedes mirarme? Por favor…

Ella sólo atinó a mirarlo y a dejar que él retirara sus manos, pudiendo de esa manera observar la notable expresión de preocupación y consternación que Yuzuru Hanyu tenía en ese preciso momento.

Zhenya: No quiero que te sientas presionado por nada, yo sólo necesitaba contárselo a alguien (suspiró como si le doliera hacerlo).

Yuzuru: ¿Presionado? ¿Te das cuenta de lo importante que es esto? (mientras continuaba revolviendo su cabello).

Zhenya: No necesito que compliques esto más de lo que ya está (le pidió con un gesto de cansancio).

Yuzuru: Tienes razón, yo no… Tienes razón.

Zhenya: Wow, nunca pensé presenciar el momento en el que el gran Yuzuru Hanyu dijera algo como "tienes razón" (dijo al mismo tiempo que sonreía de forma un poco apagada).

Yuzuru: ¿Estás… bien?

Zhenya: S-sí (apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas y tomándose la frente con ambas manos mientras miraba perdidamente al piso de esa extraña habitación).

Yuzuru: Pu-puedes decirme… lo que quieras… de verdad.

Zhenya: Estoy bien Yuzuru, es sólo que…

Yuzuru: ¿Qué? (observándola preocupado mientras se ponía a su altura intentando ver su rostro).

Zhenya: No, no esperaba esto.

Yuzuru: Bueno… tampoco era algo im-imposible (jugando nerviosamente con sus labios y uno de sus pulgares).

Zhenya: Lo sé, pero… me entiendes, ¿verdad?

Yuzuru: Creo que sí, no lo sé, tal-tal vez.

Zhenya: Ni siquiera somos nada, no puedo creer que esto esté ocurriendo (refundiendo más su cabeza entre sus piernas).

Yuzuru: Yo sé y, te juro que entiendo, que tu mente tiene preocupaciones mucho más grandes ahora, pero realmente creo que no entendiste nada de lo que hablamos la última vez.

Zhenya: Yuzuru, por favor…

Yuzuru: Es que no sé cómo más podría explicarte algo así (poniéndose de pie y empezando a caminar en círculos).

Zhenya: Si tan sólo dejaras de dar tantas vueltas.

Yuzuru se detuvo pensando que ella se refería a que se quedara quieto, pero no entendía cómo podía permanecer tan calmada cuando él era un cúmulo de nervios y preocupaciones por todo lo que implicaba una noticia así. De pronto, sólo pudo pensar en una sola cosa.

Yuzuru: ¿Comiste algo?

Zhenya: ¿Qué?

Yuzuru: Preguntaba si ya habías comido algo (mirándola directamente como si aquello fuera de suma importancia).

Zhenya: N-no… Salí muy temprano de casa de Johnny y luego de estar con la doctora estuve en un parque cerca de su casa.

Yuzuru: ¿Estuviste en un parque tantas horas? Pero, qué…

Zhenya: No todos los días te enteras de algo así, ¿verdad?

Yuzuru: Espérame aquí, por favor.

Zhenya: Claro…

Yuzuru: No se te ocurra irte, estoy hablando en serio (le "ordenó" mientras le alcanzaba una de sus chaquetas que estaba guardada cuidadosamente en su armario). Promételo (insistió con desconfianza).

Zhenya: No iré a ningún lugar, te lo prometo, sólo llamaré a Johnny.

Yuzuru: Regreso en un momento.

El menor de los Hanyu salió de su habitación, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible ya que sus padres y su hermana se encontraban durmiendo, o por lo menos eso era lo que él pensaba.

Yuzuru: ¿Saya? ¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde?

Saya: No podía dormir, creo que no debí salir tan tarde, hace muchísimo frío afuera y creo que pillaré un resfriado (dijo a la vez que removía una bebida caliente frente a ella). ¿Tú qué haces despierto?

Yuzuru: Me dio un poco de sed… y hambre.

Saya: ¿A ti? Qué extraño…

Yuzuru: ¿Qué tiene de extraño? (preguntó mientras buscaba algo de comida en el refrigerador).

Saya: Al parecer la ausencia de cierta persona te pone tan tenso que te ha abierto el apetito de pronto (sonriendo y pegándole suaves golpes con el codo).

Yuzuru: Si supieras… (suspirando).

Saya: ¿Qué dijiste?

Yuzuru: Nada, nada… ya, vete a dormir, no querrás que tu hermoso rostro se arrugue, ¿verdad?

Saya: Ay, cállate. Ve a dormir tú también… Buenas noches hermanito.

Yuzuru: Buenas noches.

Esperó que su hermana ingresara a su habitación y cerrara su puerta. Sacó unas galletas que estaban en la despensa, tomó algunas frutas y sirvió un vaso con leche, haciendo algunos malabares para apagar la luz mientras llevaba toda esa carga de comida hacia su cuarto.

Evgenia lo vio ingresar nuevamente con algo de dificultad, por lo que se puso de pie para ayudarlo mientras él cerraba la puerta con cuidado.

Yuzuru: ¿Esto… está bien? (le preguntó mientras le mostraba lo que había traído consigo en su misión "secreta" a la cocina).

Zhenya: Sí, está bien. Gracias Yuzuru.

Yuzuru: No tienes por qué, esto no-

Zhenya: No sólo por esto… Gracias por estar aquí conmigo.

Yuzuru: Tampoco es que tenga a dónde huir, ésta es mi habitación "princesa" (nuevamente colocando su dedo índice en su frente).

Zhenya: Te gusta hacer eso, ¿no? (agarrándose la frente).

Yuzuru: Un poco… Vamos, come. Yo te acompañaré con una manzana (sonrió).

Nadie que los viera supondría el complicado momento por el que estaban atravesando, pero de alguna manera Evgenia estaba tranquila, así que él también guardó la calma. Ella había vuelto a sentarse en el mismo pequeño sillón de hace un momento y él se había sentado frente a ella al borde de su cama. Comieron en silencio por algunos minutos, extrañamente serenos. Él la miraba de tanto en tanto a la vez que notaba que ella realmente estaba hambrienta, ya que había terminado un par de frutas bastante rápido y en ese instante estaba abriendo el paquete de galletas que había llevado consigo mientras le arrebataba de sus manos el vaso con leche que él sostenía ya que ella tenía las manos ocupadas. Tal vez lo siguiente no sería lo más inteligente que diría en el mundo, pero sintió el impulso de hacerlo…

Yuzuru: ¿Y si nos casamos? (preguntó).

Lo que ocurrió después de aquella pregunta sucedió muy rápido, así que sólo vale la pena decir que Yuzuru estaba bañado en leche, cerrando los ojos para protegerlos de semejante reacción por parte de Evgenia Medvedeva.

Zhenya: Lo-lo siento Yuzuru, pero… ¿Acaso terminaste de perder la razón? (preguntó de forma muy exaltada, pero modulando su voz lo más que podía).

Yuzuru: Nuevamente, no, no perdí la razón (mientras se ponía de pie dispuesto a limpiar todo el desastre en el que se había convertido).

Zhenya: Déjame ayudarte… ¿por qué? ¿cómo se te ocurre?

Evgenia había dejado sus alimentos en el pequeño velador al lado de la cama de Yuzuru, había tomado rápidamente una de las toallas perfectamente dobladas del cuarto de baño e intentaba limpiar sin mucho cuidado el rostro y ropa de Yuzuru, a lo que él sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos mientras ella le pasaba con la toalla por toda la cara, claramente con dificultad al ser mucho más alto que ella.

Yuzuru: Ya, déjalo así, yo puedo hacerlo… (tomando la toalla de las manos de Evgenia).

Zhenya: Eres un idiota para preguntar algo así cuando estoy comiendo (le reclamó sin dejar de limpiar el pecho de Yuzuru con un pequeño pañuelo que sacó de sus bolsillos).

Yuzuru: Yo puedo hacerlo, no te preocupes.

Y como ya venía pasando desde hace muchos días anteriores, Yuzuru hizo algo que ella jamás se esperó que hiciera, mucho menos en un momento así. Sin la menor preocupación, dejó la toalla a un lado y se sacó las dos prendas superiores, quedando semidesnudo frente a ella.

Zhenya: ¿Qué-qué haces? (mientras intentaba mirar hacia el piso).

Yuzuru: Me desvisto, ¿no ves? No quiero coger un resfriado.

Zhenya: ¡Pues ve al baño! (levantando la voz sin querer).

Yuzuru: Conseguirás que alguien te escuche si gritas de esa forma… Préstame esto un momento (le dijo quitándole la chamarra que hace unos minutos le hubiera alcanzado, colocándosela rápidamente).

Evgenia vio como él caminó despreocupadamente hacia la habitación del baño, escuchando el sonido del grifo por unos segundos. Luego lo vio regresar nuevamente sin ninguna prenda superior encima.

Zhenya: ¿Podrías vestirte? Por favor.

Yuzuru: No es la primera vez que me ves así, no entiendo qué te ocurre.

Zhenya: No es lo mismo…

Yuzuru: Uhm… ¿Estás sugiriendo que debemos hacerlo para que no estés nerviosa? (preguntó en tono burlón).

Zhenya: ¿¡Qué!? (notando que había levantado la voz) Eres un estúpido Yuzuru, claro que no.

Yuzuru: Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? (le preguntó mientras disimulaba buscar alguna prenda qué ponerse dentro de sus cajones pulcramente ordenados).

Zhenya: Pues que sales con una pregunta de semejante magnitud, ¿no te parece suficiente?

Como si las noticias del día no fueran suficientes, vio cómo Yuzuru se acercaba "peligrosamente" a ella, aún sin terminar de vestirse, lo que la obligó a retroceder y terminar sentada nuevamente en el sillón. Tal y como lo había hecho días antes, la aprisionó poniendo ambas manos sobre los brazos del pequeño mueble y acercándose sin tener consideración ni respeto por su espacio personal.

Yuzuru: Siento si te sorprendí, pero…

Zhenya: ¿Qué? ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio pregunta algo así de la nada? (preguntó mientras se refundía lo más que podía en el sofá).

Yuzuru: Es sólo una… uhm…

Zhenya: ¿Qué? (cada vez más nerviosa).

Yuzuru: Pensé que… Creí que sólo era una bonita forma de… de decir, ehm… de decirte…

Zhenya: Éstas haciendo que me desespere, ¿lo sabías?

Yuzuru: De decirte "estoy aquí, me quedaré aquí… contigo".

Si antes los "ataques" implacables de Yuzuru Hanyu no habían conseguido que se desmayara, Evgenia estaba casi segura de que en cualquier momento su alma dejaría su cuerpo y no regresaría jamás.

Yuzuru: Yo… apoyaré lo que tú decidas… Estaré junto a ti, eso es todo.

Zhenya: No quiero que te sientas obligado a nada Yuzuru, mucho menos ahora (dejó de mirarlo directamente).

Yuzuru: ¿Qué te hace pensar que alguien puede obligarme a hacer cosas que no deseo?

Zhenya: Yo no…

Yuzuru: ¿Me has visto hacer algo que no quiera alguna vez?

Zhenya: N-no (carraspeando su garganta) … No.

Yuzuru: ¿Por qué dices tonterías entonces?

Zhenya: Yuzuru, por si no te has percatado, venimos haciendo todo al revés desde que nos volvimos a encontrar, no quiero que pienses que estás en deuda conmigo o algo así.

Yuzuru: Éstas empezando a molestarme, ¿sabes? (mordiendo el interior de sus labios).

Zhenya: Eres tú el que comienza a molestarme al portarte de una manera tan extraña (afirmó enojada otra vez).

Yuzuru: ¿Extraña? (preguntó arrugando la frente). Yo he sido más que claro contigo.

Zhenya: Decirme frases de filosofía japonesa pretendiendo que lo entienda o proponerme matrimonio como si fueras un loco, ninguna de las dos cosas tiene nada de claro.

Yuzuru: Pero ¿qué más esperas que te diga? (manteniendo la corta distancia entre ellos).

Zhenya: ¿Sabes? Nada (suspiró cansada). Si tú no lo entiendes, menos yo. Siempre tienes que complicar todo.

Yuzuru: Pues no lamento ser como soy, aún si eso te "complica" la vida.

Se quedaron viendo fijamente por algunos segundos hasta que él decidiera levantarse y terminar de vestirse. Evgenia pudo ver la espalda de Yuzuru, claramente marcada por su permanente entrenamiento, aún cuando éste ya se había retirado, parecía haber cambiado su rutina ya que se veía más robusto que antes, pero sin perder su figura atlética.

Yuzuru: No creo que pretendas irte a casa a estas horas, ¿verdad?

Zhenya: No es tan tarde.

Yuzuru: Sí lo es, además, estoy seguro de que querrás salir por la ventana.

Zhenya: ¿Por dónde más entonces? (preguntó como si fuera lo más obvio).

Yuzuru: Quédate… Podrías lastimarte (le dijo mientras se volteaba y la miraba nuevamente).

Zhenya: Pero…

Yuzuru: Puedo dormir en el piso si así lo deseas (restándole importancia).

Zhenya: No, claro que no…

Yuzuru: Aunque eso no tendría mucho sentido ya que…

Zhenya: ¿Qué?

Yuzuru: ¿Qué más podría ocurrir? (le preguntó sonriendo y relajando el ambiente cortante que últimamente se había creado cada vez que se veían o hablaban por teléfono).

Zhenya: Tú miras hacia la pared, yo hacia tu armario, ¿está bien? (pasando por alto su sugestiva pregunta).

Yuzuru: De acuerdo.

Yuzuru le alcanzó la misma ropa que le había prestado semanas atrás, probablemente el día que habían causado todo ese desastre… "¿Desastre?", se preguntó de pronto, no convencido del todo de que se tratara de algo así. Le dio un poco de espacio mientras él llevaba nuevamente a la cocina los recipientes de comida que habían quedado vacíos. Al regresar a su habitación, la encontró sentada en el borde de la cama mirando hacia la nada, por lo que se acercó con sumo cuidado y se sentó a su lado.

Yuzuru: ¿Estás bien? (poniendo su mano en su hombro).

Zhenya: ¿Puedo ser sincera contigo? (mirándolo de lado).

Yuzuru: Ambos sabemos que sí (afirmó seriamente).

Zhenya: Está bien, seré sincera contigo, pero tienes que prometerme que no dirás nada hasta mañana por la mañana. Quiero descansar tranquila.

Yuzuru: Tienes que dejar de pedirme esas cosas Zhenya (resoplando su respuesta).

Zhenya: Promét-

Yuzuru: No (interrumpiéndola). N-no… Hablaré si lo veo necesario.

Zhenya: Entonces lo mejor será dormir. Buenas noches.

Evgenia, contrario a su acuerdo anterior, se acomodó entre las sábanas mirando hacia la pared de la habitación de Yuzuru, realmente incómoda porque jamás dormía mirando a la pared, pero se dio cuenta muy tarde de lo que había hecho, además de dejarlo sentado con la palabra en la boca. De pronto, sintió que él se levantaba de la cama y apagaba la luz, luego lo sintió acomodarse a su lado, pero casi sin rozarla. "¿Se habrá enfadado?", pensó.

Pasaron algunos minutos y ella estaba muy incómoda de dormir de ese lado, por lo que giró sobre sí sin esperar encontrarlo despierto apoyado en uno de sus brazos y viéndola fijamente… "¿Cuánto tiempo lleva viéndome la espalda?".

Zhenya: ¿Puedes girarte?

Yuzuru: No, yo duermo mirando hacia allá.

Zhenya: Entonces cambiemos de lugar.

Yuzuru: No, no es necesario, yo estoy bien así, gracias.

Zhenya: Pero yo no (se quejó, enojándose nuevamente).

Yuzuru: Yo sé que jamás voy a entender cómo te sientes…

Zhenya: No quiero hablar de nada ahora, Yuzuru.

Yuzuru: Y tal vez me esté costando muchísimo expresarme con claridad, pero mi intención no es confundirte ni nada parecido (ignorándola).

Zhenya: Ya basta Yuzuru, no tengo por qué escucharte.

Yuzuru: Pero te agradecería que lo hicieras… (le dijo mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre su mejilla).

Zhenya: …

Yuzuru: Eres muy fácil de convencer, ¿sabías? (pellizcando su mejilla suavemente).

Zhenya: Cállate Hanyu.

Yuzuru: Podría decir miles de palabras, como siempre lo hago, incluso atropellarme torpemente intentando que nadie se dé cuenta cuando estoy tan nervioso… Tal y como lo estoy ahora, sintiendo que mi corazón saldrá de mi pecho en cualquier momento.

Evgenia, de forma inconsciente, pegó su rostro al pecho masculino, comprobando que lo que Yuzuru acababa de decir era realmente cierto. Recorrió la vista por su largo cuello para verlo hablar, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

Zhenya: ¿Cómo pu-puedes…? ¿Qué ocurre contigo? (le preguntó al notar las orejitas sobre su cabeza).

Yuzuru: No puedo evitarlo… y no me voy a disculpar por ello.

Zhenya: Pe-pero…

Yuzuru: No puedo controlar algo así, tal vez nunca consiga hacerlo, menos si te pegas de esta manera (dijo algo incómodo).

Evgenia separó su rostro del pecho de Yuzuru y se acomodó para continuar viéndolo de frente, como invitándolo a seguir hablando, lo cual él pareció entender rápidamente.

Yuzuru: No quiero enredarme con mis propias palabras, yo sólo… cuando te hice esa pregunta hace un momento, yo, yo sólo… (Apretó los labios como si estuviera molesto consigo mismo).

Zhenya: No tienes que sentirte obligado a decir nada Yuzuru.

Yuzuru: No me siento obligado (bufó fastidiado) … y no, tampoco siento que esto sea un deber ni nada parecido (dijo al ver que ella estaba a punto de replicar), es sólo que…

Zhenya: ¿Es sólo que qué? (viendo que a él verdaderamente le estaba costando decir lo que quería decir, pero se prometió no dejar nada al azar).

Yuzuru: Pues que es muy difícil enamorarse de alguien y decirle todo lo que sientes para que luego esa persona juegue contigo, te abandone y te haga sentir que no vales absolutamente nada y que nunca le importaste (dijo rápidamente).

Ella estaba totalmente segura de que tenía una muy bien sustentada respuesta para él, pero por alguna razón su mente y su boca no estaban articuladas en ese momento, por lo que sólo se quedó mirándolo con impotencia y rabia de querer enterarse qué persona ruin y estúpida había generado tal inseguridad en alguien como Yuzuru Hanyu, hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo en particular… "¿Acaso él acaba de…? No, deben ser ideas mías, él no puede haber dicho que está enamorado… ¿de mí? ¿o sí? No, es imposible", pensó.

Yuzuru sólo podía ver la expresión confundida de Evgenia, tratando de entender qué pasaba por su mente en ese instante, sin embargo…

Yuzuru: Buenas noches, Zhenya (se giró hacia el lado opuesto).

De pronto todo se hizo silencio. Evgenia también se giró incómodamente mirando hacia la pared, haciendo todo el esfuerzo posible por conciliar el sueño, lo cual logró más rápido de lo que esperaba.

Por su lado, Yuzuru se acurrucó en su almohada, viendo que Pooh-san había quedado tirado en el piso de su habitación, por lo que se estiró para recogerlo y dormir abrazado a él como era su costumbre; sin embargo, también encontró el dichoso papel que cambiaría su vida… sus vidas por completo. Repentinamente sintió un leve mareo y se acomodó nuevamente en la cama con la hoja en una de sus manos, también se sintió algo adormecido, pero lo atribuyó al cansancio. Bastante adormecido, pudo distinguir algo extraño en aquel papel.

Yuzuru: ¿Desde cuando Zhenya es tan alta? (se preguntó a sí mismo al ver un número que no terminaba de comprender y caía dormido rápidamente).

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de al lado.

Hidetoshi: Ya duérmete cariño, sólo debe haberse levantado por un poco de agua…

Yumi: Tal vez le dio su crisis de asma nuevamente. Iré a verlo (dispuesta a ponerse de pie).

Hidetoshi: Yumi, tienes que dejar de tratarlo como si fuera un niño (tomándola suavemente por el brazo).

Yumi: Tú no entiendes.

Hidetoshi: Exactamente, ¿qué es lo que no entiendo?

Yumi: Pues que él es una persona con una condición muy especial y nunca tendremos la certeza de si él estará bien o no.

Hidetoshi: Déjame recordarte que nada de lo que le ocurre es su culpa ni nada que él hubiera deseado en algún momento.

Yumi: Yo… yo lo sé. Yo nunca quise… (suspirando profundamente).

Hidetoshi: Lo sé cariño, lo sé, pero él ya no es un adolescente, ya es todo un hombre y tendrá que saber la verdad en algún momento para que pueda aprender a cuidarse solo. Como tú misma dices, no sabemos en qué terminará todo esto (le dijo acercándose a ella y abrazándola por detrás al mismo tiempo que depositaba un beso en la mejilla de su esposa). Descansa cariño, mañana comprobaremos que todo está bien.

Yumi: Está bien.

Yumi Hanyu se acomodó nuevamente en su cama, no sólo gracias a las palabras de su esposo, sino que ya no percibía ningún ruido extraño proveniente de la habitación de Yuzuru.

Yumi: Lo lamento tanto hijo (dijo en voz baja) … Si hubiera sabido que algo así ocurriría, yo jamás… (suspiró) Lo siento.


	11. Capítulo 11 - Complicados descubrimiento

**Hechizo**

 **Capítulo 11.- Complicados descubrimientos.**

Evgenia Medvedeva no solía despertar antes de que sonara el despertador de su teléfono celular, menos si su cuerpo realmente no estaba de acuerdo con hacerlo, pero por algún motivo, tal vez por instinto de supervivencia o por sentirse en una situación de peligro, esa mañana su cuerpo reaccionó automáticamente y abrió los ojos a las 5 de la madrugada. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse sola en la cama de su "no sé qué demonios somos, sólo sé que es japonés", Yuzuru Hanyu; no obstante, pudo escuchar el suave ruido de la regadera que provenía del cuarto de baño.

Zhenya: Definitivamente ese chico está loco para bañarse a esta hora…

Al terminar de despertar, se giró sobre sí, aún bajo las cobijas, pudiendo descubrir que no estaba del todo sola, ya que pudo ver que Pooh-san estaba correctamente cubierto hasta el cuello; hacía frío, así que era algo "lógico" encontrarlo de esa manera, mirando pensativo hacia el techo de la fría habitación. Estaba a punto de darse un golpe contra la pared para despertar de la nebulosa de ternura en la que estaba encerrada gracias a los tontos gestos de Yuzuru, pero escuchó que el agua de la ducha dejaba de correr, así que giró nuevamente hacia la pared, llevándose a Pooh-san consigo.

No transcurrió más de un minuto hasta que la puerta del baño se abría y se cerraba nuevamente. Alcanzó a oír que Yuzuru buscaba algo en sus cajones, para segundos después sentir que se sentaba suavemente al borde de la cama… "Que esté vestido, que esté vestido, que esté vestido por favor", se repetía e imploraba mentalmente, ya que, así como se encontraba, estaba totalmente segura de que no podría soportar que él se acercara de nuevo sin que ella reaccionara de una forma poco decorosa.

Pasaron algunos pocos minutos y pudo notar que él se volvía a acomodar bajo las sábanas.

Yuzuru: Pooh-san… ¿se cayó? (se estiró un poco para poder encontrarlo debajo de la cama).

Evgenia continuaba fingiendo que estaba dormida, pero podía escuchar que Pooh-san estaba siendo buscado por su dueño, así que no pasaría mucho tiempo para que se diera cuenta de que él estaba cómodamente acurrucado entre sus delicados brazos.

Yuzuru: ¿Dónde está? (estirándose esta vez al lado contrario y encontrando su objetivo en un lugar que consideraba peligroso de hurgar) Ah, así que ahí estás… oso traidor…

Yuzuru se apoyó sobre su codo izquierdo mientras miraba el lento respirar de su inesperada acompañante. Durante la noche, había caído en un sueño muy pesado y, aunque ya no le sorprendía para nada, se había despertado más temprano de lo normal con su no tan pequeño "problema" entre las piernas. Si hubiera estado solo, hubiera sido más sencillo darle solución, pero nuevamente, no quería parecer un enfermo sexual haciendo algo así al lado de Evgenia… Soltó un largo suspiro y se quedó viendo la espalda femenina por algunos minutos.

Yuzuru: Uhm… diablos…

Por algún motivo no podía dejar de suspirar mientras miraba la parte de atrás del cuello de Evgenia Medvedeva. Ella, por su parte, se encontraba hilvanando mil y una conjeturas después de oír claramente la palabra "diablos" de los labios del japonés, pero la que cobraba más fuerza era que él se encontraba muy preocupado y consternado por la nueva situación por la que estaban atravesando.

Yuzuru: Sería genial que fuera un niño… (dijo de pronto).

"Ok, Yuzuru Hanyu es un estúpido", se confirmó Evgenia mentalmente, ya que no se atrevía a hacerle notar que estaba despierta y sacarlo de esos extraños pensamientos.

Yuzuru: Aunque una niña, uhm… conseguiría ponerte celosa todo el tiempo, pero la engreiría demasiado y eso podría malcriarla…

Evgenia comprendió rápidamente que lo mejor era "despertar" y detener aquellas frases que terminarían por desmayarla… "Jamás pensé que alguien como él fuera así", pensó a la vez que se percataba que verdaderamente no lo conocía del todo… "Soy como una fan con privilegios. Demonios, conozco muy poco de él", se reclamó. Reafirmó que era momento de abrir los ojos, así que se giró nuevamente mientras se estiraba como si recién hubiera despertado.

Yuzuru: Hola (le sonrió).

Zhenya: Hola… (desperezándose).

Yuzuru: Siento mucho haberte despertado, fui a tomar un baño y creo que hice mucho ruido (permaneciendo apoyado sobre uno de sus brazos).

Zhenya: Bueno, por lo menos estás decentemente vestido y hueles muy bien (diciendo esto último de forma inconsciente y con una gran sonrisa).

Yuzuru: Pues… ¿gracias? (sonrió también).

Él se quedó viéndola por algunos segundos mientras Evgenia tenía la vista pegada al techo, al igual que Pooh-san.

Yuzuru: Me encantaría descubrir qué tiene de interesante el techo de mi habitación…

Evgenia estaba a punto de dar una respuesta ingeniosa, pero nuevamente el sorpresivo comportamiento de Yuzuru la dejó sin palabras. Él había optado por dejar los preámbulos en un segundo plano creando una encantadora jaula entre ellos al colocar sus manos y sus rodillas a los lados de Evgenia, mientras dibujaba una sonrisa juguetona sobre sus labios… "¡Qué bien hueles por un demonio!", exclamó internamente ella.

Yuzuru: ¿Puedo? (le preguntó mirándola directamente a los ojos).

Zhenya: Si puedes… ¿qué?

Yuzuru: Pues… darte un… beso (inflando ligeramente los cachetes).

Zhenya: …

Yuzuru: Bueno, la verdad, no deseo darte un beso… mas bien, estaba pensando que podría ser más de uno, tal vez unos… tres o cinco, uhm, varios en realidad.

Zhenya: Te tienes mucha confianza, ¿verdad?

Yuzuru: ¿Qué puedo decirte?

A pesar de la oscuridad que disimulaba muy bien el lento amanecer de esa mañana de invierno, podían verse a los ojos con mucha claridad.

Zhenya: Me gustaría saber qué piensas… Ah, ya están aquí (dijo levantando una de sus manos y posándola sobre una de las pequeñas y negras orejas del japonés).

Yuzuru: Creo que estas pequeñas fastidiosas jamás me dejarán ocultar qué es lo que estoy pensando (refiriéndose a sus propias orejitas).

Zhenya: ¿Te incomoda que las toque?

Yuzuru no respondió, sólo acercó sus labios lentamente, teniendo mucho cuidado de no depositar todo su peso sobre ella… "No creo que hacer esto esté mal, ¿o sí?", pensó recordando la nueva situación en la que Evgenia se encontraba; sin embargo, cualquier pensamiento de precaución que tuviera, se esfumó al sentir que ella lo había tomado por detrás del cuello, atrayéndolo hacia ella hasta que pudieron sentir su respiración el uno sobre el otro. Él estaba inexplicablemente inquieto, hasta podría decir que se sentía ansioso por besarla y continuar todo lo que había imaginado desde días atrás, así que acortó el espacio entre ellos y la besó, la besó sólo con los labios, la besó lentamente porque su extraño cuerpo así se lo pedía; no quería irrumpir en aquella tranquilidad que se había creado entre ellos, así que sólo rozó sus labios una y otra vez mientras respiraba con mayor dificultad con cada segundo que pasaba.

Él sabía que ese beso no tenía nada de inocente, no pretendía serlo, era sólo que quería explorar con mucho cuidado la textura de los labios de Evgenia, quería aprender la cadencia de su respiración, los sonidos que salían de su garganta, el ritmo de sus latidos, todo, para ver si así podía entender cuál de ellos conseguía que se sintiera así de mareado, así de perdido, entre muchas otras cosas. Comenzó a recorrer sus mejillas, su barbilla, el inicio de su suave cuello, a la vez que sentía que en su habitación empezaba a hacer demasiado calor, por lo que, rápidamente, se despegó de ella quitándose la playera de un solo tirón ante su confusa mirada, volviendo a besarla como si aquello fuera necesario para no dejarla escapar.

Zhenya: No huiré a ningún lugar… (mirándolo como si pudiera leer su mente).

El joven entrenador ignoró aquellas palabras y siguió recorriendo el cuello de Evgenia con besos bastante pausados. Ella, por su parte, no podía apartar su vista del fuerte pecho frente a ella, sintiendo mucha curiosidad por tocarlo, pero aún no se sentía lo suficientemente intrépida para hacerlo, así que afirmó sus manos en el terso cabello de su némesis, sintiendo que él se erizaba con sólo tocarlo.

Zhenya: Cualquiera diría que estás nervioso (le dijo mientras enredaba suavemente sus dedos en el cabello de Yuzuru).

Yuzuru: No, es sólo que… (dijo de pronto mientras continuaba besándola).

Zhenya: ¿Te sientes bien?

Yuzuru: Sí, es sólo que… Demonios (entrecortando sus palabras para no dejar de besarla, intercalándose entre su barbilla, su cuello y la delicada línea que marcaba el inicio de una parte de su cuerpo que aún estaba dudoso de explorar).

Zhenya: ¿Estás segu-

Yuzuru: Es sólo que realmente me muero por hacer el amor contigo (dijo mientras levantaba un poco la cabeza para verla de frente), llevo tantos días pensando en esto que no quiero apresurarme ni emocionarme más de la cuenta porque… ya sabes, no podría contenerme por mucho.

Zhenya: ¿Llevas varios días pensando en esto?

Yuzuru: Más de los que quisiera admitir, "princesa".

Evgenia normalmente se sentía perdida en los ojos de Yuzuru, pero en ese instante estaba totalmente colmada de sentimientos por él, por todos los sentimientos existentes en el universo, aún así, había aprendido a reservarlos un poco.

Zhenya: Dijiste… ¿hacer el amor? (mirándolo entre confusa y entretenida mientras tomaba las mejillas masculinas con ambas manos).

Yuzuru: Lo sé, pero antes de que empieces a tejer ideas raras en esa cabeza tuya, pues… no encuentro otras palabras ni alguna otra frase que describa lo que quiero hacer en este momento… contigo (le explicó mientras volvía a juntar sus labios con los de ella).

"Tal vez sólo deba olvidar todo por un momento", pensó Evgenia Medvedeva. Decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para hacer cosas por las que siempre tuvo curiosidad, así que descendió sus manos por los anchos hombros de Yuzuru, sintiendo cómo él se estremecía con su tacto… "es tan…", pensó mientras sonreía. Se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para deslizar las yemas de sus dedos por los brazos del japonés, sin despegar sus labios, recorriendo las líneas que se formaban naturalmente en ellos ya que al parecer estaba sosteniendo parte de su peso para no ejercer tanta presión en ella.

Zhenya: Yuzuru…

Yuzuru: ¿Uhm? (respondió algo perdido mientras continuaba rozando sus nuevas "partes favoritas").

Zhenya: ¿Hay algo… que quisieras hacer?

Yuzuru: ¿Algo? (preguntó siendo consciente de que su cerebro no podía procesar más cosas en aquel instante).

Zhenya: ¿Algo que te gustaría hacer o… que quisieras que te hagan?

Yuzuru: Lo lamento, yo… (se disculpó de pronto).

Zhenya: ¿Qué?

Yuzuru: Lo siento (levantándose ligeramente de nuevo).

Zhenya: Pero yo no quise… (él la interrumpió).

Yuzuru: Ah… (suspirando). En este momento sólo puedo pensar en hacerte el amor como un loco y no sabes cuánto me está costando mantenerme cuerdo, pero te prometo (hablando muy lento)… te aseguro que la próxima vez dejaremos de actuar al revés y… te prometo una cita, fuera de mi habitación (sonrió), donde sólo estemos tú y yo, lejos de todo, en un lugar donde por fin yo pueda desquitar todo… esto; un lugar donde pueda besarte y tocarte sin pedirte permiso, donde pueda hacerte el amor de una manera que sólo yo pueda hacerlo… Me comprendes, ¿verdad?

Zhenya: Yo…

Yuzuru: Por ahora, yo sólo quiero… sumergirme en ti y ver si así puedo recobrar algo de salud mental… ¿está bien? (preguntó mordiéndose suavemente los labios).

Ella no respondió, por lo menos no con palabras, ya que lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue atraerlo nuevamente hacia ella y dejar que él siguiera recorriendo todo lo que quisiera con sus labios; sin embargo, pudo notar que la intensidad de sus besos se había elevado al sentir cómo él comenzaba a usar su intrépida lengua para marcar el paso de sus labios sobre su piel.

Habían transcurrido algunos minutos que ninguno de los dos podría responder cuántos fueron en realidad, pero Yuzuru Hanyu sabía que con cada segundo que transcurría se sentía más desbocado y ansioso por estar dentro de ella, aún sabiendo que probablemente terminaría más rápido de lo que era "honorable" aceptar.

Yuzuru: Ya no puedo más (dijo despegando sus labios de ella).

Aún de manera algo torpe, se atrevió a levantar la polera que le había prestado a Evgenia y que ahora estaba siendo una completa molestia, pero consiguió quitársela después de batallar un poco con su nariz, arrancándole una dulce sonrisa mientras la dejaba totalmente expuesta a él con los ojos cubiertos; decidió liberarla y terminar de quitarle la prenda por completo, mientras la dejaba caer a un lado, dándose cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

Yuzuru: Lo siento Pooh-san, usted no puede ver este tipo de cosas (le dijo a su fiel compañero mientras lo cubría con la prenda que acababa de quitarle a Evgenia, quien sólo lo miró con una sonrisa).

Al regresar a su posición inicial, el joven japonés relajó un poco sus brazos al permitirse rozar el ahora descubierto pecho de Evgenia, lo cual hizo que se le escarapelara toda la piel. De pronto, sintió cómo ella movía sus manos por debajo de él mientras se bajaba las prendas inferiores que aún tenía puestas.

Yuzuru: Creo que no soy el único ansioso aquí…

Zhenya: Cállate, Hanyu (le dijo suavemente).

Cuando él estaba dispuesto a hacer lo mismo que ella con los pantalones cortos que llevaba, ella lo detuvo.

Zhenya: No, no te los quites (mirándolo con determinación).

Yuzuru: Pero… ¿q-qué? Entonces, ¿cómo?

Zhenya: Pues… así… (le respondió bajando una de sus manos).

Evgenia Medvedeva estaba usando todas sus cartas. Su pedido tenía mucho de especial y ya le contaría el porqué en algún momento, así que decidió jugar un poco con él al bajar su mano derecha hasta alcanzar las comisuras de la única prenda existente entre ambos, deslizando sus dedos de una lado hacia el otro mientras intentaba ingresar su mano al interior de sus pantalones cortos, poco a poco, hasta sentir que podía rozar la punta de su gran erección y liberándola sólo lo suficiente para que de una vez por todas él pudiera entrar en ella. Con el mismo atrevimiento con el que había tomado el miembro de Yuzuru en una de sus manos, se dispuso a acariciar su propia intimidad con la parte más sensible de él, consiguiendo que gimiera cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ella estaba haciendo.

Yuzuru: Detente por favor… (pidió con algo de dificultad).

Zhenya: No (le respondió mientras intensificaba los movimientos de su mano).

Yuzuru: Harás que me venga sin haber hecho nada… eso… no es justo… "princesa".

Ni bien terminó de hablar, intentó separar un poco sus caderas a la vez que deslizaba su propia mano para "reclamar" lo que era suyo, ya que estaba completamente seguro de que se vendría en cualquier momento si ella continuaba llevando las riendas de la situación. Retiró suavemente la mano de Evgenia y se dejó caer sin mucho cuidado, golpeando su femenino y húmedo interior mientras sentía que una corriente eléctrica viajaba desde su virilidad hasta la punta de su cabeza.

De alguna manera, a Yuzuru le resultaba excitante hacerlo sintiendo que aún tenía su prenda inferior sobre él, hecho que ayudaba también a cubrir su tímida colita que intentaba moverse a la par de sus emociones. Empezó a moverse en un vaivén que podría volverse adictivo; no obstante, al parecer ella no ayudaría de ninguna manera a que él durara más de un minuto, porque desde que había ingresado en ella, Evgenia se movía intensamente junto con él mientras no dejaba de besarlo… Era como si ambos hubieran deseado estar así nuevamente desde aquella vez en el que él había perdido su virginidad de forma algo torpe.

Yuzuru: Lo siento, de verdad no puedo más (le confesó mientras enterraba su rostro en el cuello de Evgenia).

Zhenya: Está… bien… (aseguró intentando controlar su respiración).

Yuzuru: Voy por un… (se detuvo).

Zhenya: ¿Qué?

Yuzuru: Nada, nada, no es necesario… Soy un tonto.

Pudo darse cuenta algo tarde de que no tenía ningún sentido ir por un preservativo, no en la situación en la que se encontraban actualmente… "Qué conveniente", se dijo a sí mismo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Al parecer, mientras él pensaba en tonterías, Evgenia estaba en su propio mundo ya que, un minuto después, la vio estremecerse y aferrarse a sus brazos, sintiéndola más húmeda de lo que alguna vez podía haberse imaginado. El sólo hecho de pensar que había conseguido darle placer en tan poco tiempo, lo excitó de tal manera que la alcanzó inmediatamente, dejando que la esencia de ambos se hiciera una sola a la vez que buscaba sus labios para ahogar el grueso gemido que estaba convencido que haría más ruido del que su pudor pudiera contener.

Yuzuru permaneció dentro de ella por algunos segundos más, bajando lentamente la intensidad y presión de sus labios sobre los de Evgenia, hasta terminar en un beso delicado y con una sonrisa cómplice cuando ambos consiguieron separarse apenas y verse de a los ojos. Apoyó su frente sobre la de ella, sintiendo su respiración, aún agitada.

Yuzuru: ¿Sabes?

Zhenya: ¿Qué ocurre? (acariciando su cabeza ya libre de sus esponjosas y adorables amigas).

Yuzuru: Podría hacer esto… todos los días (recobrando poco a poco el ritmo normal de su respiración).

Zhenya: Yuzuru, no hablemos de esto ahora…

Yuzuru: Para ser la segunda vez, creo que estuvo bien (aceptando su sugerencia y cambiando de tema).

Evgenia dudó por un momento si era hora de decirle algo que tenía guardado desde hace mucho. Al parecer era una buena oportunidad para hacerlo.

Zhenya: Sobre eso…

Yuzuru: Un momento, por favor.

Él se levantó y se sentó a un lado, descubriendo a Pooh-san y entregándole su polera a Evgenia.

Yuzuru: Ya no hay peligro a la vista, Pooh-san… Y tú, "princesa", no quiero que vayas a pillar un resfriado.

Lo siguiente que Yuzuru hizo, ella no se lo hubiera esperado ni en un millón de años. Él tomó la polera que le había alcanzado anteriormente, la dobló hábilmente y le hizo un gesto para que Evgenia alzara los brazos, ante lo cual ella obedeció por inercia y porque no podía emitir palabra alguna; Yuzuru deslizó suavemente la prenda por sus brazos y su torso femenino, haciendo un poco de fuerza al final mientras descubría el rostro de Evgenia, para después volver a su lugar y sentarse con las piernas cruzadas frente a ella.

Zhenya: Gra-gracias (dijo sonrojándose sin querer).

Yuzuru: No puedo creer que te pongas tímida a estas alturas (fastidiándola al notar el rubor en sus mejillas y descubriendo que la mañana ya no tenía rastros de oscuridad).

Zhenya: Como te estaba diciendo… (ignorando sus ganas de molestarla).

Yuzuru: Te escucho.

Zhenya: Pues, uhm… sobre lo que dijiste…

Yuzuru: Es-estuvo bien, ¿verdad? (preguntó con un repentino tono de preocupación).

Zhenya: Sí, sí, no me refiero precisamente a eso.

Yuzuru: ¿Entonces? (mientras la miraba confundido).

Zhenya: Pues… que, que ésta no es la segunda vez que lo hacemos (afirmó).

Yuzuru: No comprendo (cerrando un poco los ojos).

Zhenya: Que ésta no es la segunda vez que tú y yo pues… ya sabes.

Yuzuru: Sí te escuché, pero realmente no comprendo.

Zhenya: Esto es un poco complicado.

Yuzuru: La primera vez tuvimos algunos inconvenientes, pero… cuenta como "vez", ¿no?

Zhenya: Sí… efectivamente cuenta como "vez".

Yuzuru: Estoy confundido.

Zhenya: Uhm, ésta no sería la segunda vez…

Yuzuru: ¿Ah no?

Zhenya: No.

Yuzuru: Sigo confundido, "princesa".

Zhenya: Ésta sería la… tercera vez que tú y yo, pues, que tenemos relaciones.

Tenía que reconocer que gran parte de su cerebro no estaba funcionando del todo en ese momento, pero lo que ella decía no tenía ningún sentido, aunque podría existir una forma en que eso fuera razonable.

Yuzuru: Sabes que no cuenta lo que uno sueña, ¿verdad? (preguntó "sagazmente").

Zhenya: Claro que lo sé tonto (aseveró un tanto fastidiada).

Yuzuru: ¿Entonces?

Zhenya: Que ésta es la tercera vez que tú y yo, que Yuzuru Hanyu y Evgenia Medvedeva, que cerebro de teflón y exitosa patinadora, tienen relaciones sexuales (dijo ligeramente exaltada, pero modulando su voz).

Yuzuru: Pero qué dem- … ¿Cómo?, ¿cuándo? (preguntó arrugando severamente la frente). Es imposible que un ser humano olvide algo así.

Zhenya: Yo también creí lo mismo hasta que me di con la sorpresa de que tú lo habías olvidado por completo, pero luego recordé que eras un alienígena y se me pasó.

Yuzuru: Y luego me dices que yo he perdido la razón (cruzándose de brazos).

Zhenya: ¿Recuerdas el inicio de la temporada en el mismo año de las Olimpíadas de Tokio?

Yuzuru: No… bueno, sí, pero nada en especial… ¿Cómo podría olvidarme de algo así?

Zhenya: Fue el mismo año que me lesioné.

Yuzuru: Lo siento mucho Zhenya, recuerdo claramente que tuviste una terrible lesión, pero no recuerdo haber hecho el amor contigo en ningún momento. Lo recordaría, te lo aseguro. Tal vez te golpeaste la cabeza o algo así (bufó).

Zhenya: ¿Recuerdas que te desmayaste en el Club? (ignorando su comentario).

Yuzuru: Vagamente… Brian me contó que una loca le puso algo extraño a mi bebida (frunció el ceño mientras recordaba aquel desagradable episodio).

Zhenya: A Tracy y a Brian no se les ocurrió una mejor idea que dejarme cuidándote mientras se iban a la estación de policía.

Yuzuru: Recuerdo que el jefe de esa estación les advirtió que una denuncia así generaría un gran escándalo, así que decidieron no hacerla y yo jamás le conté nada a mi familia… Nunca me hubieran dejado solo. Además, no fue nada grave.

Zhenya: Pues cuando Tracy llamó a mi teléfono móvil para asegurarse que te encontrabas fuera de peligro y pedirme que no le contara nada a nadie, tú… tú, pues tú empezaste a portarte muy extraño.

Yuzuru Hanyu observaba a Evgenia como si ella tuviera un jeroglífico en la cara, aunque su obstinada mente alcanzara a tener vagos recuerdos de aquel día en el que prácticamente había perdido la consciencia dos veces. Evgenia, por su parte, lo miraba con algo de molestia recordando todo lo ocurrido, hasta el más mínimo detalle.

 _Dos años atrás._

 _Zhenya: Realmente eres un crisol de problemas Hanyu._

 _Evgenia no había tenido opción ya que era de las pocas personas que se quedaban entrenando hasta altas horas de la noche y eran escasas las oportunidades en las que podía encontrar a Tracy y a Brian con la suficiente disponibilidad para conversar largo y tendido con ellos. Todo había ocurrido muy rápido, puesto que casi todos ya se habían ido y sólo estaban ellos cuatro en la oficina de Brian, incluyendo a Yuzuru que escuchaba atentamente las indicaciones que Brian y Tracy le daban a ella, seguramente para luego encontrar algo con qué molestarla y criticarla. Él se encontraba apoyado en el borde del escritorio de Brian, como era su costumbre, dejándose sólo un auricular puesto, cuando de pronto abrió una bebida energizante que había traído consigo; transcurrieron algunos minutos hasta que de pronto él se desvaneció frente a ellos, generando una gran conmoción._

 _Nunca había sido fácil lidiar con nada de lo que le ocurriera a Yuzuru, ni siquiera en una situación tan peligrosa como aquella vez, ya que a esas horas no podían simplemente comunicarse con cualquier doctor, Kikuchi-san estaba en Tokio y siempre había cámaras por todos lados. Ambos entrenadores se ocuparon de Yuzuru de inmediato._

 _Brian: Parece que sólo se quedó dormido. Janny, pásame ese cojín (señalando uno que se encontraba en su asiento)._

 _Evgenia le alcanzó presurosa lo que Brian le había indicado, viendo cómo colocaba aquel cojín debajo del largo cuello de Yuzuru._

 _Tracy: Será mejor que dejes eso Janny, puede contener algo peligroso (al ver que Evgenia había cogido la botella que ahora estaba en el piso de la oficina)._

 _Brian: Su respiración se ve normal… No puedo creer que esto esté ocurriendo de nuevo (dijo molesto)._

 _Zhenya: ¿Esto ha ocurrido antes? (preguntó con sorpresa)._

 _Tracy: Obviamente eran bebidas o alimentos destinados a Yuzuru que, para su "buena suerte", terminaron ingiriendo otras personas, ya sabes que él no está muy interesado en la comida._

 _Brian: Pero esto ya es demasiado, y lo peor es que no creo que sea buena idea que él sepa todo esto; sabiendo cómo es, es capaz de mandar todo a la basura con tal de que otras personas no se vean perjudicadas pensando que es su culpa._

 _Zhenya: Yo creo que sería bueno que él supiera la verdad._

 _Tracy: Por el momento sólo podemos cuidarlo Janny, él ya tiene demasiadas preocupaciones (le dijo tomándola del hombro con suavidad)._

 _Zhenya: Aún así creo que él debe saberlo._

 _Brian: Lo sabrá algún día, en el momento indicado (sentenció Brian, dejando en claro que no era el momento para que nadie se lo dijera)._

 _Tracy: El jefe de la estación de policía es amigo mío, creo que lo mejor será buscarlo porque es muy probable que alguien ronde por aquí todavía._

 _Brian: Janny._

 _Zhenya: ¿Sí?_

 _Brian: Ve con Yuzu a tu casa (le "ordenó" sin mayor preámbulo). Llamaré a un taxi de confianza que los llevará a tu departamento. No es buena idea que la madre de Yuzu se entere de algo así, no ahora._

 _Zhenya: Pe-pero…_

 _Tracy: Por favor Janny (le insistió con una mirada suplicante). Yo me encargaré de llamar a su familia y decirle que se quedará conmigo._

 _Brian tenía una forma muy particular de pedir las cosas; normalmente era muy amable y flexible, pero ella había aprendido a reconocer cuando él requería algo con total firmeza; asimismo, notó en Tracy un verdadero rostro de preocupación, por lo que optó por aceptar y no dar mayores inconvenientes._

 _Zhenya: Está bien._

 _No pasó mucho tiempo para que el taxi llegara por uno de los ingresos menos transitados del TCC. Brian y Tracy habían vestido a Yuzuru con una capucha y una gorra, las cuales cubrían gran parte de su rostro, además de los enormes lentes que siempre llevaba. Se disculparon con el taxista diciéndole que su hijo había bebido mucho, a lo que él sólo atinó a sonreírles amablemente como diciéndoles que no había problema._

 _Llegaron rápidamente a su departamento, el cual se encontraba bastante cerca al TCC. Brian y Tracy lo subieron sin mucha dificultad ya que Yuzuru no pesaba mucho y Tracy Wilson era realmente muy fuerte. No tardaron mucho en acomodar a Yuzuru en el amplio sofá que tenía en su sala y luego abandonar el departamento. Aproximadamente una hora después, Evgenia recibió una llamada de Tracy preguntándole si todo se encontraba bien, a lo que ella respondió que él continuaba durmiendo tranquilamente… hasta que ella terminó con aquella llamada._

 _Como si de una película de terror se tratara, al terminar de hablar con Tracy, giró sobre sus talones dispuesta a beber un poco de agua e irse a dormir, ya que no parecía que el idiota corriera peligro alguno, pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Yuzuru sentado en el sofá._

 _Zhenya: Yuzuru… Yuzuru… (repitió al ver su mirada perdida). Yuzuru, ¿estás bien?_

 _Él sólo levantó la vista hasta encontrarla a ella viéndolo fijamente._

 _Yuzuru: Janny… ¿qué haces aquí? (preguntó aún con la mirada perdida)._

 _Zhenya: Viniste a entregarme unas notas de Brian y te quedaste dormido tonto (le dijo después de pensar rápidamente su respuesta), deberías cuidarte un poco más, podrías enfermar (sintiéndose un poco mal de mentirle así)._

 _Yuzuru: ¿Es-estamos en tu departamento?_

 _Zhenya: Sí… ¿te encuentras bien?_

 _Yuzuru: Sí, sí… sólo me duele un poco la cabeza, eso es todo (le dijo mientras se masajeaba la parte de atrás del cuello)._

 _Zhenya: Será mejor que te quedes a dormir, yo ya me iba a descansar._

 _Yuzuru: Yo… yo no puedo hacer eso._

 _Zhenya: No puedes irte, es muy tarde; además, ya te has quedado antes (le dijo despreocupadamente)._

 _Yuzuru: Yo no quiero dormir (mirándola directamente mientras se ponía de pie)._

 _Zhenya: ¿Qué?_

 _Yuzuru: ¿Podrías… callarte?_

 _Zhenya: Deja de bromear así Yu-_

 _Yuzuru: No, en serio, guarda silencio… no hables (acercándose cada vez más a ella)._

 _Yuzuru siguió caminando hasta hacerla chocar con la pared._

 _Zhenya: Ya basta idiota, estás asustándome (le dijo poniendo ambas manos sobre su pecho)._

 _Yuzuru: ¿Por qué? Yo te gusto, ¿no es cierto? (tomando ambas muñecas suavemente y alejándolas de su pecho)._

 _Antes de que ella pudiera siquiera poner a funcionar la masa babosa que tenía por cerebro en ese momento, Yuzuru acortó la distancia entre los dos y la besó, así sin más, la besó tomándola por sorpresa._

 _Al principio, Evgenia se quedó sin reaccionar, pero si había algo que no le gustaba era que el idiota siempre hiciera lo que se le viniera en gana y que se la pasara tomándole el pelo una y otra vez, así que le seguiría el estúpido juego que había iniciado, sin contar con que Yuzuru intensificaría sus besos y la empujara con tal fuerza hacia la pared que no se dio cuenta en qué momento él mismo había levantado sus piernas y las había colocado alrededor de su cintura._

 _Realmente todo ocurrió muy rápido. Pudo escuchar cómo el tonto Yuzuru rompía con total facilidad la costura de la entrepierna de su pantalón de entrenamiento favorito mientras seguía besándola con fuerza y ella "protestaba" besándolo con la misma intensidad… No se dio cuenta cuando él bajó sólo lo necesario sus prendas inferiores y entraba en ella con una facilidad que ni siquiera ella misma creía. Dicen que la primera vez duele, pero Evgenia aún estaba en duda si lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento realmente fuera su "primera vez" y que sea con nada más y nada menos que con el estúpido de Yuzuru Hanyu._

 _Evgenia sintió una leve molestia al principio, pero estaba segura de que fue cuestión de segundos; lo que le siguió a eso le fue muy difícil de explicar, ya que realmente no entendía cómo algo así estaba ocurriendo de la nada y que ella lo estuviera disfrutando tanto y, por los gestos que él hacía, él también lo estaba disfrutando. Se sentía tan perdida, peor aún cuando la miraba directamente a los ojos como si quisiera robarle el alma. Yuzuru continuaba moviéndose a su propio ritmo hasta que Evgenia sintió que él colocaba ambas manos detrás de sus muslos y le hacía una pregunta._

 _Yuzuru: ¿Dónde está tu habitación? (preguntó jadeando)._

 _Zhenya: Po-por aquí (respondió con la respiración agitada)._

 _El japonés cargó con ella hasta su habitación, sin dejar que perdieran el contacto en ningún momento, cayendo pesadamente sobre la cama. Evgenia nunca se imaginó que algún día algo así le pasara a ella… Tener en esos momentos al idiota del que había estado tantos años enamorada besándola sin ningún reparo, sintiendo que cada vez lo hacía más lento y los movimientos de sus caderas fueran disminuyendo poco a poco… hasta quedarse complemente quieto._

 _Zhenya: ¿Yu-Yuzu…?_

 _No obtuvo ninguna respuesta._

 _Zhenya: Esto debe ser una broma… ¿Yuzuru?_

 _Evgenia hizo un poco hacia atrás la cabeza y pudo ver que el muy idiota se había quedado dormido._

 _Contrario a las intenciones que tenía de tirarlo por la ventana, y ganas no le faltaban, se hizo hacia un lado, lo acomodó sobre la cama y lo abrigó, giró sobre sí misma, se cubrió con las sábanas y se dispuso a quedarse dormida y a olvidar esa noche por completo._

Zhenya: Y bueno, eso es todo…

Yuzuru: …

Zhenya: Ya estás retirado, eres todo un adulto, ¿cierto?

Yuzuru: Sí… (dijo con la mirada perdida).

Zhenya: Así que… que me perdonen Brian y Tracy, pero creo que éste es un buen momento para decirte esto, ¿no?

Yuzuru: Sí, claro…

Zhenya: Son las 7 de la mañana (comentó viendo la hora en su teléfono celular). ¿Esperamos a que tu familia se vaya, salimos campantes de tu habitación, desayunamos con ellos?

Yuzuru: Sí…

Y es que Yuzuru Hanyu estaba atrapado en una dimensión desconocida en la que confirmaba que realmente era un imbécil cuando de mujeres se trataba… Sintió algo cálido en el rostro… Era Evgenia tomando sus mejillas con ambas manos.

Zhenya: ¿Podrías regresar de tu planeta natal? Por favor (movió su rostro con dirección hacia a ella para que la viera a los ojos). Ya pasó…

Yuzuru: ¿Que ya pasó? ¿Cómo puedes… tú… cómo?

Zhenya: No lo sé…

Yuzuru: ¿Cómo puedes seguir enamorada de un estúpido como yo? (mirándola totalmente contrariado).

Zhenya: No sé (dijo alzando los hombros).

Yuzuru: ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

Zhenya: Ah, claro, lo siento, al día siguiente debía llegar al TCC y decirte: Hola Yuzu, por si acaso anoche tuvimos relaciones sexuales sin protección, pero no te preocupes, ya tomé una pastilla por si acaso, puedes seguir patinando…

Yuzuru: Pe-pero…

Zhenya: Cuando te vi despreocupado al día siguiente, que por cierto Brian te cargó hasta el sofá sin hacer una sola pregunta, me di cuenta de que realmente no era momento de contarte algo así.

Yuzuru: Eso es algo que sólo yo-

Zhenya: ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de esto? (sugirió de pronto).

Yuzuru: ¿Qué?

Zhenya: Creo que tenemos algunas cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar, ¿no crees?

Yuzuru tenía un millón de preguntas que hacerle a Evgenia, pero ella no había soltado su rostro en ningún momento y ahora estaba presionándolo de tal forma que no podía articular bien las palabras y ella estaba riéndose de lo gracioso y ridículo que debía verse en ese instante; sin embargo, pudo entender lo último que ella le dijo y caer en cuenta que tenía toda la razón.

Yuzuru: Uhm… mis padres deben estar yéndose en una hora. Tienen un desayuno con unas personas importantes de una beneficencia, y Saya, pues, se despierta mucho más tarde hoy.

Zhenya: ¿Te parece bien si duermo un poco más?

Yuzuru: Claro, claro, lo siento, debes estar terriblemente exhausta… Yo… ¿en qué momento me convertí en un desastre? (se preguntó arrugando la frente).

Zhenya: ¿Sabías que dormir te ayuda a aminorar esa horrible sensación de pensar que eres un desastre? (preguntó como indirecta de que todavía quería dormir).

Yuzuru: Perdón…

Zhenya: Sólo recuéstate, verás que despertarás mucho mejor (le dijo mientras le daba suaves palmaditas en su cabeza).

Yuzuru: Y ahora eres tú la que me reconforta a mí… (se dejó caer con pesadez sobre la cama mientras se recostaba mirando hacia la pared abrazando a Pooh-san).

Evgenia se sentía la más madura entre los dos en aquel momento, y eso era mucho decir sabiendo que su ser estaba compuesto de impulso y coraje, pero realmente no encontraba un motivo por el cual él debiera disculparse; él no tenía la culpa de que algo así hubiera ocurrido aquel día y ella sólo estuvo ahí cuando menos esperaba que algo así pasara. Ahora estaba ahí de nuevo, junto a él, viendo el lento respirar de su espalda, sólo que esta vez se atrevió a acomodarse a su lado mientras pegaba su rostro y rodeaba su cintura, percatándose que él tenía sostenido a Pooh-san contra su pecho; sin embargo, Yuzuru hizo espacio entre su compañero de toda la vida para tomar la mano de Evgenia y quedarse dormido.

Zhenya: ¿Aseguraste la puerta? (preguntó algo adormecida).

Yuzuru: Sí…

Pasó algo más de media hora en la que ambos habían caído en un sueño bastante profundo, cuando de pronto la puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente, se quedó así por algunos segundos y volvió a cerrarse ya con el seguro puesto.

Yumi: ¿Ocurre algo cariño?

Hidetoshi: No, ¿por qué?

Yumi: Te levantaste de muy buen humor hoy (le sonrió).

Hidetoshi: Sí, creo que sí.

Yumi: ¿Fuiste a ver a Yuzuru a su habitación?

Hidetoshi: Uhm, sí…

Yumi: ¿Todo está bien?

Hidetoshi: Perfecto, diría yo (mostrándola una gran sonrisa). Será mejor que nos apresuremos, me muero de hambre.

Yumi: Está bien, podemos comprar unas flores si salimos ahora.

Hidetoshi: Perfecto, me parece perfecto.


	12. Capítulo 11,5 - Rostelecom 2018

**Hechizo**

 **Capítulo 11.5.- Flashback: Rostelecom 2018.**

Rusia, 16 de noviembre de 2018.

Era extraño regresar a Rusia después de tener una temporada tan intensa como la anterior, pero se sentía preparado. Como siempre tenía los nervios cotidianos antes de una presentación, pero a la vez se sentía muy motivado y había entrenado realmente duro para estar ahí y presentar un programa corto digno de ser apreciado por todos.

—Bien, cálmate Yuzuru —se dijo a sí mismo—. Todo va a salir bien.

—¿Ocurre algo Yuzu? —preguntó Brian al notarlo extraño.

Yuzuru aún se encontraba quitándose los auriculares cuando notó que su entrenador lo miraba desde abajo con algo de preocupación, tal vez estaba poniéndose tenso sin ninguna razón.

—Sí Brian-san, estoy bien, sólo estaba calculando algunas cosas en mi cabeza, eso es todo —afirmó sabiendo que no era del todo cierto.

—Bueno… si tú lo dices entonces debes estar bien.

Se preparó para entrar a la pista intentando desprenderse de todo y esforzándose seriamente por concentrarse.

Al darse por terminada la práctica, le fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba; por alguna extraña razón se encontraba muy feliz de estar Rusia. Era consciente de que se trataba de un lugar muy especial para él, pero ya venía sintiendo esa sensación desde algunos días atrás —tal vez por fin estoy madurando —se dijo a sí mismo y riendo después de ello, sin entender muy bien por qué.

Todo pasó muy rápido después de que él terminara con la práctica en la pista de hielo, era como si en un abrir y cerrar de ojos él se teletransportara al icónico asiento del _kiss & cry_, acompañado por Brian-san de un lado y por Ghislain-san al otro, y claro, también por su inseparable Pooh-san. Era algo complicado de explicar, pero la ejecución de su programa pasaba realmente rápido, si no fuera porque su cuerpo estaba lleno de sudor y su corazón latiera a mil por hora, tal vez su mente no estaría del todo convencida de que "Otoñal" ya había acabado por ese día y de que había conseguido otro récord en su carrera; sin embargo, había algo que no lo dejaba pensar con claridad en su victoria, por lo menos por unos segundos.

—Eso… ¿eso fue un bolso? —se preguntó en silencio mientras miraba disimuladamente a la pista como si estuviera concentrado en algo muy importante—, las chicas son realmente creativas a veces, pero ¿un bolso… para qué?

Recibía hermosos regalos constantemente, no sólo durante las competencias, ya que las fans y las empresas le hacían llegar diferentes presentes mientras él se encontraba entrenando en el Club en Toronto o a veces los dejaban en la pista de hielo de Sendai, el caso es que no podía quitar la vista de Brian-san y del diminuto Pooh-san que llevaba entre las manos.

—Ah no, esto cayó directamente en mis manos Yuzu, es mío —le dijo sonriente y escondiéndolo de las garras de su joven patinador.

—Pero Brian-san, eso fue lanzado para mí, no para ti —claro, cada día era un hombre más maduro y en ese momento se encontraba haciendo una pataleta por un minúsculo muñeco.

—Lo siento Yuzu, no cederé esta vez, es mío.

Yuzuru sólo lo vio con "rencor" en sus ojos, sabiendo que su entrenador podría descuidarse en cualquier momento y él haría de las suyas en complicidad de Ghislain-san… Decidió dejar ese tema zanjado por aquel día, ya que se encontraba verdaderamente feliz, no sólo por haber ganado, sino que, también en esta ocasión, se había dado cuenta de que por unos segundos no había escuchado la música durante su secuencia de pasos y eso era debido al enorme rugido de las personas que estaban ahí apoyándolo; sí, rugido, porque no podía llamarlo de otra forma; menos mal su cuerpo estaba tan acostumbrado a la música de su programa y todo lo hacía de manera consciente e inconsciente a la vez. En resumen, estaba feliz, feliz por todo y no había nada que pudiera quitarle la enorme sonrisa que tenía impregnada en el rostro.

Después de toda la vorágine que había significado haber superado los 110 puntos en el programa corto, pudo ir a su habitación a meditar y descansar para su prueba más difícil al día siguiente. "Origen" había significado todo un reto, más de lo que había calculado, pero estaba seguro de que podía hacerlo, esta vez conseguiría hacerlo sin lugar a dudas. Se dispuso a visitar a Brian-san en su habitación para conversar de algunos puntos del programa libre, además de que ver a su entrenador siempre lo tranquilizaba; sin embargo, mientras caminaba por el pasillo, vio a Brian-san y a Kobayashi-san platicar de manera muy reservada, —no es el mejor lugar para hablar —pensó, pero algo lo empujó a quedarse escuchando a escondidas detrás de una esquina.

—Él estará bien, estoy seguro, si algo malo le ocurriera, él me lo diría —escuchó decir a su entrenador con una seriedad poco característica en él, y más al hablar con alguien de su federación.

—Estamos seguros de que eso es así, pero lo hemos visto entrenar tanto y por tantas horas, que tal vez lo mejor sería que intente disminuir la dificultad un poco, eso es todo. Tenemos que pensar en las demás competencias que están por venir Orser-san, no intentamos interferir en su trabajo, sabe que respetamos todas y cada una de sus decisiones —esta vez era Kobayashi-san quien hablaba con su entrenador con un perfecto inglés.

—Yuzuru es un hombre muy fuerte, sólo debemos confiar en él… por favor —dijo de pronto en un tono que no supo expresar—. Él… por fin está disfrutando, está sonriendo todo el tiempo y no quiero convertirme en un obstáculo ahora.

—Confiamos plenamente en usted Orser-san, y también en Hanyu-san, tal vez sólo estamos exagerando —concluyó de pronto Kobayashi-san.

Yuzuru decidió que ya había escuchado suficiente, además que esa improvisada conversación parecía a punto de terminar. Se rascó el cuello y regresó sobre sus pasos a su habitación, ingresó en ella y dejó los miles de cables y aparatos que siempre llevaba encima, dispuesto a descansar, por lo que tomó una rápida ducha, se preparó para dormir y apagó la luz… Sin querer, tomó su teléfono celular.

—Uhm… sólo un momento —se dijo mientras se acomodaba sobre su cama y colocaba el celular frente a él para ver algunas noticias de ese día.

Estuvo leyendo un poco y todo el mundo parecía muy satisfecho con su triunfo en el programa corto y fue así como pasaron algunos minutos hasta que encontró una nota en ruso que podía traducir fácilmente con el celular, además la foto de la portada había llamado un poco su atención porque era algo que había visto con sus propios ojos casi un par de meses atrás.

Si bien estaba acostumbrado a leer todo tipo de publicaciones, tanto buenas como malas, a pesar de las constantes recomendaciones de Brian-san de evitar navegar por las redes, casi siempre esos artículos eran sobre él, aunque últimamente estuviera algo interesado en leer notas y entrevistas de otros patinadores, y más aún si se trataba de sus compañeros de entrenamiento porque… —es lo normal, ¿no?

Tenía frente a él una nota "periodística", que si la tuviera impresa en papel probablemente ya la habría arrugado y botado a la basura, y es que nadie tenía el derecho de escribir tantas tonterías juntas de una persona que tal vez ni conocía de frente, además de que se trataba de alguien que nunca le había hecho nada malo a nadie y no se metía con nadie. Sin pensarlo mucho, tomó su teléfono y buscó entre sus contactos, decidido a marcar y luego a esperar que alguien respondiera.

—¿Aló? —respondiendo a la cuarta timbrada y con la voz bastante ronca.

—Hola niña tonta —dijo llamándola como siempre lo hacía.

—¿Tienes alguna remota idea de la hora que es Yuzuru? —preguntó molesta mientras se sentaba sobre su cama para verificar la hora.

—Pues creo que deberías dejar de holgazanear, ya son las 7 de la mañana en Toronto —afirmó sabiendo que Evgenia Medvedeva solía tener un mal despertar.

—Tú jamás despertarías a esta hora así pasara un tren a tu lado Yuzuru —dijo evidentemente fastidiada y somnolienta— ¿Puedo saber qué desea su alteza a estas horas?

—Pues… yo sólo quería saber cómo estaban las cosas por allá —preguntó indirectamente al no tener muy claro qué decirle.

—¿Te encuentras bien Yuzu? ¿Otra vez tienes un ataque de pánico o algo así? Porque si es así, lo mejor es que hables con Brian, no puedes ser tan cerrado siempre —sorprendiéndolo al leer su mente de forma tan atrevida.

—Yo estoy bien, no sabía que eras adivina —poniéndose a la defensiva de pronto.

—Está bien, está bien, no dije nada… —acomodándose mejor sobre su cama y terminando de despertar al darse cuenta de que Yuzuru se encontraba algo nervioso al otro lado de la línea, así que lo mejor era no entrar en "modo de pelea" como normalmente lo hacía.

—Uhm… pues, yo… —sin saber exactamente qué decir, más aún cuando su inglés seguía siendo bastante limitado.

—Supe que te fue muy bien en Moscú, felicitaciones —le dijo decidiendo tomar control de la conversación al notarlo especialmente extraño.

—Pues, gracias —respondió—. Yo… la verdad te llamaba para saber si te encontrabas bien —dijo por fin.

Evgenia sabía que Yuzuru era un maniático de las redes sociales, siempre estaba atento a todo lo que se publicaba y parecía encontrar especial motivación en los comentarios negativos que existían por toda la internet y que estaban relacionados a él, así que ató cabos lo más rápido que pudo e infirió que si Yuzuru la llamaba en un momento así era porque había leído "ese artículo".

—Si es por ese artículo, su alteza no tiene por qué preocuparse, estoy bien —dijo con bastante seguridad.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó algo extrañado.

—Por supuesto que sí, sólo un estúpido le haría caso a un tipo así que escribe esas cosas sin sentido —afirmó para luego escuchar un inusual silencio en Yuzuru, sabiendo que protestaría en cualquier momento por haberle llamado "estúpido" indirectamente—; además, deberías estar concentrado en tu programa de mañana y por favor deja ya de leer en ese tonto celular.

—Deberías estar agradecida de que me preocupe por ti, niña tonta.

Bien, ahí iban de nuevo. Era inevitable tener una conversación donde siempre terminaran discutiendo, sea el motivo que sea, siempre estaban insultándose de manera indirecta o llamándose por distintos apelativos a pesar de saber cuánto le molestaba al otro, pero eso se había hecho una rutina desde que Evgenia había decidido entrenar en Toronto junto a él, bueno, junto a Brian Orser y todo su equipo. Además, otra cosa que le molestaba mucho de ella era que parecía inmune a todo tipo de "ataques".

Yuzuru se había dado cuenta, sin querer, de las múltiples arremetidas que la prensa, principalmente rusa, había tenido contra ella, y al parecer nada de eso le afectaba y seguía entrenando y divirtiéndose como si nada, pero si había alguien que sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía estar en medio de todo eso, pues, era él… tratando de mantener siempre una sonrisa y un agotador optimismo para sobreponerse de las constantes subidas y bajadas en la carrera de un deportista de alto nivel como lo eran ellos.

—¿Podemos dormir? —dijo de pronto de manera despreocupada.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Ay por favor Yuzuru, no seas idiota —dándose cuenta de lo terrible que debía haber sonado su pregunta—, de verdad me muero de sueño y tú debes descansar, mañana es un día muy importante.

—Bueno… —quedándose callado nuevamente.

—¿Puedo decir algo antes de cortar? —preguntó.

—Si no es nada tonto, cla-

—Todo saldrá bien, sólo… tranquilízate —interrumpiéndolo—. No sé qué pueda haber pasado en Moscú para que estés tan inquieto, pero sea lo que sea, todo estará bien, lo sabes ¿no?

—Zhenya… —ella guardó silencio sabiendo que si la llamaba por su nombre era porque diría algo serio— ¿Te parezco un hombre fuerte?

Evgenia se hubiera esperado cualquier tipo de pregunta, hasta que le jugara una broma o se burlara de ella como normalmente hacía, pero jamás esperó que saliera con semejante frase.

—¿Q-qué?

—Espera, no, eso no es lo que quise decir —dijo atropellando un poco sus palabras— lo que quise preguntar es si… si… pues, ¿crees que me veo débil o que soy débil? Uhm… eso.

Ella sabía que debía ser sumamente cuidadosa con sus palabras porque de ello dependía que Yuzuru no la atormentara más de lo que ya lo hacía, además que se escuchaba bastante extraño —definitivamente algo debe haber pasado.

—¿Puedo responder con una pregunta? —dijo de pronto.

—Uhm… claro —respondió dudoso.

—¿Podrías decirme cuál es tu mejor salto? —preguntó Evgenia.

—Pues el triple Axel, ¿cuál más si no? —replicó.

—Y ya has aterrizado un cuádruple Axel, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, sí, lo he aterrizado, pero no como quisiera, además no siempre puedo hacerlo… No entiendo a qué vienen esas preguntas —dijo contrariado.

—¿No son acaso los saltos más difíciles y exigentes que existen? —siguió preguntando algo fastidiada de que él hiciera como si no entendiera nada, pero no le seguiría el juego de adulación al que él quería llegar.

—No comprendo… bueno, no del todo —continuó él.

—Pues tú mismo tendrás que sacar tus propias conclusiones, yo me voy a dormir —dijo con clara intención de terminar esa tediosa conversación cuando ni siquiera había despertado del todo—. Sólo respira, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien… No interrumpo más el sueño de la princesa.

—Adiós Yuzuru, te… te… —tartamudeó un poco.

—¿Me… qué? —fastidiándola.

—Te deseo lo mejor para mañana, ya verás que todo saldrá bien, sólo respira, ¿está bien?

—Claro… —respondió algo sorprendido de la fluidez de las palabras de Evgenia.

—Y deja de una vez ese estúpido celular y ve a dormir. Adiós —le dijo mientras colgaba abruptamente el celular.

A ver si terminaba de entender… Él le había llamado porque se había preocupado por un tonto artículo de la prensa rusa y, al final, ella había terminado reconfortándolo y dándole ánimos… ¿a él? Sí, eso era efectivamente lo que había pasado y él se seguía preguntando de dónde alguien tan pequeño y rabioso sacaba tanta fortaleza y seguridad, más todavía para hablarle de esa manera "a él" y encima colgarle el teléfono como un jefe déspota a su pobre empleado… —Bien, es hora de dormir.

Rusia, 17 de noviembre de 2018.

Hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan ansioso de empezar una práctica en su tan añorada Rusia, pero ahí estaba, sábado por la mañana, listo para practicar "Origen", probablemente uno de los programas más complicados de su vida por todo lo que intentaba expresar y tal vez no tenía lo suficiente para interpretarlo tal y como quería.

No podía negar que escuchar la conversación de su entrenador y Kobayashi-san lo dejaron algo inquieto ya que, sin querer, tal vez estaba irradiando una imagen que no era la adecuada. Si bien se la pasaba entrenando todo el tiempo y poniéndose retos cada día más difíciles, entonces por qué algunas personas lo veían como alguien frágil y débil. Aceptaba que él mismo lo había mencionado en algunas ocasiones, pero era un caso muy diferente cuando las personas más cercanas a él creían que realmente lo era. Al parecer su "pequeño" ego le estaba jugando una mala pasada y le estaba afectando "un poco" escucharlo o inferirlo de alguien más.

De pronto… todo se fue a la mierda.

Patinar durante 24 minutos en una práctica de 30 minutos porque nuevamente le había ganado el ímpetu y había tenido una pequeña desconcentración al saltar su primer cuádruple, el Loop, torciendo su tobillo derecho, otra vez, dejando caer todo su peso sobre él, otra vez… Faltando nada más 6 minutos para que pudiera prepararse para su programa, volvía a oscurecer su desempeño con una tontería, otra vez.

Él sabía perfectamente cuándo su cuerpo debía parar, pero por alguna extraña razón no lo había hecho. Era normal que no aterrizara todos sus saltos durante las prácticas, pero no, ese día algo lo poseyó y saltó cuando sabía perfectamente que no debía hacerlo y debía bajar las revoluciones a su práctica… Bueno, ahora todo era como un _dejavú_ del año anterior.

De nuevo su lesión… de nuevo su tobillo… de nuevo su estupidez. Se sentía realmente frustrado y no podía hacer otra cosa que golpear la pared más próxima a donde se encontraba sentado. Todos habían intentado hablar con él, incluso su madre, pero antes de que terminara de perder la compostura, había pedido que lo dejaran solo por un momento, y es que realmente necesitaba tranquilizarse y pensar con claridad para hallar la mejor manera de competir a pocas horas de su programa libre.

Luego de algunos minutos de permanecer sentado y sentir que la rabia no disminuía sino todo lo contrario, sintió vibrar su teléfono celular acompañado de un sonido diferente al que usaba para su equipo técnico del TCC y de su familia. Sacó el odioso aparato de su bolsillo y vio que se trataba de un corto mensaje.

—Respira… sólo respira. Tú puedes hacerlo, puedes lograrlo.

Cuando estaba dispuesto a guardar su celular e intentar seguir las recomendaciones de ese escueto mensaje, lo sintió vibrar nuevamente.

—Ganbatte! (๑˃ᴗ˂)و✧

—Niña tonta… —dijo en voz alta mientras guardaba su celular.

Como era de costumbre, todo pasó muy rápido delante de él, aunque esta vez todo venía acompañado de mucho dolor, por más que los analgésicos ayudaran a mantenerlo de pie, el dolor se hacía insoportable con el transcurrir de las horas. Consiguió ejecutar una excelente primera mitad, pero con cada salto, su tobillo se adormecía más y era como si ya no estuviera ahí, hecho que dificultó toda la segunda mitad de su programa, por lo que fue un milagro que quedara primero; si bien podía calcularlo, no podía evitar sorprenderse por todo lo que había acontecido ese día.

¿Es que acaso había entrado en una carrera cíclica de la cual no podría salir? Porque estaba nuevamente ahí, con analgésicos, adolorido, frustrado de haber obtenido una victoria con un programa que no cumplía con ninguna de sus expectativas, preocupando a todo su equipo, a todas las personas que lo seguían, pero sobre todo preocupando a su madre, quien siempre sabía cuál era el momento adecuado para hablar con él y cuándo no hacerlo y darle el espacio que él necesitara, al igual que Brian-san, aunque él era un poco más drástico sobre comunicarle cómo se sentía físicamente sin ocultarle nada.

La decisión que había tomado no había sido nada fácil… Por extraño que parezca, aunque se sentía totalmente molesto y decepcionado consigo mismo, a la vez podía sentir que podía lograrlo, sabía que podía llegar a la Final del Grand Prix si él se lo proponía. Toda su carrera deportiva consistía en saltar de un riesgo a otro y ésta no sería la excepción, así que se sentía listo y motivado para lo que viniera. Fue con esa misma decisión que optó por no participar de la gala y renunciar a algo que realmente le hubiera encantado hacer.

—Diablos, nadie me cargará para la foto final… —aceptando que sus preocupaciones no siempre eran del todo sensatas, pero era así como se sentía.

Rusia, 18 de noviembre de 2018.

Estaba totalmente dispuesto y con toda la determinación del mundo para dar inicio a su recuperación y haría todo lo necesario para llegar en las mejores condiciones a la Final del Grand Prix en Canadá… De alguna manera sentía que competiría "en casa", después de tantos años viviendo y entrenando ahí.

Tuvo una emotiva ceremonia de premiación en la pista de hielo; ahí pudo sentir la enorme calidez de las personas que lo seguían a donde sea que él compitiera, además no pudo evitar revisar el celular y ver todo el apoyo y ánimo que sus seguidoras intentaban transmitirle a través de todos los medios posibles… Eso lo reconfortó un poco y se sintió algo más tranquilo mientras preparaba sus cosas para viajar al día siguiente.

Había escrito un simple "gracias" como devolución al mensaje de Evgenia, pero la tonta ni siquiera había leído el mensaje. Sabía perfectamente que estaba ocupada con lo de Francia, pero no se iba a morir si lo leía en menos de un segundo… Estaba oficialmente agotado y estresado, así que se fue a la cama bastante temprano, mientras tenía a su equipo intentando seguir las indicaciones de los médicos y tratando de encontrar la forma correcta de colocar su pie sobre la cama. Dejó que ellos hicieran su trabajo y les agradeció sinceramente por todo lo que hacían por él, para luego caer en un inesperado y profundo sueño.

Rusia, 19 de noviembre de 2018.

Había descansado alrededor de 10, tal vez 11 horas y se sentía bastante recompuesto. Su vuelo estaba programado todavía para dentro de unas horas, así que tenía tiempo suficiente para alistarse con calma.

Resultó bastante complicado encontrar la manera de levantarse sin tener que llamar a todo el mundo para que escandalizaran su todavía tranquila mañana, por lo que se levantó lentamente y con mucho cuidado para usar el baño. Decidió darse una ducha con sumo cuidado, sonriendo al ver que le habían acomodado las cosas de tal manera que él hiciera el menor esfuerzo posible —estos chicos— se dijo a sí mismo sintiéndose un poco avergonzado de tantas atenciones cuando no tenía a Kikuchi-san cerca por el momento, cuando de pronto escuchó que alguien tocaba suavemente a su puerta, como si no quisiera que le escucharan. Se asomó a la mirilla y al parecer su cerebro se desconectó de su cuerpo por unos segundos… Decidió abrir la puerta.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó… ¿molesto?

Evgenia sólo lo miró hacia arriba y pasó por su lado a paso presuroso, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

—¿Acaso pensabas dejarme afuera o qué? —le reclamó en el mismo tono que él había usado segundos antes.

—Te pregunté qué estabas haciendo aquí —ignorando su comentario— ¿No tienes una competencia importante en sólo un par de días?

—Sí, así es, pero no es sino hasta dentro de tres días —pasando por su lado y quitándose el enorme abrigo que traía encima, tratando de ignorar el hecho de ver a Yuzuru Hanyu con el cabello mojado y alborotado como clara señal de que acababa de tomar un baño.

—Eso no responde en nada mi pregunta —insistió, aún molesto y sin entender del todo por qué estaba así.

—Pues antes de que estalles en rabia, sólo estoy aquí de pasada, no hagas una escena de esto por favor —le dijo mientras se sentaba en un pequeño sofá y miraba los arreglos de la habitación— ¿Se puede saber por qué estás tan enojado?

Yuzuru suspiró profundo y se dio cuenta que no tenía cómo responder a eso… —¿por qué estás enojado Hanyu? —se cuestionó mientras sacudía su cabeza para no dejarse llevar por un acto tan repentino como ése, hasta que la escuchó hablar.

—Uhm… yo, pues, quería saber… ¿cómo estás? —le dijo mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos y el celular que traía consigo.

—¿Cómo crees que estoy?, ¿o es que eres tan tonta que no lo ves? —seguía sin entender qué demonios le pasaba.

—¿Se pude saber a ti qué te picó? Sólo pasé por aquí porque estaba preocupada por ti, eso es todo —respondió molesta.

—Pues no tienes que preocuparte por mí —dijo aún más molesto mientras caminaba torpemente con las muletas y se sentaba de forma incómoda sobre la cama.

—Déjame ayudarte —poniéndose de pie y acercándose a él.

—¡No necesito tu ayuda! —levantó la voz mirándola directamente y notando la sorpresa en sus ojos, seguido de un corto silencio.

—¿Sabes qué? Está bien —dijo de pronto— ¿Quieres que me vaya? Ok, me iré, no pienso seguir soportando tus berrinches Hanyu.

Yuzuru sólo sostenía una molesta mirada mientras ella regresaba al sofá para tomar su abrigo dispuesta a salir de su habitación, evidentemente enojada por la estúpida actitud del engreído que tenía al frente.

Cuando estaba por dar su tercer paso con dirección a la puerta de la habitación, escuchó un golpe seco sobre el piso que hizo que se asustara y volteara por acto reflejo… —realmente es un estúpido— pensó.

Yuzuru no había tenido mejor idea que tirar una de sus muletas hacia adelante ya que no se le ocurrió ninguna otra cosa en su intento de no dejar que se ella se fuera así, comprendiendo rápidamente que se estaba portando como un patán y estaba desquitando su frustración con alguien que no lo merecía, pero le resultaba bastante molesto ver lo bien que se veía, y no era nada que pudiera malinterpretarse, es sólo que ella estaba con tanta presión encima y tenía la osadía de preocuparse por alguien más.

—Pe-perdón… se me cayó —dijo sin dejar de mirarla.

—Sí… ya vi… ¿eres idiota o qué? —preguntó evidentemente enojada.

—Digamos que es tu culpa. ¿Puedes ayudarme? —dijo rápidamente sabiendo que ella estaba a punto de replicar.

Evgenia suspiró profundo, como las tantas veces que estaba cerca a él y no quería cometer un delito del que después se arrepintiera. Se acercó a él con paso firme y levantó su muleta para luego alcanzársela; cuando sintió que él tomó la muleta, ella no la soltó.

—¿No la tirarás de nuevo? —preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

—Yo no la… No, no la tiraré de nuevo. Lo siento, yo… —rascándose suavemente la cabeza, gesto que ella ya conocía bastante bien.

—¿Estás bien? —decidió cambiar de tema mientras se sentaba a su lado sobre la cama.

En otras circunstancias, ésa parecía ser una pregunta muy sencilla de responder, pero por algún motivo no podía contestar con un simple "¡claro, estoy bien, muy bien, no te preocupes!" … No se sentía con la capacidad de responder algo que sabía que era una tremenda mentira. Normalmente hubiera optado por una respuesta a la que estaba acostumbrado, pero algo lo impulsó a hacer lo contrario.

—No.

—¿No… estás bien? —preguntó nuevamente.

—No, no estoy bien —respondió.

—Y… pues… ¿hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar? —agachándose un poco para verlo desde abajo ya que él había comenzado a mirar al suelo de la habitación donde se encontraban apoyadas sus muletas.

—¿Podrías sólo quedarte ahí un momento? —le dijo girando de pronto para verla.

Acto seguido, y de forma totalmente inesperada, Yuzuru apoyó ambas muletas al borde de su cama para luego acomodarse lenta y cuidadosamente sobre el regazo de Evgenia, lastimosamente mirando hacia arriba ya que debido a su lesión no podía echarse de lado, por lo que se encontró con la mirada extrañada de la joven patinadora a la vez que ella le sonreía como resignada a su permanente rara conducta.

—Ah… realmente soy un fastidio, ¿verdad? —preguntó mientras dirigía su mirada a su caprichoso pero valiente tobillo derecho.

—Sí, lo eres —le respondió con otra sonrisa que hizo que él volviera a verla—, aunque ya estoy acostumbrándome Hanyu, no te preocupes.

—¿Cómo haces?

—¿Cómo hago qué?

—Uhm, para estar así de… calmada —regresando su mirada a su tobillo—. Siempre estás sonriendo como si nada te preocupara.

—Sólo creo que hay cosas más importantes a las cuales prestarle atención, eso es todo —afirmó despreocupadamente.

Casi por acto reflejo, Evgenia comenzó a acariciar suavemente el cabello de Yuzuru mientras éste, sin darse cuenta, sólo cerraba los ojos ante lo bien que se sentía ese contacto.

—Eres un tipo muy mimado, ¿sabías? —le dijo después de un par de minutos de silencio.

—¿No lo merezco? —preguntó abriendo lentamente los ojos.

Sin querer, cruzó su mirada con la de ella… Anteriormente habían tenido diferentes intercambios de miradas que sólo los obligaba a desviar la vista con cólera o a veces con algo de vergüenza, sobre todo cuando Brian-san los sorprendía discutiendo por nada; sin embargo, en ese momento, ella sostuvo su mirada.

—Creo que es la primera vez que pasamos tanto tiempo sin discutir desde que entrenamos juntos —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Para discutir se necesitan dos personas Hanyu, tú peleas solo —concluyó sabiamente mientras le daba un ligero golpe en el hombro.

Era probablemente la situación más extraña en la que ambos se podían encontrar, es más, si alguien los viera pensaría que se habían vuelto locos o algo así, y es que desde que Evgenia Medvedeva se había traslado por completo a Toronto, ellos no hacían otra cosa que discutir y montar peleas de la nada, así que ese momento era especial, rarísimo pero especial.

Por su parte, Evgenia no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Desde el momento que había decidido salir antes de lo previsto para Europa, aduciendo que quería llegar antes de tiempo porque hacía mucho que no patinaba en una competencia en su continente, entre otras excusas tontas que sabía que su madre no le creería; aún así, la dejó ir sin decirle nada al respecto. Evgenia sabía muy bien que, peleando o no, era más cercana a Yuzuru de lo que alguna vez lo fue, por lo cual no pudo evitar que se le estrujara el corazón cuando amaneció el sábado y vio como todo el mundo hablaba de la terrible lesión que había tenido el bicampeón olímpico el mismo día de su programa libre en Rusia. Evitó leer más de lo necesario en las noticias y un impulso incontrolable de verlo y asegurarse de que estaba bien se apoderó de ella. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba en Moscú con un enorme signo de interrogación en su cabeza, pero ya estaba ahí así que no había vuelta atrás.

—Estoy harto de ser tan… ridículamente débil —le escuchó decir de pronto.

—Eso no es cierto y lo sabes Hanyu.

—¿Puedes decirme qué ves? —le preguntó mientras le hacía un gesto para que viera su tobillo lesionado.

—¿Quieres que sea sincera? —viéndolo a los ojos.

—Por favor —le pidió.

—Haz… aterrizado dos cuádruples perfectos en la primera mitad de tu programa libre, conseguiste aterrizar uno de tus combos, terminaste todos tus giros, hasta hiciste un Ina Bauer bastante intenso, y todo eso con un tobillo muy lastimado —al ver que él estaba a punto de interrumpirla—. Y no sólo eso, sigues con el mismo discurso del cuádruple Axel y ambos sabemos que quieres retar las nuevas reglas… ¿Aún quieres que responda qué es lo que veo sólo para subir tu ego?

—Por lo visto has estado muy atenta a mi programa —dijo sonriente.

—Todos están pendientes de ti Yuzuru, lo sabes… No hagas como que no lo sabes o te daré un golpe —alzando la mano y simulando el golpe que estaba dispuesta a darle.

—Espera, tienes algo… aquí —le dijo mientras acercaba su mano izquierda al rostro de Evgenia para quitar una pestaña o algo parecido de su mejilla.

Yuzuru quitó su objetivo de forma muy delicada al mismo tiempo que ella cerraba los ojos ante su inesperado gesto.

—Ya está. Uhm… tenías una pestaña sobre tu mejilla, perdón por hacer algo así sin avisar.

—No, no te preocupes, está bien —aceptó sus disculpas disimulando la repentina incomodidad en todo su rostro, más aún cuando Yuzuru había dejado su mano sobre su mejilla.

—Estás fría.

—Hace frío…

—¿Qué demonios era eso? —se preguntó el flamante campeón. Al parecer su cuerpo había decidido actuar por sí solo, ya que no encontraba otra explicación para tener la palma de su mano sobre el frío rostro de Evgenia Medvedeva, y lo peor de todo es que no parecía tener ni la más mínima intención de quitarla de ahí.

—Uhm, yo, este… ¿puedo… darte un… beso? —preguntó el japonés sin desviar la vista en ningún momento. Ella guardó repentino silencio, pero tampoco evitaba su mirada, sólo tenía los ojos puestos directamente en él y en la forma en cómo se movían sus labios cuando le hizo esa pregunta tan de… "otro universo, un universo paralelo tal vez".

Evgenia pudo notar que él se apoyaba delicadamente sobre sus codos, ya que aún se encontraba en su regazo, por lo que decidió ayudarlo aproximando su rostro lentamente al de él.

Podía describirlo claramente como una descarga eléctrica, eso fue precisamente lo que sintió Yuzuru Hanyu al rozar tímidamente los labios de Evgenia, siendo ella quien lo estaba besando, ya que fue Evgenia quien había terminado de desaparecer el espacio entre ambos y él sólo había atinado a mover suavemente los labios después de recuperarse de la corriente eléctrica inicial.

Se besaron por un tiempo que no supieron definir en términos numéricos. Lo único por lo que podía preocuparse en ese instante era si la estaba besando "bien", y sus ojos en ese momento no le eran de ayuda ya que los había cerrado en el preciso momento que había sentido sus fríos labios sobre los de él, quien aún mantenía su mano en su rostro, cuando de pronto sintió que ella dejó de moverse.

—Esto no… lo siento, debo irme —le dijo mientras se separaba abruptamente de los labios de él y se ponía de pie tratando de no moverlo mucho de la posición en la que estaba y evitando hacerle más daño a su tobillo.

—Pero, espera, ¿po-por qué?, ¿por qué te vas así? —preguntó mostrando gran confusión en su rostro mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

—No lo entenderías, quédate quieto. Debo irme —dijo a la vez que tomaba su abrigo y se dirigía rápidamente a la puerta.

—Pe-pero.

—Debo irme, perdón.

—Nos veremos en la Final, ¿verdad? —preguntó enérgicamente mientras ella continuaba caminando hacia la puerta sin intención alguna de responderle.

Ninguno de los contó con que al momento de abrir la puerta de la habitación de Yuzuru, Evgenia se golpeara con el pecho Ghislain Briand, quien observó rápidamente a Evgenia, luego a Yuzuru y nuevamente a la joven rusa. El alegre entrenador de Yuzuru no emitió palabra alguna, sólo agachó ligeramente la cabeza devolviendo el casi imperceptible saludo de Evgenia mientras la veía salir por la puerta a paso presuroso. La vio alejarse e ingresó a la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—No, no es lo que piensas —dijo rápidamente Yuzuru.

—¿Lo que pienso? Yo no pienso nada —le respondió.

—Ok…

—Te dejaré unos minutos… olvidé saludar a Janny por su cumpleaños, regresaré en un momento, espérame listo —dijo con bastante seriedad mientras salía de la habitación del japonés.

Yuzuru lo vio salir y lanzó un sonoro "¡Diablos! ¡Lo olvidé por completo!", y como si no tuviera ya suficientes preocupaciones, ahora había olvidado el estúpido cumpleaños de Evgenia Medvedeva, y no es que le debiera nada, pero incluso le había comprado un pequeño presente durante su estadía en Rusia.

—Bien Hanyu, muy bien —se dijo a modo de reproche mientras se tendía sobre la cama, no teniendo claro si estaba molesto, preocupado, confundido, no tenía ni la más mínima idea— Mierda… Quiero patinar.


	13. Capítulo 12 - Mentiras no tan blancas

**Hechizo**

 **Capítulo 12.- Mentiras no tan blancas.**

Él seguía sus raudos pasos intentando no alejarse de ella y tratando de comprender qué era lo que ocurría frente a él. Aún no entendía cómo un simple chequeo médico había terminado con él siendo prácticamente arrastrado, en un principio, por Satoko Miyahara, quien había salido como un rayo del consultorio de su doctora, tomando un papel que parecía más importante que cualquiera de sus medallas, siendo lo peor de todo que ella no había dicho palabra alguna desde que había sostenido su mano y lo llevaba afuera del edificio.

Shoma: ¿Puedes decirme qué pasa? (preguntó mientras jalaba de la mano a Satoko para que se detuviera, pero ella sólo atinó a soltarlo y seguir caminando).

Satoko: Te lo diré luego.

Shoma: Satton, realmente necesito hablar contigo (recordando el motivo inicial por el cual la había ido a buscar, totalmente decidido a tocar un tema que lo traía contrariado desde que habían regresado de Vancouver a Toronto).

Satoko: Hablaremos después, si quieres acompañarme, sígueme (acelerando su paso hasta llegar a la parada de taxis).

Shoma sólo atinó a guardarse sus palabras y seguir la espalda de Satoko mientras se subía al primer taxi que tenían al frente.

Con un perfecto inglés, Satoko le dio algunas indicaciones al taxista sobre su destino y fue en absoluto silencio después de colocarse sus audífonos y mirar por la ventana en todo el trayecto. Por su lado, Shoma se encontraba muy confundido por la repentina actitud de Satoko, además que le había entrado mucha curiosidad por saber el contenido del papel que ella sostenía con tanta determinación.

Después de alrededor de 20 minutos, llegaron a un lugar que Shoma parecía conocer muy bien, a pesar de que se bajaron un par de calles antes, comprendiendo por fin a dónde estaban dirigiéndose.

Shoma: ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Satoko: Tengo que hacer algo muy importante Shoma-kun (deteniendo su andar y mirándolo directamente a los ojos), luego, si es posible, te contaré todo, pero deberás prometerme que no se lo dirás a absolutamente nadie, ¿está bien?

Shoma: Aún no sé nada y ya tengo que prometerte algo…

Satoko: Ok, como quieras (retomando su paso).

Shoma: Está bien, está bien, te lo prometo (le dijo mientras la seguía a paso presuroso), pero tienes que prometerme que luego de todo esto me vas a escuchar.

Satoko: ¿Q-qué? (le preguntó con un gesto de desconcierto).

Shoma: No hagas como si no supieras que llevas evitándome todos estos días y, cuando por fin nos encontramos "casualmente" en el centro médico, sales huyendo despavorida sin darme ninguna explicación.

Satoko: Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo Shoma-kun.

Shoma: Prométeme que hablaremos cuando termines de hacer lo que viniste a hacer (deteniendo su caminar tomándola de su mano libre).

Satoko: Está bien, ¿podemos seguir?

Shoma no soltó su mano y siguieron caminando hacia la casa de Yuzuru Hanyu, aún sin entender el porqué de su repentina visita… Sólo esperaba que su senpai no se molestara con él cuando él mismo ni siquiera sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí.

Yuzuru Hanyu asomó su cabeza por el pequeño espacio que había hecho en la puerta de su habitación con la finalidad de verificar si había alguien en su sala principal. Al ver que no había nadie, decidió salir él solo para comprobar de que su hermana aún continuara durmiendo; sin embargo, para su sorpresa, encontró una nota de ella sobre la mesa que le decía que saldría por algunas horas, ante lo cual asintió con bastante complacencia. Regresó a su habitación y vio a Evgenia sentada en su sillón con una mirada expectante de su retorno.

Yuzuru: No hay moros en la costa (le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, se ponía a su altura y le sonreía).

Zhenya: ¿Estás seguro?

Yuzuru: Claro que sí, ¿por qué te mentiría? (preguntó arrugando la frente).

Zhenya: Pues… es que tú no pareces tener problemas con que los demás se enteren de… de… esto.

Yuzuru sólo se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia a las preocupaciones de su… "Uhm, es cierto, ¿qué somos?", pensó; se había puesto de cuclillas para quedar frente a frente a ella así que se quedó viéndola mientras intentaba resolver algunas dudas en su cabeza.

Yuzuru: No hay nadie afuera, te lo aseguro. Mis padres salieron como lo tenían planeado y mi hermana, pues, simplemente desapareció por algunas horas.

Zhenya: Yuzu-ru, yo…

Yuzuru: Desayunemos, son las… 10 de la mañana, ¿está bien?

Zhenya: Cla-claro.

El joven entrenador se puso de pie mientras tomaba de la mano a Evgenia y la llevaba despreocupadamente fuera de su habitación, cuando de pronto el teléfono de ella comenzó a sonar, sorprendiéndose de quién se mostraba en la pantalla de su móvil. Yuzuru detuvo su paso sin soltarla mientras la miraba como indicándole que respondiera con su mano libre.

Zhenya: A-aló… ¿Satoko-chan? (preguntó bastante extrañada).

Satoko: Hola Evgenia-san, buenos días (saludó muy cortésmente).

Zhenya: Buenos días Satoko-chan, ¿a qué se debe esta agradable sorpresa?

Satoko: Etto… uhm… yo… (titubeando).

Zhenya: ¿Está todo bien Satoko-chan? (le preguntó mientras escuchaba una voz masculina bastante familiar al otro lado de la línea que le preguntaba cosas en japonés que no supo entender).

Satoko: Basta Shoma-kun, te lo diré después (pudo entender Zhenya de pronto).

Zhenya: ¿Segura de que todo está bien?

Satoko: Sí, sí, es sólo que… Yo realmente necesito hablar de algo muy importante contigo Evgenia-san (dijo de manera muy directa). ¿Podemos vernos en algún lugar?

Zhenya: ¿Se trata de una urgencia? (preguntó preocupada).

Satoko: No es nada malo, pero sí es urgente que hablemos lo más pronto posible, por favor. Yo puedo ir a buscarte a donde te encuentres, ¿dónde estás ahora?

Bien, Satoko Miyahara jamás la llamaría si no se tratara de algo realmente importante o de una emergencia, así que optó que lo mejor era decirle la verdad al mismo tiempo que se enfrentaba a la mirada inquisidora de Yuzuru frente a ella.

Zhenya: Yo, yo… estoy en, pues, en la casa de Hanyu.

Yuzuru: ¿Qué? (le dijo de pronto y con una expresión de confusión tan grande como el universo).

Satoko: Oh, es-está bien… Entonces, ¿te veo allá?

Zhenya: Cla-claro, si se trata de algo muy urgente, aunque yo también podría ir a buscarte Satoko-chan.

Satoko: No, no, no te preocupes, no estoy muy lejos. Nos vemos en casa de Hanyu-san en 20 minutos entonces (sentenció).

Zhenya: Está bien, nos vemos Satoko-chan.

Satoko: Ok, adiós (cortando la llamada).

Evgenia Medvedeva alejó el teléfono móvil de su rostro lentamente mientras imaginaba las miles de posibilidades para que alguien como Satoko Miyahara se comunicara con ella con tal urgencia. Por otro lado, Yuzuru soltó suavemente su mano para luego cruzarse de brazos con una pregunta muda sobre su rostro.

Zhenya: ¿Q-qué?

Yuzuru: Bueno, es que, o sea… Uhm, no… Nada.

Zhenya: Satoko-chan vendrá en unos minutos, al parecer tiene algo importante que decirme, se escuchaba algo preocupada, ¿qué crees que sea?

Yuzuru sólo negó con el rostro ya que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué tendría que decirle Satoko Miyahara a Evgenia con tanta urgencia, y menos aún comprendía del todo por qué ella había decidido citarla en su propia casa, no le molestaba para nada, pero tampoco lo entendía.

Yuzuru: Ya lo descubriremos cuando llegue, ¿desayunamos?

Zhenya: Está bien (le respondió con una sonrisa tranquila).

Pasaron algunos minutos desde que Evgenia se había sentado en una de las sillas de la cocina de Yuzuru, tratando de comprender qué era exactamente lo que él estaba haciendo.

Zhenya: ¿Te ayudo en algo?

Yuzuru: No, no es necesario (le respondió rascándose la cabeza mientras parecía estar buscando algo en la cajonería inferior de su cocina).

Zhenya: ¿Seguro? Yo no tengo problem—

Yuzuru: No te preocupes, yo puedo hacerlo, sólo que no recuerdo dónde están guardadas algunas cosas (dijo algo fastidiado).

Zhenya: Está… bien…

Evgenia sólo lo vio celebrar "en silencio" cuando encontró un pequeño recipiente y se dirigía a su refrigerador; al parecer lo único que podía hacer era esperar mientras jugaba con sus pulgares y veía cómo el celular de Yuzuru vibraba constantemente frente a ella sin que él le hiciera el menor caso. Sin querer, pudo observar algunas notificaciones, al parecer eran de su agente, ya que pudo distinguir un nombre familiar, también pudo ver nombres de periodistas, fotógrafos y otros que no supo reconocer porque estaban en japonés… "Vaya que sí es un tipo muy ocupado", pensó. Con la misma "casualidad" con la que observó algunas notificaciones, notó que Yuzuru había dejado su teléfono desbloqueado, al parecer había estado buscando algo en su navegador; sigilosamente afinó su vista para ver bien y pudo leer resultados del buscador en inglés como "alimentación balanceada para los primeros meses de embarazo", "¿cómo cuidar la alimentación de una madre primeriza?" … decidió parar en su intento de leer antes de que se derritiera de amor sobre la pequeña mesa de Yuzuru Hanyu.

Yuzuru: ¿Estás bien? ¿tienes calor? (le preguntó de pronto al verla algo sonrojada).

Zhenya: S-sí, sí, estoy bien (ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que él se había acercado tanto, ya que lo tenía frente a ella nuevamente).

Yuzuru: Si te sientes mal, sólo tienes que decírmelo, ¿está bien?

Zhenya: Claro, está… bien.

Yuzuru: Ok (le dijo sonriente mientras regresaba a lo que sea que estuviera haciendo en la cocina).

Era indudable que él seguía sorprendiéndola una y otra vez. No terminaba de sentirse bien con todo lo que iba descubriendo de Yuzuru porque era como si ella nunca se hubiera tomado la molestia de conocerlo mejor, tal cual como era, pero a la vez estaba segura de que estaba completamente enamorada de él a pesar de todo el tiempo que pasaban peleando o discutiendo durante las temporadas anteriores.

Evgenia no podía quitarse de la cabeza que él estaba verdaderamente preocupado por ella y por su alimentación; si no hubiera presenciado el nerviosismo e inocencia de Yuzuru la segunda vez que estuvieron juntos, ya que él no recordaba para nada la primera, creería que él tenía todo planeado, como todo lo que hacía en su vida.

Yuzuru: Zhenya… (dijo de pronto).

Zhenya: ¿Sí? (moviendo suavemente su cabeza para salir de sus ensoñaciones).

Yuzuru: Sobre lo que… hablamos anoche, yo, pues…

Zhenya: No es el mejor momento Yuzu-

Yuzuru: Pues yo creo que sí, creo que es un buen momento, yo, yo no… no me gustaría que pases sola por… todo lo que viene, ¿no? (le dijo algo inseguro).

Si se ponía a pensar seriamente y se dejaba llevar por la extraña determinación que él tenía desde que se habían vuelto a ver, no podía negar que él tenía razón, era el momento adecuado para hablar de ciertos temas, pero a la vez no se sentía para nada preparada de tomar decisiones "para toda la vida", cosa que a él no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto.

Zhenya: Bu-bueno, en parte tienes razón, yo- (se trabó de pronto al escuchar el timbre del intercomunicador de Yuzuru y sintió un inesperado alivio). Debe ser Satoko-chan.

Yuzuru: Sí, debe ser ella (entrecerrando sus ojos). No creas que no voy a volver a tocar este tema… Espérame aquí por favor (le dijo después de comprobar que efectivamente se trataba de Satoko a través a vez de una pequeña pantalla).

Mientras se dirigía a su puerta principal, inclinaba su cabeza de un lado hacia el otro sin comprender por qué Evgenia se mostraba tan reacia a hablar de un tema así, primero que nada, porque se suponía que casarse era el sueño de muchas chicas, "¿verdad?"; segundo, pues, porque se trataba de él, muchas mujeres darían lo que fuera para estar en el lugar en el que ella estaba en ese momento, "¿cierto?", además, supuestamente estaba enamorada de él, y tercero, se acercaban las nacionales y obviamente tenían que hablar del tema, pero sólo podía rascarse la cabeza de impotencia y de no entender nada, sin darse cuenta de que había abierto la puerta con su mejor cara de contrariedad.

Satoko: ¿Sen-senpai?

Yuzuru: ¡Satoko-chan! (gritó de la nada) Hola, lo siento, estaba distraído… ¿Shoma? ¿Tú qué haces aquí? (preguntó sorprendido).

Shoma: Buenos días, Hanyu-senshu-sama (inclinándose levemente).

Satoko los vio a ambos y no terminaba de creer que fueran entrenador y alumno, así que sólo rodó los ojos hacia arriba mientras hacía un sonido con su garganta.

Yuzuru: Oh, lo siento Satoko-chan, adelante… pasa, pasen…

Satoko: Gracias.

Ambos patinadores ingresaron lentamente a la casa de Yuzuru Hanyu y, aunque habían estado en múltiples ocasiones allí, sobre todo Shoma, pues la situación se había tornado un tanto rara… Satoko creía entender por qué, siendo probablemente porque estaban ahí para buscar a Evgenia Medvedeva y no al dueño de casa.

Yuzuru: Tomen asiento por fav-

Satoko: Hanyu-san (le cortó abruptamente), no quiero ser irrespetuosa pero realmente necesito hablar con Evgenia-san.

Yuzuru: ¿Ocurre algo malo?

Yuzuru se puso alerta de pronto y se quedó viendo intensamente a Satoko Miyahara, quien había bajado la vista hacia el papel que tenía en las manos, abriendo los ojos con extrema sorpresa al identificar el mismo encabezado que tenía la hoja que le había mostrado Evgenia en la noche.

Yuzuru: E-eso, eso que traes ahí (señalando el papel que traía Satoko).

Satoko: Realmente necesito hablar con Evgenia-san senp-

Yuzuru: ¿Es sobre su embarazo?

De pronto el reloj se detuvo al mismo tiempo que Satoko y Yuzuru se quedaban viendo fijamente, como si con ello estuvieran teniendo una profunda conversación y disipando todas las preguntas existentes en la habitación, teniendo a Shoma Uno como árbitro, que los miraba una y otra vez, intercalándose entre su adorado senpai y su mejor amiga.

Shoma: ¡Embarazo! (gritó de pronto).

Yuzuru se paró de un salto y tapó su boca con algo de brusquedad.

Yuzuru: ¡Shhh! Baja la voz Shoma (le dijo entre molesto y sorprendido).

Satoko: ¿Cómo lo sabes senpai? (preguntó sin mayor preámbulo).

Yuzuru: Pues, ella misma me lo dijo anoche (respondió con seguridad mientras seguía conteniendo los gritos de Shoma).

Satoko: Entonces es algo que le debo decir a ambos senpai…

"¿Era posible que Satoko Miyahara estuviera en su casa porque estuviera preocupada por Evgenia? No sabía que fueran tan cercanas", pensó, inteligentemente…

Yuzuru: Satton, no tienes de qué preocuparte, yo me haré cargo de todo y… pues, no es sólo por eso, era algo que ya había decidido, ella-

Satoko: Ella no está embarazada senpai.

Yuzuru: …

Satoko: Lo sé (al ver la expresión perdida del japonés), al parecer confundieron los nombres sin querer… Me explicaron que es un poco difícil lidiar con los nombres rusos aquí en Canadá y una cosa llevó a la otra, están dispuestos a aceptar las medidas que ella decida tomar.

Yuzuru: … (dejando caer su mano de la boca de Shoma).

Satoko: Puedes… (acercándole la hoja), puedes ver aquí, la estatura, el peso, las características físicas no son de Evgenia-san… ¿Senpai?

Ella buscó a Yuzuru con la mirada mientras él y Shoma bajaban la vista perdida al papel que tenía en frente, corroborando efectivamente que todo se había tratado de un error.

Shoma: Pues sí, es otra chica Yuzu-kun (afirmó sabiamente mientras volteaba a observarlo).

Yuzuru: Entonces (decidiendo ignorar a Sr. Uno por completo), ella… ¿no está embarazada?

Satoko: No.

Yuzuru: …

Satoko: Por eso es importante que hable con ella, debe haberse preocupado muchísimo por la noticia.

Yuzuru: …

Satoko: ¿Ella sigue aquí?

Shoma: ¿Ella está viviendo aquí? (preguntó sorprendido) Wow, no pensé que estuvieran tan avanzados senpai.

Satoko: Shoma… (mirándolo con seriedad).

Shoma: Es que yo no tenía ni la más mínima idea.

Satoko: Guarda silencio por favor… ¿Senpai? (dirigiéndose a Yuzuru).

Yuzuru: Sí, ella está aquí (dijo de manera inexpresiva).

Había pasado un rato desde que Yuzuru había ido a atender el timbre, "tal vez sean otras personas, lo mejor será esperar", se dijo a sí misma; sin embargo, transcurridos algunos minutos se asomó por una pequeña rendija de la puerta de la cocina y pudo ver a Satoko Miyahara sentada al lado de Yuzuru y Shoma que, al parecer, estaban jugando, por lo que decidió que lo mejor era salir, tal vez sólo estaban quitándole tiempo a la pobre Satoko.

Zhenya: ¿Satoko-chan? (apareció de pronto).

Satoko: Evgenia-san (dijo sorprendida mientras no comprendía por qué Shoma se había puesto de pie).

Zhenya: ¿Shoma? (sonrió).

Shoma: Buenos días Medvedeva-san, qué sorpresa encontrarla aquí, bueno, no qué sorpresa, o sea, sí, pero no, yo-

Yuzuru: Tranquilízate Shoma… (dijo mientras suspiraba con algo de pesadez).

Zhenya: ¿Todo está bien? ¿Satoko-chan?

Satoko: S-sí, verás, yo… (poniéndose de pie sin dejar de ver que Yuzuru Hanyu tomaba su rostro con ambas manos como una señal de aparente cansancio). Hay algo importante que de- (el timbre sonó nuevamente).

Los cuatro giraron lentamente hacia la puerta como si con eso pudieran ver quién estaba detrás de ella. El primero en salir de su nebulosa, por increíble que pareciera, fue Shoma Uno.

Shoma: Yuzu-kun, creo que están tocando la puerta.

Yuzuru: ¿Tú… crees?

Por algún motivo, Yuzuru había entrado en una especie de piloto automático, así que se acercó a la pantalla del intercomunicador, pero no pudo ver a nadie. En otra ocasión, hubiera optado por ignorar aquella llamada, pero realmente quería detener el tiempo, aunque fuera sólo por un momento.

Yuzuru: Iré a ver quién es, espérenme aquí (apretando suavemente el antebrazo de Evgenia, de manera inconsciente, como avisándole que regresaría pronto).

Zhenya: Claro.

Tanto para Shoma como para la misma Satoko, la situación no dejaba de ser "extraña", y no porque se viera mal sino porque nunca habían visto a Yuzuru Hanyu en una situación similar, contando con la vez que Satoko casi se cae de espaldas cuando los vio en el elevador durante su estancia en Vancouver, pero gracias a una fuerza divina pudo mantener la calma y reaccionar de manera adecuada.

Yuzuru caminaba hacia su puerta como si de una penitencia se tratara… Tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados que no sabía qué expresión poner exactamente y, lo peor de todo, "¿cómo demonios voy a decirle algo así?". Si bien Evgenia estaba tan preocupada como él, no había visto ningún indicio de que ella no quisiera continuar, aunque también podría estar equivocado ya que la "princesa" no tenía ganas de hablar del tema. Nuevamente, sin darse cuenta, había abierto la puerta… "Tengo que dejar de abrir la puerta de esta manera", se recriminó a sí mismo. Cuando bajó un poco la mirada, miró extrañado a la persona que tenía al frente.

Yuzuru: ¿S-sí? (preguntó por cortesía).

No fue posible que terminara de averiguar quién era la chica que estaba frente a él, porque sin previo aviso, ésta se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

Chica: ¡Yuzuru! ¡Por fin podemos vernos! (gritó emocionada después de caer sobre Yuzuru que no terminaba de reaccionar).

Shoma: ¿Qué ocurre… senpai? (preguntó abriendo los ojos como platos).

Yuzuru: ¡No lo sé! (en japonés).

Chica: ¡Me encanta cuando hablas en japonés! (chilló nuevamente).

Shoma: ¿Quién es ella?

Yuzuru: ¡Que no sé! (mirándolo con algo de desesperación mientras trataba de zafarse de la chica que, a todas luces, pretendía darle un beso).

Satoko fue la próxima en acercarse al ver el alboroto que se había formado en la puerta, o así se veía desde donde estaba. No pudo describir de ninguna manera qué era lo que tenía al frente, pero sí pudo hallar la mirada de auxilio que Yuzuru intentaba cruzar con ella, dejándole en claro que realmente la situación se estaba saliendo de control.

Satoko: Señorita, por favor (le dijo en inglés mientras colocaba su mano frente a ella como señal de que le ayudaría a ponerse de pie).

Chica: Oh, lo siento mucho (al reparar que había varias personas aparte de Yuzuru Hanyu, aceptando la ayuda de la pequeña japonesa, a la cual pudo identificar a los pocos segundos). Muchas gracias señorita Miyahara.

Satoko: ¿Nos conocemos?

Chica: No, realmente no, bueno, yo la conozco a usted, ¿quién no la reconocería? Oh, ¡Shoma Uno! (acercándose rápidamente al nombrado para tomar sus manos de manera efusiva).

Yuzuru aún se encontraba tendido en el piso, hasta que sintió un par de manos que lo tomaban por detrás de los hombros, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie… Se trataba de Evgenia.

Chica: ¡Es increíble! ¡Evgenia Medvedeva! (gritó). No puedo creer que me encuentre con tantas personas famosas en un solo día, definitivamente hoy es mi día de suerte (exclamó alegremente).

Zhenya: ¿Estás bien? (preguntó dirigiéndose a Yuzuru).

Yuzuru: S-sí, no te preocupes (terminando de ponerse de pie).

Ni bien el joven entrenador se levantó, la chica volvió a colgarse de él, pero esta vez lo hizo enlazando sus brazos por los codos como si se tuvieran confianza de toda la vida, hecho que a Evgenia Medvedeva le comenzó a incomodar más de la cuenta, pero antes de que dijera algo, la joven se le adelantó.

Chica: No tienes por qué mirarme de esa manera, sabías que vendría por ti en cualquier momento (le dijo repentinamente a Yuzuru).

Yuzuru: ¿Q-qué? (preguntó con total confusión).

Chica: ¡No te hagas el tonto! Deja de jugar conmigo (moviéndose coquetamente al lado del japonés).

Satoko: ¿Ustedes se conocen?

Yuzuru: Claro que n-

Chica: Por supuesto, ¿cómo olvidarlo? (dijo de pronto), sobre todo después de lo que ocurrió, ¿verdad, Yuzuru?

Yuzuru: ¿Qué?

Zhenya: ¿Todo lo que pasó? (intervino)

Chica: Sí (riéndose). Lo siento mucho, estoy muy apenada (aparentemente avergonzada).

Yuzuru: ¿De qué o qué? (comenzando a sentirse fastidiado).

Chica: Yuzuru, por favor, no hagas que cuente algo así en público (escondiendo su rostro en el brazo de un confundido Yuzuru).

Yuzuru: ¿Que cuentes qué? (preguntó molesto).

Chica: Pues lo que ocurrió aquella noche, la vez que tú y yo… (mirándolo desde abajo).

Saya: Señorita Bélanger, qué… sorpresa.

Yuzuru: ¡Hermana! (se sorprendió por enésima vez comenzando a pensar que su corazón no aguantaría más apariciones así en su casa).

Saya: Hermanito… (mirándolo seriamente). ¿Me puedes explicar qué ocurre?

Yuzuru: Yo, yo no lo sé…

Saya Hanyu intentó evaluar la escena que tenía frente a ella en cuestión de segundos… Satoko Miyahara mirando seria a la hermosa joven francesa que, al parecer, acababa de llegar; Shoma Uno que miraba totalmente contrariado de un lado a otro, bueno, no era nuevo así que no había problema; con algo de sorpresa, Evgenia Medvedeva observaba con mirada poco amigable a la otra europea de la habitación, mientras su hermano parecía querer salir corriendo de ahí si tenía la más mínima oportunidad de hacerlo; sin embargo, lo más "preocupante" para ella fue ver a la supervisora del restaurante del hotel donde se habían hospedado en Vancouver durante la Final del Grand Prix hace algunos días, tomada del brazo de su confundido y, próximamente molesto, hermano. Ató cabos lo más rápido que pudo, sacó su celular, envió un corto mensaje de texto y lo guardó nuevamente en su bolso.

Saya: Isabella Bélanger, ¿cierto? (le preguntó).

Isabella: Me siento muy honrada de que recuerde mi nombre a la perfección Señorita Hanyu (haciendo una pequeña reverencia).

Saya: Me encantaría saludarla con la misma efusividad, pero no encuentro apropiado que tome de esa manera a mi hermano (mirándola directamente a los ojos).

Isabella: Ah, lo siento, yo, es que… él y yo, pues…

Yumi: ¡Saya! ¡Yuzuru! ¿Qué es todo esto? (apareciendo de pronto).

Yuzuru: Ay, Dios Santo… (dijo tomándose su rostro con ambas manos).

Saya: Mamá, ¿qué haces aquí?

Shoma: Buenos días Yumi-san, Hanyu-san (saludó a ambos con una reverencia, reparando que Hidetoshi estaba tras su esposa en el umbral de la puerta). Satton, saluda (ella lo vio contrariada, pero se inclinó levemente), ven conmigo (sintió que Shoma tomaba su mano y la llevaba de vuelta al sofá de la sala de la familia Hanyu, haciendo que se sentara junto a él en total silencio).

Yumi: Pregunté qué ocurre aquí (nuevamente molesta después de responder el inocente saludo de Shoma y Satoko con un tenue gesto).

Saya: Mamá, lo que suced-

Isabella: Señora Hanyu, buenos días, es un honor volverla a ver.

Yumi: Buenos días… ¿Usted es? (mirándola con recelo después de notar que soltaba del brazo a su hijo menor).

Isabella: Ah, lo siento, nos conocimos en el hotel de Vancouver, el día del cumpleaños de Yuzuru (respondió).

Yumi: ¿Yu-Yuzuru? (abriendo los ojos sorprendida de que una extraña llame con tanta confianza a su hijo).

Isabella: S-sí (algo intimidada).

Yumi: ¿Podrías explicarme qué pasa aquí Yuzuru? (preguntó volteando a verlo).

Yuzuru: Si supiera qué ocurre aquí mamá, te juro que te daría una explicación, pero no, no lo sé… (le respondió agobiado por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo).

Isabella: No te sientas apenado, es tu madre Yuzuru.

Yuzuru: ¿Apenado de qué? Lleva diciendo cosas extrañas desde hace un momento y yo no comprendo a qué se refiere.

Bien, Yuzuru Hanyu estaba oficialmente enojado, no sólo por no entender qué pasaba, no, más que nada era porque tanto su madre como Evgenia parecían querer asesinarlo en cualquier momento.

Isabella: Pues de lo que ocurrió entre nosotros aquella noche en el hotel (dijo "sonrojándose").

Yuzuru: ¿Qué?

Yumi y Saya: ¿¡Que tú qué!? (gritaron a la vez al menor de los Hanyu).

Mientras Evgenia Medvedeva seguía viendo a Yuzuru en completo silencio, pero con una mirada que podría cortar las paredes y él no sabía cómo explicarle que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando, Hidetoshi Hanyu "recordó que no recordaba nada" de aquella noche, así que optó por irse a sentar junto a Shoma y Satoko que, hasta ese momento, observaban todo sin emitir sonido alguno.

Isabella: Por favor, Señora Hanyu, no se moleste con él, fue todo un caballero conmigo.

Yumi: Jovencita, no creo que sea buena idea que usted continúe en mi casa, así que le pido por favor que se retire.

Isabella: Siento mucho decepcionarla, pero no me iré de aquí hasta que su hijo se haga responsable de la interminable noche de su cumpleaños que pasamos juntos.

Zhenya: ¿Interminable? Ay, por favor (se le escapó sin querer).

Saya: Noche de… ¿cumpleaños? (murmuró).

Yumi: Señorita, por favor, se lo pido amablemente por última vez (dijo a punto de perder la paciencia, sin dejar de lado que había alcanzado a oír a la niña rusa).

Saya: Mamá, eso tiene que ser una mentira.

Isabella: No es cierto, estoy diciendo la verdad.

Saya: ¡No es verdad! ¡Es imposible! (dijo firmemente).

Yumi: ¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso?

Saya: Pues, pues…

Isabella: No estoy mintiendo, señora Hanyu, yo…

Yuzuru: Bueno, ya fue suficiente…

Yumi: Hijo, necesito que me des una explicación para que esta señorita pueda irse de una vez de nuestra casa.

Yuzuru: Pues, tal y como dice mi hermana, mamá, es imposible que yo haya pasado la noche de mi cumpleaños con esta señorita.

Isabella: Eso no es cierto, sólo que aquel día habías bebido demasiado y tal vez por eso no lo recuerdas, yo-

Yuzuru: Es imposible porque yo, pues…

Zhenya: Yuzuru, no te atrevas (intentó interrumpirlo disimuladamente ya que aún se encontraba detrás de él).

Yuzuru: Yo pasé la noche con… con alguien más…

Yumi: …

Saya: Lo que dice Yuzuru es cierto mamá, yo… los vi.

Yuzuru: ¿¡Que tú qué!?

Yumi: Se supone que tú debías cuidar a tu hermano aquella noche Saya (dijo mirándole con reproche).

Saya: Lo sé mamá, y lo siento, pero-

Yumi: Ya fue suficiente (dijo mientras sacaba el celular de su bolso).

Saya: Mamá, yo ya me comuniqué con seguridad, deben estar muy cerca.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido, menos para Yuzuru Hanyu claro está, para él era como su hubieran transcurrido horas desde que le había abierto la puerta a esa persona extraña hasta el momento en que un par de guardias de seguridad de su edificio llegaban y le pedían cortésmente a la desconocida que los acompañara afuera de las instalaciones del edificio, observando que su hermana mayor le daba algunas indicaciones a los guardias, pero realmente no prestó mucha atención porque su atención estaba centrada en lo terriblemente incómoda que se veía Evgenia, quien se había sentado al borde del sofá más cercano, por lo que decidió acercarse a ella mientras su familia terminaba de resolver el infierno que había en la puerta de su casa.

Yuzuru: Sabes que eso no es cierto, ¿no? (preguntó poniéndose de cuclillas).

Zhenya: Yuzuru, tú… yo, yo no puedo lidiar con esto… (le dijo mirándolo a los ojos).

Yuzuru: ¿Esto? Esto fue una tontería y, pues, me tomó desprevenido porque… estaba preocupado por algo más, eso es todo.

Zhenya: Lo mejor será que me vaya (dijo mientras escribía rápidamente en su celular).

Yuzuru: No es necesario, yo… Por lo menos déjame llevarte.

Zhenya: Quiero estar sola Yuzuru, por favor.

A Yuzuru Hanyu le estaba costando mucho trabajo el poder mantener la calma frente a Evgenia, ya que no estaba dispuesto a mostrarle un lado de él que luego se arrepentiría que viera. Él estaba totalmente acostumbrado a que las cosas sucedieran tal cual a él le parecían, y ella no se lo estaba haciendo fácil. Entendía que no siempre podía imponer su palabra, bueno, no lo entendía, pero lo toleraba si se trataba de ella o de su familia, pero verdaderamente le estaba costando demasiada de su paciencia.

Yuzuru: Déjame llevarte, por favor.

Zhenya: Vendrán por mí, no te preocupes (le respondió).

Yumi: Yuzuru, necesitamos tener una conversación familiar, ¿podrías acompañar a tus invitados a la salida? (dijo tajantemente).

Hidetoshi: No te preocupes querida, yo los acompañaré hasta la recepción.

Shoma: No, no es necesario Hanyu-san, Satoko y yo ya nos íbamos, sólo estábamos esperando que desocupen la puerta (sonrió).

Satoko: ¿Evgenia-san? ¿Vienes con nosotros? (preguntó mirando hacia donde estaba Evgenia y Yuzuru).

Yuzuru: Evgenia-san se queda, Satton, muchas gracias (dijo algo molesto).

Yumi: Yuzuru, ya no estoy para juegos, te dije qu-

Yuzuru: Pues yo dije que Evgenia se queda (dijo firmemente poniéndose de pie).

Yumi: ¿Es que acaso ahora quieres que todo el mundo se entere con quién pasas la noche o qué?

Hidetoshi: Querida, tranquila…

Yuzuru: Pues ella no tiene mucho de qué enterarse mamá.

Yumi: ¿Cómo dijiste?

Yuzuru: No comprendo por qué reaccionas de esta manera con ella mamá.

Yumi: ¿Qué tiene que ver Medvedeva-san en todo esto?

Yuzuru: Pues que con quien pasé la noche de mi cumpleaños fue con ella, ¿está bien? (dijo rápidamente), y lo que sea que desees conversar conmigo, pues, ella se queda.

Yumi: Sobre mi cadáver Yuzuru, ¿me oíste? (declaró de pronto para sorpresa de todos, menos para uno).

Hidetoshi: Yumi, cálmate.

Yumi: Jamás permitiré que ella y su entorno tóxico estén cerca de ti Yuzuru, no tengo nada más que decir al respecto (culminó dispuesta a tomar sus cosas y a salir de su casa).

Yuzuru nunca creyó que llegaría el día en que vería a su madre con aquella expresión en su rostro… Si lo conociera directamente, podría decir que aquella mirada era lo más cercana a una de odio, pero no estaba del todo seguro. Giró sobre su largo cuello y vio que su padre lo miraba con un atisbo de comprensión en sus ojos, pero a la vez sabía que estaría "del lado" de su madre bajo cualquier circunstancia… Shoma y Satoko se habían sentado nuevamente al lado de su hermana que, como pocas veces, parecía intimidada por la reacción de su madre. Por último, Evgenia, ella solamente había agachado la cabeza, y es que ella se lo había advertido tantas veces y él en su terquedad, y por qué no decirlo, en su colosal egoísmo, no le había hecho caso. Tal vez había llegado el momento de enmendar todo, sobre todo al recordar la conversación que había tenido con Yulia cuando estuvieron en Vancouver, o tal vez era hora de hacer algo un poco más… "arriesgado".

Yuzuru: Lo siento mamá.

Yumi: No voy a hablar más del tem-

Yuzuru: Evgenia está embarazada.

Yumi: ¿Qu-

Yuzuru: Y pues, yo, yo soy el padre.

"Arriesgado" o mejor dicho "estúpido", fue lo primero que pensó Yuzuru Hanyu después de terminar aquella frase… "¿Qué estás haciendo Hanyu?". No pudo seguir ensimismado en sus pensamientos ya que vio cómo su madre salía por la puerta, seguida por su padre, quien antes de continuar, lo tomó levemente del hombro diciéndole algo como "dale tiempo hijo", pero realmente no pudo escuchar nada.

Satoko: Senpai…

Shoma: Satton, creo que lo mejor será dejarlos solos.

Saya: Evgenia-san, ¿estás bien? (acercándose a ella).

Zhenya: S-sí, no te preocupes.

Saya: ¡Te lo dije! (golpeando el brazo de su hermano menor). No tenías por qué exponerla de esa manera Yuzuru.

Yuzuru: …

Shoma: Saya-san, realmente creo que debemos dejarlos solos (la tomó suavemente del brazo al igual que a Satoko).

Satoko: Pero Shoma… (le dijo, notoriamente enojada), él… él…

Shoma: Lo sé, pero es algo que deben resolver los dos. Hablaremos con ellos más tarde… te lo prometo (ante la mirada desconfiada de Satoko).

Saya: Aunque no comprendo bien qué está ocurriendo aquí, coincido que lo mejor es dejarlos solos (concluyó). Evgenia-san, puedes llamarme cuando gustes, ten (le dijo extendiéndole una tarjeta de presentación).

Zhenya: Gracias.

Yuzuru se había puesto de cuclillas nuevamente, mientras veía cómo los demás salían de su casa, notando claramente que Satoko lo veía totalmente molesta, y era obvio por qué, ni él sabía por qué había hecho eso. Escuchó que la puerta se cerró detrás de él.

Yuzuru: Yo… lo siento, yo no… (suspiró profundo).

Zhenya: ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Yuzuru: Claro que sí (tomó una de sus manos).

Zhenya: Primero que nada… yo… yo, yo realmente te amo Yuzuru.

Yuzuru: …

Zhenya: ¿Puedes decirme qué sientes tú por mí? (preguntó de pronto).

Yuzuru: Pues, yo… te lo dije ayer… Yo estoy dispuesto, no, yo quiero estar contigo, junto a ti… el tiempo que sea.

Zhenya: ¿Qué somos?

Yuzuru: Pues, yo, no lo sé… (respiró hondo).

Zhenya: ¿Qué sientes por mí?

Yuzuru: Quiero cuidar de ti, quiero estar junto a ti, yo-

Zhenya: ¿Puedes dejar de actuar como si esto fuera una tarea?

Yuzuru: Yo no…

El teléfono móvil de Evgenia vibró en medio de los dos.

Zhenya: Debo irme (dijo mientras se paraba y se dirigía a la puerta). Enviaré a alguien por mis cosas, ¿de acuerdo?

Yuzuru: No tienes por qué irte así, yo, yo- (rascándose la cabeza con desesperación).

Zhenya: Hablaremos luego Yuzuru, adiós.

Yuzuru: ¡Espera!

Con un impulso que normalmente no tenía, obviamente su orgullo siempre estaba antes que cualquier otra cosa en el universo, salió detrás de ella siguiéndola a paso presuroso por las escaleras.

Yuzuru: Zhenya, espera…

Sin embargo, tuvo la mala suerte de tropezar con el alfombrado de la recepción, dejando que ella tome un poco de ventaja; cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla fuera del edificio, vio que un auto esperaba por ella mientras Evgenia se subía rápidamente en él… Así como tuvo la mala suerte de tropezar, tuvo la horrible suerte de poder ver quién estaba dentro del automóvil, afuera de su casa, llevándose a Evgenia Medvedeva…

Yuzuru: ¡Diablos! (gritó de la forma más contenida que pudo) ¡Estúpido Kostov!


	14. Capítulo 13 - Aprendiendo a ceder

**Hechizo**

 **Capítulo 13.- Aprendiendo a ceder.**

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí sentado? Probablemente algo menos de una hora… Intentaba ordenar sus ideas, miraba al techo, se acostaba en el sofá, volvía a levantarse, suspiraba, repitiendo dicha rutina una y otra vez sin poder encontrar algo de claridad sobre lo que tenía que hacer o decir; aunque no todo ese tiempo había sido en vano, ya que tenía la seguridad de que haría por lo menos dos cosas: primero, comunicarse con Yulia y resolver algunas de sus dudas provenientes de aquella escueta conversación en su habitación del hotel en Vancouver; segundo, buscar a Kikuchi-san, si alguien podía "ayudarlo", era él.

Mientras se tomaba el rostro con ambas manos, decidió que era momento de dejar de divagar y ponerse de pie. Tomó su teléfono celular y le marcó a la única persona que necesitaba escuchar… Timbró una, dos, tres veces, sin obtener respuesta, por lo que decidió dejar un mensaje de voz: "Si continúas sin contestar, te seguiré llamando una y otra vez, y lo haré tantas veces y de forma consecutiva que no podrás utilizar tu móvil para nada más que ver mi nombre apareciendo en él". Sí, estaba siendo algo grosero, estaba mostrándose exasperado, pero realmente no le importaba. Esperó un par de minutos y volvió a llamar, esta vez recibiendo una rápida respuesta.

 _Zhenya: ¿Ahora qué? (le preguntó molesta)._

 _Yuzuru: ¿Dónde estás? (restándole importancia a la evidente incomodidad de Evgenia al otro lado de la línea)._

 _Zhenya: Si te lo digo, ¿vendrás?_

 _Yuzuru: Por supuesto que sí, necesitamos hablar (dijo con determinación)._

 _Zhenya: Pues yo lo que necesito es estar sola._

 _Yuzuru: Yo no creo que estés sola en este momento, ¿o me equivoco? (preguntó de manera suspicaz mientras apretaba su celular)._

 _Zhenya: Espero que no estés imaginando cosas raras, porque yo-_

 _Yuzuru: Te veo en casa de Johnny-san en media hora._

Zhenya: ¿Qué dijiste? Tú no- (dejó de hablar al darse cuenta de que él había cortado la llamada) ¡Agh! ¡Engreído!

Kristian: ¿Cortó?

Zhenya: Es un idiota…

Kristian Kostov, su mejor amigo, quien conducía tranquilamente a casa de Johnny Weir, sonrió suavemente mientras tomaba su mano; después de tantos años de conocerse, sabía que él sólo quería que respirara y guardara la calma.

Kristian: Debiste llamarme ayer, así no hubieras pasado todo el día deambulando como una loca por la ciudad (le sonrió nuevamente).

Zhenya: Quería estar sola.

Kristian: Al final terminaste en su casa.

Zhenya: Sí… ahora estoy convencida de que jamás debí hacerlo (dijo suspirando pesadamente).

Kristian: Yo, por el contrario, creo que fue una buena idea.

Zhenya: ¿Por qué lo dices? Tú no sabes lo exasperante que puede ser Yuzuru Hanyu a veces (afirmó mientras rodaba los ojos y parecía recordar algo importante). ¿Puedes creer que me propuso matrimonio?

Kristian: ¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo? ¿Ah?

Zhenya: Pues como lo oyes, Yuzuru Hanyu me dijo: "¿Y si nos casamos?"

Kristian: …

Zhenya: Y lo dijo como si se tratara de una cosa sin importancia, algo como "¿Y si salto un triple Axel?" (imitándolo).

Kristian: …

Zhenya: Me sorprendí tanto que escupí toda mi comida sobre él y ni siquiera se inmutó (continuaba hablando mientras movía las manos efusivamente a la par de su explicación). A veces realmente creo que él es un extraterrestre o un androide o algo así.

Kristian: …

Zhenya: ¿Puedes dejar de mirarme así? Chocaremos en cualquier momento (le pidió preocupada mientras volteaba el rostro de Kristian dirigiendo su vista de vuelta al camino).

Kristian: Pues qué horrible ser humano, ¿verdad? (dijo en tono sarcástico).

Zhenya: ¿A-a qué te refieres?

Kristian: Pues… regresas de la nada a su vida, apareces en su casa, le dices que estás embarazada, te propone matrimonio, te alimenta, sales huyendo de su casa, sale corriendo detrás de ti, te llama insistentemente… No pues, qué mala suerte la tuya Janny.

Zhenya: Si lo dices así, obviamente suena mal y me haces quedar como una estúpida.

Kristian: Tú misma lo has dicho, yo no (sonrió de nuevo). Gracias al cielo que ya estamos cerca, unos minutos más aquí y siento que saldré volando por la ventana del auto (continuó molestándola).

Zhenya: Cállate y concéntrate en conducir (dijo cruzándose de brazos, dándole a entender que pasaría el resto del camino en silencio).

Kristian: Ok, está bien, como ordene la princes-

Zhenya: ¡No me llames así!

Después de que había cortado la llamada abruptamente, con la única intención de no darle oportunidad alguna de replicar o reclamarle nada, salió de su casa después de llamar a su chofer, Akira-san. Una vez dentro del vehículo, se dispuso a llamar a Johnny-san, no entendía muy bien por qué lo hacía, pero así lo creyó prudente… Tal vez era como buscar inconscientemente un aliado, porque estaba seguro de que aquel día que se encontraron fuera del club, Johnny-san lo había visto de la misma forma que lo vio hace algunos años cuando descubrió que estaba saliendo con Yulia Lipnitskaya.

Yuzuru: ¿Aló? ¿Johnny-san?

Johnny: ¿Yuzuru? Vaya, qué agradable sorpresa escuchar su voz Hanyu-sensei (sonriendo). ¿Y se puede saber a qué se debe esta llamada? Tú jamás me llamas Yuzu.

Yuzuru: Yo… ehm, quería decirte que…

Johnny: ¿Ocurre algo? (preguntó).

Yuzuru: No, bueno, sí, lo que sucede es que… Uhm…

Johnny: No me digas que esto es una declaración de amor Yuzu, porque esas cosas no se hacen por teléfono jajaja (dijo a la vez que estallaba en carcajadas).

Yuzuru: N-no, no, es que… (evidentemente intimidado).

Johnny: Sólo estoy bromeando… ¿Qué sucede?, ¿estás bien Yuzu? Me estás preocupando.

Yuzuru: Sí, sí, estoy bien, yo sólo…

Johnny: Vamos, dime qué sucede, confía en mí (le dijo suavemente).

Yuzuru: Estoy camino a tu casa. Yo… debo hablar con, con Zhe-, con Medvedeva-san (confesó de pronto).

Johnny: Oh, está bien, pero ella no se encuentra aquí. Sinceramente a veces no sé dónde demonios se mete esa niña (dijo de manera despreocupada).

Yuzuru: Quedé en encontrarme con ella en tu casa, espero no incomodarte Johnny-san.

Johnny: Jamás me incomodaría con tenerlos a ambos en casa, si por mí fuera los casaría aquí mismo jajaja.

Yuzuru: Ah, jaja, sí… bueno (quedándose sin palabras y pasando la saliva con dificultad).

Johnny: Ay, es broma Yuzu (notando el nerviosismo del japonés), aquí los espero, tú pierde cuidado.

Yuzuru: Muchas gracias Johnny-san, realmente espero no generarte ninguna molestia.

Johnny: Deja de preocuparte y de decir tonterías, nos vemos en un rato, besos.

Yuzuru: Ok, nos vemos Johnny-san (cortando la llamada).

Yuzuru guardó su teléfono en unos de sus bolsillos y cerró los ojos, mientras comenzaba a pensar cosas algo extrañas: "¿Cómo es que aún no llega si salió hace más de una hora de mi casa? No, basta Hanyu (sacudiendo la cabeza), debieron ir a desayunar o algo, sí, eso debe ser"; suspiró aún con los ojos cerrados mientras escuchaba que Akira-san había puesto música que a él le gustaba, por lo que era probable que se viera algo intranquilo. Le dijo un escueto "gracias" mientras seguía perdido en sus pensamientos e intentaba descansar un poco.

Pasaron alrededor de 20 minutos y al abrir los ojos se percató de que estaba prácticamente en la puerta de Johnny-san.

Yuzuru: Muchas gracias, Akira-san.

Akira-san: No tiene por qué, Hanyu-san, ¿desea que lo espere aquí afuera?

Yuzuru: Uhm, no, creo que mejor no, no sé cuánto tiempo me vaya a tomar esto, yo lo llamaré. Gracias de nuevo (le sonrió).

Luego de su pequeña conversación y de despedirse, Yuzuru bajó del vehículo y vio cómo éste se alejaba lentamente; se acercó al vestíbulo exterior de la casa de Johnny-san con toda la intención de tocar la puerta labrada que tenía frente a él, sin embargo, vio que otro auto se acercaba hacia donde estaba parado… "Kostov" (se dijo a sí mismo con algo de fastidio).

Esperó que el auto se detuviera y estacionara correctamente, para luego acercarse y abrir la puerta del copiloto donde claramente se encontraba Evgenia "quiero estar sola, pero hago todo lo contrario" Medvedeva… Decidió que lo mejor era portarse bien.

Yuzuru: Hola (le sonrió). Permíteme (extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a descender del auto).

Zhenya: Ho-hola Yuzuru (tomando su mano de forma algo nerviosa). Gracias (dijo después de descender del auto, a la vez que la otra puerta se abría y se cerraba).

Kristian: Hanyu.

Yuzuru: Kostov.

Evgenia los miraba a ambos, ya que Kristian se había acercado hacia donde ellos estaban y tenía la mano extendida esperando que Yuzuru respondiera a su saludo, lo cual sucedió rápidamente para su tranquilidad… "¿Qué clase de saludo es ése?", pensó.

Kristian: ¿Deseas que espere por ti? (preguntó de pronto).

Zhenya: No te preo-

Yuzuru: No te preocupes, yo me haré cargo desde aquí, muchas gracias por tu caballerosidad (afirmó mirándolo fijamente).

Kristian: ¿Está bien así, Janny? (le preguntó a su amiga sin devolver la mirada del japonés).

Yuzuru: Sí Janny, ¿está bien? ("¿Janny?", bufó mentalmente).

Zhenya: Ustedes… agh… Hola Johnny (saludó de pronto).

Johnny: Pero qué bien acompañada estás, esto parece una reunión de los seres más hermosos del planeta, incluyéndome a mí claro jajaja (apareció bromeando al darse cuenta de que su pequeño engreído estaba a punto de saltarle en el cuello al mejor amigo de Evgenia).

Kristian: Johnny, debes escuchar esto todo el tiempo, pero qué bien te ves.

Johnny: Lo sé, tú no te quedas atrás (dijo de manera coqueta).

Kristian: Muchas gracias… Bueno, debo irme.

Johnny: ¿No te quedas? (preguntó con algo de sorpresa).

Kristian: No creo que sea buena idea, tal vez otro día te visite cuando todo esté más… tranquilo (mirándolo como si pudieran entenderse a través de los ojos).

Johnny: Estaré esperándote entonces (abrazándolo a modo de despedida), y muchas gracias por traer a mi niña sana y salva.

Kristian: Siempre es un placer… ambas cosas (sonrió)

Por alguna extraña razón, Yuzuru seguía tomando de la mano a Evgenia después de que le hubiera ayudado a bajar del auto, sin embargo, aquello no significó ningún impedimento para que Kristian Kostov tomara el rostro de Evgenia con ambas manos y se despidiera de ella besando cada una de sus mejillas. "Llámame cuando termines o cuando me necesites, princesa", le había dicho, para luego subir a su tonto vehículo mientras se despedía y se alejaba lentamente.

Johnny: Yuzuru, vas a volverte un anciano (le dijo de la nada).

Yuzuru: ¿Q-qué?

Johnny: Si sigues arrugando así la frente, te convertirás en un anciano (le repitió al mismo tiempo que estiraba su ceño fruncido con los dedos de una de sus manos). Así está mejor, vamos adentro que me estoy congelando.

Johnny Weir era muy perspicaz y sabía que tenía que ignorar toda la información que tenía en frente de él, desde la reacción de Yuzuru, hasta el hecho de que Evgenia se hubiera quedado muda y siguiera tomada de la mano de joven entrenador, por lo que creyó que lo mejor era llevar a ambos dentro de su casa sin hacer el menor comentario.

Una vez adentro, Johnny hizo que se sentaran juntos en uno de sus sofás y se disculpó por tener que retirarse un momento a su cocina, insistiendo en alimentarlos con algo saludable.

Johnny: Me imagino que ninguno de los dos desayunó (les dijo a ambos).

Yuzuru: No, pero no te preocupes Johnny-san.

Zhenya: Yo tampoco comí nada aún, pero me gustaría que almorcemos con calma más tarde Johnny (recibiendo una mirada rara de parte del japonés).

Johnny: Por supuesto que no, traeré algo de fruta (insistió), así que, si me disculpan, estaré en la cocina (dijo mientras se alejaba y se perdía en una de las habitaciones fuera del alcance de la vista de ambos).

Yuzuru: ¿No desayunaste? (preguntó de pronto).

Zhenya: No, no tuve tiempo (mirando hacia abajo mientras jugaba con sus pulgares).

Yuzuru: ¿Por qué?

Zhenya: No tuvimos tiempo de hacerlo.

Yuzuru: ¿Q-qué?

Zhenya: Ay Yuzuru, por Dios, no tuvimos tiempo de desayunar, eso es todo.

Yuzuru: Pero salieron hace más de una hora de mi casa, ¿cómo es posible que no hayas podido desayunar? (volteando a verla mientras permanecía sentado).

Zhenya: ¿Era esto de lo que querías hablar? (le interrumpió).

Yuzuru: …

Zhenya: ¿Aquello importante que necesitabas decir era preguntar si había desayunado o no?

Yuzuru: N-no, no era sobre eso… (calmándose un poco al notar que se estaba mostrando irritado frente a ella sin ninguna razón aparente).

Zhenya: Pues… te escucho (le dijo mientras volteaba a verlo directo a los ojos).

A Yuzuru Hanyu todo parecía darle vueltas en ese instante, no sabía si era por la inquietante noche anterior o por la cantidad de sucesos de otro planeta que habían ocurrido aquel día; cuando por fin sus labios estaban dispuestos a emitir un sonido, vio que Johnny-san se acercaba nuevamente a ellos.

Johnny: Yuzuru, cariño, ¿te sientes bien? (colocando una de sus manos en su frente). Estás todo pálido.

Yuzuru: Sí, estoy bien, sólo que me siento un poco agotado, eso es todo.

Johnny: ¿No quisieras descansar un rato?

Yuzuru: No, no es necesario, muchas gracias por preocuparte, pero estaré bien Johnny-san.

Johnny: ¿Y no prefieres tomar un baño? (preguntó sorprendiendo a ambos).

Yuzuru: No, de verdad no te preocupes, además eso no sería apropiado Joh-

Johnny: No me vengas con excusas tontas, tu lindo rostro está todo pálido por sólo Dios sabe qué, y estoy seguro de que un buen baño hará que te sientas mejor (le insistió mirándolo de frente). Vamos, ¿qué dices?

Yuzuru: No traigo mi mochila conmigo, no tengo con qué cambiarme…

Johnny: Eso es lo bueno de que con los años te hayas convertido en el hombrecito grande que eres ahora, estoy convencido de que algo de mi armario te quedará perfecto (dijo lleno de emoción).

Yuzuru: Bueno, creo que sí… un baño me vendría bien.

Johnny: Janny, cariño, ¿puede usar el baño de tu habitación?

Zhenya: Cla-claro, pero… tal vez se sienta más cómodo usando el tuyo.

Johnny: Lo que sucede (acercándose a ella), es que ahí tengo guardadas algunas cosas que no me gustaría que él viera accidentalmente y termine traumado de por vida…

Zhenya: ¡Johnny, por favor!

Johnny: Soy un hombre saludable y apasionado, no puedes reclamarme por algo así Janny.

Yuzuru aún se encontraba sentado en el sofá mientras hacía todos los esfuerzos posibles por no comprender la conversación que estaba presenciando, hasta que sintió que Johnny-san lo tomaba del brazo y lo llevaba al fondo de su casa, donde se suponía que estaría la habitación de Evgenia Medvedeva, quien sólo había atinado a voltear y darles la espalda.

Johnny: Bien, aquí tienes todo lo que necesitas (entregándole artículos de aseo personal). Buscaré algo decente en mi armario, ya que no creo que estés acostumbrado a vestir con ropa brillante y exitosa jajaja.

Yuzuru: Creo que algo sobrio estaría bien, Johnny-san (le respondió mientras pasaba una de sus manos detrás de su nuca, como claro gesto de nerviosismo).

Johnny: Te portas como si realmente fuera de comerte en cualquier momento cariño (le dijo mientras pellizcaba una de sus mejillas).

Yuzuru: No, yo… yo no… (suspirando). Gracias Johnny-san.

Johnny: No sé qué tanto puede estar pasando por esa cabecita tuya, pero quiero que sepas que siempre puedes contar conmigo Yuzu (tomando suavemente su rostro al dejar de pellizcarlo).

Yuzuru: Lo sé, siempre te preocupas por mí y yo nunca he podido hacer nada por ti Johnny-san, lo siento.

Johnny: ¿Yuzu, hola, eres tú? Planeta Tierra llamando a Yuzuru Hanyu.

Yuzuru: ¿Q-qué? (preguntó extrañado).

Johnny: Nunca te había visto tan nervioso o tímido en mi vida Yuzu.

Yuzuru: Lo siento, yo-

Johnny: No tienes por qué disculparte… Ya habrá oportunidad de tener una larga conversación cariño, vamos, ve a darte un baño (le dijo al notar lo extraño que estaba Yuzuru aquel día). Te estaré esperando con un delicioso tazón de fresas (le sonrió).

Yuzuru: ¡Fresas! (dijo de pronto, recobrando el brillo especial de sus ojos).

Johnny: Sí, fresas jajaja, eres como un niño todavía… Bueno ya, ve (empujándolo dentro del pequeño cuarto de baño y saliendo de la habitación a paso presuroso).

Johnny salió de la habitación que había acondicionado para Evgenia cada vez que ella estuviera en Canadá por alguna competencia o simplemente cuando decidiera visitarlo. Al aproximarse a su sala principal, vio a Evgenia parada frente a su ventana, viendo a la nada… "Por lo visto, al fin esos dos niños decidieron crecer", pensó, luego desvió su camino y entró sigilosamente a su cocina, concluyendo que lo mejor era dejar a ambos lidiar con sus más profundos pensamientos.

Después de algunos minutos, Evgenia se dio cuenta de que llevaba un tiempo con la vista perdida, mirando hacia la nada, hasta que de pronto pudo escuchar que Johnny la llamaba desde la cocina.

Johnny: Janny, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

Zhenya: Sí, claro, dime (le decía mientras iba acercándose hacia donde Johnny se encontraba, viendo que traía las manos ocupadas).

Johnny: Por favor, ¿podrías buscar algunas prendas para Yuzuru dentro de mi armario de ropa deportiva? (mientras seguía ocupado picando y moviendo cosas en su cocina). ¿Sabes dónde encontrarlas?

Zhenya: Cla-claro…

Johnny: Déjala sobre tu cama antes de que Yuzu salga del baño, por favor (mirándola con ojos suplicantes).

Zhenya: Es-está bien, no hay problema (contestando robóticamente).

Johnny: Apresúrate cariño, no vaya a ser que lo encuentres como Dios lo trajo al mundo jajaja (acompañando su frase con sonoras carcajadas).

Zhenya: Jaja… sí, cla-claro…

Evgenia Medvedeva prefirió "huir" de la vista de Johnny antes de que éste se diera cuenta de que estaba a punto de echar humo por las orejas frente al simple hecho de imaginar a Yuzuru en una situación así, y nuevamente se encontraba enojándose consigo misma por el hecho de sentirse así de débil y vulnerable ante la presencia de él.

Siguió las indicaciones que Johnny le había dado; sólo le había tomado menos de un minuto encontrar algo de ropa que Yuzuru pudiera usar, escogiendo una típica chamarra oscura, pantalones de franela igual de oscuros y una camiseta gris clara; al final, de todas formas, tendría que ponerse su grueso abrigo encima porque estaba haciendo mucho más frío de lo habitual. Sin prestar mayor atención, fue con paso despreocupado a su habitación, encontrando que la puerta estaba entrecerrada, la abrió con cuidado y vio que él aún no había terminado de bañarse… Para su terrible suerte, podía escuchar el agua correr de manera interrumpida, imaginando que aquellas gotas chocaban una tras otra sobre el cuerpo de Yuzuru… Sacudió la cabeza para recobrar la razón y se dispuso a acomodar la ropa sobre su cama, tal y como le había indicado Johnny.

Tenía una habilidad especial de perderse en sus pensamientos con suma facilidad, y ésta no sería la excepción, porque ahí estaba de nuevo, doblando la camiseta que minutos después usaría Yuzuru Hanyu, mientras su mente traicionera le traía recuerdos de la noche anterior y de cómo ella había contenido las ganas de tocar el pecho del japonés, a pesar de tener algo de oscuridad como cómplice; al final no obtuvo el valor para hacerlo. Sacudió nuevamente la cabeza, decidida a abandonar la habitación, por lo que giró en dirección a la puerta, dando un paso en falso y encontrándose con un muro húmedo frente a ella, golpeando su nariz.

Zhenya: Pero qué-

Yuzuru: ¿Estás bien? (buscando su mirada ya que ella estaba sobando su nariz y al parecer algunas lágrimas salían involuntariamente).

Zhenya: S-sí… Podrías haber hecho algún sonido o algo para saber que estabas ahí, casi me matas de un sus- (levantando la vista).

Yuzuru: Yo no tengo la culpa de que no mires por dónde caminas princesa.

Zhenya: T-tú…

Yuzuru: ¿Yo?

Zhenya: ¿Po-por qué sales así del baño?

Yuzuru: ¿Así? ¿cómo?

Zhenya: ¡Pues así! (viéndolo con efusividad en los ojos, tratando de hacerle entender que no estaba bien salir del baño sólo con una tonta toalla cubriéndole sus partes… importantes).

Yuzuru: Pensé que Johnny-san me alcanzaría la ropa que me dijo, pero no, busqué y no encontré nada así que sólo salí… Además, ¿cuál es el problema?

Zhenya: Pues, pues… que podrías enfermarte, ¡ése es el problema!

Yuzuru: Uhm… por un momento pensé que te habías puesto nerviosa de verme sin nada puesto encima…

Zhenya: Ay, cállate Yuzuru (dijo molesta). Hazte a un lado, saldré para que su majestad pueda vestirse.

Yuzuru: No tienes que irte (le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa).

Zhenya: Pero prefiero hacerlo… Permiso (intentando salir por los costados de Yuzuru, sin embargo, éste no le permitió hacerlo). ¡Yuzuru! (regañándolo).

Yuzuru: Creo que de verdad estás nerviosa…

Evgenia estaba en el límite, y es que Yuzuru tenía la capacidad de exasperarla en pocos segundos, y como si aquello no fuera suficiente, lo tenía frente a ella con el pecho descubierto, aún con vapor sobre cada uno de los centímetros de piel expuestos y con endemoniadas gotas cayendo de su cabello sobre sus estúpidos y bien formados pectorales… Alguna fuerza sobre natural la mantenía aún de pie, porque ni su cerebro ni su propio cuerpo eran responsables de que aún no se hubiera desmayado, así que lo atribuyó a un milagro de diciembre.

Yuzuru: ¿Sabes? Hoy por la mañana pude percatarme de algo princesa.

Zhenya: ¿D-de qué? (preguntó aún más nerviosa al notar que él se acercaba lentamente).

Yuzuru: Quieres tocarlos, ¿verdad? (sonriendo socarronamente).

Zhenya: ¿E-eres es-estúpido o qué? ¡Claro que no!

Yuzuru: Dame tu mano…

Zhenya: Estás loco Yuzuru… No sé si sigas desvariando por tus mareos o no sé qué, así que déjame pasar (le dijo con la poca determinación que le quedaba).

Yuzuru hizo caso omiso al tierno puchero y a la orden que le había dado, tomando suavemente una de sus manos, acercándola lentamente a su "egocéntrico" pecho de pavo real, porque si había algo de su propio cuerpo de lo que estuviera orgulloso, pues ese algo eran sus pectorales, así que no dudó en ningún momento en hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

Yuzuru: ¿Lo ves? No es nada del otro mundo (dijo sarcásticamente).

Evgenia sentía que no tenía control alguno sobre su cuerpo, muchísimo menos de su brazo derecho que ahora estaba tocando el fuerte pecho de Yuzuru Hanyu; ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que él la miraba de forma altanera y presuntuosa, como si realmente supiera que ella se quedaría inmóvil después de la corriente eléctrica que sintió en el mismo instante que rozó la yema de sus dedos con el estúpido ése que tenía en frente.

El joven entrenador aprovechó el silencio y "parálisis" de Evgenia, sin soltar su mano y presionándola un poco más sobre su pecho, acercando muy despacio su rostro al de ella hasta sentir que rozaba sus delicados y fríos labios, preguntándose si cada vez que eso ocurriera seguiría sintiendo esa descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, y si fuera así, esperaba que éste fuera capaz de soportarlo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Por algún motivo, a pesar de la situación y del estado de ambos, algo extraño ocurrió, y fue que no sintió salir ni sus orejas ni su inquieta cola, sin embargo, decidió no prestarle mucha atención, tal vez sólo quería besarla y ya.

Johnny: ¡UHUM! (carraspeando su garganta de manera sonora). Pero si ustedes no pierden el tiempo… Comiendo pan en frente de los pobres (bromeando).

Yuzuru: ¡Johnny-san! (volteando totalmente sorprendido).

Johnny: Hola (sonriendo ampliamente).

Yuzuru: Y-yo, esto no… Yo-

Sea lo que sea que quisiera decir Yuzuru en ese momento, no pudo ser terminado porque Evgenia había soltado su mano y había salido prácticamente corriendo de su propia habitación, haciendo a Yuzuru a un lado y sin querer desprendiéndolo de la única prenda que llevaba encima.

Johnny: ¡Por Dios! ¡Yuzuru! Niño, ¿¡quién te dijo que podías crecer tanto!? (exclamando sorprendido y divertido a la vez).

Yuzuru: ¡Johnny-san! ¡No me veas! (gritó mientras se tapaba descuidadamente con la toalla que hace unos instantes la niña tonta había dejado caer).

Johnny: Ok, ok, me iré… Me estoy yendo… Dios mío Yuzu, menos mal que te gustan las niñas jajaja.

Yuzuru: Johnny-san, por favor (le dijo de manera suplicante).

Johnny: Está bien, ahora sí saldré… Cámbiate rápido antes de que me arrepienta de dejar esta habitación jajaja (continuó fastidiándolo mientras salía de la habitación de Evgenia y cerraba la puerta detrás de él). Estos niños… De verdad que cuando deciden crecer, crecen.

Resultaba que, antes de ir a ver por qué Evgenia estaba tardando tanto en dejarle las prendas a Yuzuru, pensando que había tenido alguna dificultad para encontrarlas, había servido fruta picada y la había colocado en la mesa de manera bastante prolija, sintiéndose orgulloso de sus habilidades culinarias. Al abandonar la habitación de su "Janny", como él le decía, la encontró sentada en el borde del sofá, nuevamente con la vista perdida… "Bueno, después de tocar así a Yuzuru Hanyu, yo también estaría con la cabeza en las nubes", pensó; sin embargo, decidió portarse como el adulto que era.

Johnny: No estarás pensando en huir, ¿verdad?

Zhenya: Johnny, yo…

Johnny: ¿Sabes? Surgió una reunión muy importante con mi mánager, así que debo irme, además… al parecer ustedes tienen mucho de qué hablar, yo sólo haría de mal tercio cariño.

Zhenya: Pero ésta es tu casa.

Johnny: Precisamente por eso yo decido cuándo voy y cuando vengo, y ahora debo irme, ¿entendido? (poniéndose serio de pronto).

Zhenya: Cla-claro.

Johnny: Janny (suspirando), sea lo que sea que haya ocurrido entre ustedes, y espero de verdad que me cuentes todo cuando regrese a casa, pues déjame decirte que todo se resuelve con una buena conversación, de eso estoy seguro.

Zhenya: Pero Johnny, yo-

Johnny: Tú nada… No se te ocurra huir esta vez, no otra vez… (le dijo a la vez que la miraba seriamente). Debo irme.

Lo último que vio Evgenia fue que Johnny se acercó a ella, besó su frente a modo de despedida y salió tranquilamente a la susodicha reunión con su mánager. Se sentía, otra vez, como si estuviera en el día de su ejecución, sólo que su verdugo era terriblemente sexy y eso era algo que le perturbaba demasiado, porque sea lo que sea que ella quisiera decir, no terminaba de articularse ante lo nerviosa que se ponía con su presencia. Mientras seguía hilvanando diferentes formas de hacerle frente en una conversación, sintió vibrar su teléfono celular, al parecer era un mensaje de texto… "¿Satoko-chan? Una foto, ¿qué es esto?" … De pronto todo se detuvo a su alrededor al ver el contenido de la foto, seguido de un "Hanyu-san ya sabe de esto, disculpa que te lo diga por este medio, pero me parece que es lo correcto, y mil disculpas por que la foto esté pegada en varias partes, tuve algunos problemas para poder recuperarla. Estaré a la espera de tu llamada, tal vez tengas algunas preguntas, y… espero que todo se resuelva. Adiós" … Sí, su cerebro se había apagado, no había otra explicación para el enorme agujero negro en el que se encontraba en ese momento… "Él lo sabía, lo sabía cuando se lo dijo a su madre… Bien, veremos hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar", pensó.


	15. Capítulo 14 - No quiero que te alejes

**Hechizo**

 **Capítulo 14.- "No quiero que te alejes."**

Nuevamente se encontraba sentada con la vista perdida como si aquello se hubiera convertido en una penitencia desde que había vuelto a ver a Yuzuru, era como si su mente fuera un laberinto permanente y más aún después de ver por enésima vez la foto que le había enviado Satoko Miyahara con claras intenciones de "desenmascarar" el tonto juego que había iniciado el japonés en cuestión.

Después de unos minutos de intentar poner su mente en blanco, levantó la vista y lo vio apoyado sobre uno de los muros de la casa de Johnny, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa que pretendía mostrarse inocente, y ella sabía a la perfección que de inocente no tenía nada, por lo menos no en ese momento. Él pareció notar que Evgenia tenía una expresión diferente a la de hace un rato, incluso parecía molesta y aunque trató de adivinar qué pudo haber ocurrido en los escasos minutos en los que estaba tratando de no encontrar ningún "brillito" en la ropa que le había dado Johnny, no conseguía dar con una razón o motivo de su aparente enojo.

Yuzuru: ¿Ocurrió algo malo?

Zhenya: No lo sé, tú dime… (haciendo su vista hacia un lado, tratando de ignorar por completo el hecho de que él y su estúpido aroma a recién bañado se acercaran peligrosamente).

Yuzuru: Pues… no suenas muy convincente cuando dices que no lo sabes, princesa (dijo a la vez que se sentaba del lado opuesto a donde ella estaba mirando).

Zhenya: ¿En serio harás como que no sabes nada?

Yuzuru: No comprendo (poniéndose serio).

Zhenya: Parece que tu nivel de comprensión lo usas convenientemente todo el tiempo, ¿verdad? (girando a verlo directamente a los ojos).

Yuzuru: S-si hay algo que tengas que decirme, voy a agradecerte que lo digas de una vez (haciendo lo posible por permanecer tranquilo ante lo que parecía el inicio de un gran problema).

Zhenya: ¿Es que acaso pensabas implantarme un bebé o algo así? (preguntó de forma muy directa).

Yuzuru: Diablos… (murmuró bajando la mirada por un instante).

Zhenya: No, por favor, necesito que respondas algo más conciso que eso.

Yuzuru: …

Zhenya: ¿Ibas a adoptar uno? ¿Te vestirías con una capa y antifaz y planeabas robártelo acaso? (evidentemente molesta).

Yuzuru: Cla-claro que no…

Zhenya: ¿O es que pretendías que tengamos relaciones todos los días hasta que yo quedara realmente embarazada?

Yuzuru: Pues… (mirándola de reojo).

Zhenya: Eres un idiota Yuzuru (dijo con un tono que no pudo comprender al principio, pero luego se dio cuenta de que aquello sonaba a algo muy parecido a la decepción).

Yuzuru: Yo… pues, yo no… lo sé, tal vez sí lo soy… Tal vez sí soy un completo idiota (dijo esta vez, pero girándose por completo para verla de frente).

Ambos se miraron de frente como si tuvieran una batalla silenciosa. Ella intentaba por todos los medios de entender por qué alguien como él haría algo así de estúpido, sabiendo la enorme cantidad de problemas que algo así podría traerle; él, por su lado, no terminaba de responderse a sí mismo los motivos por los cuales él había dicho semejante barbaridad, cuando de pronto sintió que algo empezaba a tener bastante claridad, por lo menos para él.

Yuzuru: Tú… ¿recuerdas Pyeongchang? (preguntó de la nada después de un largo silencio).

Zhenya: ¿Q-qué? (evidentemente confundida).

Yuzuru: ¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió en Pyeongchang? (repitió).

Zhenya: No sé exactamente a qué te refieres… Y no sé qué tiene que ver eso con lo que yo te estoy pregunt-

Yuzuru: Tú… simplemente… te fuiste.

Zhenya: ¿Yo?

Yuzuru: Sí, tú (afirmó con bastante seriedad y continuó al ver que ella estaba a punto de responder). Te fuiste sin siquiera despedirte, sabiendo que tal vez no podríamos vernos por meses… No respondiste un solo mensaje de texto durante todo ese verano hasta que se hizo pública la noticia de que vendrías a Toronto.

Zhenya: Te-tenía mis motivos para hacerlo de esa forma (dijo de forma algo dudosa).

Yuzuru: Progresivamente dejaste de portarte como un gato arisco aquella vez que nos encontramos en Rusia y volviste a alejarte.

Zhenya: No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar.

Yuzuru: Nuevamente te acercaste en el Mundial de Saitama, para luego volver a tratarme como un extraño durante el _off season_ , ¿lo recuerdas?

Zhenya: Sabías perfectamente que no podíamos ni siquiera saludarnos sin que ello desate una explosión en la pren-

Yuzuru: Puedo entender que te portaras de esa manera frente a las cámaras, frente a los fanáticos, incluso frente a los demás patinadores, ¿pero a solas? Me resulta bastante difícil de entender, ¿sabes? (le preguntó sin quitarle la vista de encima).

Zhenya: En realidad no tengo por qué darte explicaciones sobre lo que hago o dejo de hacer (dijo bastante incómoda).

Yuzuru: Volviste a alejarte.

Zhenya: ¿Eres consciente de que eras insoportable cada vez que nos cruzábamos en el club o en alguna competencia?

Yuzuru: Pues descubrí que era la única manera de poder hablar contigo sin que volvieras a huir como una cobarde (sentenció con el semblante muy serio).

Zhenya: …

Yuzuru: Y ni qué decir de un año antes de Beijing, simplemente decidiste desaparecer a pesar de que te llamé e intenté buscarte muchas veces, jamás respondiste.

Zhenya: No veo por qué tendría que haberlo hecho.

Yuzuru: Estaba muy preocupado por ti y por tu salud Evgenia, además… eras lo más cercano que tenía a una amiga y pensé, ingenuamente, que yo también significaba un amigo para ti.

Bien, aquella conversación estaba tomando matices que Evgenia Medvedeva jamás hubiera esperado, no sólo por enterarse de cosas que jamás hubiera imaginado de parte de Yuzuru Hanyu, sino también que todo lo que él había dicho sólo la hacía quedar como una cobarde que huía todo el tiempo.

Zhenya: Sigo sin entender qué tiene esto que ver con el horrendo hecho de que le hayas mentido a tu madre sobre un embarazo que no existe, como si yo fuera un juguete o algo así (su enojo hizo que se pusiera de pie).

Yuzuru: Es que… ¡tú no entiendes! (dijo, evidentemente frustrado, parándose también).

Zhenya: ¿¡Cómo podría entenderte si te la pasas dando rodeos y jamás dices las cosas directamente!? (mostrándose exaltada también).

Yuzuru: Tú… tú, tú no entiendes.

Zhenya: No, no te entiendo Yuzuru (suspirando con pesadez).

Yuzuru: No sé cómo ser más claro, lo siento… (bajando su tono de voz).

Evgenia lo seguía viendo de frente a pesar de que él hubiera decidido mirar hacia un lado de forma esquiva, hasta que vio cómo el joven japonés volvía a sentarse en el sofá.

Zhenya: Hay cosas que tú no sabes, y no, no pienso decírtelas.

Yuzuru: ¿Entonces qué sentido tiene conversar? (viéndola nuevamente mientras ella permanecía de pie).

Zhenya: Había momentos en los que tú me veías como si realmente me guardaras rencor y yo no entendía por qué…

Yuzuru: Tú no entiendes…

Zhenya: No puedo entender si no eres capaz de decir nada con claridad.

Yuzuru: Sa-sabes, ¿sabes lo difícil que es ver cómo alguien se sobrepone con tanta facilidad a todas y cada una de las adversidades que se le presentan, una peor que la otra, mientras que yo me encerraba y me hundía en mi propia oscuridad?, ¿comprendes lo difícil que es?

Zhenya: …

Yuzuru: ¿Sabes lo endemoniadamente complicado que fue intentar acercarme a ti a pesar de eso? ¿Lo difícil que era pensar que cada vez que yo me acercaba tú terminabas más lejos por algún motivo que yo no entendía?

Zhenya: Tú decidiste alejarme, Yuzuru…

Yuzuru: ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué haría algo tan estúpido?

Zhenya: No lo sé Yuzuru, tú a veces eres… así.

Yuzuru: Sabes que lo que estás diciendo no tiene ningún sentido.

Zhenya: Tu madre fue muy clara dándome tu mensaje en Beijing, y yo tomé la decisión de no buscar explicaciones.

Yuzuru: ¿Mi madre? (preguntó sorprendido).

Zhenya: Incluso llegué a pensar que ella me había mentido cuando me exigió que me alejara de ti… aún así decidí hacerlo, era lo más conveniente para los dos y lo sabes (afirmó intentando sonar lo más fría posible).

Yuzuru sólo la miraba como intentando descubrir si aquella conversación que estaban teniendo era… de verdad. Habían pasado de tener noches apasionadas, falsos embarazos, visitas impertinentes de cantantes, pleitos familiares, a tener… eso. Habían entrado en una dimensión tan extraña que toda la conversación se sentía irreal, lo único real que sentía en ese momento era esa rara sensación que no terminaba de pasar por la boca de su estómago, causándole una especie de fiebre que no le permitía hablar, pero a la vez sabía que había algo que quería decir y no podía, hasta que la escuchó hablar y algo terminó de quebrarse dentro de él.

Zhenya: Tal vez… tal vez deberíamos quedarnos con un grato recuerdo y dejar las cosas como están.

Yuzuru: …

Zhenya: Yuzuru… sabes que esto no es posible (le dijo suavemente mientras se sentaba y tomaba una de sus frías manos entre las suyas).

Yuzuru: …

Zhenya: Siempre han ocurrido cosas a nuestro alrededor que no-

Yuzuru: No quiero que te alejes (dijo de pronto).

Una vez más se vieron directamente a los ojos de una forma tan íntima y profunda que podían haber pasado horas y ellos no se hubieran dado cuenta.

Yuzuru: Yo no quiero que te alejes de nuevo…

Zhenya: Sabes que esto no es tan sencillo.

Yuzuru: Yo no quiero volver a alejarte…

Zhenya: Yo, yo, yo no lo sé.

Yuzuru: Pero… si realmente quieres que yo lo haga, entonces me mantendré al margen (dijo mientras suspiraba profundamente).

Él estaba dejando que ella tome una decisión de semejante magnitud, una decisión que determinaba pasar de un "absolutamente todo" a un "completamente nada". Después de unos segundos que parecieron eternos, ella por fin decidió tomar la palabra.

Zhenya: Siempre supe que no sería fácil relacionarme contigo, lo supe a pesar de mi corta edad (dijo de pronto, continuando al ver que él seguía viéndola a los ojos sin decir nada). Las cartas, notas, llamadas, podía soportarlas porque al fin y al cabo eran tonterías dirigidas hacia a mí… sin embargo, cuando te vi tendido en el piso del club, con Brian y Tracy realmente preocupados mientras intentaban sonar normales… cuando te vi así comprendí la magnitud del peligro de aquello que yo llamaba "tonterías".

Yuzuru: Pero eso no fue tu culpa.

Zhenya: Lo sé, lo sé, sólo que comprendí que existían personas capaces de sobrepasar las palabras, los mensajes, para realmente hacernos daño.

Yuzuru: También pudo ocurrirte a ti…

Zhenya: Lo sé, precisamente por eso decidí alejarme Yuzu (acariciando las manos del japonés con uno de sus pulgares).

Yuzuru: Me gustaría volver a decirte que no comprendo lo que dices sin que tú pongas de nuevo esa cara de querer golpearme (sonrió).

Zhenya: Cada uno ya era un universo de problemas y complicaciones, ¿por qué alguien cuerdo querría agrandarlo?

Yuzuru: Partiendo del hecho de que la cordura no es tu mejor atributo… (intentó bromear, presintiendo que aquella conversación terminaría pronto y que se arrepentiría del resultado).

Zhenya: Tenía miedo… tengo miedo, yo… Cada vez que escuchaba o veía cómo negabas todo vínculo conmigo, y-yo-

Yuzuru: Sabes perfectamente por qué lo hacía.

Zhenya: Yo entendía a la perfección por qué las cosas debían ser de esa manera, entendía por qué lo hacías…

Yuzuru: Si comprendías, entonc-

Zhenya: Que lo entendiera no significaba que dejara de sentir esa horrible sensación de rechazo (sostuvo su mirada frente a él, que parecía decidirse si hablar o no).

Yuzuru: Yo jamás quise herirte Evgenia.

Zhenya: Ambos sabemos que permanecer a tu lado significa herirse una vez tras otra… Y yo… (no pudo terminar lo que quería decir).

El joven entrenador le daba mil vueltas a las conjeturas y afirmaciones de Evgenia, intentando contrarrestar aquellos argumentos para que ella por fin dejara de decir tantas cosas ciertas; sin embargo, no le fue posible decir más.

Zhenya: Yuzuru, ¿te encuentras bien? (preguntó de pronto al notar algo extraño en él).

Yuzuru: Yo… yo, yo quiero decirte que… (sintió cómo una de las manos de Evgenia se posaba en sus mejillas y luego en su frente, a la vez que la vio abrir los ojos con sorpresa).

Zhenya: ¡Estás hirviendo Yuzuru!

Yuzuru: Creo que sí… (sonrió).

Zhenya: Debemos ir a un hospital inmediatamente, o llamar a un doctor o, o… o llamar a alguien que te atienda, ¡Yuzuru, deja de reírte! (le reclamó evidentemente preocupada mientras él parecía estar desconectado de la realidad a la vez que se tornaba cada vez más pálido).

Yuzuru: Yo… necesito a… Kikuchi-san.

Evgenia no pudo preguntarle nada más porque vio cómo él se desvanecía frente a ella sin que supiera cómo reaccionar, por lo que intentó calmarse rápidamente para marcar su teléfono celular aún con las manos temblorosas. Llamó a la primera persona que se le vino a la mente.

Zhenya: ¡Kristian! ¡Necesito tu ayuda, Yuzuru acaba de desmayarse!

No pasaron ni tres segundos cuando pudo escuchar sonidos extraños provenientes del exterior, viendo luego que la puerta de la casa de Johnny se abría estrepitosamente y cuatro personas caían dentro uno encima del otro.

Satoko: ¡Shoma, te dije que te calmaras!

Shoma: ¡Senpai! (gritó mientras se esforzada por quitarse los bultos humanos que tenía encima y correr hasta el sofá donde se encontraba su entrenador).

Kristian: No-puedo-respirar… (dijo con dificultad al tener a Johnny Weir y Satoko Miyahara aún encima, mientras Shoma Uno se paraba sin ningún cuidado).

Zhenya: ¿Có-cómo es que ustedes…?

Shoma: ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué está así? ¿Cómo se desmayó? ¿Estará bien? (preguntó rápidamente, evidenciando gran preocupación).

Zhenya: No lo sé Shoma, de pronto se puso pálido y se desvaneció frente a mí… Yo, yo… No supe qué hacer (mostrándose frustrada).

Johnny: Janny, cariño (se acercó luego de incorporarse del suelo junto a Satoko y Kristian), déjame ver… (dijo mientras pegaba su cabeza al pecho del japonés, intentando escuchar el ritmo de su respiración al mismo tiempo que le pedía a Shoma que se comunicara con Brian Orser).

Zhenya: ¿Él… está bien?

Johnny Weir jamás había visto aquella expresión en los ojos de Evgenia, o por lo menos no lo recordaba si es que alguna vez había ocurrido. Con un poco de calma, a pesar de estar también muy asustado, pudo escuchar la pausada y tranquila respiración de Yuzuru por debajo de su pecho, era como si sólo se hubiera quedado dormido, pero se veía pálido y sus manos estaban frías, a diferencia de su rostro que parecía estar mucho más caliente de lo habitual; de pronto levantó la vista para observar nuevamente a Evgenia e intentar explicarle la situación.

Johnny: Parece que sólo se quedó dormido, cariño.

Shoma: Pero… ¿cómo alguien puede quedarse dormido así simplemente? Eso no es normal…

Todos voltearon a verlo como si tuviera un bicho raro en la cara, para luego volver a centrar su atención en Yuzuru que no había cambiado su semblante desde que todos habían entrado estrepitosamente por esa puerta.

Satoko: Sus manos están muy frías, creo que lo mejor sería abrigarlo o llevarlo a un lugar más cómodo (sugirió).

Johnny: Kristian, cariño, por favor ayúdame a llevarlo adentro, ya que el pequeño Shoma podría tirarlo al piso de lo nervioso que está en este momento.

Kristian sonrió ante lo irónica de la situación y ayudó sin mayor miramiento a Johnny, que sólo le agradeció con una amplia sonrisa mientras cada uno se colocaba por debajo de los hombros de Yuzu a la vez que Evgenia los seguía a la que era su habitación provisional, notablemente preocupada.

Satoko: ¿Estás bien? (al verlo sentarse con pesadez en el sofá donde antes había estado su adorado senpai).

Shoma: Jamás había visto así a Yuzu-kun… Se veía tan, tan…

Satoko: Lo sé (entiendo lo que quería decir sólo con la mirada, para luego guardar un corto silencio).

Shoma: Satton… (la llamó de pronto).

Satoko: Dime, ¿qué ocurre?

Shoma: No sé si vi mal o estoy alucinando o si… si simplemente me volví loco, pero… ¿viste lo mismo que yo?

Satoko: Efectivamente no te volviste loco. Alcancé a ver lo mismo que tú, Shoma-kun.

Shoma: ¿Ésas… eran… orejas? (guardó silencio por unos segundos) ¿Ésas eran unas orejas de gato?

Satoko: Pues, sí.

Shoma: Y, pues, o sea… se movían, ¿cierto?

Satoko: Cierto.

Shoma: Ok, está bien, ¿sabes? Y-yo necesito, yo necesito dormir.

Satoko: Sólo quédate sentado, estoy segura de que todo tiene una explicación… ¿razonable?

Shoma tenía un gigantesco signo de interrogación por toda la cara y la expresión de alguien que había comido un kilo de limón, mientras Satoko no salía de su asombro, pero, como siempre, sabía gestionar su calma mejor que el 90% de la humanidad. Pensó que lo mejor era que se quedaran sentados mientras esperaban noticias del interior de la habitación de Johnny Weir.

Johnny: Realmente está dormido… (dijo mientras lo cubría con una de las mantas que Evgenia tenía ordenadas de manera muy prolija).

Zhenya: ¿Es-estará bien?

Johnny: Calma querida, estoy seguro de que él estará bien… (dijo mientras la veía algo extrañado y sin saber exactamente qué decir). Brian se encuentra muy cerca, él sabrá exactamente qué debemos hacer.

Zhenya: Claro, está bien…

Kristian: Janny (intervino, no muy seguro de si hablar o no).

Zhenya: Kris… dime (recién cayendo en cuenta que él se encontraba ahí).

Kristian: ¿Qué es… eso? (le preguntó señalando en dirección de Yuzuru).

Zhenya: ¿Qué es… qué? (respondió, sin entender).

Johnny: Janny, querida, creo que Kristian se refiera esas dos… protuberancias que tiene Yuzu en la cabeza (le aclaró a la vez que juntaba las palmas de las manos y las colocaba sobre sus propios labios).

Zhenya: ¿Protu-berancias?

Johnny: Protuberancias.

Kristian: Protuberancias…

La flamante campeona de la final del Grand Prix de esa temporada intentaba unir las diferentes piezas de la escena que tenía en frente, hasta que abrió los ojos como platos al ver las hermosas orejitas de Yuzuru Hanyu sobresalir de su obstinada cabeza. Seguido de ello, vio a Kristian y luego a Johnny… y viceversa.

Kristian: Wow… qué gustos los tuyos, princesa (comentó sonriendo).

Johnny: ¿¡No me digas que son de verdad!? (exclamó totalmente sorprendido).

Zhenya: Este… bueno, no sé mucho sobre el tema en realidad… Él, pues-

Brian: Sí, sí son de verdad (apareciendo sin dar aviso y acercándose sin el menor sigilo hacia la cama donde se encontraba su expupilo). Ah… pequeño tonto…

Zhenya: ¡Brian! ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?

Brian: Ustedes me llamaron… (respondió mientras tocaba la frente de Yuzuru).

Zhenya: Pe-pero… tú, cómo… ¿cómo lo sabes?

Brian: ¿De verdad crees que alguien como él podría ocultar un secreto de este tipo por mucho tiempo? Repito… Alguien como él… (señalándolo como si ello fuera suficiente para dar a entender su punto).

Todos se miraban los unos a los otros dentro de aquella habitación. Si alguien les hubiera dicho que aquel día estarían presenciando algo tan increíble como lo que estaban viendo, jamás lo hubieran siquiera imaginado, pero ahí estaban, frente a Yuzuru Hanyu, que por alguna extraña y bizarra razón tenía dos pequeñas orejas negras sobre su cabeza, que se movían cada tanto, tal como lo hacían las de los gatos como clara señal de que eran capaces de escuchar y sentir todo a pesar de estar dormidos… Sí, eso realmente estaba ocurriendo.

Lo último que el japonés vio frente a él fue el rostro desesperado de Evgenia Medvedeva intentando "reanimarlo", mientras él caía suavemente sobre su regazo y todo a su alrededor se apagaba; al parecer había llegado el momento de soñar, o mejor dicho "recordar", ya que inmediatamente se trasladó a Vancouver y delante suyo tenía a Yulia Lipnitskaya mirándolo a los ojos como si pudiera leer su mente.

 _Yulia: Siento mucho haber hecho que vinieras de forma tan imprevista._

 _Yuzuru: No, no te preocupes, sólo que no cuento con mucho tiempo por la competencia, ya sabes… (le dijo mientras jugaba con los dedos de sus manos que se encontraban sobre la mesa del recóndito café al que ella le hubiera citado)._

 _Yulia: Hace mucho que no te veía, te ves realmente bien Yuzuru._

 _Yuzuru: Gra-gracias, tú también te ves muy bien._

 _Yulia: ¿Es mi imaginación o estás nervioso Yuzu? (preguntó coquetamente mientras apoyaba su rostro sobre una de sus manos en un gesto travieso)._

 _Yuzuru: Claro que no, ¿por-por qué habría de estarlo?_

 _Yulia: Sólo estoy bromean-_

 _Yuzuru: No es como si hubieras aparecido de la nada después de tanto tiempo, ¿verdad? (dijo, repentinamente serio y viéndola de la misma forma que ella a él, al mismo tiempo que la veía cruzar los brazos y recostarse sobre el respaldar de la silla). No es como si hubieras aparecido después de hacer… lo que hiciste, ¿no?_

 _Yulia: Has cambiado._

 _Yuzuru: He mejorado._

 _Yulia: ¿Quién lo diría? Tú hablándome de esa forma…_

 _Yuzuru: No veo cómo algo así pueda sorprenderte, después de todo._

 _Yulia: Di lo que quieras decir… Hanyu._

 _Ella pudo notar la evidente molestia del japonés al verlo apretar los dientes, como si estuviera conteniéndose de decir todo lo que tenía guardado por tantos años, además de saber cuánto odiaba que ella lo llamara por su apellido._

 _Yuzuru: Pues, tú me citaste… Yo no tengo nada qué decirte._

 _Yulia: Vamos Yuzu, dilo._

 _Yuzuru: No sé qué esperas que diga._

 _Yulia: Tal vez si dejaras esa cobardía por una sola vez… tal vez así sepas qué decir._

 _Yuzuru: Por lo que veo, aún disfrutas herir a las personas._

 _Yulia: ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Es que acaso todavía puedo herirte Hanyu? (preguntó casi con un tono burlón)._

 _Yuzuru: Lamento decepcionarte Yulia, lo único que estoy sintiendo en este momento es incomodidad, así que, si esto era de lo que tenías que hablar, discúlpame, pero tengo muchísimos asuntos pendientes que atender (sentenció mientras se ponía de pie)._

 _Yulia: ¿Y si de quien quisiera hablarte es de Evgenia Medvedeva?_

 _Aquella pregunta había dejado inmóvil a Yuzuru, por lo que después de unos segundos volvió a tomar asiento recobrando su posición inicial, sólo que esta vez era él quien cruzaba los brazos._

 _Yulia: Wow, cuánto poder le entregas a la gente Hanyu._

 _Yuzuru: ¿Qué es lo que quieres Yulia?_

 _Yulia: Relájate Han-_

 _Yuzuru: En serio Yulia (interrumpiéndola abruptamente), ¿qué deseas?_

 _Yulia: Bueno, creo que de verdad no tienes muchas ganas de conversar… Hanyu._

 _Yuzuru: No veo qué tendría que conversar con alguien que lo único que hizo fue jugar conmigo, y no, no te equivoques (al ver que ella estaba a punto de refutar), no es que me afecte… ya no… es sólo que me sorprende que seas capaz de sentarte frente a mí de manera tan fría como si realmente no hubieras hecho nada._

 _Yulia: Hay muchas cosas que tú no sabes y no pienso explicártelas ahora, no ahora._

 _Yuzuru pudo recordar que estaba sinceramente consternado, a pesar de estar convencido que su presencia ya no le afectaba, por lo menos no como antes, no podía creer que ella se presentara a él y le hablara como si nada y con total desfachatez… Ella sabía muy bien cuánto le había afectado que lo dejara de la forma en que lo hizo… No sólo era el hecho de que ella decidiera irse sin dar ninguna explicación, probablemente aquello hubiera sido lo mejor, pero no contó con volvérsela a encontrar casi un mes después y tener que escuchar aquellas palabras que retumbaron dentro de él por mucho tiempo… Él no se consideraba una persona de mente ni corazón débiles, pero esas palabras, esas malditas palabras calaron en él tan profundo que fue muy difícil volver a recuperar la confianza en las personas. En aquella oportunidad, Yulia Lipnitskaya había regresado para decirle claramente que dejara de llamarle, escribirle o intentar contactar con ella, que el poco tiempo que habían estado juntos había sido un verdadero infierno por todo lo que tuvo que soportar por "culpa" de él, de su familia y de su entorno; que jamás se acostumbraría a estar junto a un fenómeno y que jamás podría tener una vida "normal" a su lado, diciéndole todo eso mientras él la miraba y escuchaba como si su alma se hubiera apagado… "Maldita la hora en que le pedí una explicación", recordó que se recriminó en ese momento. Y ahora la tenía ahí, frente a él, como si nada de eso hubiera ocurrido._

 _Yulia: Ya que, por lo visto, guardarás silencio, lo mejor será decirte por qué estoy aquí._

 _Yuzuru: Te escucho._

 _Yulia: Tu… problema… No es casualidad ni un hecho fortuito._

 _Yuzuru: No me dices algo en lo que no haya pensado antes._

 _Yulia: Te sorprenderá saber quién, no, quiénes son las personas responsables de esto (se acercó a él lentamente por encima de la mesa, como si fuera a contarle un secreto)._

 _Yuzuru: ¿Y me vas a decir que tú descubriste a los culpables? (bufó, mirando hacia un lado y colocando ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón)._

 _Yulia: "Las"._

 _Yuzuru: ¿Q-qué? (preguntó confundido)._

 _Yulia: Que no son "los culpables", vendrían a ser "las culpables"; aunque ahora que recuerdo, efectivamente hay un "él" en esta ecuación._

 _Yuzuru: ¿Piensas decirme quiénes son o seguirás jugando?_

 _Yulia: Te has vuelto más impaciente que antes (le dijo mientras sonreía)._

 _Yuzuru: ¿Sabes? Lo mejor será que me vaya, no tengo por qué escucha-_

 _Yulia: Mi exentrenadora, Eteri…_

 _Yuzuru: Eso no tiene sentido._

 _Yulia: Tu madre… y Kikuchi._

 _Yuzuru se acomodó sobre su silla y se rascó la nuca, evidentemente incómodo y enojado._

 _Yuzuru: ¿Eres consciente de lo estúpido que suena todo eso?_

 _Yulia: Tú no conoces a Eteri._

 _Yuzuru: Y no tengo ni el más mínimo interés en conocerla, pero sé cómo es mi madre y Kikuchi-san, ellos jamás harían algo así…_

 _Yulia: No suena tan estúpido si de pronto una de ellas amenaza a la otra con el fin de "eliminar" cualquier factor distractor de mi carrera._

 _Yuzuru: Me estás diciendo que tu entrenadora amenazó a mi madre para que ella me alejara de ti… ¿entendí bien?_

 _Yulia: Sí, en parte._

 _Yuzuru: Y no se les ocurrió mejor idea que ponerme un par de ridículas orejas y cola con quien sabe qué raro método, ¿verdad? (preguntó con algo de sarcasmo)._

 _Yulia: Si te das cuenta, eso sucedió antes de que tú y yo comenzáramos a salir, así que ese "raro método" es proveniente de tu familia, Hanyu, Eteri sólo usó esa información para amenazarla._

 _Yuzuru: ¿Cómo es que ella lo sabía?_

 _Yulia: Yo se lo dije (respondió rápidamente)._

 _Yuzuru: Te preguntaría por qué hiciste algo así pero no sé qué sentido tenga saberlo ahora._

 _Yulia: Sólo puedo decirte que confiaba en ella como si fuera mi madre, así como tú confías ciegamente en la tuya._

 _Yuzuru: No te atrevas a compararlas…_

 _Yulia: No lo hago, ellas tenían motivaciones muy diferentes para actuar de la forma en la que lo hicieron, tú madre fue extremadamente clara conmigo._

 _Yuzuru: ¿Por qué ella hablaría contigo?_

 _Yulia: Pues para mantener la burbuja en la que vivías… Ese mundo que pretendía convertir en tu "mundo real", alejado de problemas, amenazas, mujeres… personas con un "entorno tóxico", como yo._

 _Yuzuru pudo notar que ella había bajado el tono altanero con el que había comenzado a explicarle todas esas cosas y, si bien estaba terriblemente alterado por dentro, necesitaba continuar escuchándola porque era la primera persona en el mundo que le hablaba sobre el supuesto origen de su problema, sea que aquello resulte cierto o no._

 _Yulia: Eteri amenazó a tu madre con decirle a la prensa, a tu federación y al comité olímpico sobre tu secreto, con el objetivo de que te quitaran ambas medallas._

 _Yuzuru: …_

 _Yulia: Mientras tu madre, en algún punto de tu vida, había decidido que lo mejor sería que te mantuvieras alejado de las mujeres, ¿quién sabe qué la motivó a hacerlo?_

 _Yuzuru: …_

 _Yulia: Sé que estás tratando de armar el rompecabezas que tiene dibujado en tu cabeza, estoy segura de que encontrarás tus propias respuestas en el momento adecuado._

 _Yuzuru: ¿Sabes que nada de lo que me dices justifica lo que hiciste? (preguntó después de unos instantes de silencio)._

 _Yulia: No pretendo justificarme Yuzuru, como te dije, no tienes por qué saberlo todo._

 _El joven japonés sentía que su cabeza le daba vueltas porque tenía demasiadas preguntas y ella parecía no querer contar nada más, pero algo sí tenía muy claro y eso era que debía hablar con Kikuchi-san lo antes posible. Estaba molesto con él y con su madre, sin embargo, lo único que quería era saber la verdad y encontrar la manera de deshacerse de aquello que le estaba causando tantos pesares._

 _Yuzuru: ¿Por qué mencionaste a Evgenia? (preguntó de pronto)._

 _Yulia: No permitas que ella pase por lo mismo que yo._

 _Yuzuru: ¿Qué?_

 _Yulia: Eso es todo Hanyu, debo irme._

 _Dicho aquello, acomodó sus cosas y se puso de pie con claras intenciones de alejarse, no sin antes despedirse de Yuzuru con un beso en la mejilla y dejarle un último mensaje._

 _Yulia: Sé sensato Yuzuru… Deja de pensar que todo el mundo debe entenderte sin que tú hagas el menor esfuerzo por dejarte entender (suspiró). Expresa tus sentimientos a través de palabras, así como expresas el arte de tu patinaje a través de tu cuerpo… Sé valiente, hay personas que aún merecen que confíes en ellas._

 _Se suponía que aquella conversación disiparía las dudas que él tenía, pero más que nada, las había incrementado y ahora tenía más preguntas que antes. Definitivamente debía contactar con Kikuchi-san lo más pronto posible._

Podía sentir un calor familiar sobre una de sus manos… Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con los de ella, volviendo a sentir que algo se estremecía dentro de él… "¿Es que acaso esta sensación era la causante de mi repentino malestar?", se preguntó, pero no tuvo tiempo de buscar una respuesta ya que ahí estaba ella, hermosa y preocupada a la vez.

Zhenya: ¿Estás bien Yuzuru? (preguntó con efusividad).

Yuzuru: Pues… ya me siento mejor (le sonrió al mismo tiempo que empujaba suavemente su frente con su dedo índice, una vez más).

Zhenya: Nos pegaste un gran susto.

Yuzuru levantó la vista para notar con mayor claridad que no estaban solos en aquella habitación, ya que frente a él estaba Johnny-san, Brian-san y Krist-

Yuzuru: ¿Qué diablos hace él aquí? (preguntó repentinamente molesto).

Kristian: Bueno, no pienso quedarme para que me des las gracias por traerte cargado hasta aquí, así que lo mejor será que me vaya.

Brian: Yo también debo irme.

Yuzuru: Brian-san, perdón, y-yo…

Brian: ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Sientes algún dolor, molestia, incomodidad?

Yuzuru: No, no, para nada, siento mucho haberte causado inconvenientes.

Brian: Estoy seguro de que pronto llegará el momento en el que podamos conversar con calma Yuzu, por ahora sólo descansa.

Yuzuru: Muchas gracias por venir hasta aquí Brian-san (dijo haciendo una ligera inclinación después de acomodarse sobre el respaldo de su provisional cama).

Brian: ¿Me acompañas, Kristian?

Kristian: Claro, será un placer (respondió como si hubiera entendido un mensaje oculto en la pregunta de Brian Orser).

Brian: Te espero abajo (le dijo a Kristian), mientras aprovecharé en llevarme al auto a la pareja de tórtolos que se encuentra en la sala, el Sr. Uno está hecho un manojo de nervios y tú necesitas descansar (dirigiéndose a Yuzuru), pero asegúrate de comunicarte con él lo antes que puedas Yuzu.

Yuzuru: Sí, eso haré, muchas gracias.

Kristian: De nada Hanyu, fue un placer poder ayudarte (dijo rápidamente mientras salía detrás del veterano entrenador, despidiéndose con la mano de Evgenia y obviaba la mirada asesina del japonés).

Yuzuru: En serio, ¿por qué él está aquí? (preguntó nuevamente con el mismo gesto de enojo sobre su frente).

Johnny: Yuzuru, deja de arrugar así la frente, envejecerás… (suspiró cansado), además, Kristian fue muy amable y de mucha ayuda para traerte cargado hasta aquí cariño.

Yuzuru: Yo no pedí su ayuda (dijo cruzándose de brazos).

Johnny: Pues le agradecerás cuando lo veas de nuevo, es lo que hace un caballero (mirándolo seriamente).

Yuzuru: …

Johnny: Necesito un baño, una buena comida y terminar de alistar mi equipaje para mañana (resopló nuevamente cansado).

Zhenya: ¿Viajarás? ¿A dónde?

Johnny: Debo ir a Bruselas, ahí me espera una sesión fotográfica increíble (le respondió muy emocionado).

Zhenya: Ya veo…

Johnny: Bueno niños, los dejo por un momento (los vio de manera juguetona mientras se alejaba de la habitación) … ¡Pórtense bien! (gritó, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran).

Nuevamente se encontraban solos… Era como si todo hubiera pasado tan rápido que hacía parecer que no había sido real; sin embargo, Yuzuru recordó lo que había soñado minutos atrás y tomó la palabra después de un incómodo silencio.

Yuzuru: Hay algo de lo que debemos hablar…

Zhenya: No creas que he olvidado que estoy enojada contigo Yuzuru.

Bien, una vez disipada la enorme preocupación por la que le había hecho pasar, ahora era momento de "molestarse" con él.

Yuzuru: No sé qué tan útil sea que yo me disculpe nuevamente, pero déjame decirte que lo siento de verdad (viéndola con ojos llenos de arrepentimiento).

Zhenya: ¿Qué se supone que le diremos a tu madre? (preguntó aún con una expresión de molestia).

El japonés se dio cuenta de que ella había hablado en plural, porque eso tenía que significar ese "diremos". Quiso leer entre líneas qué quiso decir exactamente, pero no lo consiguió.

Yuzuru: No tengo idea, dije esas cosas sin pensar.

Zhenya: Uhm, ahora que recuerdo, también hay algo que debería contarte… ¿te sientes mejor?

Evgenia se acercó lo suficiente para poder tocar su frente y verificar si aún seguía con fiebre, así como intentó estirarse para cubrirlo con el suave cobertor, sin contar que él aprovecharía ese instante para robarle un fugaz beso.

Zhenya: ¿Q-qué haces?

Yuzuru: Lo siento, de verdad estoy muy apenado por todo lo que pasó.

Zhenya: Déjalo así… tal vez tenga que acostumbrarme a tus tonterías (dijo sin pensar para luego darse cuenta de lo que podría haberse entendido).

Yuzuru: Pues… gracias (le respondió con una enorme sonrisa).

Zhenya: Como te decía, hay algo importante que debo contarte.

Yuzuru: Yo también.

Evgenia y Yuzuru se quedaron viendo como si intentaran descifrar qué era lo que el otro quería decir; sin embargo, él le cedió la palabra con un tenue gesto, como indicándole que ella empezara; es así que esperaría que ella terminara su relato mientras estaba dispuesto a contarle lo que se había enterado gracias a Yulia, reafirmando el ferviente deseo de solucionar todo de una buena vez, así ello le confirmara algo que venía sospechando desde hace unos días, sin poder negar el temor que le causaba enterarse de la verdad.


End file.
